


33 года битвы при Абукире

by pollyamory



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: Получив назначение в А.Н.К.Л., Илья понял, что не может позволить развиться своему роману с Габи Теллер, ведь теперь они будут напарниками. Так почему же он позволил себе втянуть их с Соло во что-то еще более сложное, чем любовь на линии тайного фронта?Это история о том, как между ними завязался, как это называется на Западе, секс без обязательств. Когда на самом деле стоило хотя бы научиться доверять друг другу. Как речь о преодолении себя даже не шла – «Связь с тобой, Соло, будет предательством Родины» - но выбор делать в бескомпромиссной ситуации их жизни все же пришлось. Как Илья думал, что справится с этими не-отношениями – «Мы и так все время проводим вместе, ковбой. Мы вместе работаем, едим и даже отдыхаем, чего еще ты хочешь?» - а Соло не хотел никому показывать то искреннее и живое, что еще трепетало где-то очень глубоко в его душе. И все это на фоне стремительного, кошмарного, прекрасного 20-ого века.





	1. The Brugge Affair

**Author's Note:**

> на дайри к работе есть видео, сет-лист, картинки и дополнительные материалы :)  
> http://themanfromuncle.diary.ru/p210739422.htm  
> скачать работу с иллюстрациями можно отсюда https://yadi.sk/i/7gKu_F7X3GV8Af

**33** **года** **битвы** **при** **Абукире**

SuspenS

 

Часть Первая

 

  1. The Brugge Affair



 

_август, 63 год, Бельгия_

С уверенностью можно сказать, что всё переменилось в среду, без двух минут восемь часов вечера в зале ожидания аэропорта Остенде-Брюгге. Когда Илья Курякин, стоя в пятне рассеянного сумеречного света, резюмировал своё положение:

– Моего чемодана нет.

Габи сказала:

– От Бельгии у меня болит голова.

А Наполеон Соло взглянул на часы и спросил:

– Вы же понимаете, что нам нужно быть на месте через полчаса? И светское опоздание начинается сейчас.

– Ты снова раскроешь всю конспирацию, – сквозь зубы проговорил Илья, не особо надеясь, что это сможет прогнать Соло или хотя бы отрезвить его.

И действительно – тот лишь вздёрнул подбородок, ухмыляясь.

– И почему из всех пассажиров это произошло с тобой, большевик?

Илья не ответил, было нечего. Иногда сигара – это просто сигара. Он только неподкупно посмотрел сквозь Соло, над его правым плечом. Очевидно, чемодан остался в Стамбуле.

– Ну ты же у нас профи, ковбой. Стащи для меня костюм стюарда.

Соло картинно вздохнул и поднял с лавки свою дорожную сумку (Илья ещё отметил, что этот показушник сделал это в два отдельных действия).

– Если ты хочешь быть обласканным вниманием, тогда лучше подойдет костюм пилота. Но мы поступим иначе, – Соло улыбнулся. – Пойдем, воплощение Красной угрозы, будем из тебя человека делать.

Габи отправилась заполнить документы, чтобы аэропорт прислал им чемодан по следующему месту назначения, а Илья двинулся вслед за ним к мужскому туалету. Времени у них действительно не оставалось.

Свет моргнул, зажигая две лампы по цепи, и небольшая уборная озарилась жёлтой тоской. После трёхчасового перелёта над пятью странами это освещение угнетало. Илья коротко осмотрелся из угла в угол. Проверил кабинку и, включив холодную воду, умыл уставшее лицо.

Его раздражало, что Соло сиял. Как ему это только удаётся? Илья незаметно следил за ним через зеркало.

Его сорочка лежала идеальными мягкими волнами вокруг тела. Как будто бы не он просидел более трёх часов на одном квадратном метре самолетного места. Тон лица был свеж. (Хотя здесь он и сжульничал, но Илья не собирался брать этот приём на заметку. Ковбой выпросил у стюардессы кубик льда, завёрнутый в голубую – синеющую от тающей воды – салфетку и сделал себе массаж, не отрываясь от чтения какого-то художественного буклета). И только тонкая, влажная от геля прядь волос выбилась из зализанной прически. Илья выцепил её взглядом.

Соло стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку с видом человека, совершенно не обеспокоенного тем, что его сорочка, в которой ему сегодня предстоит соблазнять графинь ради спасения мира, может помяться. И, тем не менее, она не мялась. Он посмотрел на Илью, и тот почувствовал раздражение из-за этого цепкого, оценивающего и неодобрительного взгляда.

Илья расправил плечи и взглянул в ответ с таким же несгибаемым вызовом.

– Брюки оставим твои, – заключил Соло, раскрывая свою сумку из натуральной кожи. И добавил, выразительно вскинув брови. – Мои явно будут коротки.

Среди пяти педантично сложенных, и на взгляд Ильи одинаковых, сорочек он выбрал одну (уже потянул другую, но – передумал) и придирчиво развернул её перед собой. Прикинул, как она будет смотреться в сочетании с имеющимися данными: брюками цвета – и Илья это знал, даже если и дома их назвали бы по-другому – имбирного пряника.

Илья забрал сорочку из его рук с излишней резкостью, пока Соло, всё ещё держа её на весу, уже пробегался взглядом по пиджакам и даже косился на синий чехол, повешенный на дверь туалетной кабинки. Он только приподнял бровь в ответ, а Илья, уже стянувший водолазку и аккуратно отложивший её на сумку Соло – больше было некуда, – влез в рукава.

Не белая, признал Илья; слоновая кость, подумал Наполеон.

Илья отвернулся и отошел от напарника настолько, насколько позволял метраж комнаты. И озадаченно замер перед зеркалом с сухими разводами от капель, глядя на себя так, словно только что узнал, что Ленин родился не в апреле, а на Тау Кита[1].

– Что-то не сочетается, большевик? – поинтересовался Соло.

Илья развернулся к нему и сказал, как самую неочевидную и неожиданную вещь на свете:

– Она мне велика.

Он стоял в метровой туалетной комнате маленького бельгийского аэропорта, жёлтый свет погонами отражался в рубашке Соло на его плечах, и в глаза Илья смотрел растерянно. На мгновение он забыл всю браваду, неестественную ему от природы, но провоцируемую нападками Соло.

А Соло смотрел в ответ: собирая взглядом сеть шрамов, запечатлённых сознанием, когда Илья предстал перед ним, нагой по пояс, неверно замершие большие руки, неожиданно обозначившуюся ключицу в воротнике, кадык и мощную шею; отмечая парус сорочки в свободном пространстве до сильного тела Ильи и его чуть приоткрывшиеся губы. Он поднял взгляд к ярким глазам и уточнил:

– Тебя удивляет, что кто-то может быть шире тебя в плечах?

Илья нахмурился и кивнул.

– Раньше я этого не замечал, – низко сказал он, имея в виду конкретно Соло.

Между ними повисла неловкая, тяжелая и странная пауза. И Илья отвернулся к зеркалу. Соло прочистил горло и расправил спину, вытащив руки из карманов.

Закончив с документами, к ним заглянула Габи. Она, как и Cоло, переоделась, пока Илья, как в песне, с до последнего не умирающей надеждой, выжидал свой чемодан на выгрузке. Габи попросили найти им пару булавок. Нивелировалось всё это безобразие пиджаком Ильи.

Именно тогда, в нервную среду в Бельгии, Наполеон понял, что пропал. А Илья… с Ильей все было очень сложно.

 

***

Августовские осенние листья, дрейфовавшие по речной глади, закачались между пузырьков воздуха, Брюгге встретил их дождем. Сидя на пассажирском сиденье их серебристой Альфа Ромео Джулии, которую вела его дерзкая, ультрасовременная «жена», слегка раздраженная сонным движением по узким, забросанным конфетти мостовым, Илья не мог сосредоточиться. Ему не требовалось повторять легенду, не требовалось настраиваться, но всё же и предаваться праздным мыслям на задании было не в его правилах.

Для удобства Габи чуть задрала подол вечернего платья, а её туфли на высоченных каблуках (и всё равно она оставалась очаровательно невысокой) немым укором лежали на заднем сиденье. Илья смотрел в окно. Мимо, по темнеющему каналу, проплывали только листья и останки минувшего празднования. На дворе стоял 63-ий – год проводящегося раз в пять лет фестиваля «Золотое дерево».

А Наполеон Соло преследовал Илью стойким запахом от ворота сорочки, и Илье было неуютно. Казалось, весь салон их маленького автомобиля наполнился этим запахом, можно было обернуться назад и встретиться с насмешливым голубым взглядом, а Габи и не замечала.

Илья следил за запорошенным листьями каналом, ныряющим под каменные мосты, а Соло в это же самое время уже, должно быть, подплывал к причалу на своем речном такси. Для августовского вечера было чересчур холодно – осень подступала не только красками меняющейся на деревьях листвы. Илья вышел из машины и, обогнув её, открыл Габи дверь. Она посмотрела со значением – справа неловко замер молодой парковщик. Илья пожал плечом, виновато улыбнувшись ему. Он просто задумался, рассеянный, и не заметил. Габи вздохнула, пленительно опуская накладные ресницы. Со стороны, пока Илья доставал с заднего сиденья одни туфли и убирал на их место другие, они выглядели прелестнейшей парой.

А благодаря невнимательному, но милому жесту Ильи, парковщик не увидел две капсулы, одну с ядом и одну с противоядием, засунутые за подвязку Габи, неосторожно оголённую при движении. Казалось, удача была на их стороне.

Праздничное шествие уже отгремело на обычно умиротворенных улицах, но коё-откуда ещё доносились одинокие выстрелы фейерверков. Здесь же, в поместье почти на окраине (что считать поместьем в городе в десяток километров из одного конца в другой), раздавались совсем другие звуки: Вагнер, Битлз и раболепие.

– Его рубашка не сочетается с моим платьем, – высказалась Габи, окинув Илью прищуром. – У него ненормальная тяга дразнить тебя.

– Лишь бы булавки не торчали.

От него, коммуниста Курякина, пахло другим мужчиной. И ни кем-нибудь, а Наполеоном Соло. Это отвлекало. Но здесь, на свежем воздухе, запах пропал, и Илью увлекло в водоворот государственных интриг, прикрытых празднованием свадьбы некогда жившего в Брюгге герцога. Габи взяла его за руку, сунув ему свою маленькую ладонь очень уверенно и вместе с тем искренне. Илья повернулся, глянул на неё, и его губы сама собой тронула улыбка. Они вместе прошли сквозь клумбы осенних цветов на приём, оставив Соло самостоятельно разыгрывать свою часть легенды.

Чего не знали ни Илья, ни Габи, так это того, что их напарника здесь вовсе и не было. Он в это же самое время не развлекал жену премьер-министра разговорами об алмазах, как было запланировано, попутно примеряясь к её сплетням о других гостях – нет, Соло находился совсем в другой части города.

 

***

Церковь, зажатая узкими улочками, всё никак не хотела предстать перед глазами полностью. Наполеон то печально лицезрел её фасад, то заходил сбоку, упираясь взглядом в массивные контрфорсы, больше похожие на останки крепостной стены. Но он был упорен в желании осмотреть её целиком. И почти блуждал в тихом, чистом и безлюдном саду, который окружал церковь, как ров окружает неприступный замок.

Наполеону не нужен был путеводитель, который ему настойчиво предлагали в аэропорту, и тем более он не нуждался в сопровождающем, как это любили делать состоятельные туристы из других европейских стран, пользуясь услугами знающих (если повезёт) людей. Будь он не таким амбициозным, а в большей степени не таким тщеславным, эта работа могла бы быть для него почти идеальной.

Он отпустил такси, вёзшее его через угрюмый, полный блестящих обёрток и утопающих конфетти канал прямо на приём в пресловутое поместье. И почти бездумно пустился бродить по улочкам города, выводившим его то на тот же канал, то к какому-то старинному особнячку, притулившемуся у края торговой площади.

Город почти спал под шумом накрапывающего дождя, и мокрые стены домов напоминали ему о Нюрнберге, где он был, кажется, целую вечность назад — под таким же дождём. Редкие туристы шли мимо, уткнувшись в карты, поскальзываясь на мостовой. Местные жители праздно возвращались домой, неся в корзинах свежий салат и фрукты с рынка.

Им было абсолютно всё равно, что на дворе 1960-е и где-то существуют универмаги с длинными рядами запакованных в полиэтилен баклажанов. Со времён Средневековья они как закупались, так и будут закупаться изо дня в день на старой рыночной площади, которая видела как период невероятного расцвета города во времена Карла Смелого и Маргариты Йоркской (воспоминаниям о чьей свадьбе и предавались на сегодняшнем празднике), так и недавнюю немецкую оккупацию. Мимо проезжали редкие машины, в чьих колесах путались разноцветные спирали конфетти. Может, какую-то из них вела Габи, увозя Илью в поместье первым, чтобы не нарушать очевидного правила (у которого, как и у всякого правила, были свои исключения).

Найдя наконец дорогу к церкви, он невольно подумал, как красива она под неприветливым, моросящим дождём. Готические угловатые линии, острый, непропорционально высокий, одиноко торчащий шпиль выглядели бы совсем не так при свете солнца. Церковь возвышалась единым, плотным монолитом, и только узкие прорези окон, завитые замысловатым орнаментом, пожалуй, подтверждали главную идею самой готической архитектуры – той, где храм неуклонно стремится вверх, к небу, свету и Богу.

Наполеон отмахнулся от своей сентиментальности и подивился тому, что в его рассуждения закрались мысли о сакральном. Он был слишком далёк от всего этого, когда жил в Америке или же мотался по всему свету по первому приказу ЦРУ. А может, просто о многом позабыл. Не было ничего криминального в том, чтобы задержаться – и, возможно, упустить что-то важное на месте назначения – просто для того, чтобы поглазеть на собор.

В следующий раз он, пожалуй, может, и в музей зайдет, пока Курякину пускают кровь какие-нибудь недружелюбные головорезы. Наполеон невольно ухмыльнулся, складывая зонт у центрального портала собора, чтобы скользнуть внутрь. На минуту, всего на одну минуту, как осторожно пообещал он сам себе.

Внутри, в неверном свете от пламени горящих свечей и в тусклом, едва пробивающемся сквозь окна сумеречном освещении, он бродил один. Или почти один, едва прерываемый в своих размышлениях проходящим мимо преисполненным благоговения туристом. Он обошёл церковь по боковому нефу, до деамбулатория, заглядывая в молчаливые капеллы, спящие вместе со своими хозяевами.

Надгробия его занимали чуть меньше, чем скульптуры на колоннах, поддерживавших громоздкие своды. Наполеон встал посреди собора, оглядывая умиротворенные лица ангелов и святых. В одном из них ему почудилась знакомая, мягкая полуулыбка, которая всегда одновременно удивляла и восхищала его. Илья словно на секунду улыбнулся ему издалека, мимолётом, и он стиснул зубы, стараясь отогнать непрошенное сентиментальное сравнение. Даже здесь ему приходилось мириться с собственной глупостью.

Он хмыкнул, оставив нетронутыми горы свечей, ждущих того, чтобы их водрузили горящими в память об очередной мольбе. И чересчур быстрым шагом вышел под дождь, в последнюю секунду сообразив, что ему снова нужно раскрывать зонт.

Впечатление от церкви было смазанным, тяжелым, и вместе с тем, идя прочь, он то и дело оборачивался. Сначала теряя из виду только рельефный портал, весь в окружении святых и пророков, затем видя лишь её очертания.

А потом церковь и вовсе скрылась за узкими, тесно прижавшимися друг к другу домами. И только её шпиль был виден ещё долгое, долгое время, даже когда Наполеон уже поймал такси и то и дело тоскливо оборачивался в окно. Этот дождь никуда не годится, думал он, поправляя волосы, стараясь, чтобы они не закудрявились, как это нередко случалось в самый неподходящий момент.

Очарование церкви ушло, наваждение пропало. Он забывал об улыбке, так встревожившей его, и мыслями почти полностью ушёл в предстоящий приём. До поместья оставалось не более пары километров, и он заранее решал, с кем заговорить в первую очередь и как побыстрее собрать недостающие кусочки для их пазла.

На подъездах к дому он увидел несколько автомобилей, в том числе один, хорошо ему знакомый. Значит он рассчитал верно, и они приехали раньше. Он уже полез было за купюрой для таксиста, как вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, чуть не вскрикнул – успев сдержать громкий возглас, но не успев подавить тихое ругательство.

– Мадонна Микеланджело!.. – прошипел Наполеон, с превеликой досадой на самого себя ударив рукой по колену.

Он был готов немедленно ехать обратно, в церковь, туда, где его ждала Мадонна: он помнил о том, как жаждал найти её, вывезенную в 44-м. Даже тешил себя нелепой надеждой, что она может попасть именно в его, Наполеона Соло, руки. Но он тогда нашёл много другого – не её. Таксист, глядя в зеркало на своего пассажира, нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему тот ведёт себя так странно.

Плохо, подумал агент Соло, его запомнят, а это прескверно. Бросив шофёру купюру, он не глядя вышел из машины, поправляя пиджак и сразу взбегая по крутым ступеням главного входа.

Мадонна, Мадонна Микеланджело никак не оставляла его мыслей, и он едва не налетел в холле на элегантно, чуть старомодно одетую даму, по виду, лет шестидесяти. Её фото фигурировало в папке документов, присланных для ознакомления с делом. Жена крупного промышленного магната, Изабелла Л.. Любительница и страстная поклонница кинематографа, снабжавшая немалыми деньгами некоторые кинокомпании. Соло мысленно пообещал себе, что Илья, ставший косвенным виновником его забывчивости, не получит сегодня ни капли пощады в чём бы то ни было – и вежливо раскланялся с Изабеллой, представляясь и проходя вместе с ней в зал.

Найти тему для разговора с мадам Л. оказалось несложно: он всего лишь упомянул Феллини, и она тотчас же пустилась в длинные, пространные рассуждения о судьбе нового итальянского кино, приправляя всё это очаровательным жаргоном дельцов.

Изабелла представила его сначала хозяину вечера, а затем его сыну – молодому, подозрительно молчаливому, потягивавшему виски стакан за стаканом в то время, как гости пили просекко или вино. Мальчишкой интересовалось ЦРУ, но теперь это было не его дело. Соло оглянулся, чтобы найти взглядом Илью. И тут же увидел обоих: в компании какой-то пары, непринужденно болтающими. Точнее, болтала Габи, а Илья весьма забавно сверлил взглядом пол, изредка пытаясь вклиниться в разговор, но тут же умолкая. Соло ухмыльнулся от удовольствия – видеть, как без него их тандем летит к чертям, было лестно.

– Вагнер? Я слышу увертюру к «Голландцу»? – спросил он у Изабеллы.

Она лишь повела плечом и поманила к ним человека средних лет и весьма обыкновенной наружности: аккуратные светлые усы и прекрасно сидевший костюм (предположительно сшит на заказ на Сэвил Роу – у Генри Пула или Гивса и Хокса).

– Я предлагал им начать с «Риенци», – просто улыбнулся он. – Но сыну Говарда больше по душе эти новомодные британцы.

Соло приподнял бровь, делая так в тех случаях, когда ему невмоготу было словами выражать свою заинтересованность в разговоре. Его собеседник ещё некоторое время рассуждал о Вагнере: Соло понял, что тот разбирается в этом хуже, чем ему самому хотелось бы, и потерял последний интерес к беседе. Ему тоже не нравилась эта проволочка с Бельгией. А ведь они могли сейчас уже подлетать к Америке. Оставалось очевидное: просто наслаждаться жизнью (даже жаль большевика, он совсем не понимает, что это такое).

Изабелла подозвала официанта с бокалами шампанского на подносе. Соло со скучающим видом взял один, отпил небольшой глоток, и в это же время получил неслабый тычок в плечо. Над его головой хорошо узнаваемый русский акцент произнес:

– Извините. Я всего лишь хотел взять шампанское себе и своей жене.

 

***

_июнь, 63 год, Стамбул (флешбэк)_

Илья Курякин ничего не боялся?

Соло рассматривал его руки. У Ильи были очень большие руки. И миниатюрная ладонь Габи пропала в его надежном, мягком касании. Он взял её руку в свои, чтобы взглянуть на разбитые костяшки – сомнительный аксессуар для дамы из высшего общества, более-менее уместный – если дама увлечена автомобилями. Ладонь, должно быть, чувствовала себя в _безопасности_. А Габи смотрела из-под чарующих ресниц. Она слегка задрала подбородок, дерзкая, снисходительная.

Она _позволяла_ Илье держать себя за руку, и смотрела, смотрела – за его действиями, реакциями. В Америке про таких говорят: «с яйцами». Как говорят в Советах, Соло не знал, интересно, есть ли такие там вообще? Илья так тянулся к ней, так _обтекал_ своей сутью всю её суть, что казалось, будто бы он привык к женщинам хрупким, невинным. Если коротко и без метафорических излишеств, то в Америке говорят так: «И чего выкаблучивается?» Габи держала Илью на расстоянии и не отпускала. Она накаляла воздух между ними, и, может быть, на самом деле вот оно – её высшее искусство? А автомобили это так… отчим научил.

Соло задел картридж на проигрывателе. Толкнул тонарм случайно, и игла с резким скрипом проскользнула по пластинке поперёк, превращая мелодию в резкий звук бесконечности. Он поймал тонарм и, вернув его на старт, заново включил музыку.

Они повернули головы.

Габи всегда смотрела так, будто знала больше, чем он. И в прошлый раз так оно и оказалось, не стоило списывать такие взгляды на женскую натуру. Смотрела с вызовом. Она вытащила ладонь из сильных, крупных рук Ильи и вышла на пляж. Получилось так, словно Соло помешал им, словно напомнил о своем присутствии.

Илья часто смотрел так, будто вовсе не понимал, что к чему. Для него мир был прост, он делился на чёрное и белое, никаких полутонов, никаких сложных смешений чувств и их вычурных проявлений. Он недолго смотрел вслед Габи и перевёл взгляд на Соло. Как бы спрашивая, _ты чего психуешь, ковбой?_

Соло ответил выверенным изящным движением брови.

Понять этого безумца было невозможно. Он сам-то знал, чего от Наполеона хочет? Конечно, знал… он прямолинейный, непробиваемый, _спокойный_.

Вот – то слово, которым в начале их знакомства Соло никогда бы не подумал его характеризовать. Но именно так – Илья спокойный. Он любит молча оценивать обстановку – на задании или в обыденной жизни; любит разглядывать, подмечая детали; он не любит лишней суеты и пустого. И он неуправляемый, он сам с собой справиться не может, но это – если сорвать чеку. Как такой парень может не знать, чего он хочет?

 

***

_август, 63 год, Бельгия_

Илья взглянул сердито. Минувшие полчаса приёма и без того прошли впустую.

Ковбоя не было нигде, Илья следил за входом, бросая туда взгляд слишком часто. Нет, он держался ровно и более чем заинтересованно общался с публикой, но Габи замечала: Илья начинал беспокоиться. Руки так и чесались снова взглянуть на часы. Соло ведь должен был быть на месте раньше них, неужели что-то пошло не так? Илья раздраженно поёрзал, стараясь чуть сдвинуть булавку, колющую его в бок.

– Он здесь, – тихо сказала Габи, едва заметно кивнув в сторону белого фортепиано подбородком. Она опустила ресницы, и ему очень ярко в этот момент вспомнился тот день в Восточном Берлине, когда они впервые посмотрели прямо друг на друга из окон притершихся автомобилей.

Илья не обернулся резко, нет, но он почувствовал, как вместо облегчения в нём восстает раздражение. Соло беззаботно потягивал шампанское в обществе пожилой мадам Л. и её друзей, расточая благожелательность и безразличие, уживавшиеся в его манере держаться на удивление Илье.

Илья взял ладонь Габи в свои руки и потянул её в их сторону, на что она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Соло, казалось, их не замечал, увлеченный флиртом ради флирта. А Илья цепко окинул его взглядом, стараясь дедуктивно выяснить, что могло его задержать – не угрожает ли им разоблачение и не хочет ли Соло передать ему, Илье, такое же невербальное послание.

Выглядел тот по обыкновению с иголочки. А когда наконец удосужился обратить внимание на напарников, посмотрел легко и весело. Илья рассердился. Он не глядя передал фужер Габи, опомнившись только, когда коснулся её теплых пальцев.

А Соло захотелось расхохотаться и пустить псу под хвост всю их операцию. Настолько методы русского были… прямолинейными. Самое гадкое, что методы эти неплохо работали. Илья взял бокалы, извинился, сказал пару слов об Эйзенштейне – помнил, гад, чем цеплять – и через минуту они с Габи уже стояли с ним бок о бок и пожинали его собственные лавры, преспокойно попивая шампанское. Соло скрипнул зубами.

Илье же оставаться рядом нужды не было никакой – более того, им не было нужды разговаривать вообще, но он все равно остался стоять с ним плечом к плечу. Габи подумала, что это судьба её так наказывает за все грехи дяди Руди – повязав с этими двумя кретинами. Илье хотелось показать Соло своё недовольство, она это видела так явно, что удивлялась, как этого не видели другие. Илья ставил под удар всю конспирацию, о которой сам обычно больше всех пёкся. Ей захотелось лимонных меренг.

Волосы Соло чуть завивались на концах – очевидно, дождь всё-таки застал и его. Илья с мягкой полуулыбкой участвовал в беседе, равнодушный к ней, и следил за ним косым взглядом. На плечах его пиджака ещё не подсохли мелкие брызги, а на шее, под самым краем челюсти, красовалось небольшое красное пятнышко. Раздражение, должно быть, какое-то, Илья бы и не заметил, если бы не стоял так близко и не смотрел так внимательно. В целом: осанка, самовлюбленная уверенность, серо-голубой костюм в неброскую полоску, начищенные ботинки – всё было в порядке. Кажется, если ковбой и попал в передрягу, то выбрался из неё сухим (правда не буквально).

Илье уже стоило отойти, незаметно избавившись от бокала, к которому он притрагивался лишь для вида – он не пил без повода и не собирался делать этого сегодня, но, увидев наконец Соло, он пошел на поводу у эмоций. Что самое гадкое: и Габи, безразлично водящая пальцем по вспотевшему боку своего бокала, и сам Соло это, конечно, понимали. Ему стоило отойти, но ноги как будто бы не слушались, и он продолжал отягощать общество напарника своим мрачным присутствием – всё с той же доброжелательной улыбкой для остальных. С момента убийства Александра Винчигуэрра Илья чувствовал свою личную ответственность за безопасность обоих напарников. Они трое стояли рядом, а под поднятой крышкой белого фортепиано вместо акустического блока покоились золотые бутылки французского шампанского во льду и замёрзших умирающих цветах.

Когда они снова скооперировались почти через час – после того, как из тонких бесед с гостями было заключено, что объект, так неудачно сменивший маршрут, что и им троим пришлось заскочить в Бельгию, на приёме даже не появлялся и не появится – Габи всё-таки задала Соло резонный вопрос:

– Почему ты опоздал?

Илья смотрел тяжело, чуть ссутуленный, с плотно сжатыми челюстями. Взгляд не соотносился с образом воспитанного советского мальчика. Рядом топтались юные представительницы местной интеллигенции, в порыве экстаза задравшие неудобные платья, чтобы плясать под Битлз.

– М? Мы же в Брюгге. Здесь находится Мадонна Микеланджело, – пожал плечом Соло.

Если бы только Илья вообще хотел что-нибудь ему сказать, он бы дар речи потерял. Но Илья только смотрел в ответ. Крылья его носа разъяренно затрепетали от этой возмутительной безответственности, с игривостью выдаваемой за лёгкость характера.

И Габи в который раз с тоской подумала, зачем только она подписалась быть буфером между ними (справедливости ради стоит отметить, что эта мысль по очереди приходила в голову каждому из них). Один пускает задание на самотёк из-за статуй, второй не может сконцентрироваться сначала, видимо, в подробностях представляя, как первому вгоняют иголки под ногти ради информации, а после – из-за того, что первый – идиот. А дело делать и мир спасать – ей и Уэйверли. Ещё и Илья, судя по его виду, теперь будет дуться на Соло. И ведь они бы уже могли быть в Сан-Франциско, а не торчать в этом Богом забытом Брюгге по странной прихоти судьбы в лице их таинственного объекта. Пора было сворачиваться.

– Мадонна, – повторил Илья с неестественным спокойствием. – Ну ты попроси меня в следующий раз, ковбой. Я Мадонну тебе татуировкой на ребрах выбью.

Соло вздёрнул брови, а Габи покосилась на хозяйского сына (потому что юношеский максимализм в сочетании с врожденной глупостью по агентурным сводкам впутали его в связь с радикальными группировками), которого тот пас и который перешёл на водку, и её передернуло. Она решила, что с неё хватит, и хотела отлучиться хоть носик припудрить, но тут из-за ледяной скульптуры конницы вырулил барон Флекс фон Флексус, богатый, но ужасно жалкий мужчина. Он попытался приударить за ней в доме, когда они с Ильей разделились, чтобы охватить как можно больше территории. Габи вздохнула, шагая обратно к «мужу» в надежде, что Флексус не решится лезть к ней при таком большом спутнике.

Илья не обратил на неё внимания, увлеченно доказывая Соло, что тот неправ и как именно он неправ – всё одними только взглядами. Соло, стоит отметить, ему в этом невербальном диалоге не уступал, и наблюдательный психиатр мог бы стенографировать весь их разговор на повышенных взглядах на бумагу.

– О, мадам Долорес, – разулыбался Флексус, останавливаясь возле них с таким видом, словно это и не было его конечной целью последние десять метров. – Я рад вас снова увидеть. Я было подумал, вы ушли.

Быть с ним очаровательной или вежливой было необязательно. Но, по правде говоря, Габи было попросту его жаль: невысокий, припухлый, как маленький мальчик, неловкий в обращении с женщинами, хотя и очень старающийся, даже неунывающий – она не хотела быть с ним грубой.

– Барон, – мягко улыбнулась Габи. – Мы как раз собираемся.

С другого края к ним снова подошли Изабелла Л. со своим светловолосым компаньоном, и Илья с Соло наконец расцепились.

– Очень жаль, – непритворно огорчился Флексус.

– У моего мужа, к несчастью, на сегодня ещё запланирована работа, – выдохнула Габи с видом особы, не понимающей, зачем мужчинам так много работать, и погладила Илью по руке, бросив на него очень нежный взгляд. – Это барон Флекс фон Флексус, Дмитрий.

Она представила их друг другу, и тут Флексус вдруг растерял всю свою благожелательность и мрачно бросил Илье, исковеркав их конспиративную фамилию:

– Какой вы верзила, мистер Барисенкоф. Все русские так элегантны?

За этим комплиментом скрывалось примерно следующее: вы из-за Железного занавеса? – и так дорого одеты, как такое возможно?

Соло, спокойно наблюдавший за этой картиной на правах случайного свидетеля, улыбнулся чуть веселее.

– Даже Бёрджес не мог бы похвастаться такой отличной рубашкой, – мягко произнёс светловолосый поклонник Вагнера, непонятно, чью сторону поддержавший в этом маленьком конфликте.

Соло нахмурился, про себя отмечая тот факт, что эта шутка, разумеется, была понятна Курякину, и могла немного… расстроить его. Но тот великолепно делал вид, что плохо осведомлён о каких бы то ни было, минувших или свежих, шпионских скандалах на мировой арене.

И только когда они, наконец-то, действительно остались одни – уже в гостинице, Илья вспомнил этот инцидент.

– Мне не понравился этот барон, – как это и водится, прямо заявил он. – Он подозрительный.

Он прошёл к тайнику Габи и без разрешения принялся искать папку с документами по делу. Если у неё и были возражения, она только вздернула брови. И лишь немного огорчилась тому, что плохо организовала тайник.

– Мелкая сошка, – Соло безразлично пожал плечами, сидевший нога на ногу в единственном кресле в их маленьком номере и перекатывающий в бутылке колу из их мини-бара. Он поднял на Илью взгляд внимательных глаз. – Что-нибудь интересное?

Тот едва заметно ухмыльнулся уголком губ, качая головой, пока перебирал документы.

– Наследство, заводы, природный газ, астма… – бормотал он, а после захлопнул папку и тоже поглядел на Соло.

Они двое в этот момент выглядели так соприкаянно, что Габи просто молча сидела, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

– Ему незачем было цепляться к тебе, – согласился Соло.

Он отставил бутылку колы на столик и, элегантно вытянув себя из кресла, подошёл к Илье, забирая папку из его рук и сам заглядывая в досье на Флексуса, уместившееся в короткий абзац. Соло усмехнулся.

– Фанат комиксов, – хотя эти две вещи и не были связаны между собой. – Можем проверить его.

Илья понимающе и сосредоточенно кивнул, а Соло окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Сорочка, всё ещё прикрытая сверху курякинским пиджаком, не так уж и сильно бросалась в глаза, чтобы такой человек, как Флексус, мог обратить на неё внимание. Больше в глаза бросалась оголенная шея Ильи с четко выступающим подрагивающим кадыком, так что Соло рассеянно отвернулся к Габи, когда она сказала:

– Вы серьёзно? Он же просто хотел ущемить тебя, потому что пытался приударить за мной.

Илья отбросил эту версию как несостоятельную. И с энтузиазмом принялся прорабатывать ту, где барон только разыгрывает из себя неудачника. Соло решил, что ему пора отправляться спать.

 

***

Илья постучался к нему ночью. Гостиница была небольшая, всего пара этажей, у них – два номера через пролёт. Свет уходил вдаль, вырисовывая красный ковер на полу коридора световой дорожкой в самолете. _В случае экстренной посадки, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие и следуйте вдоль световой дорожки_. Слишком похоже на их жизнь.

Габи начало клонить в сон ещё в машине, и она заваливались на его плечо. Илье пришлось вести очень тихо, чтобы не тревожить её – впрочем в Брюгге это было несложно. Теперь, после короткого брифинга, она уже спала котенком в их номере с двумя кроватями. А у него ещё было дело к Соло.

– Угроза? – тот вздернул брови удивлённо и шутливо. – Пришёл выбить мне Мадонну?

Соло пропустил Илью в свой маленький номер, думая о том, что он рад его компании – Илья лучше, чем одиночество тоскливой августовской ночью. На него давили стены. Все четыре в этом номере в две дюжины квадратных метров.

– Шахматы не захватил? – весело спросил он, закрывая дверь. – Угощайся.

По пути в гостиницу Соло заскочил в единственный открытый минирмаркет на пять ближайших улиц и купил американское печенье, сыр, хлеб и помидоры.

Илья расслабленно и чуть устало прошёл через всю комнату к окну и встал перед дверью с французским балконом, за которым были рассыпаны звёзды над крышей дома напротив. Больше особо и некуда было-то.

– Хочешь обсудить впечатления? – Соло чуть свёл брови. – Я умываюсь, если ты не возражаешь.

Илья взял одно печенье, а Соло вернулся в ванную, где и был потревожен его приходом; он не стал закрывать дверь.

– Обсуждать нечего. Абсолютно потерянный день.

Илья с интересом поднял яркую упаковку печенья, оно было вкусным. Может быть, даже стоило стащить парочку на утро – для Габи. Он съел ещё одно под мерный шум воды и позвякивание склянки с лосьоном и поставил пачку на стол. Сказал:

– Я хочу вернуть твою рубашку.

– Оставь на спинке стула, – донеслось из ванной беззаботно.

Илья остался стоять и через мгновение Соло вышел к нему, утирая щеки перекинутым через плечи коротким полотенцем. Они взглянули друг на друга, думая об одном: Илья не пойдёт обратно в свой номер раздетым. Соло хмыкнул.

– Думаю, Габи была права, – поделился Илья, спокойно глядя на него через комнату. – Флексус просто приревновал. Он в самом деле мелкая сошка, – но взгляд всё-таки рассеянно сорвался в сторону. – Сегодня мы не выловили ровным счётом ничего, tut hot’ trava ne rasti. Ты дашь мне, во что переодеться?

– Переодеться? – недопонял Соло, элегантно наклонив голову.

– Что-нибудь, в чём можно спать, – нетерпеливо пояснил Илья.

Соло моргнул так, словно Илья попросил у него инструкции ЦРУ, а не пижаму, и тот раздраженно выдохнул. Третий час ночи, а ковбой не растратил всё своё обаяние на бельгийских светских львиц?

– Боюсь, мне нечего тебе предложить, – наконец ответил Соло. И ему стало почти смешно ото всей этой ситуации: оттого, как потерялся чемодан Ильи, как ему требовалась его, Наполеона, одежда, как у них совсем не было времени сегодня, чтобы найти Илье другую. Как тот стоял сейчас перед ним, и у него не было даже ничего, чтобы не возвращаться голым к себе. По коридору кто-то прошагал в свой номер.

– В каком смысле? – не понял теперь уже Илья, глядя на него даже не в замешательстве, а так, словно Соло хотел поиздеваться. – У тебя нет никакой домашней одежды?

Соло вновь вскинул брови, просто качая головой. И Илью осенило. Он опустил взгляд, скользнув им по телу напарника (сильному, мощному, плечистому), укрытому гостиничным халатом: от влажных завившихся волос, до голых лодыжек с массивным синяком на правой – заметно даже с трёх метров.

– Только не говори, что спишь голым, – взглянув ему в глаза, попросил Илья, и по модуляции его голоса было понятно, как это бы соответствовало какой-то придуманной им для Соло модели поведения.

– Хорошо. Не скажу, только демонстрировать не проси.

Илье захотелось застонать от досады. Потерянный день, это была очень мягкая формулировка.

А губы Соло, незаметно припухшие от мятной зубной пасты, тронула вежливая ухмылка.

– Что, видимо, и тебе сегодня придётся. Ты ведь тоже – привык работать один?

Он сказал это просто так, но реакция Ильи была очаровательна. Он едва уловимо напрягся, а с лица сошли любые эмоции – только голубые глаза распахнулись. Фигура затвердела.

– Это неприемлемо, – несгибаемо возразил Илья.

В его номере мирно спала Габи, и это было в высшей степени неприличной мыслью – чтобы Илья посмел вот так вот нагло расхаживать перед ней нагишом. Впрочем, чего ещё от Соло было ожидать.

– Прости, что потревожил, – в конце концов, у него тоже есть гостиничный халат.

Он направился к двери, и Соло не стал ему мешать. Илья в самом деле пришёл занести рубашку – только за этим? Ну конечно… его простой, прямолинейный напарник, не держащий никакой задней мысли.

– Так и быть, – только сказал Соло. – Стащу завтра для тебя костюм стюарда, раз ты о нём мечтаешь.

Илья взглянул на него косо и усмехнулся, памятуя шутку из аэропорта. Соло понял, что, если что-то и было, то сейчас Илья на него больше не злится.

– Спокойной ночи, ковбой, – негромко сказал он, чуть улыбаясь, мягко.

А Соло вспомнил, как собирался «мстить» ему за Мадонну. От этого сделалось просто смешно, только он не засмеялся.

Он не ответил, просто проводив Илью взглядом и задумчиво смял края полотенца на своих плечах.

 

***

Костюм стюарда воровать не пришлось – как и любой другой. Сегодня у них снова был самолёт. На этот раз до Фриско, куда изначально и лежал их маршрут. Ангелы Уэйверли должны были, как минимум, проникнуть в планы мировой элиты и, вероятно, предотвратить крупный заговор, придя на выручку калифорнийской резидентуре, которая медленно и верно терпела фиаско. А то, что при этом ни те, ни другие понятия не имели, кто именно является их объектом, – ну что ж, работа у них такая.

В Брюгге у них ещё оставалась пара свободных часов до того, как нужно будет ехать в аэропорт (на этот раз брюссельский Завентем), и город только просыпался, чтобы начать наводить марафет.      перед вторым днём празднования королевской свадьбы.

Королевская свадьба, и бывшая поводом для народных гуляний, произошла аж в 1468 году, но теперь – фестиваль проводился каждые третий и восьмой годы.

– А знаешь ли ты, Угроза, – сказал Соло под утреннюю чашку кофе. Он ещё вчера приплатил портье, чтобы тот сходил в кафе через дорогу, но Илья честно думал, ковбой этот кофе просто из шляпы с кроликом достал. – Что этот брак между Карлом Смелым и Маргаритой Йоркской заключался по расчёту? Но этим двоим невероятно повезло, и они страстно полюбили друг друга.

Илья нахмурился, не оставшийся равнодушным к тому, какие слова подобрал Соло, будто специально для того, чтобы принизить чистую любовь между супругами до простой связи. Страстно полюбили. Илья щурясь от света глядел на его профиль, где был вздёрнут уголок горьких от кофе губ.

– Нет, – ровно ответил он, переводя взгляд на стену дома напротив. — Я этого не знал.

Они стояли на балконе служебной лестницы, откуда открывался вид на мощёный переулок, зажатый двумя трёхэтажками. Дом напротив – сплошная стена, всего одно узкое окошко, и из него выглядывала собака. То вставала на задние лапы, тяжело дыша с высунутым языком, отчего казалось, будто бы она улыбается, то вновь скрывалась под подоконником.

Соло безразлично хмыкнул, как бы говоря: вот так вот; и пожал плечом. Утренний воздух был свеж, и здесь, в их поделённом на троих переулке, стояла тишина. Светило солнце, словно по учебнику геометрии рисуя угол на стене напротив. Это был хороший момент.

Изредка при вербовке на службу в ход шли такие аргументы как: вы посмотрите весь мир, побываете на розовых побережьях таких-то островов и новаторских вечеринках с такими-то знаменитостями. Про тихие утренние часы в маленьких очаровательных городах не говорилось, но именно это, в целом, и имелось в виду.

      Впрочем, Наполеон Соло всегда умел находить прекрасное в мелочах, а Илья не задумывался об этом в данную минуту, но и ему было очень уютно провести эти несколько утренних мгновений с Соло на служебной лестнице небольшой гостиницы Брюгге.

– Который час? – осведомился Соло, шагнув к нему и беззастенчиво выкрутив его запястье, чтобы взглянуть на отцовскую «Победу». – Думаю, сегодня я загляну в Грутхусе. Присоединишься?

Он отпустил его руку и попытался посмотреть в глаза. Илья безразлично качнул головой, не поворачиваясь. У него часто бывал такой рассеянный взгляд, что Соло казалось это признаком чего-то психиатрического, но не то чтобы он собирался оскорблять Илью диагнозами.

– Мы с Габи собираемся ещё раз прослушать записи поодиночке и свести данные.

Он наблюдал за собакой, снова улыбавшейся ему из дома напротив, и даже не обратил на Соло особого внимания. Тот усмехнулся, отворачиваясь, и допил кофе.

– Чем это от тебя пахнет, ковбой? – спросил вдруг Илья, вновь почувствовавший вчерашний запах – когда Соло приблизился, чтобы взглянуть на время.

И Соло непонимающе моргнул, состроив почти оскорблённую мину.

– Одеколон, пена для бритья? – вздохнул Илья, повернув к нему голову. – Твоя рубашка – прямо-таки квинтэссенция твоего запаха, – поделился он словно интересным, но пустым замечанием.

Соло пожал плечом, но усмехнулся. Непосредственность Ильи его, конечно, очень забавляла.

– Польщён, что ты распознал мою квинтэнсенцию – ответил он, насмешливо дёрнув бровями.

Илья фыркнул и не стал развивать тему. Соло бесцельно приподнял опустевшую чашку и негромко звякнул ей о блюдце, стоящее на перилах (да, он попросил, чтобы кофе ему принесли в кофейной паре). Илья вышел постоять с ним, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, – уже неплохо.

Вместе с кофе у него была маленькая зефирка, и Илья свистнул её, пока тот не видел, – теперь у Ильи были липкие пальцы. Он облизал их, вспоминая вчерашнее печенье, которое забыл взять для Габи. Наверное, сперва следует сводить её позавтракать. Через дорогу от гостиницы была кофейня, за перекрёстком — ещё одна. Он вспомнил, как Соло готовил им завтраки в Стамбуле, и уголки его губ дрогнули.

Габи уже должна была собраться, он покосился на напарника: халат, не зализанные кудри, заигрывающий взгляд – последнее от времени суток не зависит.

В Стамбуле они жили в гостинице, бывшей до войны дворцом: арки, колонны, резные решётки, просторная столовая в оранжерее и маленькая кухонька в некоторых номерах. Они застали в Стамбуле лето и прошли инструктаж о том, что такое А.Н.К.Л. и с чем его едят.

Стамбул расставил точки над «i» между Ильёй и Габи и запятые между ним и Соло.

 

***

Илья не замечал, чтобы Соло когда-либо заигрывал с мужчинами. Он изображал перед ними кого угодно, но ни разу за всю историю их совместной работы не пытался – ему и голову не приходило – добиться от них сотрудничества путём флирта. Илье было восемнадцать, когда он решил, что всё теперь понимает о любви, либидо и своих однокурсниках. Сейчас – у него были неуставные чувства к Габи Теллер, и, хотя в Стамбуле он сам пресёк любые намёки на роман, на сердце всё ещё тянуло. Сложно воспринимать девушку, особенно такую хрупкую и неопытную, как солдата, пускай, и невидимого, но фронта.

И всё же он нисколько не растерялся, когда Соло впервые хлопнул его по колену и, улыбнувшись нешироко, но обольстительно, сказал:

– Большевик. Сколько в твоём теле напряжения. Мне прямо хочется подключиться к тебе и посмотреть, как быстро мы достигнем пика.

Илья был удивлён – да. Он повернул к Соло голову, и тот решил, что его сейчас точно отправят в нокаут, а если особенно не повезёт – придушат прямо на шведском столе с турецкими сладостями. Но Илья вовсе не объяснил ему, что к чему и как надо разговаривать с советским разведчиком. Он ответил, мягко стукнув по его руке:

– Только если ты в этот момент будешь пытаться вскрыть какой-нибудь сейф.

– И побольше? – Соло вздёрнул брови.

Илья встал из-за стола, поправил летнюю рубашку и, глядя на него сверху вниз, с полуулыбкой согласился:

– И посложнее. Нет более сладкой картины. Но в твоём вольтметре шкал не хватит, ковбой.

Он отошёл и через минуту уже и думать забыл об этой сцене, а Наполеон ещё долго смотрел ему вслед, на закрывшиеся, словно они были в салуне, а не в столовой гостиницы, входные двери.

Илья решил, что Соло вздумал просто поиздеваться над ним. Флирт, особенно прилюдный, должен был быстро довести его до кипения, смутить и заставить пресечь такое поведение – словом, оставить очко за Соло в их холодной войне размеров, как со злости назвала их перепалки Габи (на что Илья поморщился, но что, к несчастью, прижилось). Илья не разозлился, не смутился и ничего не пресёк; он ответил. Если насчёт мотивов Соло он был близок к истине, то для самого него этот обоюдный флирт стал чем-то вроде спорта. Теперь он претендовал на первенство в гребле, шахматах и заигрываниях с напарником. Но это, конечно, было не серьёзно.

И Наполеон это, как ни печально, прекрасно понимал.

Когда они впервые обменялись шутками с эротическим подтектсом при Габи, она обомлела, а её брови спрятались за чёлкой. Обмен такого рода любезностями был уже совсем иным делом по сравнению с той манерой, которую она терпела между ними в Риме. Помоги ей Господь и как жаль, что дядюшка Руди не прижарил Соло что-нибудь, отвечающее за эти двусмысленные намёки, но что поделать – и тут пришлось привыкать.

Иногда Габи задумывалась о том, какое кретинское у судьбы чувство юмора. Вот ей в напарники достались двое таких завидных, на первый взгляд, женихов – так нет же, надо чтобы они оба истрепали ей все нервы, соревнуясь друг с другом.

Мальчишки есть мальчишки. Когда Габи было восемь, и она не хотела играть со своими одноклассницами в «Цезаря и Клеопатру» Г. Паскаля, а дружила в основном с мальчиками, именно этой фразой она часто успокаивала себя, когда те теряли её интерес и уважение, предаваясь каким-то идиотским разборкам. Вот и сейчас, почти двадцать лет спустя, ничего не поменялось.

К этой перемене общения не остался равнодушным никто (разве что Уэйверли, но того вообще поди разбери), и больше всех, к несчастью для него, Наполеон. Илья, прямолинейно и смиренно идущий ему навстречу в их вынужденном сотрудничестве, занимал почти весь его обзор (из-за своего великанского роста, конечно), а флиртующий Илья одновременно подстёгивал и вводил в тоску. Последнее Наполеон не любил, а потому впадал в самые крайности своего непростого характера.

Одним словом, в Стамбуле пришлось несладко. Если Уэйверли решил, что они «так подружились» в Риме, то это были цветочки. Одно дело работать с людьми, зная, что вы вот-вот разбежитесь, и совсем другое действительно пытаться притереться, пойти на долгосрочный компромисс и даже получше узнать друг друга.

Получше узнать вроде получалось, но вот понять – понять Илью со всеми его принципами, с его добротой и хладнокровьем, силой и мягкостью – нет, он был непостижим, и Наполеона это заводило и бесило, убойный коктейль. У него было много теорий насчёт Ильи, и ни одну из них пока не удалось проверить, но, наблюдая с безопасного расстояния за своим великолепным русским напарником, он не мог перестать их строить.

«Я люблю сильных женщин». Одна эта фраза давала почву для многих допущений на тему Ильи Курякина. Иногда Наполеон проклинал тот момент, когда решил повесить жучок на Габи.

– Держи.

Они сидели в самолете, рассекающем пломбир облаков над Тихим океаном, чтобы, наконец-то, доставить их в Сан-Франциско, и Илья только что опустил ему на колени синтетический бело-голубой панамериканский плед. Задумавшийся Наполеон поднял на него глаза.

– Заметил, как ты ёжишься.

Он пожал плечом и, не дожидаясь ответа, вернулся на своё кресло через проход. Рядышком, под точно таким же пледом, дремала Габи. Наполеон поблагодарил его одними губами, беззвучно – зачем, если Курякин уже ушел. Развернул небольшой плед и укрыл им колени. Он и правда мёрз, но как-то не замечал этого, задумавшись.

Он снова бросил взгляд на Илью. Самое одновременно плохое и хорошее тут было в том, что Илья принёс ему этот плед без задней мысли – точно так же, как и подспудно уступил Габи место у окна. Просто _заметил, как он ёжится_ , и сходил к стюардессам. Вот одна из тех вещей, которую Наполеон узнал о нём: Илья Курякин был заботливым.

Он понаблюдал за тем, как Габи, должно быть почувствовав Илью, пошевелилась сквозь сон и, обняв руками за бицепс, устроилась на его плече. Илья на мгновение замер, а после повернул к ней голову. Его лица видно не было, но нежное и умилённое выражение Наполеон мог дорисовать на нём и сам, он часто его видел. Не признать было невозможно, миниатюрная Габи смотрелась рядом с ним прелестным созданием. Особенно когда спала, а не бранилась на них.

Наполеон тоже легонько ухмыльнулся и перевёл взгляд к окну. Облака лежали под ними поверхностью белоснежного мороженого.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Высоцкий, 68 год


	2. Джазисты и наркоманы – пять долларов сверх

  1. Джазисты и наркоманы – пять долларов сверх



/Диана ди Прима

 

_два часа ночи, 63 год, Сан-Франциско, США_

– Илья! – Соло ударил его по щекам, левой рукой крепко вцепившись в голое, выгнутое суставом плечо. – Ну давай же, Угроза.

Илья открыл мутные голубые глаза, расфокусировано моргая. Соло нащупал узел, стараясь не ёрзать верёвками по красным бороздам на обнажённой светлой коже.

– Идти можешь?

Он склонился над ним и взял за подбородок, поворачивая лицо к свету, чтобы взглянуть на реакцию зрачков. Илья улыбнулся разбитыми губами.

– У тебя глаза, как прыжок с парашютом, – сообщил он.

– Постарайся, чтобы тебя хотя бы не стошнило на меня, – вздохнул Соло, выпуская из рук его лицо.

 

***

_десять вечера_

– О.

– Что такое, большевик? – насмешливо. – Тебя раскрыли ещё до того, как ты раскрыл рот?

– Передо мной бутылка с письмом разбилась, – Илья поднял голову вверх – ко второму этажу кафе, где люди сидели прямо на окнах и внимания на него не обращали. Бутылку мог уронить (равно как и скинуть) кто угодно. – Здесь записка.

– И что в ней?

– « _Слива в прошлом году, ива – в нынешнем: их краски и ароматы всё те же, что и в старину_ ».

– Похоже на буддийский афоризм, – Соло хмыкнул, ему явно было весело. – А что за бутылка?

Они разговаривали по портативной рации, булавка у Ильи, другая – у Соло, ретранслятор в квартире, где осталась Габи. Илья вообще-то не ожидал, что Соло ему ответит – то есть он намеренно сказал это «о», оно было обращено к нему, к Соло, но всё же. Они переговаривались, пока оперативный шофёр вёз Илью до места встречи с агентом калифорнийской резидентуры. У Соло там, на другом конце города, было феерически отличное настроение, у Илья здесь – тоже неплохое. Они даже посмеялись в меру своих характеров: чувствуя полуулыбки друг друга. Попрощались, когда Илья выходил из машины, и теперь заговорили вновь.

– Грушевый сидр.

Илья мыском ботинка толкнул слепленные этикеткой осколки; объёмное дно бутылки не разбилось. Из кафе «Везувий» звучал Боб Дилан и разговоры вперемешку с визгами – всё те же открытые окна на втором этаже, где смеялись молодые девушки, высунувшись с сигаретами в голых руках.

– Если там будет Дилан, верни ему от Наполеона Соло пятнадцать долларов, – мягко зашипел голос ковбоя, приглушенный уличным шумом; тоже, должно быть, услышал пластинку.

– И как только ты это пропускаешь? – спросил Илья, оглядывая забитое под завязку кафе перед собой.

Он ещё не ступил на тротуар, разрисованный бликами, словно сцена в театре теней, стоял на проезжей части. Перед его ногами лежали болотно-зелёные осколки, тоже ловившие свет и ворующие толику незамутнённого счастья изнутри «Везувия».

– Они нагоняют на меня тоску, – отмахнулся Соло.

Пока Илья должен был выйти на агента, который представит его актёру Чарлтону Хестону, любезно согласившемуся на сотрудничество со спецслужбами, ему, Наполеону, предстояло согласовать данные по смежному делу. Через пять дней планируется запуск горячего телеграфа между Вашингтоном и Москвой. Дело, на подготовку к которому ушло два месяца, и вот – финальные штрихи, и заканчивать его никому иному, как нашему покорному слуге.

– Как у тебя? – спросил Илья, изучающий обстановку снаружи.

Он делал вид, будто записывает что-то в чёрный потрёпанный блокнот – «литературные» заметки.

– Мёрзну. А побережье окутал туман.

– Здесь, кажется, температура на всей улице выше климатической нормы. Я отключаюсь, Соло.

– Эй, большевик. Ступай так, словно целуешь землю своими ногами.

– И что это должно означать?

– Ещё один дзен-афоризм, – по голосу было слышно, как Соло повёл плечом.

– Учту.

– С ЛСД не переборщи, Булгаков.

Илья едва заметно качнул головой, в который раз смеясь над тем, как ковбой любит оставлять последнее слово за собой, отключил сигнал и переступил через бутылку с посланием, чтобы окунуться в богемный мир Сан-Франциско.

Стремительно взлетевший на писательский пьедестал Кен Кизи организовал в «Везувие» закрытую вечеринку, но вход был свободным. Ботинки липли к тротуару, а сигаретные окурки не тлели и, сразу намокая, гасли. Он прошёл по выложенному мелкой плиткой, как стены ванной комнаты в квартире на Серафимовича, порогу, прямо между Портлендом и Орегоном. А ещё выше, над вторым этажом и стеклом, красками расписанным под витраж с названием кафе – там, где начиналась жилая часть дома, на круглом балконе с колоннами тоже гуляла вечеринка.

Он шагнул внутрь, на зелёный каменный пол, сразу отмечая, что это скорее паб, нежели кафе, и что пластинка Дилана скрипела, как товарняк. Здесь собрались чуть ли ни все разбит _ы_ е писатели и поэты, половину из которых вообще составляли феи, и Илье предстояло отыскать среди них доверенное лицо мистера Уэйверли.

Эта миссия бросала их в другую крайность, чем стамбульская или даже римская: их тихо мотало по свету, а объект вычислить не удавалось. Уэйверли твердил: «Мне очень жаль, господа, но это вся информация. Может быть, я ошибся на ваш счёт?», но что поделать, Центр сказал: «Надо!», разведчик ответил: «Есть!»

На первом этаже толпились праздные гости: как следовало из досье, здесь будут торчки, боготворящие Кизи и окружающие его безликой психоделической волной. Илья скользнул взглядом по балюстраде, где за разномастными столиками сидела компания отцов-основателей бит-поколения (умирающего, как заметил на брифинге Соло). Он и войти-то толком не успел, как какой-то остроносый мужик в не застёгнутой ни на одну пуговицу фланелевой рубахе навалился на него и без сомнения обчистил карманы. Работа была грязная, Соло бы засмеял, и Илья с усталым вздохом юркнул за ним, чтобы незаметно вытащить свой бумажник обратно.

Внимание на вечеринке на него обратили сразу. Но такое случалось нередко, иногда Соло даже насмешливо вскидывал брови, отпуская особенно едкие комментарии. Курякину достаточно было просто _быть_ , чтобы его хотели. Высокий, чрезвычайно серьёзный блондин с большими голубыми-голубыми глазами и доброй улыбкой – особенно дам покоряла улыбка, если её всё-таки удавалось вызвать. В совсем трудные минуты, наблюдая, как Курякин топит чьё-нибудь сердце трогательной и смущённой игрой уголков губ, Соло думал о том, что это – всего лишь блеф. Игра ради достижения конечной цели. А настоящую, широкую, оголяющую кромку зубов, несдержанную, красивую улыбку – её раз-другой видел именно он, Наполеон Соло, в несуществующей хронике их повседневной жизни.

Соло и сам открыто улыбался совсем нечасто, несколько стесняясь – о чём бы он никогда не стал говорить вслух – своих слегка неровных зубов. И на Илью его редкая улыбка действовала абсолютно точно так же. Чувства у них были разные, но следствие одно. Соло был _ослеплён_ Ильей, а Илья же по простоте душевной хотел, чтобы Соло было, чему улыбаться. Но, как это ни печально, они об этом друг другу не скажут.

…На него сразу взглянула кучка людей в одинаковых джинсово-полосатых комбинезонах у барной стойки и стайка девушек за первым столиком у дверей, где образовалась тишина. Илья подавил в себе любой признак неловкости и огляделся со спокойным безразличием. Помимо Дилана из-под лестницы доносилась ещё какая-то музыка, но не то, чтобы это кого-то смущало.

Нет… не музыка; прислушавшись Илья отделил монотонный распев, вибрацию слов в одинаковой тональности с вкраплениями отдельных фраз на английском языке: _«…Ом Бхур Бхувах… клетки наши – граждане тоталитарного государства… Схава Тат… а душа наша – его глава… Савитур Вариньям…»_ Вроде бы просто запись мантр, перемешанная с диким текстом. Он помнил лекции в разведшколе о чём-то подобном на Руси. О зовах, «молитвенных заклинаниях», звуки которых могли входить в резонанс с внутренними органами слушателя и влиять на психику.

Он не стал заострять на этом внимание и окинул цепким взглядом гостей вечеринки. Илья не знал почти никого, в досье были собраны только фамилии писателей и знаменитостей, а большинство гостей в историю не вошло вовсе. Зато почти сразу к нему подскочила худая блондинка с хищной улыбкой.

Обнажённая блондинка. Илья не мог считать вторую кожу из сверкающих серебристых блёсток, укрывающих её даже на вид гибкое тело липкой краской с неровной окантовкой на ключицах, за одежду. Он не удержал лицо, округлив глаза и ощутив, как зарделись щеки. Но это ничего – любой, кто бросал на неё первый взгляд, равнодушным не оставался. Он старался не смотреть на её грудь с острыми алмазами сосков и точно не опускал взгляд ниже, надеясь только, что не она местный агент.

С агентом они должны были узнать друг друга при помощи паролей, а она сказала:

– Ты так похож на Роберта Редфорда!

Если говорить коротко, Илья быстро нашёл общий язык с богемной тусовкой Фриско. Уже через четверть часа он переговорил с Хестоном и сидел на большом зелёном диване в окружении молодых девушек, которые щебетали на тему «ты русский? А скажи: «Сан-Франциско»» и умилённо пищали от его «ц» вместо «с» и раскатистой «р». Ему и в самом деле предложили ЛСД, но он умело отвлёк доброжелателя и перевёл тему.

Его представили Аллену Гинзбергу, который стал расспрашивать про какие-то «тёмные русские настроения[1]», очевидно, сам пребывая в одном таком, – поначалу, но, похоже, Илья быстро развеял его апатию своей дружелюбной вежливостью.

Гинзберг вещал:

– Конечно, существует желание доминировать, подавлять, и существует желание быть подавляемым. И это доставляет удовольствие!

Илья был уверен, нужно ли ему знать, что конкретно он имеет в виду.

Кстати, сказали, что Боб Дилан тоже здесь, но его Илья так и не увидел. Зато, с трудом отвязавшись от Гинзберга, который сунул свои очки в нагрудный карман его пиджака, он увидел кое-кого другого. Кое-кого, с кем бы точно никогда не подумал тут встретиться.

Илья спускался со второго этажа, не касаясь липких перил, когда у подножья лестницы увидел его, выхваченного светом с улицы и приобнятого за плечо Кеном Кизи.

– Tvoyu nalevo, – невольно прошипел Илья в портативную рацию.

– Илья? – почти сразу отозвался Соло. – Проблемы?

– Здесь Евтушенко.

Он так и замер, оставаясь в тени и наблюдая за Женей, который тоже так и стоял на месте, разговаривая с кем-то, и пока не поднимал глаз. Как же было странно вот так столкнуться на другом конце земного шара! И, тем не менее, одна из этих его неизменных рубашек в цветных кляксах и тонкая шея, из-за чего рубашка казалась, как с чужого плеча, не оставляли сомнений, делая сюрреалистичную картину такой _реальной_.

– Кто? – переспросил Соло, явно хмурясь.

– Евгений Евтушенко, советский поэт, – прошептал Илья, пятясь обратно. – « _Мне снится старый друг, который стал врагом, но снится не врагом, а тем же самым другом **[2]**_ », – тихо и бессознательно продекламировал он на русском, поднимаясь на балюстраду и отступая к окну, в котором стояли бутылки со свечами и письмами – те самые, одна из которых упала к его ногам.

– Он может тебя узнать? – догадался Соло напрягшись. Он был на другом конце города, сам по уши nella merda[3], и наличие проблем у большевика тоже совсем не грело душу на промозглом пляже. – Вы знакомы?

– Более чем, – всё так же рассеяно отвечал Илья, не сводя с Жени взгляда. – Я сворачиваюсь. У тебя порядок?

– Тружусь не покладая рук своих, – отозвался Соло, просто потому что мог. – До встречи.

Это был последний раз, когда Илья выходил на связь.

 

***

_Полночь, Сан-Франциско_

Прошло полтора часа после того, как Илья собрался уходить. Час из которых с того момента, как он не ответил, когда Соло, решил снова поболтать с ним для поднятия собственного боевого духа. Договорённое время ожидания на форс-мажор вышло.

Соло как раз придушил последнего подосланного к нему головореза кабелем от того самого горячего «телеграфа», которому было суждено дважды за всю историю противостояния СССР и США не дать случайно начаться Третьей мировой. И стоял теперь с ножевым по левому плечу и двумя трупами на пустынном холодном пляже.

Он снова попытался связаться с Ильёй и поговорил с Габи, развернувшей поисковую операцию в их конспиративном викторианском домике. Она не рванула в «Везувий» только потому, что это противоречило их договорённости и обещанию, данному ей лично Илье. Соло даже удивился её профессионализму в ущерб личным чувствам. Но теперь договорённость была исполнена – они подождали, пока Илья сам сможет разобраться со своими проблемами, а тот всё ещё не отзывался.

Соло перевёл дыхание и недовольно морщась оглядел голубой в ночном освещении пляж. Вот сейчас бы ему пригодилась помощь большевика. Да он бы всё отдал, чтобы услышать его запыхавшийся голос в наушнике.

Третья мировая снова была отложена, и он опустился на колени, чтобы осмотреть тело и личные вещи противника. Ему, как натуре далёкой от политики, до щемления в сердце было противно оттого, что существовали в этом мире безумцы, чьим интересам противоречило налаживание мирных отношений между Советами и Штатами.

Прежде, чем оттащить тела подальше и наскоро замести следы, он проанализировал своё положение, но единственной зацепкой мог послужить небольшой игрушечный робот, отыскавшийся во внутреннем кармане диверсанта. «Великий Астронавт» – гласила табличка на его красной панели. Довольно потрёпанный, вероятно, талисман или, может быть, подарок от сынишки. Если у Соло и потяжелело на сердце, он отложил эти мысли и сунул игрушку в собственный карман.

Он безрассудно собирался отправиться в «Везувий», и ему всерьёз следовало что-то сделать со своим видом, но упущенное время сжимало горло удавкой. Он собирался импровизировать – как и всегда. Отряхнул брюки, залатал плечо и взял такси.

Ночь опрокинулась на город синей опасностью, Соло и Габи сохраняли радиомолчание на протяжении всего пути до кафе. Он не обращал внимания на окрестности, мимо которых его несло такси, примечая только ориентиры и накладывая их на карту в голове. Надежда тлела в бесконечной панораме уходящей вверх улицы на Норт-Бич, где его высадили.

Если разрезанный рукав оперативной водолазки ещё можно было замаскировать ленточкой, стащенной из витрины цветочного магазина на углу, – без сомнений публике на ЛСД-вечеринках Кена Кизи это было неважно, – то разбитое лицо оставалось проблемой. Раз Илью раскрыли, то светиться не стоило. Но он бы не был собой, если бы не сделал эту ставку.

Соло сжал зубы и возвёл очи горе прежде, чем перешагнул через порог, погружаясь в мир литературы и психоделики.

Мир, стоящий у изножья лестницы многолетних трипов Вождя Кизи, которому ещё только предстояло организовать это новое движение, уже пришедшее на смену битникам. Соло чувствовал себя обречённым – но он в последнее время постоянно чувствовал себя так рядом с Ильёй. Кизи он увидел издалека. Такого широкоплечего, будто он был персонажем комиксов. На мгновение они пересеклись взглядами, и Соло представил, как Кизи мог бы подойти к нему и спустить курок, завершая этот маскарад обречённости. Он скинул морок, осматриваясь из-под бровей. Где-то здесь, среди этих завешанных хроникой и картинами стен под четырёхметровым потолком Илья перестал отвечать ему.

– Русский? – удивлялся он, искусно опрашивая людей. – Орловски?

– Орловски в Бостоне, – ответила девушка в оранжевой мохеровой шляпке и, перегнувшись через плечо подруги, шёпотом добавила. – Лучше не говори о нём.

– Нет, – продолжила другая большевистская ценительница. – Этот блондин. Такой красивый, наверное, киноартист.

– Глаза такие голубые, – вздохнула Диана ди Прима, – как у Пола Ньюмана.

Соло выяснил, с кем тут общался Илья и на кого произвёл впечатление. Оценил Евгения Евтушенко в павлиновой атласной рубашке не по размеру, но поборол в себе желание подойти к нему и наблюдал издалека. Флегматичный на вид, но с глазами парня, которому важно нравиться всем вокруг; это было знакомо. Послушал даже стихи Аллена Гинзберга, краем сознания отмечая, что не знает, говорить Илье, что они посвящены ему, или не стоит (решил приберечь эту информацию na chernyj den’, как выражался Илья).

Худой человек в чёрном костюме-тройке и очках-панто с грустной иронией сказал ему по этому поводу:

– Кажется, у Аллена генетическая слабость к русским.

Чёрная с проседью причёска «гитлерюгенд», измождённые скулы и угрюмо серьёзный взгляд человека, который видел механизм этого мира и ничему не удивлялся. Он казался Соло смутно знакомым, но вспомнить не получалось.

По правде ведь его, Соло, вовсе и не должно было быть здесь – среди гостей на малой родине литературно-кислотного костяка Фриско 60-х (и советских поэтов, невообразимой прихотью судьбы заброшенных за горизонт _)_. Илья бы не преминул воспользоваться возможностью осадить его тем, что именно в этом – _в подготовке и внимательности к деталям, ковбой,_ – и кроется ключ к успеху.

А глядя с позиции кинозрителя на творившийся вокруг него хаос, привычный ему творческий и не очень привычный кислотный, он думал, что Илье не будет приятно узнать про Гинзберга. Да и Соло мало толку от того, что Илья сочтёт стихи одного из величайших поэтов Америки слишком жёсткими, голубыми и лишёнными художественного образа.

Его попросили подержать саксофон и подвинуться, потому что несколько девушек стали оттаскивать столы, чтобы танцевать Маш Потейт. Соло решил переместиться на второй этаж, вздёрнув брови, когда до его слуха долетели мантры. А на лестнице с ним столкнулся едва стоявший на ногах мужчина с очень выразительным профилем и закаменевшим мутным взглядом.

И то, что произошло дальше, поразило Соло до глубины души: у него дыхание спёрло. Поразило своей искренней честностью, ведь сам он от себя такого не ожидал. Но мужчину, словно в трансе прошедшего мимо него, покачиваясь и цепляясь за стену, он узнал сразу. Узнал вспышкой.

Это был Нил Кэссиди! Невероятный прототип Дина Мориарти из керуаковского романа «В дороге», который, будь Соло тогда помоложе, мог бы очень сильно повлиять на него. Но Соло верил, что в свои двадцать восемь был полностью сформированной личностью и ни роман, ни Дин Мориарти не значили для него ничего. А теперь ему сделалось неприятно от собственной реакции, доказывающей, что где-то глубоко в нём ещё не побеждено что-то столь сентиментальное. Он вспомнил улыбку каменного ангела в готической церкви Брюгге и стиснул зубы. Он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал всю правду его души.

И, наконец он нашёл кого-то, кто видел кое-что действительно полезное. Илья уехал с женщиной.

– Вы не знаете, куда подевалась Мари? – Соло выдумал ей имя, и его собеседник осоловело нахмурился. – Ну такая с итальянским акцентом, рыжая.

– Они выходили подышать. У неё додж.

И уехали они в сторону залива. Он связался с Габи.

 

***

Клещ. После нескольких часов, проведённых в погоне за тенью, на проводе с Габи, там, за аппаратурой, занимавшей стол квартиры целиком, он чувствовал себя туго соображающим, но упорным клещом, который по крупицам собирал информацию.

Ему некогда было думать, пока Габи «висела» в наушнике, надиктовывая координаты, сообщая много раз перепроверенные данные. Их тандем уверенно шёл к провалу, вяло надеясь, что Илья – там, где-то – дышит, ждёт, как и они, пока не сойдутся все цифры. Пока не протрещит долгожданный звонок и не пора будет мчаться к нему, едва успев запихнуть ствол в кобуру. Соло попросил у Габи трёхминутный перерыв, пусть ещё раз проверит те портовые склады в пригороде, а сам стащил наушник со вспотевшей шеи и вышел из здания. Нужно было размять ноги и проветрить голову.

Он был в Америке. На улице можно было бы поймать такси, доехать до аэровокзала. Читать в самолёте газету, ждать, пока в окне не покажется до боли знакомый аэродром. Всего пять часов лёту. Выйти и снова взять такси.

Он бы сделал так лет десять назад, хоть и не сильно тосковал по дому и это трудно было объяснить самому себе. Сейчас, ухватив минутный отдых, тишину, Соло улыбнулся этой идее как детской шутке, такой же нелепой и трогательной.

По правде говоря, он сделал так однажды. Когда вернулся в Штаты под чужим именем, с чужим паспортом, неся в чемодане пачки хрустящих, новеньких купюр (мало что измеилось с тех времён). Он читал в газете статью о самом себе, когда ехал к дому, и, скорее всего, его по-настоящему единственным желанием не было свидание с родственниками. В газете писали, что афериста, подделывающего экспертные заключения, перепродающего произведения искусства, выследили до самого Копенгагена, после чего его след затерялся. Как частные, так и государственные коллекции, музеи, собрания – все в один голос кричали о том, как какой-то человек в одиночку смог обвести их вокруг пальца. Это же несложно – думал Соло, подъезжая к станции, – они так говорят, потому что сами не крали по-настоящему, как я. Его гордость тогда была непомерной, и, наверное, очень мешала ему.

Разумеется, он взял такси. И в машине всё ещё думал о своих оставленных в Европе Рименшнайдерах, Вермеерах, десятках эскизов Лотрека и тому подобных вещах. Он вышел у поворота к улице, где вырос, расплатился с таксистом и надел очки, чтобы солнце не било в глаза так резко. Он успел пройти пару шагов, вглядываясь в окна своего дома, гадая, дома ли его мать, прежде чем мужчина в штатском тронул его за локоть, вежливо говоря: пойдёмте.

За его спиной маячило около семи полицейских машин. Соло даже успел восхититься таким вниманием, прежде чем на его запястьях защёлкнулись наручники.

Десять лет он вспоминал это с достойной восхищения самоиронией, и сейчас, вновь находясь так близко от дома, знал – ему никто не запретит. Можно приехать и хоть часами бродить вокруг.

– Три минуты истекли, – зашипел наушник голосом Габи. – Надеюсь, я нашла его.

Записывая координаты, угоняя машину, трогаясь с места со свистом, он думал о доме, и не находил для себя ни одного повода, чтобы вернуться туда. Он очень надеялся, что притащит Курякина живым, и этого было достаточно. 

 

***

_июнь, 63 год, Стамбул (флешбэк)_

Соло опустился напротив, бесстыже улыбаясь ему уголками губ, и Илья чуть кофе не разлил, звякнув и без того слишком маленькой в его руках чашкой – на 60 миллилитров – по блюдцу.

– Уйди, – сквозь зубы процедил он, упрямо глядя сквозь напарника.

Соло вздохнул и терпеливо ему улыбнулся. Илья сложил руки на груди. Они оба были в непроницаемых солнцезащитных очках и прочитать эмоции друг друга по глазам не могли, но этого и не требовалось. Оба уже рискнули бы сказать, что поведение напарника могут _прогнозировать_.

– Я заскучал, – признался Соло, потянувшись, чтобы стащить кусочек безе, полагавшийся к курякинскому кофе.

Илья ему не позволил, хлопнув по руке с самым серьёзным видом. Дело было не в безе, а в том, что Соло – безответственный азартный баловень ЦРУ, не способный соблюдать конспирацию и противостоять деструктивным порывам. Илья выпрямил спину, откинулся на стул и сложил руки на груди, глядя на него со всей строгостью сквозь очки, почти такие же тёмные, как и турецкий кофе. Ну и немного дело было в безе.

– Целое утро гуляю сам с собой. Ну же, господин Янсонс, – Соло махнул официанту, пожилому турку с морщинистой кожей, облачённому в белоснежную рубашку со стоящим воротничком, и заказыл ещё один кофе. – См _о_ трите на меня, как дочка генерала Джемаля. Тоже хотите прокатить меня на турецкой «Революции[4]»?

Сидели они в одном из новых европейских кафе Стамбула. Вычурно-изящные, как барочные ножки комодов, стулья, кремовые разглаженные скатерти, сами похожие на безе, хрустальные люстры по периметру верандных балок, вышколенные официанты и – что было особенно приятно, хотя турецкая кухня Соло и нравилась – европейское меню. И европейских туристов здесь было решающее большинство, ничего удивительного что двое посольских атташе завтракали вместе.

Илья решил, что проще смириться, чем продолжать шум. Он чуть расслабился (Соло подумал, что плечи его опустились, словно уши у признавшего своего хозяина пса). Илья оглядел его внимательным взглядом. Было чересчур жарко для его излюбленных костюмов-троек (как и для водолазок). И Соло, не изменяя своей равнодушной к нормам общества, включая даже течения моды, сути, облачился в национальные турецкие шаровары, хотя большинство турков и предпочитало европейский стиль. И умудрялся все равно выглядеть так, словно это новомодное слово «prete-a-porte» изобрели глядя как раз на него.

– Я думал, ты как Габи, – сказал Илья, ещё не расслабляя рук, но уже с мягкой усмешкой. – Любишь по утрам побыть в одиночестве.

– Может быть, – Соло повёл плечом, внимательно глядя на него под прикрытием очков. – Но я проснулся три с половиной часа назад.

Жаркое предполуденное солнце пекло на скатерть цвета крем-брюле, раскаляя хромированный чайный сервиз. Пузатая блестящая сахарница отражала их обоих, замыкая в своём измерении. И Соло иронично подумал, что они могут быть хоть za tridevyat zemel от дома, в вывернутом пародийном мире, а человечество всё равно останется человечеством, и при всём своём великолепном подражании европейским, как им казалось, нормам дизайна, турки не сполировали с этой сахарницы патину.

Он высказал своё наблюдение Илье, и тот так посмотрел на него, что Соло вспомнил, как отец в детстве поучал их: « _Не говорите вслух все глупости, что приходят в ваши головы_ » – и, конечно, был прав, хотя тогда и очень разозлил этим пренебрежением.

– А что, – сказал он, подняв взгляд на Илью. – Габи по утрам злюка?

Губы Ильи дрогнули: он подумал о недовольном заспанном лице Габи, её встрёпанных волосах, голубой пижаме и ещё об открытом Чехове на соседней подушке. Соло сразу приметил это его нежное выражение, почувствовав, как в ответ забурлили его собственные чувства. Была в них и такая же умилённая нежность, и немного ревности.

Или, скорее, обиды: на то, что Курякин все ещё относился к нему, как к обязанности. К себе он не подпускал ни в какую. Вот Габи в этом отношении была куда мудрее, чем вызывала уважение. Она понимала, что будет, как минимум, невежливым игнорировать его присутствие и, если позволяла легенда, всегда перенаправляла предложения Ильи сходить куда-нибудь вдвоём, приглашая с ними и Соло. Вероятно, до Ильи – хотя как напарник он и выкладывался на все сто – всё никак не доходило в полной мере, что они трое теперь единое звено.

Проходивший мимо официант включил ещё один вентилятор, и они оказались в поле его действия, отвлекаясь. Кофе пока не несли.

Илья рассматривал Соло, вальяжно, но не настолько, чтобы это выглядело неприлично, откинувшегося на спинку стула, расслабленного и с застывшей на губах привычной флиртующей полуулыбкой, хотя рядом кроме него, Ильи, никого и не было. И размышлял о том, как ковбой выглядит спросонья; очевидно ведь, что он не ранняя пташка.

Наверное, правда похож на Габи: будет кутаться в одеяло до последнего, растревожено ворчать и не желать вставать. Но вот когда всё-таки встанет, в отличии от Габи, как встрёпанный скворчонок, дуться не будет. Илья вообще не мог вообразить, чтобы Соло позволил себе что-то столь искреннее и бесконтрольное; Илье казалось, что тот всегда думает о том, как выглядит со стороны.

Представлялось, как Соло будет улыбаться и изображать все возможные эмоции одними своими выразительными бровями, желая извести его. Как будет одеваться, сидя на краю кровати, притягательно и вместе с тем вовсе не красуясь. Или как посреди этой кровати будет лежать, закинув руки за голову и глядя так, словно он знает всё и обещает унести все секреты в могилу, он ведь джентльмен.

Дальнейшие размышления на эту тему Илья признал нерациональными и более того – морального разлагающими (а ещё довольно неуместными, эмоционально напрягающими да и вообще много какими). А Соло вдруг с той же полуулыбкой глядя куда-то вглубь кафе, за веранду, сказал:

– В детстве я очень увлёкся фокусами. Моя мать даже выписывала для меня «Сфинкс», – он ухмыльнулся воспоминаниям, переводя взгляд на заинтересованно притихшего Илью. Конечно, это была не совсем правда, но ведь так могло бы быть – при других обстоятельствах. – Хотя он был не для широкой публики. Это был профессиональный журнал для иллюзионистов. Она хорошая женщина, – добавил он, сам не зная, оправдывается или нет. – Позже его редактором стал нью-йоркский иллюзионист Джон Малхолланд, – наконец принесли кофе, и на волне ностальгии Соло поблагодарил официанта с особой доброжелательностью. – Тогда он тоже не был известен широкой публике, выступал в основном перед светскими кругами Нью-Йорка. На такое представление мать как-то раз и привела меня, – он едва не сказал: «нас», но вовремя одёрнул себя, сохраняя существование сводного брата в секрете.

Впрочем, он был уверен, что Илья знал о нём куда больше, чем показывал. Было любопытно: Илья стоял рядом с ним, когда Виктория угрожала скорой расправой со всеми его близкими. Сам он на его месте непременно копнул бы глубже при первой же оказии.

Он продолжил с мечтательной улыбкой:

– Мне тогда показалось, что это был лучший день в моей жизни. Моя мать договорилась так, чтобы мистер Малхолланд выбрал меня добровольцем из публики – в качестве ассистента на трюк с исчезновением.

Соло отпил немного крепкого, сваренного на песке кофе и облизал губы от густой тонкой пенки, словно сейчас помня, как жарко били софиты на небольшой нью-йоркской сцене и как сам он, на удивление, нисколько не волновался, зато очень внимательно следил за трюком и всё равно остался одурачен.

– Жизнеопределяющий, видно, выдался вечер, – заметил Илья, глядя на него через стол с таким деланным выражением на лице, что было смешно. Слова не задели, хотя, конечно, и были полной чушью… впрочем, кто знает.

– Мне было восемь, когда вышла его первая книга, – чуть более сдержано поделился Соло. – Но к тому времени я уже и сам выяснил, как проворачивается тот трюк.

– Из тебя бы получился знатный фокусник, – хмыкнул Илья. – Даже псевдоним бы не пришлось придумывать, – он на мгновение чуть наклонил подбородок, задумавшись, а когда снова посмотрел на Соло, было в его облике, даже невзирая на то, что глаза скрывали очки, что-то такое _хитрое_. – Но он же у тебя уже был, не так ли, ковбой? Псевдоним.

– Прости, большевик, – ухмыльнулся Соло, насмешливо вскинув брови. – Это ты у нас любишь игры с позывными.

– Там должно было быть что-то грандиозное, – Илья, не обращая на него внимания, сложил руки на груди и даже ухмыльнулся. – Немыслимый Наполеонус, рыцарь пилы и цилиндра, – предложил он. – Несравненный или… Блистательный!

– Я знал, что ты высоко меня ценишь, – улыбнулся Соло.

Илья фыркнул, но не сдался, с запрятанной в уголках губ настоящей улыбкой продолжив предлагать глупые или смешные, или слишком помпезные варианты. А Соло вдруг пожалел, что тот сидел перед ним в очках и нельзя было посмотреть, как улыбка эта коснулась его глаз.

Они сожгли вместе ту дьявольскую плёнку, нарушив по прямому приказу и разделив на двоих беспрецедентно глупый и правильный поступок. Готовые нести ответственность за свой выбор поодиночке. И Соло готов был поклясться, что там, на римском балконе с видом на монумент Виктора Эммануила, они с Ильёй почувствовали одно и то же. _И было это вовсе не разочарование_ от новости о том, что впереди их ждёт ещё, как минимум, одно совместное задание. Соревнование двух суперразведок и сотрудничество двух потенциально родственных душ.

Может быть и так, интуиция специального агента многого стоит, вот только выдержка советского разведчика – ещё больше.

Чокнувшись с ним стаканами скотча, Илья высказал ему своё уважение как коллеге и, вероятно, просто парню, с которым работать вместе было не так уж и плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд. Будь вместо них двоих кто угодно другой, Соло сказал бы, что после всего пережитого они могли бы стать добрыми друзьями, не близкими, конечно, но готовыми помочь друг другу, если представится случай. Вот только это были они двое, и его верному и удивительно _хорошему_ коллеге предстояло вернуться в свою заколдованную Страну Советов, навсегда перечеркнув какое-либо сотрудничество с ним, капиталистом, распутником и агентом ЦРУ.

Выдержка советского разведчика слабины не давала: если Соло порой и казалось, что напарник относится к нему чуть лучше, чем к случайному попутчику, то было достаточно только улыбнуться ему и не увидеть улыбки в ответ. Соло просто поражался, как, казалось бы, такой искренний и честный большевик может настолько без труда поддерживать эту игру: он вёл себя с ним, словно Габи. Как она удерживала Курякина при себе, не подпуская слишком близко, так и он держал Соло на короткой дистанции, по-настоящему не доверяя ему вне работы.

Тогда он ещё и близко не понимал, что же происходит в курякинской голове. А эти размышления и в прошлый раз ни к чему не привели, потому он решил делать то, что у него всю жизнь получалось лучше всего: наслаждаться моментом.

Илья Курякин, необычный и непокоряемый, сидел напротив него в зефирной жаре Стамбула, согласившись (почти без боя) разделить чёртов утренний кофе, и увлечённо веселился на тему его, Наполеона Соло, детства, притом явно поверивший, что ему рассказали правду. Очень захотелось сделать что-нибудь самоубийственное, например, потрепать его по волосам.

Или рассказать ещё одну историю о Малхолланде, не из детства и довольно досадную.

Только в позапрошлом году он получил доступ к этой информации, а, как оказалось, знаменитый иллюзионист, герой его, Наполеона, детства и патриот своей страны мистер Джон Си Малхолланд работал на ЦРУ в то же самое время, что и он сам! Когда Соло стало об этом известно, без преувеличения можно сказать, что почувствовал он себя так, словно ему жена изменила. (Женой в этом случае, очевидно, выступало самолюбие.) Он узнал об этом добровольном и некоммерческом сотрудничестве только в 61-ом, спустя целых четыре года после того, как Малхолланд уже ушёл, написав для разведки два пособия с советами по использованию иллюзионистских приёмов в оперативной работе.

Интересно, вспомнил бы он мальчишку, пролезшего двадцать пять лет тому назад в гримерку за автографом и напрочь очаровавшего ассистентку, которая и договорилась, чтобы он помог исчезнуть Малхолланду за блестящей шторкой? Наверняка: ведь чудеса – его работа.

Волосы Илье он не встрепал, но флиртующе толкнул ногой под столом. Это было лучше, чем позорное желание выдать ему парочку служебных секретов. Может быть, ещё сразу про весь проект МК УЛЬТРА рассказать? Это принесёт большевику медаль, не иначе. Ведь им обоим в качестве выходного пособия начальство _рекомендовало_ помнить, кому на самом деле принадлежит их верность.

Позорным показалось не то, насколько важные сведения ему пришли на ум, а само острое желание поделиться с Курякиным чем-то настолько личным. Он, конечно, только что по доброй воле рассказал ему эпизод из детства (переврав только детали), но тут другое – тут обида на вселенскую иронию, это куда более сокровенно. Это даже ущемляло.

Потому под суровым и предупреждающим взором своего бескомпромиссного русского напарника он отодвинул от него ногу и спросил:

– А кем ты мечтал стать в детстве, Угроза?

Илья смотрел на Соло не без изумления – но где-то под непроницаемой маской разведчика, он знал, что не пропустил этого на лицо. Изумляло, что ковбой вдруг был с ним таким искренним. С одной стороны, это была часть его характера. Оглядывающийся на реакции окружающих, следящий за своими словами и действиями – вернее их изяществом – он, тем не менее, слишком легко относился к жизни, чтобы переживать на этот счёт всерьёз, и вполне мог выдать что-то подобное и случайному знакомому. Да и потом он так – невыносимо – любил попиздеть. И всё-таки.

Когда он вот так мечтательно улыбался, рассказывая о хорошем, представить его восьмилетним с толстой книгой в сверкающей обложке в руках было не так уж и трудно. А ещё именно тут Илья впервые подумал, что широко улыбается Соло не так уж и часто, а улыбка у него красивая, живая.

Кем он мечтал стать в детстве?

– Не говори, – вдруг перебил его мысли Соло, заложивщий ногу на ногу и глядевший внимательно. – Я сам угадаю.

В конце концов, это он умел неплохо. Итак, что у нас имеется? Илья умело и ласково обращается с техникой – ему это явно нравится, бесстрашно идёт _в огонь и в воду, на смерть, преступление или величайшее геройство_ , как завещал потомкам Толстой, но становление его пришлось на годы войны, что не могло не быть определяющим.

– Лётчиком?

Правда в том, что кем он хотел стать в детстве, Илья и не помнил.

Двадцать второго июня сорок первого года ему почти исполнилось десять. В сорок втором, когда мать второй раз вышла замуж и они вернулись в Москву из эвакуированного Поволжья, мечтать было некогда. Ему без пары месяцев стукнуло четырнадцать, когда Германия капитулировала. Да, Соло прав, он хотел быть лётчиком. Он отчаянно и до дрожи хотел быть там – на передовой, невероятно широкой для поколения, чьё детство пришлось на военные годы, спиной закрывая Отечество.

Может быть, они с Соло оба в какой-то мере получили то, чего желали.

 

***

_август, 63 год, где-то на заливе Сан-Франциско_

Илья был точно уверен, что, когда он первый раз пришёл в себя, через толщу боли, гвалт в ушах и головокружение до него доносилась отдалённая, но очень громкая, очень мощная музыка.

И это была « _ой да ты рябинушка, раскудря-кудря-кудря-кудрявенькая_ » – тяжёлая, мрачная, от неё сердце трепетало. Илья не помнил того, как бабушка в далёком тридцать пятом тайком водила его в церковь, но ему показалось, что в этом надсадном пении было что-то церковное. Слуховая галлюцинация или нет, но песня, знакомая ему с детства, звучала чужой и красивой. Он понял, что это был мужской хор, без музыкального сопровождения – а капелла, только голос дрожал на фоне мелодией.

Очнувшись во второй раз и увидев перед собой ковбоя, встрёпанного, как будто бы промокшего, с горящими яркими глазами и привычным выразительным изломом бровей под завившейся чёлкой, он готов был поверить в то, что ему померещилось. Вокруг вроде склад, бетонный пол, высокие облезлые стены и ржавые цепи как символ плохого дня, откуда бы здесь взяться таким мотивам?

– Ты слышал музыку? – на всякий случай спросил он, когда Соло наклонился, почти обняв его голое плечо грудью, чтобы развязать верёвки, примотавшие его к стулу.

– Даже так, – цокнул тот. – Наручники, – он сбросил верёвку на пол и, конечно, гримасничая, поинтересовался. – Тебе обязательно было выводить тюремщика?

Илья попытался развести руки, ощущая нагревшиеся браслеты наручников на саднящих запястьях, но левое плечо прострелило болью, заставляя признать, что он не сломает их, как ни старайся.

– Ты снимешь их, – сказал он, серьёзно взглянув на напарника.

– Сниму. Только сейчас на это нет времени. Пойдёшь сам?

Илья смотрел волком, и Соло невесело хмыкнул. Зачем-то с него стащили рубашку, оголив все его шрамы – старые и новые. Руки, сведённые за спиной, заставляли агрессивно играть мышцы груди. Соло скользнул взглядом по обнажённому прессу, в полутьме пересчитывая ребра, визуально проверяя их на повреждения. Обошлись без трещин, слава богу. В целом, Илья, за вычетом всех синяков и ссадин, выглядел совсем не так уж плохо. Но сотрясение было неоспоримым.

Соло на всякий случай положил руку ему на бицепс, но тот никак не отреагировал. Даже не взглянул, кажется, и вовсе не заметил. Илья прислушивался к звукам, гулко разносящимся по складским помещениям, оценивал обстановку. Выражение на его лице было странным – ноль привычного хладнокровия и вежливого спокойствия, одно напряжение.

– Назад по хлебным крошкам, – сообщил ему Соло, по пути к дверями в цеха. – Музыку?

– Неважно. Pochudilos'.

Соло взглянул косо, но промолчал, некогда было. Вымотанный пытками, со скованными за спиной руками Илья – прости, большевик, – казался плохим напарником. Более того, он с тоской подумал, что снова себя не помня спасает Илью, ставя на кон собственную жизнь. От этих мыслей было совсем невесело. Да, он самоуверенно полагал, что все обойдётся и он с литературным изяществом ворвётся в логово врага, чтобы героически вызволить из него свою Жозефину (Илья бы поступил на его месте точно так же), но здравые мысли сигнальным костром пылали на задворках сознания. Мышление волка-одиночки словно бы пыталось заставить его притормозить и задуматься. _Когда это произошло с тобой, Наполеон?_ А Илья, прижавшийся схваченным от холода мурашками плечом к стене по другую сторону дверного косяка, поднял на него взгляд – рассудительный даже сквозь пелену сотрясения, единодушный, доверчивый.

Соло отдал ему ряд коротких жестов: «я лидер» и «вперёд». Он пошёл первым, держа пистолет наизготовку. Илья не стал спорить, благоразумно держась за спиной. Удивительное (и просто смешное) дело, но Соло, ощущая жар его тела, его метафорическую тень на своих плечах, как будто бы чувствовал себя увереннее. Чувство безопасности было абсолютно ложным, это он из них двоих был единственным, от кого что-то зависело. Но бурлящая в жилах адреналиновым потоком кровь была с ним не согласна.

– Стой, – тихо велел он, замирая, и не глядя протянул руку назад, куда-то на неожиданно холодный живот Курякина, остановливая и его. Они столкнулись плечами, и тот бесшумно отступил.

В смежном коридоре кто-то был – вот только затаивание не помогло.

Всё, с самого начала, с самых буддийских афоризмов, пошло как-то не так. И следующие несколько минут не оказались исключением, выдавшись пожарче адреналина в крови. Они прорывались через узкий коридор в самом стане противника, отстреливаясь и рассыпаясь вдоль стен. Удивительно просто, что они оба это пережили.

Оставалось метров пятьдесят, уже был виден яркий выход, и Соло как-то пропустил тот момент, когда Илья стал заваливаться. Пришлось подхватить его под руку с вопросительным – _ты в порядке? – почему вы, американцы, вообще ставите этот вопрос так?_ – выражением на лице.

У Ильи перед глазами плясали мушки, гудело в голове, а теперь и вовсе всё помутилось, но даже так – он отлично умел управляться со своим телом, не позволяя ему владеть над разумом. Он держался на одной только силе воли. Соло крепко вцепился в него, потащив вперёд, к выходу, сияющему свободой, как американский флаг, и тут из-за угла на них снова кто-то выскочил.

Недолго думая Илья перенёс вес тела на одну ногу, со всей дури ударив неприятеля другой. И тот с таким грохотом и такой силой отлетел к стене, что комично взмахнул руками, падая без сознания. Соло повернул к Илье голову с не менее комичным удивлением на лице.

– Изящно, Курякин, – сказал он.

А потом пришлось и того хуже: следующего противника Илья за неимением собственных рук атаковал самим Наполеоном, резко развернув корпус так, чтобы тот по инерции сшиб нападающего.

– Прости, ковбой, – выдохнул он, восстанавливая равновесие (что, впрочем, ему в целом плохо удавалось).

– Обращайся, – сквозь зубы процедил Соло, отпустивший его и обезоруживший противника.

Им удалось выбраться живыми и даже почти здоровыми.

Вокруг был порт, черт возьми. И он утопал: одним концом спускался в залив Сан-Франциско, над всей остальной же частью – разразилось ненастье. Сейчас дождь только моросил, но судя по почерневшему асфальту, залитому, как палубы парусника в шторм, ещё недавно это был настоящий ливень – неудивительно, что ковбой промок.

Илья, все ещё поддерживаемый им под руку, ощутил, как в головокружение вторгся новый виток ощущений – перепад температур был таким резким, что его затрясло. Рука Соло оставалась единственным источником тепла – она была горячая и держала крепко, впивалась; от этого легче не становилось. Они двинулись прочь, скользя через влажную ночь, а где-то позади двигались преследователи – крики, удары, но больше никакой музыки. Илья пытался сосредоточиться на насущном: как бы ему не упустить контроль над собственным сознанием – но не мог выкинуть «Рябинушку» из головы. Она казалась _такой настоящей_.

– Ты успел выяснить, кто антагонист в этом сюжете? – спросил его Соло, ещё и для того, чтобы удержать Илью в реальности. Будь что-то существенное, большевик бы сказал сразу.

– Вышли на неё, – прохрипел он, имея в виду местного агента. – Не на нас.

Соло вскинул брови в намёке на его нетипичную самонадеянность.

– Ты думаешь, я бы не заметил топтуна? – разгадав его посыл, огрызнулся Илья. – Хвост привела она. На меня у них ничего, взяли, потому что с ней был. Хестон вне подозрений. Я познакомился с девушкой и попросил меня подкинуть. Но, как видишь, уйти не удалось. Девушка в порядке, – добавил он с каким-то смущением.

Ах вот оно как, право слово, такого длинного хода Соло от Курякина не ожидал, он-то решил, что та «Мари» и была агентом.

– Фрэн, – продолжил Илья, наваливаясь из-за подкашивающихся и скользящих ног, – она мне так представилась, надеюсь, оторвалась.

– Она успела тебе что-то передать?

– Более-менее. Это ведь им нужно было подкрепление. Но я знаю, где будет организован тайник.

– Я одного не понимаю. Если перебежчик завёлся в их резидентуре, почему тогда пришли за мной на пляж?

Пришлось быстро и без литературных изысков ввести Илью в курс дела – видит бог, тому сейчас было не до воды. Он задумался, нахмурился и, забывшись попытался дёрнуть руками, заметно сдерживая вслед за этим болезненный стон.

– Другие опергруппы не должны были знать про твоё задание, – согласился он. – Дело может быть не в перебежчике.

– Давай, Илья.

Соло наконец вывел его за промышленную зону, к автомобилю, спрятанному среди рыбацких построек, и открыл переднюю дверь, придерживая за затылок, чтобы Илья лишний раз не ударился головой. Соло чувствовал, как его трясёт, а плечи были совсем холодными, мокрыми, но он и сам был не далёк от такого состояния – ничего, и не с таким справлялись. Илья тихо ругался, перемешивая английский с русским, однако заковыристого мата в словах не проскальзывало, просто сочетание наручники-автомобиль раздражало. А когда Соло и сам забрался в маленький, пропахший бензедрином салон, Илья вдруг спросил у него:

– Где ты нашёл эту развалюху?

Это был неплохой Форд Раунд Бодди Фалкон, но у него сорвало задний бампер. И это ли сейчас проблема?

– Прости, большевик, мне некогда было устраивать ТО.

Они ещё не выбрались из напасти, но от сердца уже немного отлегло. Илья был рядом, раненый, обездвиженный, но знакомый, даром, что слегка колкий и ворчливый. Соло завёл машину, и тут Илья сказал:

– За меня боялся, Наполеон? Я знаю.

Рука на мгновение дрогнула, и Соло повернул к нему голову. Илья смотрел в глаза, улыбался, нешироко, но как-то слепо, и выглядел серьёзным и не совсем вменяемым одновременно.

Это был первый раз, когда он вот так вот обратился к Соло по имени. При этом имя звучало из его уст диковинно, на русский манер, нечасто его произносили и никогда – вот так.

Соло качнул головой, не сразу ответив на странную шпильку Курякина – не смущение, просто отчего-то вопрос застал его врасплох. Было в нём – а, может быть, в интонации – что-то совсем непривычное, новое.

– Не хотел, чтобы Габи горевала, – рассеяно бросил он, особо не задумываясь даже, но нахалинка в голосе сквозила и без того. Очевидно, сотрясение сотворило с самоконтролем Ильи что-то занятное.

Машина тронулась с места, а Илья заёрзал на сиденье. Ему приходилось сутулиться, наверняка, болела спина, затекли руки, но пока нельзя было медлить, отвлекаться. Выруливая из порта, Соло прикидывал, что можно было бы использовать как отмычку. Они оба не солгали, ему было некогда и да, он боялся; у него не было при себе набора инструментов. «Ты снимешь их», – сказал ему Илья, и это была правда: конечно, снимет, он в этом дока. В этих словах было что-то ещё, какая-то уверенность, императивная и трогательная. Соло нахмурился.

Им чудом не пробили шины, но дальше – всё пошло, как по маслу. Казалось, от погони удалось оторваться, ещё когда автомобиль скользил по залитому дождём пирсу, минуя белые, раскачивающиеся на темных волнах яхты и небольшие лодки.

Соло упрямо смотрел на дорогу, прокручивая в голове обломки их плана и выхватывая знаки из тумана, и то и дело косился в зеркала, сохраняя лицо. Курякина рядом он взглядом старался игнорировать. Было на что отвлечься: надо снять с него наручники, избавиться от машины, добраться в безопасное место и побыть врачом. Связаться с Габи было невозможно – далеко, а ретранслятор остался у неё. Он просто должен был привести к ней Илью.

Они почти соприкасались плечами.

– Не мог бы ты прекратить ёрзать? – попросил он, не выдержав, потому что Илья извёлся ну просто весь. Ему, конечно, было ужасно неудобно сидеть.

– Ne mog by ty ne byt’ takim gavnyukom?

Соло вскинул бровь, повернув к нему голову. Полуголый, измученно напряжённый, вовсе не такой худощавый, каким порой кажется в одежде – из-за роста, очевидно. И руки. Почему-то Соло пялился на массивный локтевой сустав, находя его извращённо красивым. Но руки – эти невозможные большие ладони, вздувшиеся вены, нервные пальцы и звенящие кольца наручников, сковывающие Илью покорностью. Добавляющие злости – но не его фирменной, нет, совершенно особенной. Так бы Илья злился, если бы Соло приковал его к постели: очаровательно, для проформы, но не в полную силу, бесился бы от собственной беспомощности, но вряд ли что-то с этим бы сделал. Позволил бы.

У Соло нередко возникали проблемы из-за его раскрепощённого либидо, но ведь Курякин это совсем другое дело. Он честно пытался сопротивляться себе, но сосредоточенность прямо пропорционально зависела от этих ёрзаний на диване рядом и – Господи Иисусе – этого хрипловатого дыхания. Известная шкатулка давно была раскрыта с полпинка, и Соло оставалось только сокрушаться, но назад дороги не было. Он и вперёд-то пришёл через газон.

По лобовому стеклу вновь застучали крупные капли, они проезжали фронт. Соло включил засопевшую печку, и Илья подвинулся, стараясь сунуть под неё хоть какую-то часть тела. Его бесконечные ноги сводили Соло с ума.

Он вспомнил кое-что ещё.

– Нашёл в вещах диверсанта, – он вытащил из нагрудного кармана красного астронавта, раскрыв его на ладони перед лицом Ильи.

– Талисман? – предложил тот.

Соло повёл плечом, убирая игрушку обратно. Машина ехала по шоссе, зажатому меж двух скудных полей, разбрызгивая мелкую водную крошку, пока не закончились грозовые облака, и небо не стало фиолетовым, темно-малиновым, таким красивым, что сколько ни живи на свете, всё равно удивляешься – как ночь может быть такой? Илья отстранённо наслаждался этим зрелищем, глядя ввысь через лобовое стекло, а дальше сильнее разболелась голова.

В ушах всё ещё стоял звон. Он не мог по-человечески откинуться на спину, так что кое-как развернулся и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, отчего по голым плечам снова побежали мурашки – но какое же это было облегчение. Он и издал едва слышный облегчённый стон. Взгляды Соло, тревожные, тяжёлые, пасмурные, жглись ещё одним перепадом температур.

– Ты только не засыпай, – как-то осторожно попросил он.

Илья отмахнулся едва заметным качанием подбородка и повёл плечами, неловко тревожа больное. Поморщился, пересаживаясь, и снова сел по-возможности ровно. Расставленные колени упирались в бардачок, несчастные сцепленные руки – в обивку. В голове был туман, но он старался сосредоточиться, хотя сконцентрировать взгляд было просто невозможно. От поворота в сторону Соло по лицу его заплясали «звёздочки». Илья попробовал повернуть левую руку, ослабляя давление, мышцы затекали, а запястье и кончики пальцев покалывало – рука слушалась, но, кажется, плечо пульсировало, припухло; болело.

Соло все бросал на него тяжёлые взгляды, в которых было намешано столько эмоций, что только тошнота усиливалась. О чём он может думать, когда смотрит _так_?

– Тебе есть, что сказать? – хрипло поинтересовался Илья.

– Всегда есть, – ухмыльнулся Соло, но это, конечно, было не тем ответом, который висел между ними. Илье казалось, что он что-то упускает, но, наверное, сейчас он упускал многое.

– Смотришь, как на бабу, – безотчётно бросил он, но Соло ясно осознал, что тот не заметил, что сказал это вслух, или и вовсе – тут же забыл оброненную фразу. Курякин был словно в затмении.

Соло лизнул нижнюю губу, скользнув взглядом по его шее, на грудь, ниже, и Илье стало не по себе. А потом Соло увёл машину на обочину в безфонарную темень, не ставя на ручник, и потянулся в его сторону. Илья на мгновение опешил и – смотрел. Соло тоже взглянул и замер, в его голубых глазах читалось что-то до смешного простое.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Илья, и голос самого его смутил: тихий, провалившийся.

– Собираюсь снять наручники, – честно ответил Соло, глядя с осторожностью, как на зверя. – Спокойнее, большевик, – и всё-таки ухмыльнулся уголком губ. – Не люблю игр со связыванием — на работе хватает. Но ради тебя могу сделать исключение.

– Ты не сможешь завязать такой узел, который я бы не развязал, – прохрипел Илья, и прозвучало это до того насуплено, что Соло самому себе подивился.

Не то, что бы было что-то постыдное, но он чувствовал себя каким-то больным рядом с Курякиным: как можно хотеть его так сильно и так почти грязно, когда ему плохо? Нормальному бы напарнику постараться помочь, а его уязвимое положение Ильи толкает к банальным мыслям о сексе. Соло невесело хмыкнул и потянулся к бардачку. Наручники, адреналин, покорность – иногда ему казалось, что это именно то, что нужно Илье.

– Можешь подвинуться? – попросил он, потому что проклятые курякинские ноги – бесконечные, сильные, так великолепно смотревшиеся бы на его, Наполеона, плечах – не позволяли бардачок открыть. Но прозвучало отчего-то грубо, хотя он вовсе и не хотел этого.

Илья негодующе захрипел, но сдвинуться попытался. Можно было только на сиденье разве что взобраться, что он и сделал, с полурычанием ёрзая и разворачиваясь к Соло спиной, почти толкая его. Но чтобы избавить Илью от наручников, это и требовалось. Соло не задумываясь положил руку ему на плечо и хотел потянуться искать отмычку, но Илья вдруг поёжился, почти сбросив руку.

Соло посмотрел на него, Илья посмотрел в ответ – через плечо. Соло вскинул брови: Курякин же не счёл его машинальное прикосновение слишком личным? Будто Соло прикоснулся к нему так, словно _можно было_ , словно они были близкими друг другу людьми, друзьями – но нет, Илья выглядел по-детски смущённым реакцией тела, что очень сбросило всю его агрессию в глазах Соло.

Когда Илья с таким богатырским изящество швыряет мотоциклы и багажники, раскидывает врагов и даже может обезвредить бомбу при помощи вилочки для улиток и липучки от пластинки «Киплинг Крикетс»– как-то забываешь, что его кости так же сделаны из кальция и воли.

– Холодная, – пояснил он.

Соло едва не закатил глаза и включил свет, чтобы рассмотреть производителя наручников и проверить, как они заперты. В шнурке его ботинка пряталась миниатюрная пила Джильи, способная перерезать стальной прут в дюйм толщиной. Та самая, которую использовал ещё Гудини. Но это было бы не изящно, не в духе Наполеона Соло (если что-то можно было вскрыть, он бы не стал это ломать) и тогда бы Илье пришлось ходить с браслетами.

Соло влез в бардачок, перебирая содержимое, что заодно могло кое-что сказать о владельце автомобиля, хотя в этом уже и не было смысла. Шинный манометр (причём явно самодельный), карта с растрепавшимися уголками, стеклянный стакан (он на мгновение удивлённо его приподнял), конфеты, запчасти, карманная библия, нитка с иголкой, но это ему не подходило, а вот в папке документов он нашёл пару скрепок.

– Соло, – в эту внезапно комфортную тишину сказал Илья серьёзно. – С этой минуты мы будем действовать в одиночку.

Соло не мог с ним не согласиться. Но хоть что-то в этой ситуации грело душу: друг другу они доверяли.

От собственного движения Илья снова поёжился, даже вздрогнул – невольно, его болью пронзило, это было очевидно. Обнажённую кожу прошило дрожью. Соло с сочувствием, которое, возможно, не позволил бы себе открыто, поглядел на него. Жёлтый свет тепло обволакивал спину, не ложась под лопатки, и под левой Соло заметил подсохший мазок грязи. Он аккуратно поскрёб его, и Илья смешно лопаткой дёрнул. Не первый раз он видел Илью полуголым, да даже тогда – в туалете аэропорта, но первый раз Илья вот так вот был в его руках. Весь, от родинок под шрамами до терпеливой покорности.

Соло скользнул взглядом к его повреждённому плечу, а за взглядом – руками. Хотел аккуратно ощупать, взглянуть, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, и нахмурился.

– Илья. Тебе вправили плечо?

Илья качнул головой, отмахиваясь: не знаю. Соло огладил припухлость, багровый синяк, задумчиво убрал со своего лба кудрявую чёлку, стараясь зачесать её, и наклонился, разглядывая гематому внимательнее, даже губу закусил. Вторую руку он положил Илье на шею, и тот снова поёжился под прикосновением, его снова сковала цепь мурашек.

– Это выглядит так, словно вправляли вывих, – он отстранился, а лицо его приняло такое выражение, будто бы он хотел пожурить Илью: мол, чем это ты там занимался. Что было совершенно бессмысленно, Илья его не видел.      – Неприятель вправил тебе вывих.

– Если ты не прекратишь меня лапать, то лучше не снимай наручники, – предупредил его Илья действительно рассерженным тоном.

Соло и сам почувствовал раздражение – ну чего большевик опять бесится? И отодвинулся, склонившись над его натёртыми запястьями с двумя разогнутыми скрепками. Он бы мог и в темноте, и с завязанными глазами, но так как свет у них, слава Богу, всё-таки был, и он поёрзал, чтобы не закрывать его плечом. Повозиться пришлось, но замок щёлкнул.

– Белиссимо, – с чудовищным акцентом, да вообще так, словно он и не собирался подражать итальянскому, сказал Илья, а потом заворчал на русском. – Otchego zhe eti zapadnye mashyny takie tesnye.

Салон правда был едва-едва для них обоих. Если сидеть ровно, то их руки почти соприкасались на красном скрипучем диване, и третий пассажир уже точно бы не влез. В целом Соло был с ним согласен, поэтому не хотелось даже защищать честь западного автопрома, но он всё-таки ответил:

– В следующий раз угоню для тебя европейскую. С раздельными сиденьями.

Он внезапно почувствовал всю ту усталость, что копилась так долго. День выдался нелёгкий, а тревога (это ещё очень слабо сказано) за Илью и вовсе выжала его – сейчас он это чувствовал. Но для эмоционального отката ещё не пришло время. Потому что вот они выбрались из неприятностей, оторвались от погони, избавились от наручников, позволив Илье размять стёртые запястья и подвигать суставом (это был далеко не первый вывих, далеко не самый болезненный), и стояли в ароматной ночи на обочине пустой дороги на полпути «домой» – но тут с заднего сиденья внезапно раздался хрип.

– А это ещё что?

Они оба резко вскинули головы, переглянулись и обернулись назад, чтобы встретиться с темным удивлённым взглядом.

 

 

[1] https://vk.com/vitalina_vasya?w=wall-33440493_397

[2] на самом деле стихотворение 1973 года 

[3] В дерьме (ит.)

[4] https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devrim

 


	3. Керуак, Кэссиди, Курякин

  1. Керуак, Кэссиди, Курякин



 

_август, 63 год, где-то около Сан-Франциско, США_

В машине они были не одни.

И, стоило только обернуться, как обоим сделалось бы смешно, если бы только происходящее, по сути, не было так грустно. Скрючившись на проваленном заднем сиденье, на них взирал никто иной как заспанный Нил Кэссиди.

– Парни, – осоловело поморгав, сказал он. – Что за прикол?

Илья приоткрыл рот. И Соло бы непременно нашел эту картину из ряда вон выходящей и сохранил бы её на долгую память – если бы только не был так _удивлён_.

Большое лицо с выразительно морщинистым лбом, длинный ломаный нос, смешные уши торчком. Красавцем его не назовёшь, и, тем не менее, любой его знакомый сказал бы именно так. Сейчас Кэссиди, облачённый в мягкую белую футболку и плотные джинсы, комичным и поразительным образом скомкав свои длинные ноги, точно в детских фантасмагорических мультфильмах, лежал у них в тылу и был очень далек от красоты: по всей видимости, он только что проснулся или у него окончился трип.

Илья узнал их неожиданного попутчика и, со смесью ошеломления и раздражения стиснув зубы, взглянул на Соло. Это был тот самый парень, который попытался обчисть его в «Везувие»!

– _Все это время_? – процедил Илья. – Ковбой, ты, верно, издеваешься.

– Учусь, пока ты жив, – беспечно ответил Соло, но на самом деле ему было не до смеха.

На заднем сиденье угнанного им автомобиля кто-то спал, и он, агент Соло, не заметил его. Это был серьёзный оперативный промах, и он почувствовал, как горло сжал стыд – да и не только. Из всех возможных людей, коих на этой планете было целых три, мать их, миллиарда[1] – Нил, чтоб его, Кэссиди! Он вздохнул, но на лице его было лишь немногим досадливое выражение.

А Кэссиди поинтересовался:

– Где это мы, парни? – постаравшись выглянуть в окно. Но мир для него был опрокинут наркотиками и ополовинен оконной рамой. – Гамбургера нет? Я бы лошадь съел.

Если рассуждать, опираясь на пейзаж, охватывающий автомобиль с обеих сторон, то их троих, наверное, и Бог-то потерял. И только ветер трепал мокрые листья на деревьях вдоль неплодородных полей.

– Едем на Перри-лейн, – ответил Илья. Импровизация строилась на досье: коттедж Кена Кизи, куда вполне могла под «вечер» перебраться вечеринка из «Везувия». Он перешел на русский, обращаясь к напарнику. – Poverit' ne mogu, chto ty pohitil Dzheka Keruaka! Ty koshmarnyj shpion, hudshyj iz vseh, kogo ya tol’ko znayu.

Керуака?... Соло даже моргнул сперва непонятливо, заподозрив, что что-то в этом мире не так серьёзнее, чем он думал. Но выбрал всё-таки наиболее логичный из всех вариантов: Кэссиди и Керуак действительно были немало похожи, так что Илья, наверное, просто перепутал, знакомый с ними лишь по паре снимков. Это была правда и, стоит отметить, Илье повезло, что прошло много лет прежде, чем Соло узнал о том, как целых пять часов Илья думал, что это Джек Керуак вытащил у него однажды бумажник на вечеринке.

– Ne nervnichay, tebe vredno, - сказал Соло, но потом добавил. - Ya eto ispravlu.

Он не знал, как поступил бы на месте Ильи… то есть нет, поменяйся они ролями, он бы точно поступил, как koshmarnyj shpion, но вот что сделает Илья – до зубовного скрежета правильный и рассудительный, думать не хотелось. Сосредоточенно стиснув зубы, он потянулся к бардачку, снова захлопнутому коленями Ильи, и выудил оттуда несколько конфет.

Илья внимательно следил за его действиями, и Соло не хотелось встречаться с ним взглядом. По-хорошему, любой напарник должен был бы доложить о его глупости начальству, и Соло было немного не по себе. Почему – он и сам сказать не мог, работая на ЦРУ, он и не такие фортеля выкидывал.

– Мы подвозили Бэтти, – сказал он и притворился удивлённым. – Ну тебя и срубило, старина.

Кэссиди зевнул, чуть хмурясь от лампочки, а Соло обернулся и протянул ему пригоршню конфет.

– Вместо гамбургера, – пояснил он, бросив на Илью косой взгляд.

Тот неунывающе ухмылялся Кэссиди, но в его глазах сквозила сосредоточенность.

– И Фэй попросила купить вина, – присоединился к выстраиваемой на ходу легенде Илья.

Кэссиди конфеты взял, несколько круглых ирисок в начавших выцветать упаковках, и посмотрел на них измучено.

Чего они не знали, так этого того, что Нил Кэссиди, запертый между одними «старыми-добрыми деньками» и другими, вышел, едва не сбив с лестницы агента Соло, подышать свежим воздухом, когда сердце неприятно застучало после последней затяжки. Окинул печальным взглядом шумную улицу и, выбрав себе припаркованный рядом «Форд», показавшийся ему в тот момент тихим пристанищем, как отдел по войне Севера и Юга денверской библиотеки, прилёг на его заднее сиденье. Нужно было поразмыслить о том, куда ему двигаться дальше, – да заснул.

Или того, что этот самый автомобиль оказался первым попавшимся, который агент Соло, слишком взвинченный и спешивший, угнал и помчался спасать своего напарника. Не знали – но догадывались. Судьба могла пошутить и хуже.

А Нил Кэссиди только задался вопросом, кто такая Бэтти, но в целом ему всё показалось достоверным (или просто было всё равно, он и сам бы не ответил). Он скользнул взглядом по лицу Ильи, не смущённый отсутствием на том верхней половины наряда (сам ходил полураздетым, пока Чарли не нашел ему футболку), но Соло изучал пристальнее. Илью-то его бессознательное мало-мальски помнило. Всё происходящее показалось ему куда более тяжелым, чем жизнь в последние месяцы, и он сказал:

– Пойду отолью.

И вышел из машины. Мешать ему никто не стал. Илья и Соло не шевелясь и в безмолвии проследили за ним взглядами, и только, когда хлопнула дверца, подобно выстрелу в этой безумной тишине, выдохнули и переглянулись.

Илья вообще казался Соло неуловимо странным из-за сотрясения, но стоит отдать ему должное, выяснять отношения не стал, сразу заговорив по делу:

– Он до конца не понимает, что происходит. Пьяный и накаченный.

– Лучше высадить его там, где ты сказал.

– На Перри-лейн, у Кизи.

– Да. От машины избавимся сами. И это не Керуак, Илья. Это Нил Кэссиди.

Мимолётная растерянность в поднятом на него взгляде Ильи была такой искренней, что это могло бы показаться смешным. Хорошо хоть, что миссию они обсуждали не в машине. Просто верхом иронии Соло показалась мысль о том, что Нил Кэссиди мог бы закончить свою жизнь, став случайным свидетелем разговора агентов ЦРУ и КГБ.

Соло вздохнул и отвернулся к лобовому стеклу. Всё разыгрывая беззаботность, он потянулся, цепляясь за руль вытянутыми руками. Руль, кажется, был испачкан лаком для ногтей, а за стеклом гулял туман.

Илья опустил взгляд на приборную панель, а брови сдвинулись к переносице – это его выражение лица напомнило Соло ущелье в твёрдых-твёрдых скалах. Илья заметил на рифлёном сиденье между ними одну потерянную ириску и убрал её в карман брюк в бессознательном стремлении к порядку. В голове и без того гудело, и трепаться с Соло сейчас не было никакого желания. Ему Соло, откровенно говоря, вообще видеть сейчас не хотелось.

Но удача этой ночью, похоже, отказала им, как вертлявая девчонка: бензина оставалось кот наплакал. Они остановились на первой автозаправочной станции на подъездах к городу. Станция, конечно, была закрыта, но Соло слишком устал и был очень любезен, так что за несколько банкнот хмурый разбуженный хозяин заправил им машину (дороже на 25 центов за галлон), а не менее хмурый Илья бросил один-единственный упреждающий взгляд на напарника и пошел умыться холодной водой в туалете автомастерской.

Дело медленно катилось к чертям и было всё это довольно удручающе. Оставшись тет-а-тет с Кэссиди, Соло взвинчено наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида.

Он курил длинную папиросу, утомлённый работяга, побитый жизнью и не оправдавший собственного потенциала. А потом повернулся, взглянул в ответ, удивлённо и чистосердечно, и у Соло что-то внутри ёкнуло – настолько взгляд этот был пронзительным. Но только на мгновение, быстро сменившееся туманной усталостью, причём не сиюминутной, а глобальной. Всего на одно крошечное мгновение, но Соло почудилось в его глазах то самое, что описывал в своих романах Керуак, какая-то зажигательная вера.

И снова он почувствовал себя дураком, а этого он не любил, но жизнь как будто бы остро напомнила ему о том, что она никогда не будет течь по его, Соло, правилам, как бы он ни разыгрывал это перед другими.

Кэссиди, выпускавший едкиq сигаретный дым, медленно вытягивающийся в едва приоткрытое окно, взамен впускавшее в салон немного холода, тоже наблюдал за ним и через противно тянувшуюся в ожидании Курякина минуту скривился.

– Я знаю этот грёбаный взгляд, – с каким-то даже отвращением сказал он, прищурив правый глаз и выбросив тлеющую папиросу на обочину. – Ты читал роман и был влюблён в меня.

Соло изобразил такую скептическую и сочувствующую мину, что у него лицо заныло.

– Я вообще-то не сторонник мазохизма, – фыркнул он.

Нил Кэссиди мало походил на того восхитительного и пр _о_ клятого Дина Мориарти, но ведь прошло больше десяти лет – и было в этом нечто тоскливое и ироничное. В том, как может измениться человек под бременем жизни и в том, что, вместе с этим, Соло ещё видел в его глазах что-то такое вдохновляющее, но совсем истлевшее. А сигарета уже не светилась огоньком на влажной обочине.

– Иногда я ненавижу за это Джека, – сказал Нил, пропустив мимо ушей его отговорку.

 

***

…И после этих слов Илья схватил его за грудки, да так, что Соло от неожиданности по сторонам глянул, молниеносно приняв подобную реакцию за стороннюю опасность. Но Илья со всей дури толкнул его в крыло автомобиля и навис сверху. И это едва не ущемило гордость Соло – ему едва не пришлось цеплять землю мысками ботинок, но благо Илья вцепился в его водолазку достаточно низко.

Соло всё ещё глядел в глаза растеряно. И, может быть, не застилай гнев разум Ильи, он бы отметил, что даже как-то невинно, как-то непривычно искренне. Он сдвинул брови на переносице, а Илья сорвался.

– Я устал от твоей безответственности, Соло! – взревел он, встряхивая напарника, отчего у того чуть голова не закружилась – ну что за неотёсанность? – Работать с тобой – сущее наказание! Я готов уверовать в существование ада!.. – сказал он с такой задушевностью, что Соло засомневался, стоит ли на это отвечать.

Илья собирался с мыслями. Или нет, непонятно. Он был слишком близко, взвинченный, бешеный. Дыхание шелестит по разбитым гладким губам, крылья носа трепещут и глаза – какие у него были глаза… Соло забылся. Воздух между ними _трещал_ , он чувствовал твёрдость его полуобнаженного тела и его жар. И понял вдруг: Илья его сейчас поцелует. Или сломает шею.

Но наваждение прошло почти моментально, оставив только какой-то разочарованный осадок. Ударить его Илья не ударил бы – в отношении Соло у него уже установилась заглушка, и нужно было ну очень хорошо его вывести, чтобы всё-таки получить ото всей этой его неуёмней ярости. Но и целовать Илья не собирался, читалось по глазам же, и в мыслях не было. Соло сглотнул, сконфуженный собственным помешательством, молча пережидая его припадок гнева. Значит, при Кэссиди просто сдерживался? А теперь, когда они его высадили…

А Илья продолжил, и было видно, что у него действительно накипело:

– Я иногда не верю, что у тебя десятилетний стаж за плечами, Соло. Габи, которую я могу назвать лишь стажёром, и та ведет себя профессиональнее! Я не знаю, за что ты сражаешься, но мне кажется, ты просто забываешь: за нашими плечами судьбы тысяч людей. Если мы провалим задание, пострадаю не я и не ты, могут пострадать целые страны. Поэтому, будь добр, запомни простую истину. Все или ничего.

Илья толкнул его, выпуская жгуты водолазки из кулаков, и отошел, унимая вспышку. Просто отошел на пару шагов, пальцы дрожали, а лицо так и выражало мысль: «зла не хватает», но всё ещё оставался рядом. Ему с Соло ещё работать и психовать серьезно, хлопать дверью и вести себя _непрофессионально_ он не собирался.

А Наполеон так ничего ему и не ответил, только косо усмехнулся. Он всё ещё стоял, приваленный к разбитому тенью листвы боку автомобиля, и смотрел исподлобья. Ему, конечно, было что ответить, да хоть пошутить о том, что разведшколу он прогулял, но победило благоразумие. В глаза он не смотрел. И ещё думал, насколько же он достал немногословного большевика, раз вывел на целую тираду.

Но это была правда – каждое слово Курякина. И, конечно, он и раньше плевал на инструкции, действуя по наитию и не забывая о собственном удовольствии, но сегодняшний день выдался полным провалом. И Наполеону Соло, хоть тот же Курякин и считал, что он этого чувства лишён, было стыдно.

\- Если начал – побеждай, - сквозь зубы процедил Илья, всё ещё не успокоившийся, но унявший тремор.

Он подошёл обратно к машине и пихнул Наполеона, перекрывшего ему доступ к двери, мазнув сердитым взглядом.

Надо было возвращаться на квартиру.

 

***

Домой они ввалились в пятом часу утра, высадив Кэссиди и купив аргентинское сухое для Фэй Кизи. На затихшей кухне двухэтажного коттеджа на Перри-лейн сейчас как раз шли околофилософские беседы о будущем кислотной школы, необходимой людям, чтобы выйти за границы собственного сознания. Ему были рады.

Габи задремала в большом квадратном кресле с вылезающим велюром – словно котёнок в коробке для «добрых рук». Она вздрогнула, едва не стукнувшись коленками об стол, когда с улицы донёсся шум подъехавшего автомобиля. Выглянула из-за задёрнутой шторы аккуратно, но улица уже была пуста. Даже свет от фонаря, ярко отражавшийся в мокром асфальте, казался замершим. Шаги послышались на лестнице, и её сердце зашлось, оглушая стуком крови. Она подкралась к двери, выглядывая в глазок и из последних сил сдерживая желание распахнуть эту дверь так, чтобы она об стену с той стороны ударилась, и выбежать на площадку.

Через несколько кошмарных мгновений, растянувшихся магическим образом не в один, а в тысячу лестничных пролётов, они появились в её поле зрения. Шаг ровный, идут отдельно, оба, одежду растеряли. Она почувствовала, как потяжелело в ступнях – это напряжение спустило.

Габи открыла дверь и высунулась наружу, босыми ногами, на цыпочках, в холл. Шедший впереди – чеканивший шаг, Илья увидев её, в укороченных угольных брюках, лиловом пуловере от Пьера Кардена, оголявшем покатые плечи, и со взъерошенной чёлкой над шёлковым платком, неряшливо закрученным вокруг головы, трогательно вскинул брови. Четыре часа утра, а Габи до сих пор не переоделась в пижаму, только волосы убрала, чтобы не мешали работать.

– Вы в порядке? – спросила она, слишком утомлённая, чтобы волнение в голосе пришлось скрывать намеренно.

Она глядела очень пронзительно, сперва осмотрела Илью, затем – Соло. И отступила, пропуская их в квартиру. Обниматься не кинулась. Не только от характера, но ещё и потому что сразу отметила напряжение между ними. Исходящее, в основном, от Ильи.

Одно им с Соло пришлось освоить на раз – аура Ильи как ориентир.

Они занимали симпатичный дом в духе викторианского Сан-Франциско. Два этажа, четыре квартиры – агентурный дом с хозяйкой, завербованной «под чужим флагом». Она не знала, что вот уже четверть века сдаёт квартиры под нужды спецслужб, думая, что просто сотрудничает с правительством, а потому не задавала лишних вопросов. Илья и Габи – две квартиры наверху, Соло – одну внизу (он настоял, хотя Илья и возражал). И сейчас Габи ждала их у Ильи, превратив его гостиную в контролируемый хаос, заполненный аппаратурой, всеми кружками из кухни и её волнением, выдаваемым немецко-русским словарём и «обручальным» кольцом Ильи на столе.

Илья, взглянувший на неё в дверях, аккуратно и мимолётно пропустил пальцы сквозь взбитые над платком локоны, чем очень Габи озадачил, и прошёл в ванную, довольно ощутимо хлопнув дверью. Она развернулась, глядя ему вслед, и моргнула.

– Что случилось? – спросила она у Соло.

– Случилось то, что ковбой – идиот! – раздражённо крикнул из-за двери Илья.

Габи удивлённо на дверь покосилась и снова обернулась к Соло. Но он очень выразительно изобразил на лице просьбу ни о чем его не спрашивать. Габи знала их обоих лучше, чем им казалось, поэтому могла сказать, что в комнату Соло просеменил с побитым видом – теперь, когда Илья его не видел.

Если Илья выглядел паршиво из-за физических травм (отчего её сердце сжалось), то Соло казался изнурённым эмоционально. Волосы выбились из набриолиненной укладки, растеряв взвитые пряди по вискам, а взгляд был совсем расфокусированный. Он не то чтобы ссутулился, но был какой-то поникший. Опустился на диван, устало закинув ноги на кофейный столик и так откинулся на спинку, что казалось – он прямо сейчас и заснёт.

Она сходила на кухню, чтобы поставить на огонь чайник, а ему принесла воды. И мягко коснулась его руки, потому что Соло действительно сидел с закрытыми глазами.

Он не спал, только ресницы дрогнули. Соло посмотрел на неё, окатив лазурным теплом, и ласково улыбнулся печальными уголками губ. Взял стакан. Габи села рядом, миниатюрная и сильная.

– Ты в порядке? – негромко спросила она под шум воды из ванной – и даже он казался раздражённым.

Выяснять, что именно не поделили её напарники, было необязательно. По психофону обоих она и так могла судить о пережитом, и, может быть, Илья бы и не стал так злиться из-за пустяка, но ей казалось, что Соло заслуживал немного понимания. Выглядел он подавленным.

Обсуждать они, конечно, ничего не стали, вот только лезть в личное им ещё не хватало. Он просто пересказал ей события, получив в ответ несколько обречённых взглядов, а потом сам сходил заварить им чай.

Хватило одного вида Ильи, когда тот вышел из душа, чтобы понять: пытаться помочь ему не стоит. Он сердито (во что, впрочем, уже никто не верил с его-то отходчивостью) поглядел на них и раздраженно поинтересовался:

– Вы собираетесь уйти к себе?

 

***

Проснулся Илья уже на самом излёте утра – почти в полдень. Но никто бы его не осудил, ночь выдалась кошмарной, начиная с приключений их трудовых будней и заканчивая тем, что его ещё потом дважды стошнило, когда напарники наконец разошлись, предоставив ему возможность лечь и попытаться умереть спокойно. И, кажется, сегодняшний день предстоял не лучше: чувствовал он себя так, будто в голову ему вбили гвоздь «сотку».

Шторы в спальне были задёрнуты. Из-за головокружения ручаться он не мог, но всё же был вполне уверен, что накануне и не подумал о них, оставив окно нараспашку. Солнце пятном высвечивало в них оконный проем, и темно-зелёный бархат расходился эффектом деграде. Как «Квадрат» Малевича, только наоборот. Илья повернулся на спину, собираясь с силами.

В соседней комнате кто-то расхаживал, но он сразу определил, что это Габи: поступь её шагов, её дыхание, перестук посуды, но приглушенный, заботливый. Голова была тяжёлая, в ушах немного гудело, да и потревоженное плечо, о котором он спросонья позабыл, ныло. Но он порывисто вздохнул и заставил себя подняться с постели. По шуму крови в ушах можно было решить, что она просто перелилась на другой край, как вино в опрокинутой бутылке, а всё тело заломило – но с этим он жить мог.

Умывая лицо ледяной водой, он вспоминал Соло. Вспоминал Бельгию, микеланджеловскую Мадонну, то, как нервничал, гадая, в какие неприятности угодил ковбой, вспоминал его вчерашний рассказ о засаде на пляже, Нила Кэссиди (не Керуака), то, как ковбой вытащил его с того склада и то, как он устроил ему разнос вместо благодарности.

Илья был тысячу раз прав, Соло ставил под удар слишком многое. Соло вёл себя эгоистично да и просто глупо, но, как бы там ни было, на душе сделалось паршиво. Илья упёрся руками в розоватую раковину, рискуя сорвать её, и взглянул на своё отражение в овальном зеркале с большой эмалированной рамой.

Волосы высохли как попало и казались чуть темнее, чем были. Под правым глазом и на скуле расходился приличный синяк, угол брови был сбит, губы тоже – в таком виде ему пока точно не стоит светиться. Хотя, вероятно, им всем сейчас этого делать не стоит. Гематома на плече выглядела и того хуже, и теперь уже следовало серьёзнее подойти к проблеме и смастерить себе перевязь, чтобы не напрягать руку и позволить ей зажить без эксцессов.

Перед глазами стояло лицо Соло, встревоженное, искреннее – наверное, в тот момент, когда Илья пришёл в себя на складе и увидел его перед собой. Он не помнил точно, но ставил на то, что это именно та минута запечатлелась в памяти так ярко. Глаза у него были чумные и совсем близко. Илья и не помнил, чтобы между ними был ещё один такой же момент – в драке разве что или вчера же, когда, притиснув к машине, он выговаривал ему всё, что накипело. Но это всё не то, тот взгляд был совсем другим.

Габи встретила его пристальным взором и потаённой улыбкой. Она, в домашнем платье и том же самом шёлковом платке в волосах – вот есть же у нормальных людей _домашняя_ одежда, а Соло что? – меняла ему наволочку на постели, эту он немного испачкал кровью. Одно колено занесла на кровать, вторую ногу притягательно вытянула. Обнажённую, тонкую, Илья смотрел куда угодно, только не на неё.

– Доброе утро, – сказала Габи, не смущая его нежной заботой. Она с занятым видом подхватила испачканную наволочку, его вчерашние брюки и как бы невзначай поинтересовалась, проходя мимо. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

В кармане брюк лежала ириска. Но Илья не помнил, что спрятал её туда, а Габи не оказалась достаточно внимательна, так что ириске предстояло совершить путешествие в ирисочный рай через стиральную машину.

– Благодарю, – ответил Илья невпопад. Габи замерла перед ним, маленькая, превосходная, и вскинула голову, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Сказочные ресницы ударились о веки.

– Голоден?

Она отвернулась, чуть дёрнув заострённым подбородком, и вышла из спальни, зная, что он последует за ней. Габи приготовила ему завтрак и вколола Б-12, бережно и долго рассматривала пострадавшее плечо, едва касаясь розовыми ноготками. Между ними стояла утренняя тишина, даже если утро уже и истаяло. Илья спросил:

– Ковбой у себя?

Стоило поговорить. Не то чтобы Илья думал, будто бы ковбой может сердиться или, более того, обижаться, просто что-то тянуло на душе, не давало покоя – чувство вины, которое он сам себе объяснить не мог. В конце концов, Соло вчера спас его, он должен его поблагодарить.

Габи пожала плечом и сверкнула взглядом.

– Не знаю, он выходил, – она собирала тарелки одну в другую и допивала апельсиновый сок из пакета, сладко пачкая подбородок.

– Зачем? – искренне спросил Илья. Не сидится ему ровно, они только вчера в пекле побывали!..

– В аптеку, – Габи посмотрела прямо, затем вздохнула, понесла посуду к раковине. – Потом ещё куда-то.

Если она и хотела пожурить Илью, чтобы он не вставал с постели, то промолчала, только поворачиваться не стала. Не хотелось смотреть в глаза, нарушая предписания врача. Да он и к врачу-то не ходил. Габи сдула с лица выбившуюся чёлку.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Было очень вкусно.

Габи хмыкнула из-за плеча, а Илья подумал, что у него есть настойка боярышника… но вспомнил, что его чемодан-то всё ещё не прислали – а когда пришлют, агентство сперва заберёт его на проверку, так что половину вещей он может и не увидеть.

Он подошёл к окну, с удовольствием подставившись пробирающему августовскому ветру. Из дома хорошо проглядывалась улица, но тут были и деревья, за которыми можно укрыться. Он ещё не успел выучить карту обзора, но что ж, теперь у него, похоже, будет предостаточно времени. Солнце изредка пробивалось сквозь единую пелену облаков, а по другую сторону крутой дороги в соседском дворе девочка в ярко-розовой ветровке раскачивалась на тарзанке. Было зябко.

– Отнесу вещи в прачечную, – сказала Габи из-за его спины.

Она понимала, что Илье вздумалось сделать первый шаг в примирении, так что снова наступила себе на горло. Если ему так хочется, – в конце концов, Соло не дурак, и сам может уложить их тридцатилетнего непоседу в постель.

Она провела с Соло половину утра и наверняка могла сказать, что в примирении он не нуждался, но кто она такая, чтобы вмешиваться. Да и выглядел Илья задумчивым, отстранённым, немного расстроенным даже. Так будет лучше. Габи с перекинутыми через своё плечо наволочкой и брюками ободрительно поправила ему повязку, скрывая заботу за подшучиваниями, и напомнила последовательность приема лекарств, зная, что он в этом не нуждается. Глядя ей в спину Илья думал о том, что наволочкой она пожертвовала своей.

Он так и вышел через несколько минут после неё, в мягких брюках, фланелевой рубашке, купленной впопыхах на замену потерянному гардеробу, и со встрёпанными волосами, только слегка приведёнными в порядок – было слишком паршиво для таких мелочей. Он слышал, как Габи шумела в подвале в прачечной, пока спускался по лестнице.

Соло был на месте. Он крикнул: «Открыто!», и Илья покачал головой. Какой же он все-таки непутёвый, занял нижнюю квартиру и даже двери не запирает. Пренебрежительность ко многим первостепенным в их деле правилам поражала, но Илья знал, что к некоторыми вещам можно только привыкнуть, но не исправить их. Он вошёл в квартиру.

Соло в комнате не было, зато удушающе пахло чем-то сладким и стояла жара. Илью подташнивало, он даже выяснять, что это за запах не хотел, только нахмурился. И вышедший из своей спальни Соло застал его как будто бы нерешительно привалившимся к двери. Он вздернул брови. Всего лишь стечение обстоятельств, а ему показалось, будто бы Илья чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и это позабавило.

– Почему так жарко? – спросил Илья.

– Не люблю холод, – Соло пожал плечом, глядя на него через комнату, в руках у него была газета с Мартином Лютером Кингом на первой полосе, и он подумал, что тоже стоит там, как дурак, а потому вальяжно прошёл в центр комнаты и отбросил газету на кушетку.

– Открой окно. Это Ташкент какой-то.

Соло не сдержал скептической мины, но просьбу всё-таки исполнил. Темно-синие брюки от клетчатого костюма, белая рубашка, без галстука, без жилета – его вариант «простого выхода», подумал Илья.

– В готический собор прогуляться решил? – спросил он с полуулыбкой.

Соло, сперва непонятливо наклонивший подбородок, как бы усомнившись в его возможности выкладывать причинно-следственные связи, усмехнулся. _Это церковь, большевик_.

– Справки наводил. Кусочек клафути?

Илья поморщился, даже не желая вникать, и прошёл в комнату, опускаясь на диван.

Сосредоточенная поза, отметил Соло, ноги разведены, запястья окольцованы ссадинами, здоровая рука лежит ладонью на колене, между бровей складка. Охватывая взглядом синяки на лице Ильи, он кривил губы. Как же их так угораздило вчера. Собственные эмоции по этому поводу напрягали, а Илья ещё и смотрел загнанно как-то. Поговорить что ли пришёл?

Он был непривычный, растрёпанный, и от природы склонному к педантичности Наполеону хотелось его причесать.

– Чудно выглядишь, – сказал он противоположное своим мыслям. – На человека похож.

– Со всеми человеческими недостатками, – отозвался Илья, потянувшись почесать бровь, но наткнулся на болячку и убрал руку.

– Я думал, тебя вражеские пули не берут, стальной большевик, – усмехнулся Соло так, что весь просто как-то озарился. Илья подумал, что никто иной не мог бы дёрнуть уголком неуёмных губ так же элегантно и раздражающе.

Илья пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, глядя на него снизу вверх с обречённым смирением. Порой Соло эта курякинская привычка сильно раздражала – то, как он фильтровал, что Соло ему говорит, не слушая половину. Это было просто неуважительно; но сейчас он не заметил.

Илья в эту минуту постарался докопаться до истоков своего иррационального чувства вины. И, докопавшись, только едва тронул эти истоки, сочтя за лучшее для всеобщего (в том числе, мирового) благополучия глубже не лезть. Одна только мысль, кочевавшая на поверхности, и то немало пугала. Звучала эта мысль так: « _Для меня важно его мнение, или я стал от него зависим?_ » Он поинтересовался, постаравшись расслабиться за переменой направления:

– Ты что-то выяснил?

Соло чуть склонил голову к плечу, внимательно разглядывая Илью. И тому казалось, что его видят насквозь. Но на самом деле как раз наоборот: Соло в который раз удивлялся, как тяжело ему Илью читать. Нет, тот не был асом в том, как скрывать свои эмоции – хотя Соло уже заметил, что это смотря с кем. Илья бы никогда не позволил чужаку проникнуть в завесы его чувств, но позволял это Соло. Причём с самого начала. Тут было непонятно, и это заставляло усомниться, что дело только в доверии – просто и сам Соло мастерски умел пробираться под кожу. Прочитать не выходило то, что на самом деле творилось в zagadochnoy русской душе, а оно интриговало.

– Пока ты мечтал о Родине и пионерках (Илья почти закатил глаза), я наведался к эксперту.

Он хотел было поманить Илью за собой в спальню, где организовал кабинет, но, вспомнив про его сотрясение, махнул рукой и сам сходил за Великим Астронавтом.

– Стороннему эксперту, – добавил он просто на всякий случай, но не похоже, что Илья собирался упрекнуть его в очередном нарушении вынужденной конспирации.

Илья вытянул здоровую руку и, получив игрушку, принялся с интересом её рассматривать – вчера у него такой возможности не было.

Напоминал астронавт советского заводного робота. И вот так, глядя на тяжёленького робота в своей руке, Илья внезапно вспомнил маленькую деталь из собственного детства.

Как родители водили его, пяти- или шестилетнего, в парк имени Горького в игротеку. А иногда – но, как и всё самое лучшее и любимое, это было редкостью – на Центральную детскую техническую станцию, где в специально оборудованных «лабораториях» можно было почувствовать себя настоящим техником, это ему особенно нравилось. Великий Астронавт задорно смотрел на него через щёлочку в скафандре, и Илья, почувствовав, как дрогнули уголки губ, вдруг ощутил себя чрезвычайно открытым и уязвимым перед Соло, внимательно за ним наблюдавшим, выжидая, чтобы продолжить. Хотя, конечно, Соло и не мог знать, какие воспоминания всколыхнула в нём эта чужая, современная игрушка. Забавно, он совсем позабыл эту далёкую прелесть детства, ни разу не вспомнив об этом за последние два десятка лет, и вот – теперь.

Он придал своему лицу суровости и вернул астронавта Соло, а тот спросил:

– Илья, твои брови сами собой хмурятся, когда ты смотришь на меня?

– В твоём присутствии мне вообще сложно себя контролировать, – отмахнулся Илья, но прозвучало как-то не так, как он имел в виду. Соло весело вскинул брови, и он сердито продолжил. – И что эксперт? – невольно представляя ковбоя, в его радостно-синих брюках и с трогательно изогнутыми бровями, в магазине игрушек.

– Сказал, он японский.

Илья задумчиво встрепал волосы на затылке и следом машинально попытался пригладить их.

– Соло, – сказал он, и ему захотелось встать, но вестибулярный аппарат явно возражал. В конце концов перед ним стоял его напарник, так что Илья позволил себе вольность и не шевельнулся, только посмотрел на него. – Я хочу поблагодарить тебя. Ты пришёл за мной.

– Ну ты же часть моей труппы эквилибристов. Чтобы мир на лезвии ножа удерживать, – он весело пожал плечом, но уголок губ всё-таки косо дрогнул.

– И спасибо за то, что сходил в аптеку, – добавил Илья, полагавший, что даже мелочь стоит внимания.

Он был так серьёзен, что Соло почти перестало быть интересно подтрунивать.

– Это долгосрочный вклад, – ответил он. – Хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным мне.

Губы изогнулись в улыбку, и Илья не понял, шутит он или нет. А ещё постарался подобрать его губам наиболее точное определение. Но он не знал ни в английском, ни в немецком, ни даже в русском языке слова, способного бы ёмко охарактеризовать губы, которые настолько являлись частью единого мимического механизма, словно и сами были сотворены вовсе не природой. Казалось, жизнь представлялась Соло игрой, а его флиртующая с миром натура была столь полноценна, что выглядела чётким рисунком, начинаясь и заканчиваясь выверенными векторами: от микродвижения уголка рта до четырёх градусов напряжения брови. То, как тело и особенно лицо Соло выражали его эмоции, было настоящим искусством.

– Не хочешь сыграть со мной в шахматы? – предложил Илья.

Соло посмотрел на него сверху вниз со смесью скепсиса и сочувствия – словно Илье было шесть лет.

– Тебе это противопоказано, дорогой большевик. Спящая Красавица ещё не отлежалась за то, что так усердно искала шило.

– Про шило бы молчал, – Илья почти закатил глаза.

Он бы усмехнулся, но был слишком раздражён перспективой провести ближайшие несколько дней в бездействии.

Наполеон не стал играть с ним ни в шахматы, ни в нарды, зато большую часть оставшегося дня провёл наверху, в квартире Ильи, приготовил ему ужин, попытался помочь с уколом витаминов (Илья позволил это только Габи желая чувствовать себя мальчиком лишь в её руках) и, несмотря на то, что был сегодня особенно в ударе, как-то не раздражал.

Что-то переменилось, Илья это очень хорошо чувствовал.

Впрочем, все это было таким пустяком в сравнении с тем, что произошло на следующий день, когда Илья вообще ничего не заметил, а Наполеон – для Наполеона перевернулось с ног на голову просто все.

 

***

День выдался ещё более ветреным. Сквозняк завывал в оконных пролётах и пару раз так растрепал шторы и застучал рамой, что окно всё же закрыли, лишив Илью последнего ощущения причастности к жизни.

После ухода присланного Уэйверли врача Соло занёс ему мазь от синяков – рассасывающую, вдобавок к той, которую вчера уже купил для отёков; просто эта была его собственная. Сегодня Илья от обеда не отказался, умял свою порцию конкильони с тыквой (а Соло всегда накладывал ему больше, чем им двоим) и то, что не доела Габи.

Илье был официально прописан постельный режим и запрещено напрягаться, но, когда Соло зашёл к нему, то застал его за просмотром телевизора.

– Кто-то не получит подарков к Рождеству, – сказал он.

Соло закрыл за собой дверь и докинул тюбик с мазью на комод. Илья только безразлично кивнул ему через плечо.

– Я люблю этот кинофильм, – и вся его аргументация.

Он расположился в углу классического для духа прошлого десятилетия жёлтого дивана, вытянув свои бесконечные ноги с голыми ступнями и закинув за прямоугольную клетчатую спинку здоровую руку. И внимательно и расслабленно следил за происходящим на экране небольшого телевизора. Соло решил, что его пригласили. Прошел через тусклую комнату, наполненную пасмурным дневным светом – несмотря на то, что ветер разогнал застилавший поутру всё вокруг туман, было довольно хмуро, – и остановился, выразительно глядя на Илью. Тот, действительно увлеченный кинолентой, не обращал на него внимания. Спустя мгновение ноги он всё-таки подобрал, и Соло опустился на почтенном расстоянии.

Показывали «Лоуренса Аравийского», ещё только первую половину первой части, и Соло невольно задумался, чем эта лента так нравится Илье. Он лицом к лицу встретился с чем-то, что Илья _любил_.

– «Семь столпов мудрости»? – спросил он под вселенские панорамы песчаных барханов.

– Читал, – кивнул Илья, а после покосился на него, и его губ коснулась небольшая ухмылка. – Они входят в рекомендованную литературу в разведшколе.

Если он хотел Соло удивить, то ему это в принципе удалось, тот действительно ожидал скорее, что Илья расскажет, как купил себе книгу на каком-нибудь задании в британском доминионе. Но затем он решил, что ничего удивительного в этом не было. И ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Фильм нравился и ему тоже, но сейчас он не мог сосредоточиться на художественном образе пустыни как самостоятельного участника повествования, утекая в собственные раздумья, прямо как лейтенант Лоуренс в построение военной стратегии. Думалось о вчерашнем.

Определённо он не ожидал, будто его напарники всегда будут в безопасности, но миссия в Стамбуле выдалась на удивление тихой. Им досталось не сильнее, чем тейлбеку на финальном матче. И эти ощущения – неизвестности и страха за другого человека – были ему почти в новинку. Вчера… его до смерти напугало то, что Илья угодил в серьёзную передрягу. Впервые с того момента, как он, Наполеон, вытащил его из морской пучины.

Он покосился на Илью, казалось бы, такого сильного, но внезапно – открытого. Может быть, даже уязвимого вот сейчас, когда он так простодушно полулежал рядом, с честным интересом поглощённый разворачивающейся на экране исторической драмой.

Чего он хотел от Ильи? Если, по выражению Уэйверли, говорить в сухом остатке, то хотел он обуздать этот бешеный норов посредством своих бёдер. Или – позволить этой чёртовой силе подчинить себя.

Вопрос только в том, что было первоочерёдно: желание заняться сексом или жажда пробраться в его голову, чтобы понять его от первой и до последней буквы имени.

Соло хотел сломить хладнокровие, не сходившее с его лица даже тогда, когда там проявлялись вполне человеческие эмоции. Хотел, чтобы он послал к чертям, или куда там у них принято (вот! об этом он и говорит, Илью нужно было _узнать_ ), свою заботу, своё воспитание и даже хотел, чтобы Илья отымел его, Наполеона Соло, на этом диване так, чтобы у него искры из глаз посыпались. А это Соло позволял редко.

Спрашивается, какого черта он тогда готовил ему завтраки, рыпался лечить ушибы и смотрел с ним по второму разу трёхчасовые фильмы вместо того, чтобы приятно и _разумно_ проводить свой неожиданный выходной? Чёртов Илья Курякин шёл совершенно не по плану.

Илья тяжёлых мук самоопределения Соло не замечал, не в пример ему отдавшись происходящему на голубом экране. Он вот уже полчаса не обращал на Соло внимания, скользя внимательным взглядом за лейтенантом Лоуренсом. Губы его были плотно сомкнуты, отбрасывая тень на маленькую ямочку на подбородке, брови слегка напряжены. Над левой тоже заломилась мимическая ямочка, а тон лица стал как будто бы несколько румяный. Соло пригляделся.

Даже с обзора в три четверти, сквозь всю ретушь ссадин было заметно, как распахнуты глаза Ильи и как расширены его зрачки. Соло опытным взглядом прикинул его пульс. Да у Ильи давление подскочило. На лице проявился слабый румянец, да и дыхание было глубже нормального, открой он рот и оно бы послышалось прерывистым шорохом. Илья уже не занимал расслабленную позу, заодно занимая и почти весь диван, – голые ступни, узкие, на удивление изящные, синхронно упирались в пол, спина была напряжена. А сильные руки, обе: и здоровая, оголенная закатанным рукавам рубашки, и больная на перевязи – были сжаты в кулаки, что-то определённо надвигалось. И при этом Илья, казалось, не замечал собственного напряжения, погруженный в фильм.

Соло почувствовал, как у него ладони взмокли и сглотнул, скользнув взглядом по хорошо очерченному аккуратными, домашними брюками члену Ильи, уже зная, что он там увидит.

Илья Курякин был возбуждён.

Несильно, совсем немного, но вкупе со всеми остальными проявлениями этого возбуждения, оно рвало крышу.

Соло ошеломлённо метнулся взглядом на экран, окончательно потеряв нить повествования. Показывали Лоуренса, уже принятого арабами как своего, облачённого в почётный наряд – белое платье визиря, ослепительного, красивого при всей странности внешности О’Тула, пленяющего. И шерифа Али, темнокожего, черноусого, с зачёсанными, но встрёпанными ветром волосами, с силой и печалью глядящего из-под густых бровей таким блестящим преданным взглядом, что хотелось отвернуться. Кто? Кто из них?

Соло и сам почувствовал жар в паху и то, как собственное дыхание сделалось прерывистым. Он поверить своим глазам не мог, но это – это действительно происходило.

А Илья вдруг как-то смешно повёл плечом, словно пёс, которого щекотно потрепали за ухом, и даже как будто бы вздрогнул. Он не мог не замечать этого вечно. Соло постарался прояснить пелену, окутавшую его собственный разум, – было бы глупостью и самоубийством ляпнуть что-то сейчас. У него в руках теперь была _такая информация_ , что он сам не знал, что с ней делать. Но ясно было одно: трогать Илью сейчас нельзя ни в коем случае. Нельзя подать виду, что Соло заметил.

Он должен был это сперва обдумать. Потому, выходя из его квартиры в рекламную паузу по причине того, что «дальше я смотреть не могу, чтобы не испортить себе настроение», он пытался осмыслить, как такое возможно: он же не мог _так долго_ заблуждаться насчёт Ильи.

В ушах стучала кровь, а воспалённый разум замыкался сам в себе, взрываясь сразу тысячью мыслей. Он действительно – действительно! взаправду, в жизни – только что видел возбуждённого Илью Курякина. И ещё ему вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, некстати вспомнился (и это было подлостью со стороны его бессознательного, что вообще вспомнился!) чёртов Евгений Евтушенко.

Ярко раздался в голове голос Ильи:

– _Он может тебя узнать?_

 _– Более чем_.

Более чем. Что, ради всего святого, мог вкладывать в этот короткий рассеянный ответ Курякин? Соло со сдержанным, полным досады стоном прислонился к стене по другую сторону его квартиры и закрыл глаза. Лоб испещрили пустынные барханы мимических морщин.

За почти четыре месяца совместной работы он уже принял себя и смирился с тем, что его со страшной непреодолимой силой клинит на Курякине со всеми его красотой и неуправляемостью. Он уже свыкся с мыслью, что его помешательство не может быть взаимным и – что самое главное! – это смирение совершенно не мешало ему жить.

Курякин был до зубовного скрежета великолепным человеком, агентом и другом. Был так хорош, что Соло, кажется, умом двинулся. Но выводить, бесить и раздражать, быть чертовски хреновым соседом, попутчиком и собеседником не переставал. Соло вполне себе мог абсолютно адекватно жить и работать с ним, быть ему даже другом – priyatelem – с небольшим чисто эстетически восхищённым уклоном и чисто охотничьим инстинктом затащить столь совершенное создание в постель.

Но теперь – теперь глушить в себе _чувства_ не представлялось возможным.

Он с тоской шерифа Али посмотрел в потолок с радостным витражным плафоном и двинулся в свою квартиру, пока ещё не столкнулся с Габи или с пожилой домоуправляющей.

 

      …А вопрос принца Фейсала еще надолго врезался в память им обоим:

_– Вы англичанин. Вы любите Англию?_

_– Больше всего на свете._

_– И Англию и Аравию? Как это возможно?_

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли откровенно паршиво.

В стремлении сперва разобраться в самом себе, он старался общение с Ильей минимизировать. И знаете, что самое смешное? Илью словно подменили. С той самой минуты, как он предложил Соло партию в шахматы. Видел бы он себя при этом, сам слегка шатается, стоит весь в синяках, с рукой на перевязи, взгляд сосредоточить надолго не может, такой взъерошенный и куда-то запрятавший всю свою силу – ту, что плещется в его взгляде, во все фигуре; и серьезно думает, что шахматы сейчас будут хорошей идей. С того самого момента он каким-то непостижимым и несвоевременным образом к Соло стал _словно бы тянуться!.._

 _«_ _У всех людей есть круг доверия, и, похоже, гэбисты не исключение_ », – с тоскливой иронией думал Соло, сидя в квартире Габи во время кофе-брейка и наблюдая, как Илья косится на разложенные по журнальному столику бумаги из тайника Фрэн. Выглядел он уже получше, синяки рассасывались, тон лица свежел, а ещё – прислали его чемодан, что было приятной мелочью.

Соло отверг уже, как минимум, три его дружеских предложения, но всё ещё проводил приличную часть дня в его компании, не желая окончательно растаптывать окрепшее большевистское доверие.

У него и раньше-то от редких тёмных взглядом Ильи шарики за ролики заезжали – благо, что язык у Соло, что называется, был без костей, особенно в стрессовой ситуации. А теперь он окончательно не мог отделаться от мысли, что за ними действительно, может крыться что-то двусмысленное. Память быстро ошпарила воспоминание о сцене с Лоуренсом, содрав с него всё то, о чём бы действительно стоило задуматься, и оставив только румянец на сосредоточенном, открытом лице, большие напряжённые ладони и хриплое дыхание, которое и было-то таким только в его воображении.

Он вспомнил о маскараде обречённости, думая, что раньше он _не знал, что это такое_. Вот он и дошёл до черты, пересечь которую казалось таким заманчивым, но – он был слишком дальновиден для этого.

Иногда, каким бы восхитительным не казался момент связи с кем-нибудь, он вполне уверенно мог сказать, что не нужно. Это приведёт к очень серьёзным неприятностям. Чего только стоила прекрасная, но глупая Челси десять лет назад. Он знал – знал же! – что если впустит её, вручив слишком много доверия, будет беда. И что же? Оскорблённая разрывом она сдала его ФБР, да так, что его задержали прямо на газоне отчего дома.

Вот и с Ильёй было так же, Соло знал, что если позволит себе переступить черту, уже не сможет остановиться.

К тому же, даже у него были принципы, такие, как не спать с коллегами – напарниками! – например.

Он глядел на Илью в вернувшейся к нему темно-синей водолазке, оттенявшей цвет и без того кристальных на фоне покрасневших ссадин на лице глаз, и не мог назвать своё положение иначе как фиаско. Ломая наконец кандалы ЦРУ, влюбляться он точно не планировал.

А Илья тоже заметил перемену в Соло.

Обычно самодовольный, улыбающийся миру так, словно он один знал какой-то секрет, ставивший его выше всего, выше правил, и при этом как будто бы из снисходительности взрослого человека эти правила не стремившийся нарушить в качестве самоцели, борзый на поворотах и ослепительный Соло как будто бы немного зачах.

Илья впервые видел его таким: он язвил (даже от раза к разу пуще прежнего), смотрел так, словно знал, как это дело – любое, с каким к нему ни обратись – сделать намного лучше, но только улыбался, заставляя собеседника чувствовать себя неуютно. Ходил в своих шерстяных брюках с чёткими стрелками, ставил треугольник платка в карман, цветок в петлицу, зажим на галстук – но был какой-то неполноценный, как будто бы забывшийся. Создавал впечатление человека, который не знает, что на него смотрят, а потом вскидывает рассеянный взгляд и улыбается смущённо, но не уязвлённо, заметив слежку.

 

***

– Надоело, – сообщил Илья.

Он с усталостью и раздражением отодвинул от себя детали разобранного радио; что-то звякнуло и свалилось со стола. И пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Соло:

– Я с ума сойду, если проведу здесь ещё один день.

– Просто хочу уточнить, – ответил Соло, сидевший визави со светской хроникой в руках. – Под «сумасшествием» ты имеешь в виду, что мне лучше отойти подальше или безобидный фразеологизм?

– Я иду на улицу.

Благодаря рассасывающей мази Соло, синяки почти сошли, оставшись на лице полузаметными жёлтыми пятнами с выцветшими сердцевинами. При желании их бы можно было замаскировать с помощью декоративной косметики.

– До ближайшего кафе, – спокойнее добавил Илья. – Видеть больше не могу твоих рябчиков и ананасы.

– Это удар в самое сердце.

– Может, примешь заказ на драники и квашеную капусту?

– Картофель в цилиндре не подойдет?

– Я бы сейчас съел хаш в Минводах.

Он вздохнул. Соло бы мог назвать это «мечтательно и грустно», но речь ведь идёт об Илье.

– Видел китайскую закусочную в соседнем квартале.

– Острое бы тоже подошло.

– У них там довольно большие порции.

– Или стейк.

– Тогда латинский ресторан вниз по улице?

– Согласен и на бургер.

– Я могу приготовить лучший бургер в твоей жизни.

– Укрась его океанским ветром и шумом проезжающих автомашин, пожалуйста.

– Купи мне по дороге обратно молотый мускатный орех, – сдался Соло.

– Сам купишь, ковбой, – Илья встал и задёрнул шторы, лишив его естественного освещения.

– Приглашаешь? – Соло вскинул брови, глядя на него с полуулыбкой.

Илья одёрнул водолазку и хмуро кивнул. Да, приглашал, да, добровольно – потому что именно так ведут себя друзья.

– Засиживаться вредно для здоровья и боевого духа, – сообщил он.

– Ты меня пытаешься уговорить или перед собой оправдываешься? – ухмыляясь Соло отложил журнал и встал, тоже поправляя рубашку. – Так всё-таки?..

– Бургер.

Город снова потонул в тумане, но видно его было только издали. Сырая пелена у ног была почти прозрачной, только создавала какое-то особенное настроение. Не то, чтобы угрюмое – туман напоминал подмосковные дороги, скользящие порой неасфальтированной лентой меж осенних полей. Илья с наслаждением втянул морской воздух, свежий в этом тихом районе, и окинул взглядом почти пустую улицу. Дома уходили вверх под спортивным углом, разноцветные, старинные – они создавали какое-то более воздушное настроение, чем те, что стояли в старом центре Москвы. Город был красивый, он нравился Илье, несмотря ни на что. Нравился больше Нью-Йорка, о котором иногда рассказывал Соло. Захотелось, чтобы он рассказал ещё что-нибудь.

А Соло хмуро ёжился, так же оглядываясь на почти пустующую улицу. И почему-то казался здесь ещё более неуместным, чем сам Илья; объяснить это себе самому было невозможно. Илья всё подумал о Нью-Йорке, его звоне и красках, безумном жестоком ритме. Раньше ему казалось, что Соло может вписаться куда угодно, он вот просто улыбнётся так, как часто улыбался Илье – не совсем фальшиво, но и не от радости. Просто для того, чтобы достичь какой-то своей цели, будь то провокация или же иногда и напротив, смягчение его, Ильи, нрава. А теперь – теперь он не знал, что не так, но Соло перестал казаться ему тем беззаботным баловнем судьбы, хлебнувшим, конечно, дёгтя, но всё равно неунывающим. Наверное, Илья просто почувствовал, что может обладать какой угодно информацией на его счёт, но на самом деле знает о нём куда меньше, чем хотелось бы.

Соло, ощутивший заминку, повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся вопросительно, подбадривающе, как бы интересуясь, _чего встали, большевик, видом наслаждаешься? может, мне всё время идти впереди?_ А Илья подумал, что действительно хотел бы: узнать Соло. Было же там, за параноидально выверенным костюмом и непринужденно-флиртующим голубым взглядом что-то скрытое. Было наверняка.

Может, Илье даже сделалось стыдно за то, что он так предвзято относился к нему всё это время. Нет, Соло был неплохим человеком: он только таился за лёгкостью и ироничным отношением к жизни, самодовольством и беззаботностью, но Илья порой очень ясно видел его сердцевину. И она была крепкая и чистая. Казалось, даже его криминальное прошлое никак не относилось к _маргинальности_ , это было что-то другое. Просто раньше Соло был _чужаком_ , случайно пойманным лучом с _другой_ стороны, и о настоящей дружбе – о дружбе, которая бы стоила многого, Илья не задумывался.

Он ответил Соло не менее выразительным взглядом, оценивающе и нескромно глянув на его округлую, правда очень привлекательную попу. Вот только… отчего-то смутился. Как-то это было не так, как раньше: Соло с ним заигрывает, Илья отвечает ему из спортивного интереса, счёт 1:1, брейк. Илья в самом деле ощутил, как внутри него завозилось знакомое – то самое, что он не воспринимал всерьёз вот уже лет двенадцать. Соло, привычно получивший порцию флирта в ответ, снова поёжился от пробирающей зябкости и шагнул вниз по улице. У них была не жизнь, а так, эпизодичность.

Они сели в закусочной недалеко от дома. Фриско – не поддающийся логике город, собравшй у залива слишком много мечтателей, так что народу здесь, за чертой спального района, было навалом во всякое время суток.

Это была типичная закусочная, которую можно просто взять и перенести в любой западный город (и даже в несколько островных), и она будет смотреться там, как родная. Казалось, что войдя в неё здесь, во Фриско, можно с тем же успехом выйти где-нибудь на Кубе или в том же Брюгге. Зажгли тёплое верхнее освещение, но только над баром, и свет из французских наполированных окон сонно лился, рассеивая тени. Музыка играла джазовая, а за стойкой в конце, возле витрины гавайских гитар и пластинок, сидела юная особа с большим пером в явно распущенных из косы волосах, болтала ногой в чёрной балетке и по-домашнему тихо переговаривалась с барменом. Это была малышка Элеонор, Илья по профессиональной привычке прислушался к их разговору и оценил её саму, она играла тут на гавайской гитаре, и сейчас наслаждалась перерывом. Словом, несмотря на то, что ему дико надоело торчать дома, уютная атмосфера кафе была тем, что нужно.

Он заказал себе самый большой бургер с двойной порцией перца и поглядел на Соло, сидящего к залу спиной. Он почему-то сам уступил Илье обзорную позицию. У него на скуле тоже ещё проглядывалась ссадина после той истории на пляже, а волосы неряшливой прядью выбивались на лоб. Иногда он укладывал её так специально, но чаще она сама спиралью выпадала из прически. Выглядел он задумчивым, но, приметив внимание Ильи, поглядел на него с ухмылкой. Глаза его в этом освещении показались припылённо-зелёными.

– В Нью-Йорке часто бывает туман? – спросил Илья. Он хотел было привычно сложить руки на груди – в такой позе обычно общаться с ковбоем было комфортнее всего, хотя он этого, конечно, и не замечал, – но перевязь помешала.

Соло окинул его коротким взглядом, подмечая и ленивый настрой, и какой-то блеск в глазах.

– Бывает, – неопределённо кивнул он. – Как и везде.

Разговор не клеился, Илья ещё попытался как-то завязать его, но Соло только отмахивался. Отвечал, но явно не так, чтобы можно было развить; в конце концов, Илья решил оставить его в покое. Когда принесли заказ, Элеонор как раз взялась за укулеле.

– Ты умеешь играть на гитаре? – спросил Илья, следя за ним взглядом.

– Если понадобится, – он пристально посмотрел в глаза напарника. – А ты что же, музицируешь, Угроза?

В кои-то веки он не стал глупо сливать Илье информацию о себе, но нет, не гитара — пианино. Соло был отличным пианистом: помогало тренировать руку, осваивать самые стремительные скоординированные движения, на которые только способен человек.

– У нас гитара не так популярна. Но уроки мне действительно давали. На разных инструментах, – ответил Илья.

Соло усмехнулся.

– Я бы попросил тебя продемонстрировать, но увы, мы должны вести себя разумно.

Было совсем несложно представить Курякина сидящим на полу по-турецки и мягко бренчащим на гитаре. Его большие руки обвивали бы обечайку очень нежно, женщине в таких объятиях было бы тепло и защищённо. Соло скользнул взглядом по пальцам с массивными костями, уверенно сейчас держащим нож, – впрочем нож они, наверное, всегда держали уверенно. Даже удивительным показалось, что эти сильные руки могут предавать его в приступах тремора. Пальцы были жирными от масла и оставляли на сверкающем отражении Соло в ребре ножа отпечатки.

Эти руки отлично смотрелись бы на его члене. Большие, как оказалось, возможно, опытные, – об этом после Лоуренса (или всё-таки шерифа Али?) не думать было невозможно. И как только раньше он мог подавлять подобные фантазии? Просто – они казались недостижимыми.

Сладко было представлять, как он хлопнет Илью по колену под столом, когда тот будет сидеть с таким безразличным видом. Как не остановится, медленно и жарко проводя рукой по его бедру, сворачивая на внутреннюю сторону. Как коснётся его члена сквозь ткань брюк, полувставшего, упершегося в ширинку. Как Илья распахнёт глаза, со смешным ужасом глядя на него – _мы же на людях, ковбой_ , – как он, Соло, будет с кривой ухмылкой глядеть ему в глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что на лице его сурового русского напарника проступает такое беззащитное и уязвимое выражение.

Господи Иисусе. Раньше он не верил в это _всерьёз_ , а теперь не мог отделаться от мысли, что Курякин в самом деле мог бы встать перед ним на колени и без стеснения, напротив, с ухмылкой, так и говорящей, _что, не ожидал такого, Соло?_ – обхватить жёсткими, невесёлыми губами его член, отправляя Соло на валиумное небо. Или же нет – позволив схватить себя за волосы и вбиваться в горло, неумело говорившее ему столько глупостей в очаровательной попытке задеть.

Он раздраженно втянул воздух и отвернулся к окну, за которым двое стрелочников разворачивали трамвай на кольце, а люди привычно запрыгивали в него прямо на ходу.

– Ты что-то сказал, большевик? – Соло встряхнул головой, снова фокусируясь на Илье перед собой: плечи расслаблены, уголки розовых губ с тонкой темной полоской посередине приподняты, голубой взгляд мягкий, что ли весёлый даже.

– Чем занята твоя голова? – спросил Илья, чуть склонив подбородок.

В последнее время он всё чаще был таким: открытым, мягким, смотрел иначе. Чёрт его разберёт, что там творится в его коммунистической голове, но раньше моменты, подобные этому, когда он выглядел таким умиротворённым, были редкостью. А сейчас – сейчас исключением становились привычные раздражённые перепалки, происходившие, похоже, только тогда, когда он большевика действительно выводил. Уютно. Соло вдруг понял, как бы охарактеризовал перемену в Курякине, если бы мог в это поверить: он стал выглядеть так, словно ему сделалось в обществе Соло _уютно_.

Он тоскливо хмыкнул, думая, что лёд тронулся, ave партнёрство.

– Эта сеть разваливается, – ответил он, подразумевая резидентуру.

Илья в мановение ока посерьезнел, втянул воздух с досадой и едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь. Как это ни печально, но было очевидно, что агентура накрылась, и пора спасать то, что ещё можно спасти.

– Я встречусь с Марджери, – резюмировал Илья, серьёзно глядя на него через стол. – Возьму у неё реквизит.

Марджери – «местная» тройка агентов, если они ещё были живы, не успела предоставить им все данные, а, возможно, уже следовало обрубать концы. Уэйверли, конечно, был в патовой ситуации, если послал их достать то, не знаю что, но выводу о том, что агентура лопнула, он вряд ли обрадуется. И дело было даже не в том, что у них мог завестись крот, просто такое иногда случается. Враг никогда не дремлет, один ход за нами, другой – за ним. Илья всё-таки считал, что играет на стороне добра. Наполеон… Наполеон хотел отработать долг.

– Марджери тебе не по зубам, – возразил он. – Ты сейчас явно не в форме для марафонных дистанций.

– Марджери – моя забота.

Если переводить на человеческий язык: Соло беспокоился, а Илья упрямился.

– Тебе ещё на телефонной линии сидеть, – добавил он, имея в виду, что запуск горячего телеграфа Вашингтон-Москва планировался именно на сегодня. Стоял последний день лета.

Элеонор доиграла живую весёлую мелодию, привлекая внимание Ильи, и они с Соло расцепились взглядами. В закусочной почти обновилась волна посетителей, а за окном пошёл мелкий дождь. Илье захотелось пихнуть Соло под столом ногой, чтобы тот не смотрел так: упрямо, сердито, беспокойно. Если с заданием у них возникли такие проблемы, значит дело оказалось серьёзнее, чем можно было подумать. Документы из тайника Фрэн, над которыми они корпели последние три дня, связывали в паутину слишком много красных ниточек, ведущих ко многим важным политическим и финансовым деятелям.

– Мы поедем в лагерь, – сказал Илья ставя точку.

Соло вздохнул, пораженчески взглянув в окно. Неужели в самом деле были времена, когда ему казалось, что получить приглашение в Богемскую рощу – это честь?

– Я знаю, – он досадливо повёл плечами.

 

***

Дождь укрыл ветровые стёкла автомобилей мелкой крошкой, а асфальт стал тёмным и казался мягким, как исландский мох. Туман не рассеивался. Они шли по улице дальше вниз, в другую сторону от дома, как двое коллег или добрых знакомых.

Илья, чуть склонил голову, зыркнул косо и поправил кепи своим особенным движением. Соло уже знал, что он сейчас скажет.

– Топтун, ковбой.

– Я вижу, – Соло улыбнулся насквозь фальшиво. – От кафе.

Илья кивнул, спокойно вышагивая рядом с ним.

– Вижу только одного, – поделился он. – Профессор с Бальзаком.

– Я тоже, – они остановились у магазина с уличным прилавком и смотрели жёлтую импортную айву. Бальзака Соло не разглядел, слишком далеко, но Курякин – же робот. – Скорее всего случайный.

– По ориентировке, – кивнул Илья, поглаживая бархатный, как будто бы припыленный плод большим пальцем. Не везло им знатно.

– Вопрос только, в том, чей это хвост? Твой, мой или всё-таки общий.

– Разделимся и узнаем. Дальше действуем по плану.

– Так и скажи, что хочешь пойти со мной в гостиницу.

Просто оторваться от хвоста, конечно, же было нельзя: он должен был отпустить их сам или же потерять при естественных обстоятельствах. Они купили полкило фруктов у вышедшего торговца, и Илья кивнул Соло в сторону, чтобы они пошли дальше. Человек в твидовом довольно старом костюме, с ручкой в кармане пиджака и книгой под мышкой, без шляпы на лысоватой голове и в интеллигентных маленьких очках. Типичный профессор английского языка из Беркли или, может быть, Калифорнийского. Он держался от них на приличном расстоянии, но преследовал упорно.

– Расходимся на перекрёстке, – низко сказал Илья.

Специально на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств на следующий день после провала в «Везувие» Соло снял номер в мотеле, где сейчас проходила цикловая конференция у медпредставителей. Он держал там некоторые вещи первой необходимости: для смены личности, например – парики, зубные накладки, одежду и прочую бутафорию (в философском смысле этого слова). Не вести же хвост на конспиративную квартиру, в самом-то деле.

Они не сменили манеру поведения, заметив слежку, а переговаривались в том же мало приятельском, на взгляд любого постороннего наблюдателя, духе, что для них двоих было вполне приятельски – они ведь всё ещё терпели друг друга. Но голос Ильи опустился на две октавы, придав ему ещё больше серьёзности.

– Постараешься не выводить его из себя? – весело попросил Соло, издевательски мягко сложив брови. – Боюсь, мне скоро наскучит вести счёт по спасению друг друга.

– Ты в самом деле ведёшь такой счёт?

Они распрощались на перекрёстке, поболтав ещё некоторое время под зелёным светофором и крепко пожав друг другу руки. Соло пошёл вниз с пакетом фруктов, а Илья – вверх, якобы выпросив у приятеля одну айву и беззаботно подкидывая её над головой.

Профессор последовал за Ильей.

 

[1] по статистическим данным в 1960-е таково было население Земли, удивительно х)


	4. Все дороги ведут в Рим

  1. Все дороги ведут в Рим



_Сан-Франциско, мотель «Вилла Рома»_

Соло зашторил панорамное окно с видом на Алькатрас и зажёг свет, отчего на номер сразу опрокинулся вечер, золотой и тёплый, словно в Рождество. Он хмыкнул, а в дверь постучали.

– Долго ты.

Илья косо поглядел на ухмылку напарника, поражаясь перепадам его настроения, и вошёл внутрь. Прежде чем закрыть дверь, Соло бросил пару взглядов в коридорные стороны света.

– Забродил его до скуки.

– Ты слишком приметный для этой работы, – ухмыльнулся Соло.

Илья сходства ни с какими праздниками в номере не заметил, оценив только его сам сосредоточенным взглядом из угла в угол.

– Стеклянный отель, ковбой? – он вздохнул, качая головой.

Он прошёл к двуспальной кровати с покрывалом персидского красного цвета, присел и так же сосредоточенно оглядел Соло. Пиджак уже аккуратно висел на плечиках напольной вешалки для костюмов, и Соло спокойно ждал, пока его осмотрят, стоя перед ним в жилете и глядя почти с озорством. Ему было весело от этой своеобразной то ли заботы, то ли занудства Курякина.

Поднимаясь на четвёртый этаж, Илья уже согрелся, но раздеваться по примеру Соло не было никакого желания. Он только снял кепи, отложив его на яркое покрывало.

– Что же заставляет тебя быть таким странным, – задумчиво произнёс он, очень внимательно к Соло приглядываясь.

Такое внимание было почти приятно.

– Прячемся на виду,– ухмыльнувшись, не унывающе повёл плечом тот.

Он тоже пристально рассматривал Илью, в той же занудно-заботливой манере читая его самочувствие. Щёки были румяными, но взгляд немного расфокусированным. Конечно, Илья бы отмахнулся, но блуждание в переулках, похоже, немного утомило его.

– Да и потом ты это здание видел? – Соло улыбнулся. – Оно же великолепно.

Он жизнерадостно сделал кружок по такому же персидско-красному ковру, обведя номер широким жестом. Илья наблюдал за ним с кровати, и Соло, подхватив со столика попавшуюся ему на глаза открытку с фотографией «Виллы», любовно прочитал:

– « _После этого мотеля не будет других, от вида из нашего окна на залив, Алькатрас или пристань вы вряд ли сможете оторваться_ ». Да, слоган не очень. Но посмотри, какая мебель. Космический век, Илья! Я думал, тебе понравится.

Илья усмехнулся, глядя на него — вот так вот мягко, снизу вверх, по прямой с пары метров. И Соло не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. В крови горел адреналин, а азарт от встречи с топтуном взметнул настроение обоим. Ещё Илья внутренне посмеивался над тем, как Соло рисуется.

Этот «лучший дорожный мотель» представлял собой полностью стеклянное кольцо на колоннах, с двориком внутри — словно стадион или скорее бассейн. И вот сейчас, когда солнце опускалось за океан, а в окнах горел свет, ярко вырисовывая каждый номер, людей и игрушечную футуристическую мебель, он и правда был очень по-приключенчески романтичен.

К тому же, панорамное окно было только во внешних комнатах, так что спрятаться труда не составляло.

– Кстати, – сказал Илья с такой улыбкой, что Соло сразу понял: его сейчас попытаются осадить заранее придуманной фразой. Уголки губ дрогнули сами собой, и он выжидательно смотрел на Илью. – «Вилла Рома»? Ковбой, не думал, что ты так сентиментален.

Ему было известно название заранее, но задумался он об этом только, когда увидел его воочию.

Соло повёл плечом и загадочно двинул бровями, рассудив, что не отвечать на подначку Курякина, позволив ему самому предполагать всякое, будет веселее. Сказал только:

– Пришлось выбивать номер с боем. Видел, сколько белых халатов внизу?

Медпредставители, конечно, были без униформы, но Илья его понял. Мотель действительно был забит под завязку.

– И говорят, – продолжил Соло с какой-то приватной улыбкой, – здесь один из лучших коктейль-баров в городе.

Он элегантно развернулся, пройдясь взглядом по меблировке, и наклонился в мини-бар с красивым росчерком декоративного ласточкиного крыла на крышке.

– Выпьешь чего-нибудь? Это, конечно, не «Плаза», – он перебирал пятидесятимиллилитровые бутылочки спиртного, – но тоже есть кое-что. Или сразу пойдём в лобби? Полагаю, там сейчас яблоку негде упасть.

– Нет, благодарю.

– Ах ну да, тебе же нельзя, – Соло покачал в руке миниатюру джина – серебристая крышечка холодно сочеталась с голубым жилетом – и спрятал её обратно. – Ну и я тогда не буду – из солидарности.

– Как благородно.

– Почему ты обо мне такого плохого мнения, Илья? – вздохнул Соло, взглянув через комнату. В этой шутке было слишком много правды. – Что я тебе сделал?

Илья, всё ещё сидевший на кровати, закинув на неё одно согнутое колено, посмотрел на него как-то особенно: пристально, а после ухмыльнулся будто бы своим мыслям. Он поднялся на ноги и отошёл к окну, аккуратно выглянув на улицу из-за тяжёлой шторы, волной лежащей на ковре. До залива на самом деле было три квартала, но и он, и Алькатрас хорошо проглядывались над крышами других зданий, тёмными или блестящими в переливах света. Туман только слегка разводил вид, растушёвывая пятна городских ламп.

На ответ Соло надеялся не особо. Он достал из тайника чемоданчик со всяким инвентарём для маскировки, непринужденно разложив кое-что на диване. Было достаточно переодеться и, может быть, подправить кое-что в особенностях внешности. Топтуна они, в конце концов, поймали по ориентировке на Илью, значит парик, спрятать угловой шрам да и кепи к черту. Он принёс Илье воск, чтобы замаскировать висок, а глаза горели нахально, веселился, скотина.

Илья повернулся, тяжело глядя сверху вниз, а Соло не смотрел на него вовсе, сосредоточенно и с удовольствием обдумывая, как можно преобразить его, такого русского и гигантского. Как-то раз Сандерс сказал ему: «Работа спецагента то же изобразительное искусство, так что тосковать не будешь», но, несмотря на издевку, оба они знали, что это правда; и Соло действительно нравилась эта часть их работы.

Не получив его внимания, Илья накрыл руку Соло на шкатулке с гримом своей рукой, и тот всё-таки вскинул взгляд, поначалу рассеянно-вопросительный, затем – настороженный.

Какого черта… Илья глядел на него в упор, сосредоточенно и до странности пристально, Соло сразу всё понял. На этот раз не кажется. Потемневший взгляд, безмолвный, и ресницы эти ещё, густые, загнутые, частые, почему у него такие блядски красивые глаза, как там сказала Прима? Как у Пола Ньюмана? – к чёрту.

Илья вытащил из его рук шкатулку и не глядя отложил её за спину, на столик. И знал же ещё, что он там стоит, грёбаный внимательный шпион. Соло проследил за шкатулкой взглядом. Его рука всё ещё была в руках Ильи, и он вскинул на него глаза, глядя ёжисто, чуть вскинув подбородок, насмешливо, с подначкой. Как бы интересуясь: _ну и что это мы такое делаем, большевик?_

Илья в ответ взглянул мягко, его губы едва заметно вздрогнули в крошечной улыбке. В его глазах – в глубине взорвавшихся зрачков – даже как будто бы проступила жалость. Ну такая, беззлобная: Соло показалось, что его видят насквозь.

И это было совсем не то, чего он, если когда-нибудь и допускал такую мысль, от Курякина ожидал. Во взгляде никакой робости, ничего близкого к тому, как он смотрел на Габи. Когда она была слишком близко, когда Илья держал её в своих руках, а она, поддавшаяся порыву, тянулась к нему. Когда Илья просто шалел, его вело, расплющивало, и мозг у него явно отказывал. И Соло изредка задумывался о том, смотрел бы Илья на него _так же_.

В какой-то степени – да. В его глазах была та же нежность. И ещё – Илья не стал переступать черты. Господи Иисусе, ну почему он был таким до скукоты _хорошим_? Он выглядел уверенным, но ему нужно было разрешение.

– Какого хрена, большевик, – нехарактерно процедил Соло.

Он злился на него, на себя, на всю свою чёртову жизнь. Этот курякинский сочувственный, понимающий взгляд как будто бы сбил с Соло всю спесь. Он этого не осознавал, но бессознательно чувствовал, что Илья на привычные провокации не поведётся и более того – разочаруется.

Появилось неприятное чувство, что тебя оставили в дураках.

Соло можно было считать легкомысленным гедонистом, но он тоже думал о том, что творит. И давно решил, что не собирается связываться с бешеным коммунистом. Но тот оказался не так прост и одним мягким взглядом пригвоздил его к месту.

Эта мысль отрезвила, и Соло хотел сделать шаг назад, но – и, возможно, это его совсем чуточку удивило – Илья не позволил.

– Я думал ты из тех, кто берёт то, что хочет, – низко пророкотал он, и Соло просто скрутило жгутом от желания в его взгляде и хрипоты в голосе.

Большевик тоже был перед ним как на ладони: отвергни он его неожиданную, ненастойчивую, но всё равно желанную попытку сейчас – тогда Илья дальше не полезет… И Соло вспомнил эту его горячечную рассерженную фразу: «Если начал – побеждай».

Он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя низким при своих шести футах и одном дюйме.

Наполеон Соло дошёл до точки невозврата. И фатально предположил, что переиграет Илью: как и обычно играя по своим правилам.

Он протянул руку и, пропустив пальцы под пряжку его ремня, толкнул Илью к себе, вызывая на его лице на мгновение это трогательное удивлённое выражение.

Дальше они целовались бешено и безумно, кусаясь, вылизываясь, усмехаясь, вжимая друг друга в стены – чеку, так долго удерживающую сексуальное напряжение, сорвало к чертям.

Илья терял контроль над силой, толкая его, вбивая в стену, был буйным и восхитительно возбуждённым, а Соло – терпеливым и готовым с удовольствием позволить немного полюбить себя по-подростковому.

– И как давно, Угроза? – с зацелованной ухмылкой спросил он, торопливо стаскивая с Ильи замшевую коричневую куртку. Он хотел услышать вслух, ему мало было просто – вот этого.

– С Бельгии, – без стеснения, с улыбкой, именно так, как и в фантазии Соло, ответил ему Илья. – Как мне нравятся твои жилеты, – сообщил он, остановившись только на мгновение: чтобы выкинуть свою перевязь, и тут же, скользнув обеими руками по талии Соло вниз, стал выдёргивать из его брюк ремень.

Соло краем сознания отметил, как он этот ремень отбросил в сторону – длинным точным движением, с каким-то неуместным внутренним спокойствием. Подобно хищнику, знавшему, что всё находится в его власти. Угроза умел был соблазнительным. Соло подтолкнул Илью в плечи, заставляя шагать назад, ухмыляясь его растрёпанному обезумевшему виду и расстёгивая ему брюки.

Они врезались в изножье кровати, но Илья твёрдо стоял на ногах. Соло не теряя времени даром засунул руки ему за пояс, приспуская его. И со смесью самодовольства и восхищения обхватил ладонью его твёрдо ощутимый через ткань белья привставший член. А Илья охнул, опаляя его лицо горячим дыханием, и едва ли не с рыком схватил за плечи. Будто желал бросить через спину. Раздвинул губы поцелуем, просовывая в его рот язык, влажно и дико. Неожиданно Соло осенило: Илье нравилось – он любил, действительно любил целоваться.

Илья подался к нему бёдрами, руками жарко собирая рубашку в складки; Соло обжёг его взглядом из-под ресниц, шалея от его близости, горячечности. Илья разулся, чуть отстранившись, стащил носки, отшвыривая их в сторону – такой довольный, готовый, нетерпеливый, _улыбающийся_. У Соло плавился мозг, а рот наполнился слюной, он сглотнул, кажется, с едва слышным, но проступившим наружу предвкушающим стоном.

Илья Курякин стоял перед, всклоченный, полураздетый, в приспущенных брюках, с топорщащимся пахом. И смотрел, поймав это общее на двоих _предвкушение_. Тоже взявший эту секундную паузу. Глаза у него были тёмные, чёрные зрачки вытопили радостно-голубую радужку. Щёки горели двумя морозными пятнами, а дыхание на пересохших припухших губах было сбитым и тяжёлым. Илья предлагал ему себя – тот самый Илья, который ещё несколько дней назад бесился оттого, как вожделенно Соло смотрел на него.

– Не приведи Господь пожалеть мне об этом, Курякин, – обалдело сказал Соло, и Илья усмехнулся.

Они повалились на постель, когда Соло не успел ещё до конца второй ботинок стянуть, и тот отлетел в изножье кровати, раскидав вокруг себя тонкие шнурки.

– Осторожнее, – немного более ясно, с полуулыбкой произнёс он, нависая сверху, пока Илья пытался стащить с себя водолазку. – Не вывихни ещё раз.

Ответом ему стал угрожающий, но совсем не пугающе, взгляд. Соло мягко провёл ладонями по его бокам, заставляя отпустить края водолазки и осторожно поднять больную руку. Илья молчал, позволяя раздевать себя неспешно, только смотрел – тяжело, бегая взглядом. Что с ним делает ковбой, он замечал не особо.

А, когда Соло, наконец снял с него водолазку, роняя её на пол, Илья снова притянул его за шею, обхватывая своей горячей большой ладонью, отчего мурашки сами по себе разбежались вдоль позвоночника, – и поцеловал, жмурясь и постанывая. Крышу рвало ультимативно.

Соло пихнул его в плечо, забывшись, хотя сам только что и старался осторожничать, и Илья повалился на спину, только слегка от боли подняв по-собачьи верхнюю губу, обнажая зубы.

Соло неверными руками потянул с него брюки, и тот почти послушно приподнял бёдра.

Соло шалел, но улыбался, с каким-то нежным наслаждением вытаскивая его ступни из штанин, держа за пятки. Илья дёрнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, оттолкнулся от постели, садясь, и потянулся к нему, даже озадачив на мгновение – смотрел в глаза, косо ухмылялся, но не трогал. Только скользнул рукой в сторону, запутываясь в складках простыни.

Наконец он продемонстрировал то, что искал – презерватив, зажатый между указательным и средним пальцами.

И Соло ухмыльнулся, фокусируя на нём взгляд, и дёрнул бровями, сам не зная, насколько искренним и печальным выглядело его лицо, когда он так делал.

– Всегда носишь с собой, Илья? – хрипло спросил он. Это почему-то не вязалось с его честным советским образом.

– Только на задания, которые выполняю вместе с тобой, – так же хрипло ответил Илья, всё с той же весёлой ухмылкой. Он шутил, конечно, но всё равно получалось, что да – всегда.

Соло остро и неприятно ощутил, как сильно ширинка давит на вставший член. И Илья, словно и сам тоже чувствовал это, так вовремя – ох Господи – расстегнул её, чуть потирая, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии видеть, как закатятся глаза ковбоя от желания и наслаждения, которое может доставить ему он, Илья. Соло подался к нему, но всё равно сумел проговорить:

– А смазка? – он лизнул то первое, во что ткнулся лицом – край его челюсти, сориентировавшись и оттянув зубами мочку уха, чтобы жарко произнести, как он надеялся, достаточно нахальным тоном, но был в последнем не уверен. – Её ты тоже всегда носишь вместе с Вальтером?

Илья повернул голову, чтобы перехватить его наглые губы, прикусывая, а рукой сжимая через белье, и ответил:

– Уверен, у тебя здесь что-нибудь найдётся.

Соло не сразу даже понял, что говорит он о чемодане с инвентарём. Да гори всё синим пламенем.

– Найдётся, – пообещал он, наваливаясь вперёд, на Илью, цепляя его губы в расчёте – если он уже правильно сделал о нём выводы – усыпить его настрой поцелуями. И да, очень быстро Илья, прижатый затылком к подушке, разомлел и совершенно блаженно принимал его поцелуи. Не удивительно, что, раз он так это любил, то и делал чертовски хорошо. Но хотелось Соло определённо большего, он отстранился, требовательно глядя ему в глаза. – Лежи здесь, Илья.

Отодвинулся назад, слезая с постели. И нетерпеливо направившись к чемодану, принялся его ворошить, выкидывая вещи на диван. А Илья, чуть пришедший в себя и окинувший кремовый потолок слепым взглядом – у него голова закружилась, осознал себя лежащим на кровати всё ещё в трусах. Он быстро стащил их и отбросил в сторону, ногой заодно спихнув и Наполеонов ботинок, попавшийся на глаза.

В этот момент Соло как раз и обернулся, победно сжимая в руке баночку вазелина, необходимого при наложения грима. И на крошечное мгновение обмер.

Потому что перед ним, на постели беспрекословно лежал Курякин, нагой и возбуждённый, дожидавшийся его с тёмным предвкушением в пьяных глазах, и, вместе с этим, такой искренне, доверчиво улыбчивый. Такой красивый. А Соло стоял по другую сторону комнаты, в расстёгнутых брюках и с вазелином в руке. Жизнь была ослепительна.

– Сейчас же вернись сюда, – пророкотал Илья угрожающе, отчего у Наполеона совсем поплыло в голове, а член дёрнулся.

Он немедленно и вернулся, и Илья тут же подался навстречу, сразу принявшись его раздевать, благо сорочка была без запонок. И снова краем сознания Соло удивлённо и восхищённо отметил, что даже сейчас Илья оставался собой. Голова у него, конечно, вряд ли была ясная, но сорочку он с него стаскивал аккуратно, а вовсе не так, как могло бы представиться – с треском разрывая ткань. Нет, это было вовсе не в характере Ильи. Затем освободил от брюк и белья, оглядывая совершенно ошалелым взглядом его бёдра и налитой член. Губы были приоткрыты, приглашающе и откровенно – взгляд оторвать не мог. Не будь и Соло самим собой, его бы это даже в Илье могло смутить.

Но он только снова опрокинул его на спину, отвлекая этой неожиданностью, и Илья поглядел по-смешному возмущённо и насуплено.

– Может хватит? – огрызнулся он. – Чего ты меня всё укладываешь?

Соло с хищной полуулыбкой забрался на его бёдра, рукой обхватывая тяжёлый член, чуть клонившийся к животу, и ответил глядя в глаза:

– Хочу видеть тебя на лопатках, Курякин.

Именно так. Однозначно, признал он. Подчиняя. Но, наверное, – не стоит вот так сразу.

Илья смотрел всё абсолютно так же – почти с обидой, невозможно искренний, вот только его возбуждённый румянец пополз ниже, на шею и даже на грудь, выдавая волну бесподобного стыда.

Соло, оседлавший его бёдра, такой широкоплечий, что загораживал собой люстру на потолке, так непостижимо, плотоядно и _вероломно_ улыбающийся, окончательно выбил всякую почву у него из-под ног.

Соло хотелось уже давно, чертовски давно, но после Бельгии это перестало быть лишь приятной игрой воображения. С того самого момента в туалете аэродрома Остенде-Брюгге, когда Соло дал ему свою рубашку и та оказалась ему велика, Илья _осознал_ , что тот в самом деле был больше, шире, чем он. Желание пробралось глубже, стало доставлять неудобства. Впервые с самой юности Илья встретил человека, которому хотелось позволить всё то, о чём бы он не смог сказать вслух.

Он глядел на Соло так, что тому впору было ужаснуться этой неприкрытой влюблённости, а потом глаза закрылись, он застонал, потерявшись на мгновение, потому что Соло slishkom horosho дрочил ему, и откинул голову, зарываясь встрёпанным затылком в подушку.

А Соло наклонился над ним и низко, тихо спросил, заставляя снова обратить на себя внимание и посмотреть вмазанным взглядом.

– Готов, Илья?

Он и не понял, о чём тот, а рука на его члене замерла, пережимая у основания. И Соло, с лукавой полуулыбкой внимательно глядя за его лицом, раскатал его члену презерватив, приподнял бёдра и, чуть сдвинувшись назад, опустился на него. Рукой направляя его меж влажных, смазанных пальцами, пока он, Илья, и не заметил, эгоистично потерявшись в собственном удовольствии, ягодиц.

– Ты… – Илья дёрнулся было притормозить его, даже сквозь пелену возбуждения встревожившийся, ведь чёртов Наполеон «я играю по своим правилам» Соло не позволил ему подготовить себя, но тот одним взглядом, одним едва уловимым кивком подбородка дал понять, чтобы Илья не шевелился.

Соло впустил его не спеша, до самого конца, прогибаясь на нём и кривя рот, захлёбываясь невысказанным стоном. И спустя мгновение Илья двинулся на пробу, не способный сдерживаться, несмотря на всю свою пленяющую заботу. Ковбою явно было хорошо, так что к чертям её, эту осторожность.

Так они и занимались первый раз сексом: в последний день лета в Сан-Франциско, на персидско-красном покрывале, в стеклянном номере мотеля, снятого на форс-мажорный случай. Когда Наполеон седлал его бёдра и брал сам себя его членом, шалея оттого, каким настоящим был под ним Илья, а Илья – у Ильи вообще такого никогда раньше не было.

Наполеону очень хотелось самому взять Илью, но он не решился. У Илья явно нет опыта, его нужно к этому подвести осторожно. А сегодня – обстоятельства торопливы и не осознаны.

Соло вздрогнул всем телом, мышцы свело судорогой, и он уронил себя вперёд, на вытянутые руки, упираясь ими по бокам от Ильи, а тот не замечая обхватил его запястье, толкаясь вверх и закинув голову. Соло потянулся было к своему члену, влажно запачкавшему живот предэякулятом, но Илья даже не глядя оттолкнул его руку, как будто она уже не впервые тянулась стащить со стола сладости до обеда. Илья обхватил его сам, принявшись дрочить быстро и не всегда совпадая с толчками. Он следил за Соло из-под ресниц.

– Ковбой, – он зажмурился, крепко сжимая его запястье свободной рукой, и боже, Соло и подумать не мог, что это грёбаное «ковбой», произнесённое так полуразборчиво и неподдельно, может так сносить башню. – Я сейчас, – всё так же напрямую, как он делал и всё остальное, предупредил его Илья, срываясь в пик _е_.

Соло заблаговременно накрыл его кулак на своём члене, чтобы тот не остановился. И вскоре тоже кончил, глядя на его разомлевшее лицо.

Его немного повело, он закинул руку за спину, упираясь ею в постель, и перевёл дыхание, всё ещё не выпуская Илью из себя – тот не возражал. А потом всё-таки приподнялся так же, как и в первый раз, член Ильи (а может быть, и его собственный) влажно шлёпнул по ляжке, и Соло перевернулся, опускаясь рядом с Ильей на спину. Их ноги переплелись в лодыжках, довольно больно придавливая друг друга костями, но было абсолютно плевать.

Илья поднял руку, не чувствуя боли в плече, и потёр лицо, а его выдох прозвучал так, что Соло самодовольно решил счесть его стоном. Илья едва заметно улыбнулся и чуть повернул голову, глядя на развалившегося рядом Соло.

– Ты сильнее, чем я думал, – сказал он всё ещё хрипло и откашлялся.

Соло лениво усмехнулся в ответ.

Илья стащил презерватив, завязал его и прикинул, попадёт ли с двух метров в мусорное ведро, красно отражавшее комнату у ножки стола. Решил не рисковать. Соло же вдруг заговорил о чём-то совершенно отвлечённом, лёжа рядом на постели с таким видом, словно его обнажённое тело было восьмым чудом света. Илья обвёл его медленным взглядом, думая, что, может быть, так оно и есть. Он поднял себя практически по-цирковому точным движением, привлекая его внимание. Соло сбился с речи на мгновение, достаточное чтобы оценить его действия, и продолжил.

Илья дошёл до ведра обнажённым, только часы всё ещё оставались на руке, и Соло усмехнулся. Помнится, лёжа в турецкой засаде, и периодически перемаргиваясь с ним фонарями через полтора километра, он от скуки позволил себе фантазию о том, что отцовская «Победа» будет первым, что большевик бережливо снимет с себя. Выбросив презерватив, Илья встал к кровати полубоком, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, и с серьёзным видом на «Победу» взглянул.

– Надо возвращаться, ковбой.

Соло шумно потянулся, закидывая руки за голову и ероша волосы, и медленно сел. Он посмотрел на Курякина. Долго, пристально, прошёлся взглядом вдоль его тела, наслаждаясь всем тем, что было некогда рассматривать, дорвавшись до торопливого секса.

Линией плеч с треугольниками трапециевидных мышц. Пустынным рельефом бицепсов. Родинкой на правой руке, прямо возле подмышечной впадины, которую приметил, ещё когда Курякин лежал под ним. Подрагивающим от сквозняка животом с несколькими старыми гладкими шрамами. Фигура была у него прямая, ноги длинными-длинными, они столько времени сводили Соло с ума. Особенно, если он сидел рядом в автомобиле, еле-еле в нём помещаясь… А член – хотелось положить руки ему на бёдра и взять в рот, просто опуститься перед ним на колени, ничего не требуя в замен, из… как он тогда сказал себе? – эстетического восхищения перед прекрасным.

В Илье ему казалось превосходным всё, начиная от больших, но внезапно узких, почти изящных ступней и заканчивая макушкой, на которую особенно приятно было смотреть сейчас, когда он, Наполеон, её, обычно уложенную волосок к волоску, взлохматил. Словом, он был восхищён им, и это просто пугало.

Взгляд Ильи… хотелось бы позабавиться, что он Илью смутил, но не совсем: взгляд Ильи просто стал несколько строгим. Он опустил глаза и вернулся к постели, подхватив по дороге свои трусы. (Он подумал, что стоит там и красуется, а это было лишним.)

Илья натянул бельё и сел на край кровати, чтобы продолжить одеваться. Соло подтянулся к нему на коленях и не трогал, только замер, с интересом ожидая, что будет дальше. Илья обернулся. Взглянул через плечо, вопросительно и смело, а Соло ему чуть ухмыльнулся.

Илья молча наклонился, потянулся к нему спокойно, уверенно, уже прикрывая глаза, его проклятые ресницы опустились, чуть дрожа – просто кошмар. Соло склонил голову в ответ и в тот момент, когда Илья уже почти коснулся его губ, с ухмылкой юркнул от поцелуя, чтобы перекинувшись через его ногу, дотянуться и до своих вещей, разбросанных по ковру возле кровати. Просто потому, что большевик выглядел слишком славным, и ему захотелось немного поёрничать.

Илья открыл глаза, а его брови до того смешно и трогательно нахмурились, когда он озадаченно и обижено взглянул вниз, на оказавшихся на его коленях Соло, что тот еле-еле сдержал широкую ухмылку.

– В душ я успею, – беззаботно бросил он, куснул за внутреннюю сторону колена, отчего нога дёрнулась, и перекатился обратно на свою сторону кровати.

Он медленно и абсолютно точно красуясь зашагал в ванную и даже не стал закрывать дверь. Илья глядел ему вслед, невольно заворожённый: это был первый раз, когда он видел его таким. Голым да, но тут другое: Соло был помечен им. И дело не только в следах от его рук или губ, или отметинах другого рода, и не в том, думал ли Илья о том, что это был первый раз из многих – _Соло был помечен им_.

Когда тот скрылся в ванной комнате, Илья опустил глаза и усмехнулся его нахальной манере, покачав головой.

Если бы Соло только знал тогда, что больше Илья не даст ему себя целовать, он бы ни за что на свете не упустил тот поцелуй.

 

***

– Ставлю пятьдесят долларов на то, что Габи тебя не сразу узнает, – улыбнулся Соло, намазывая чёрные усы медицинским клеем.

– Я не играю на деньги, – отмахнулся Илья. По тону было понятно: принцип, не требующий даже осмысления предложения. Казалось, разбуди его посреди ночи, и он ответил бы точно то же самое. Соло позабавлено ухмыльнулся.

Когда он вернулся из душа, благоухающий неведомым ароматом «юпитерский бриз» – упаковка мотельного мыла, – Илья уже сидел на заново заправленной кровати, одетый и готовый двигаться, как минимум, к победе коммунизма. Стрелка покрывала – армейская, как и осанка, а взгляд расслабленный. Соло, увидевший, как послушно (словно отличник) Илья сидит, полностью вернувший себе тот облик, в которым пребывал до того, как решил сломать свой внутренний барьер, испытал внезапное и ослепительное облегчение, когда встретил этот его мягкий и довольный жизнью (но не слишком, чтобы это было неприлично) взгляд.

За десять минут разлуки рефлексия и сожаление его не настигли, а совсем наоборот: ничего в его идеальной, словно подарочная упаковка, внешности не выдавало случившегося быстрого секса, но смотрел он очень многообещающе. Словно говорил: _мне понравилось, как только доберёмся домой, я возьму тебя ещё дважды, и, может быть, даже один раз по дороге_.

Теперь они разложили на кровати свой набор юного костюмера, а Илья уже замаскировал шрам на виске, удивительно модельно и непринужденно встрепал тёмный парик и зашнуровывал новые ботинки. Его, тоже совсем не вязавшиеся с советским образом полусапоги из красноватой кожи, которые, Соло был уверен, он точно прикупил на задании в каком-нибудь британском доминионе и которые вызывали в Соло желание _вернуться домой немедленно_ (он всё-таки был болен Ильёй и с прискорбием это признавал) аккуратным образом стояли возле ножки кровати. Ну как в витрине магазина ей-богу, даром что заломились в месте изгиба стопы.

– Но я не сомневаюсь, что Габи меня узнает, – продолжил Илья с полуулыбкой в уголках губ.

Конечно, узнает, Соло в этом не сомневался тоже. Он закончил наносить клей и чуть взмахнул усами, чтобы тот схватился, и протянул их Илье. Взгляд у того был смешной: скептический и неудовольственный. Он коротко посмотрел в ответ, но не стал спорить и даже позволил Соло самостоятельно приклеить себе чёртовы усы – зеркало было в ванной, не рационально.

С усами выглядел он смешно. Как будто бы какой-нибудь круизный учитель танцев или американский шериф, но, честно говоря, всё равно оставался собой. Соло нежно прихлопнул их над его губой и поднял взгляд к глазам, почувствовав вдруг, как ёкнуло в груди. Неожиданно и неловко перед самим собой, но Илья был интимно близко, близкий как никогда раньше. Мысль впервые проскочила и ещё не сформировалась: Илья допустил его на совершенно новую территорию terra Kuryakin.

Он весело ухмыльнулся, заставляя Илью почувствовать себя дураком, и отвернулся, скатывая с пальцев размазавшийся клей.

– Ковбой. На твоём лице написано слишком много вопросов, – спустя несколько минут молчаливых сборов заявил ему Илья, педантично складывавший его же жилет. Возвращаться Соло предстояло в расстёгнутой куртке, открывающей под собой фирменную футболку «Сент-Луис Кардиналс». Соло ответил ему выразительным взглядом, сообщающим всё, что он думал о попытках Ильи читать его эмоции (это был полный фарс, он и сам понимал). – Я не стану отвечать на них все.

Спросить было о чем. И от этого становилось смешно и одновременно невесело. С кем угодно другим ему было бы глубоко и морально плевать, ну переспали и переспали. А сам факт того, что ему хотелось выяснить все причины Ильи, говорил не в пользу собственной независимости. У него была _потребность_ в Илье.

– А на твоём лице написано недостойное честного советского человека самодовольство, – парировал он, бескомпромиссно наморщив лоб. На этом и порешили.

В скором времени из поглотившего сверкающую ночь мотеля «Вилла Рома» вышли двое людей, которые никогда в него не заходили: нелеповатый турист из Миссури и явно находящийся на пороге экзистенциального кризиса алкоголик в развязке и дурном настроении.

В лифте Соло разглядывал хмурого Илью, в помятом бежевом дождевике, криво сидящей на чёрной голове шляпе, с тощим портфелем и явным желание опохмелиться на прикрытом окулярами лице, и ухмылялся.

– Ты удивительно преображаешь этот образ, – сказал он, подойдя к нему непозволительно близко и покачнувшись на носках своих повидавших виды кроссовок. – Похоже, скорее небо упадёт, чем я перестану хотеть тебя.

– Ты извращенец, ковбой, – ответил ему Илья, но его взгляд _плавил_.

К несчастью, лифт приехал за десяток секунд, и они вышли, чтобы разминуться по договорённости: Илья пойдёт ловить такси, а Соло прокатится на трамвае.

Ему надо было проветрить голову.

 

***

Когда Соло вчера вернулся, Илья ещё не спал, хотя времени и было за полночь. Он только посмотрел на Соло _очень выразительно_. А тот улыбнулся ему от дверей, и взгляд был совершенно хмельной. Он облокотился на косяк, словно гипербола силы и красоты, и стоял, ничуть не смущённый своим образом простоватого туриста из Сент-Луиса.

Илья, засидевшийся с Габи над русскими спряжениями (потому что оба они хотели его дождаться и не хотели это признавать), свёл брови, а его позвоночник, казалось, обернулся раскалённо-ледяным стержнем. Габи вопросительно взглянула за спину. Она не услышала, как Соло вошёл, но прочитала это по лицу Ильи.

Пьян Соло вовсе не был, просто ночной воздух выморозил его щёки, а во взгляде играло азартное и предвкушающее.

Илья считал, что обладает холодным умом шахматиста, но, глядя на Соло в ту ночь, думал, не ошибся ли он с оценкой их взаимоотношений и последствий.

Потом он в этом не сомневался – глядя, как Соло спрятал всё то настоящее, что, Илья знал, жило где-то очень, очень глубоко в нём, укрытое цинизмом, вежливостью, самодовольством и потрясающе подвешенным языком с такой тщательностью, словно ему было за это настоящее стыдно.

Утро этого дня началось с того, что Соло вошёл к нему в тот момент, когда он делал зарядку.

Когда Илья, облачённый в пижамные штаны на завязках, обтекающие его длинные ноги холодной океанской синевой, и серую футболку, не приталенную, но всё равно слишком хорошо очерчивающую его стройное тело с напрягшимся рельефом мышц, потемневшую от праведного пота, делал выпады с ударом коленом вперёд, что-то из тай бо, как сказал бы Соло.

Он так и замер в дверях – ну точно как вчера, только вот глядел совершенно потеряно. Если бы Илья не был сосредоточен на упражнениях, из-за чего на остальное ему было всё равно, он бы непременно вскинул вопросительно брови.

Сильный, разгорячённый, со взбитыми неловким раздражённым движением распалённо-медными волосами. Со здоровым румянцем на щеках, прямым взглядом прикованных к Соло глаз. _Превосходный_.

– Плечо не беспокой, – сказал Соло, рассматривая его от самых босых ступней на ковре до сведённых сосредоточенностью скул.

Спустя несколько совершенных выпадов (завершив упражнение) Илья вернулся в позу «вольно» и ответил:

– Закончу через десять минут, ковбой.

Он перешёл к следующему упражнению, внимательно глядя на Соло в ответ и нисколько не тяготясь его присутствием. Разгорячённый спортом взгляд можно было принять за лихорадочно-страстный. Соло почувствовал жар в паху, и у него у самого участилось дыхание. Он закрыл за собой дверь, не отводя от Ильи глаз. А Илья не спрашивал, зачем он пришёл.

Реабилитационные для плечевого сустава Илья уже сделал, перейдя теперь к привычному комплексу утренней зарядки с лёгким послаблением – а Соло видел это впервые. Впервые они жили не в отеле (Габи вот уже знала об утренней привычке Ильи делать зарядку и, если заставала его за этим, то глядела со смесью зависти и сочувствия), и Соло подумал: « _Как много времени потрачено впустую_ ».

Зашёл он под выдуманным предлогом – настоящим вообще-то, но всё же _предлогом_ , и это не могло бы обмануть никого, было бы только Илье дело. Утром Соло уже сходил на встречу, получил передачу из Центра – о том, что «красный телефон», как быстро окрестили в народе прямую связь Вашингтон-Москва, заработал; купил по дороге обратно пирожных с джемом и глазурью, как любил Илья, и кокосовых для Габи.

А Илья, оказывается, вот. Соло выжег взглядом всё: и руки, без дрожи в левой, больной, сжатые в кулаки, и мышцы, красиво играющие под футболкой, и ноги, бесконечные, как авиатрасса Сингапур-Ньюарк. И ярко очерченный тенью член вдоль ноги, потому что, очевидно, на Илье не было белья.

– Я принёс пирожные, – сказал Соло, сразу вспомнив о них от такой картины, на что Илья только бросил едва уловимый критический взгляд.

Он встал к полке над фальшкамином, с которой были исправно сняты все мелочи (кстати, именно там Соло припрятал прослушку на случай, если всё пойдёт не так, и не знал, была ли он уже обнаружена, но оплавленная толстая свеча с жучком внутри стояла в сторонке, чтобы не быть снесённой при разминке). Илья взялся за полку и принялся выписывать в воздухе махи ногами – со стороны казалось просто сюрреализмом то, что он умудрялся ничего не задевать. Ему бы шведскую стенку.

Соло прошёлся взглядом вдоль выставленного словно специального для него тела, оценив и форму и силу, и исчез на кухне заварить себе кофе, который он так заслуживал. Настроение было просто замечательным. Илья, вновь оставшийся наедине со своими потрясающими привычками, делал силовые.

Соло поставил купленную в Стамбуле турку на плиту и поглядел вверх, на потолок с весёленькой потрескавшейся лепниной так, словно благодарил Бога _за Илью_. Коронка пламени вспыхнула странно ванильным цветом. Илья там, в гостиной, смотрел на него так, будто и в самом деле ждал, растягивая над полом своё длиннющее волнующее тело, когда он только придёт.

Из комнаты донёсся такой грохот, что можно было подумать, там опять мебель начали крушить – но монотонный, как удары заводского станка.

Соло сделал несколько шагов назад и выглянул из-за дверного косяка, высоко вздёрнув брови: Илья подпрыгивал и делал разворот вокруг своей оси, ну точно юла. Приземлялся смачно, но крутился очень элегантно. Они пересеклись взглядами, и выражение на лице Ильи сделалось чуточку сконфуженным, но он молча перешёл к следующему упражнению из своей разминки. Которую он делал каждое чёртово утро, а Соло и не знал. Илья повернулся к центру комнаты (к Соло в дверном проёме) и, широко шагнув, опустился едва ли не на продольный шпагат – на четверть метра от пола и с согнутой в колене ногой, отставленной вперёд, он принялся пружинить с небольшим разворотом корпуса.

Илья только бросил на Соло короткий взгляд, совсем немного раздражённый его бесполезными хождениями, и первый раз задумался, мог ли тот прийти по делу, требующему к себе серьёзного внимания, а потом опустил голову, сам не зная, какое глубокомысленное было у него на лице выражение, и поменял опорную ногу.

Соло вспомнил, что за кофе нужно следить.

Зарядка очень даже хорошо вписывалась в образ его правильного советского напарника. Так хорошо, что от этого зубы сводило и тянуло где-то в районе мест, о наличие которых Соло предпочитал не задумываться. Ещё давно, в детстве, мать отучила. Сердце отзывалось на его обидные нападки учащённым стуком.

Кофе пить он вдруг передумал, сменив турку на плите чайником и, помыв с улицы руки в раковине, где завалилась на бок одинокая кружка (значит Илья уже выпил таблетки), вернулся в гостиную.

Да не дошёл, снова замерев в дверях: понял, что Илья его не замечает, и решил понаблюдать исподтишка.

Силовые закончились и началась растяжка.

Илья довольно смешно нависал над полом в расчищенной от всего лишнего предкаминной зоне. И Соло отстранённо и нежно подумал, как он в свойственной ему тяге к бессмысленной аккуратности двигает журнальный столик каждое утро, и заметил на ковре характерные углубления от ножек. А потом снова перевёл взгляд на Илью и обрадовался, что тот его не замечает, потому что картина открывалась довольно волнующая.

Как с эстетической точки зрения – стальные мышцы, совершенные линии движений, блеск влажной кожи, сосредоточенность взгляда, даже хруст суставов, неожиданно прозвучавший в тишине, нарушаемой только легчайшим посвистыванием чайника за плечом и тяжелым, но размеренным дыханием Ильи. Так и с психологической: это вуйарестическое подглядывание составляло половину от того, что так быстро завело Соло.

Он наблюдал за ним пару минут, с тёмно стучащим сердцем следя взглядом за тем, как _просто нереально_ мог тянуться Илья, закладывая такие пируэты, что единственным желанием было – заложить его же ноги ему за голову и _просто вытрахать_ до такого состояния, чтобы он почувствовал себя кренделем, не иначе. Соло ярко представил себе, как минимум, три позы, которые были для него самого недостижимой высотой и которые он отчаянно понял, что должен будет освоить.

Выйдя из своего укрытия, он мягко опустился на диван, не подтянув к себе для приличия даже вчерашней газеты с журнального столика, передвинутого Ильёй. Он устроился перед ним с лёгкой улыбкой в левом уголке губ, не став даже складывать ногу на ногу – не считая, будто в новом свете их отношений он должен скрывать своё возбуждение, и, более того, _желая_ Илью этим спровоцировать.

Илья поднял на Соло глаза только спустя какое-то время. Когда сидел на полу, вытянув левую ногу, а правую подогнув назад, и, обхватив ладонями ступню, без усилий, задумчиво тянулся за неё лбом. Соло, отделённый от него почти двумя метрами комнаты, смотрел пронзительно и неотрывно.

Илья почувствовал его тёмное и тяжёлое желание и не отвёл глаз, но отчёта себе ещё не отдавал. Он поднял руки, потянувшись через голову (футболка задралась, оголяя его живот, удивительно порочный на взгляд оторопевшего Соло), через полминуты встал, чтобы поделать круговые движения бёдрами, сбрасывая нагрузку с тазобедренного сустава, и взгляд Соло, пристальный, немигающий, скользнул за ним вверх.

В комнате вдруг стало совсем _по-другому_ , словно воздух разрядили. Илья лизнул сухие губы, а с лица Соло сошёл любой намёк на улыбку. Он следил за действиями Ильи очень внимательно, а тот повернулся к нему лицом, сел и развёл ноги так широко, как только позволяла ему растяжка – _а она позволяла_. Илья наклонился, полностью укладываясь грудью на ковер и отвёл от него глаза, сконцентрировано взглянув перед собой. Ступни Соло в начищенных туфлях со смазанной ссадиной на внутренней стороне правой, наверное, об себя же и задел, упёрлись в пол. Илья метнулся по ним взглядом и скользнул им вверх, вдоль его брюк, очерченных натянувшейся тканью колен и – наткнулся на руки, сцепленные в замок.

Он поглядел на лицо Соло, смешно наморщившись, исподлобья.

Потом снова встал, подошёл к каминной полке и, вытянув свою длинную руку вдоль длинной ноги, обхватил себя за пальцы и поднял ногу вверх. Не иначе как стремясь вслед за соотечественниками в космос. Если Соло и вуайерист, то Илья – эксгибиционист, у Соло яйца поджались.

Мадонна Микеланджело, Илья закинул ногу на каминную полку и присел, всё-таки демонстрируя ему блядский продольный шпагат.

Член Соло упирался в ширинку брюк так, что он бездумно и бесстыдно поправил его рукой, всё так же не отводя от Ильи глаз. Зато взгляд Ильи, когда тот всё-таки развернул лицо, метнулся к его паху, и вид у него был совершенно обалделый.

У него тоже стояло, натягивая податливую ткань штанов меж разведённых ног, тянуло разогретые мышцы бёдер, а в голове совершенно поплыло. Соло одновременно и глазам своим поверить не мог и _благодарил Бога за Илью_. Чтобы его скромный, комично распахивающий глаза в смущённом ужасе, правильный Угроза вёл себя _так откровенно и позёрски…_

Илья опустил глаза, а скулы его дрогнули, потому что он сжал челюсти, и выражение на его лице снова сделалось сосредоточенным и нечитаемым. Он смотрел вниз и прямо, сквозь напряжённые лодыжки Соло, под диван, слепо и отрешённо. Чуть отвернулся боком, но не давая заднюю, потому что _русские так себя не ведут_ , и вытянул вверх руки, наклонил голову в одну сторону, другую, разминая напоследок шею, и выдохнул, сбрасывая всё напряжение. Ой да – напряжение.

Соло встал с дивана, изящно и стремительно от него оттолкнувшись, и шагнул к Илье так, словно плыл через воду. Он неловко задел по пути журнальный столик, но даже не поморщился, ничуть на это не отвлекаясь. А Илья повернулся, снова наткнувшись на ошалелый и не мигающий взгляд. Соло двигался к нему так, словно его поманили, и Илья растерянно проговорил:

– Ковбой, – уже протягивая руки, потому что сомнений не было. – Давай я…

Договорить ему Соло не дал, перебивая тысячью «растяжка» и «я и не знал». Он только улыбнулся, коварно и весело, в ответ на то, как смирно Илья раскрыл ему объятия, и прижался к нему, сразу притираясь ноющим членом. И если бы был на месте Ильи кто другой, его бы снесло на шаг назад напором и выпущенной из-под контроля силой этого обезумевшего тела, – но Илья на ногах стоял твёрдо. Губами Соло припал к солёной шее, и сразу потянул завязки на его штанах. Пальцы были нервными, но он – уверенным.

Он сказал, и его голос прозвучал до постыдного хрипло:

– Курякин, ты просто нечто, – и бездумно куснув его, потому что дышал Илья сбито и смотрел слепо из-под ресниц, нырнул вниз, утягивая и его штаны. Выпуская наружу его обнажённый эрегированный член с толстой покрасневшей головкой.

Илья задохнулся. А белья на нём и правда не было.

Соло обвёл его прекрасный член, весь в темных завитках волос, шальным взглядом, уложил его на ладонь, словно оценивая вес, и остро почувствовал, что немедленно должен расстегнуть пуговицу на собственных брюках.

– Я только проснулся, – с очаровательной скромностью объяснил Илья отсутствие трусов.

Только что он лежал на этом чёртовом ковре, с позёрской старательностью вытягиваясь в весь английский алфавит, а теперь не знал, куда смотреть, одновременно крайне пристыженный и совершенно возбуждённый. Соло вспомнил, как Илья риторически спросил, _от чего же ты такой странный_ , и подумал: «Почему _ты_ такой чудн _о_ й, Илья?». Но счёл излишним тут что-либо говорить и просто взял у него в рот.

И Илья снова задохнулся и резко развёл ноги, ища опоры для них обоих и мужества лично для себя. Рука легла в волосы Соло с чуткой неуверенностью, а разум поплыл, и он постарался проморгаться, потому что перед глазами поплыло тоже.

Наполеон Соло ретиво и глубоко отсасывал ему, без лишних слов стоя перед ним на коленях посреди гостиной – это было вне всяких сомнений тем ещё испытанием для самообладания.

Рука Соло щекотно скользнула по его бедру, посылая ему, Илье, прямо в мозг заряд мурашек, и он всё-таки забылся, подталкивая его голову. Если бы Соло только мог, он бы самодовольно ухмыльнулся – но он и сам был далеко не в себе, возбуждённый и, что более важно, восхищённый Ильёй настолько, что пасовало собственное естество.

Пока он тайно, а после и очень откровенно глядел за тем, как Илья тут тихонько, а потом и очень показушно изображает из себя золото на Олимпийских играх, так и хотелось просто подхватить его под бёдра и вбить в стену сразу за каминной полкой – что, возможно, при его росте будет сделать затруднительно. Хотя Соло с тёмным удовольствием и вспоминал, _как_ Илья смотрел на него в том бельгийском туалете, когда осознал, что уступает ему в размахе плеч.

Хотелось опрокинуть его спиной в кресло, развести в стороны эти сумасшедшие ноги, издевательски огладив его член, так чистосердечно натягивающий ткань брюк, и сделать минет медленно и обстоятельно, прерываясь на вылизывание его бёдер и полные насмешливого превосходства взгляды, наслаждаясь абсолютно потерянным видом Ильи и ни в коем случае не забирая в горло, чтобы не позволить ему вмиг кончить. А совсем наоборот – довести до состояния полной отключки, заставить просить, забыв обо всех своих принципах и природной скромности.

В общем, Соло ярко (но не очень ясно) осознал то, что именно хотелось сделать с Ильей уже очень, очень давно и что, он подозревал, Илья ему сделать _позволит_.

На деле же оказалось невыносимо медлить. Только увидев, как проиграно Илья смотрел на него, как пропаще подался, как были распахнуты его глаза с чёрными воронками зрачков и как прилежно он старался устоять на ногах, Соло самому окончательно снесло башню. Как и накануне – когда он тоже, может быть, не так представлял себе первый секс с Ильей (хотя какая, к черту, разница), но вышло всё до нелепого торопливо, без какой-либо прелюдии и вообще довольно отчаянно. Так и получалось: Илью хотелось настолько, что не выходило насладиться им в полной мере.

– О-ох, ковбой, – прохрипели сверху, и на шею шлёпнулась вторая горячая, большая ладонь.

Шарики за ролики у Курякина ещё не заехали окончательно и он вполне мог себя контролировать – его вежливый русский друг явно не считал приличным быть грубым. Над этим им ещё придётся поработать, но Соло всё-таки вспомнил, что следить за ним нужно. Он переложил член в руку и нежно провёл языком по всей длине, медленно вбирая головку, и наблюдая за Курякиным косым взглядом в желании выяснить все его слабые точки.

Насадился глубже и подался назад, совершая круговые движения головой – Илья тихо и сдавлено застонал сквозь зубы. Ну громким он не был очевидно, но и это Соло собирался исправить в будущем. Вполне физическое ощущение того, как налитой член Ильи – Ильи! – скользит у него во рту, твёрдо упираясь в нёбо или язык, сильно застилало собственный разум, но Соло всё-таки старался.

Минет определённо был его, Наполеона Соло, фишкой (минет или кунилингус, первое с ним всё-таки случалось не так часто). Он это любил и порой был готов сделать за просто так, в качестве комплимента. И сейчас отстранённо подумал о том, как Илье нравится целоваться. Может быть, дело просто в эрогенной зоне его языка и очень скоро Илья откроет и для себя всё удовольствие, которое можно получить самому, доставляя его партнёру. Он невольно опустил одну руку с его обнажённых бёдер, чтобы прикоснуться к себе и даже попытался всё-таки расстегнуть проклятую пуговицу. Но тут Илья немного _неприлично_ – вау, Угроза, – потянул его за волосы, и, опомнившись, Соло, снова крепко умостил ладони на его бёдрах, удерживая их перед своим лицом.

Он глянул вверх, чтобы застать, как Илья, сбоенно и взволнованно дыша, обалдело глядит вниз и выражение на его лице было такое, словно он глазам своим поверить не может. Соло воодушевлённо чуть выпустил его член, мягко придерживая губами. И, зная, как это будет смотреться, снова начал делать круговые головой, по часовой стрелке, потом – против неё. Ему было совсем не стыдно доставить Илье лишнее наслаждение, так что он застонал сам – он может делать это за них обоих, если придётся.

Глаза Ильи пьяно закрылись, он заморгал, смежая свои частые ресницы, а головка во рту ещё немного увеличилась. И Соло понял, что не знает, когда ему в последний раз отсасывали, но продержится Илья явно не долго. Он коснулся его мошонки, и Илья неожиданно вздрогнул и невольно чуть подался в сторону – ага, не доверяет полностью, хорошо, что вчера Соло не дал себе волю – поэтому он просто нащупал на влажном стволе венку в основании, чуть пережимая канал, и помассировал его в обманчивых спазмах, готовый к тому, что, вероятно, на ногах Илья всё же не устоит.

Илья выдохнул удивлённо и порывисто, всё-таки толкая его за затылок глубже, предсказывая свой скорый оргазм. И Соло, уверенно удерживая его бёдра и сопротивляясь, облизал уздечку, выписал языком восьмёрку, отстранился, чтобы подуть, обдавая его контрастной прохладой, и вобрал до самого конца. Напоследок вновь медленно перейдя к головке, потому что бёдра Ильи напряглись под его руками и он попытался толкнуться ему в горло бесстыдно и пьяно. Кончил Илья обильно, сотрясаясь и с дрожащим стоном.

На ногах, к удивлению Соло, всё же устоял, держа за волосы очень императивно и внезапно властно глядя вниз.

И даже на одно крошечное мгновение Соло почувствовал себя так, словно это он находится во власти Ильи, а не наоборот. Угроза умел быть соблазнительным. Он сглотнул семя, но всё равно почувствовал, как щекотно влажная капля потекла по подбородку. А Илья позволил ему отстраниться и устало, довольно выдохнул.

Соло опустился на пятки, совсем как Илья недавно в своей зарядке, ослабляя давление на занывшие колени, и стёр с подбородка липкую сперму не изящным, честным, а от того порочно сексуальным движением. Он поднял голову и встретился с очень странным в такой ситуации взглядом.

Илья глядел пронзительно и поражённо. Глаза его были кристальны, хотя колодца зрачков всё ещё оттеняли серо-голубую радужку. А ресницы с такого ракурса показались просто невероятными. Сидя перед ним на коленях, Соло вообще задумался о том, как часто кто-то видел Илью с этого угла.

Он казался удивлённым, восхищённым и обалдевшим, как будто бы это был его первый в жизни минет. О чём Соло его не долго думая и спросил.

– Конечно, нет, – фыркнул Илья, быстро вернув себе самообладание и ухмыльнувшись уголком губ над невообразимым самомнением Соло. – Я из СССР, ковбой, а не из монастыря.

Но этот его пронзительный и кристальный взгляд сделал с Наполеоном что-то невероятное, не говоря уже о том, что шутить в ответ – вообще что-либо ему отвечать – не было никакого желания. А Илья наклонился, ловко натягивая штаны, будто не он только что был на вершинах беспамятства, и подал ему руку. Соло её без каких-либо лишних движений принял и быстро оказался в жарких благодарных объятиях.

Илья прижал его себе, с ходу тыкаясь сухими губами под край челюсти, а носом потираясь под его ухом, ну в самом деле, совсем как пёс. Они шагнули назад и Илья повалил его на тот самый диван, с которого он бесстыдно наблюдал за ним. Повалил не слишком успешно: ноги у Соло разъехались и сам Илья рухнул сверху, раскладывая их обоих, будто они были подростками, не обладающими совсем никакими представлениями об эстетике и не обременёнными чувством комфорта – может, так оно и было.

Соло молчал, необычайно, диковинно, и Илья решил, что это хороший признак. А тот просто находился в крайней степени ошеломления – от собственных чувств.

– Ты говорил про пирожные, ковбой? – хрипловато спросил Илья, вылизывая его шею. И проворно юркнул рукой ему в брюки, наконец-то, расстегнув проклятую пуговицу и только на мгновение помедлив, чтобы обвести большим пальцем влажное пятно смазки на его белье, освободил член, принявшись жарко и торопливо дрочить. И прохрипел на ухо. – Mne zahotelos' eskimo.

– Shto proishodit v tvoey russkoy golove, Illya? – усмехнулся Соло, чтобы не просить его прямым текстом сказать ещё что-нибудь по-русски.

– Kavardak, – ответил Илья, магическим образом, очевидно, разгадав посыл. – S togo momenta, kak ty mne dorogu pereshel.

Илья, лежал на нём сверху, дроча и _болтая_ по-русски всякую ерунду, просто неповторимо! И Соло, обезумевший оттого, _что дорвался_ , и от уверенности Ильи, его почти не слышал, только член отзывался в его кулаке. Он слепо потянулся, обхватил Илью за лицо обеими ладонями и прижался поцелуем с ослепительной нежностью, тщетно надеясь, что не выглядит таким влюблённым, каким себя чувствует.

– Ty vkusno pahnesh, – сообщил ему Илья, не смущённый его внезапной чувственностью, но поглядевший немного удивлённо.

Соло быстро кончил – ох, после всего ему немного было нужно, и обессиленно обмяк на диване. Ноги разъехались по полу, бёдра едва не свисают, придерживаемые разве что немалым весом Ильи. Поясницу почти больно оттого, как она выгнулась в свободное пространство до угла со спинкой дивана. И глядел он на Илью в абсолютном, проигранном инсайте.

А тот улыбнулся, довольно разглядывая разомлевшего Соло под собой, и не глядя обтёр руку о штанину – пренебрежение чистоплотностью как свидетельство отличного секса. Он окинул метким взглядом всего Соло, странно распластанного, будто оброненная ребёнком тряпичная игрушка, а вовсе и не живой человек, и, отодвинувшись, вдруг резво подхватил его под бёдра и без труда закинул его ноги на диван, всё так же уютно и лениво устраиваясь рядом. Но уже не сверху, просто рядом.

Соло если и хотел взглянуть осуждающе, то не смог, только мазнув вполне себе разморённым и весёлым взглядом. Просто, глядя на него, он подумал, что, когда видишь вот такую живую и искреннюю улыбку на лице Курякина, - жизнь разделяется на До и После.

А потом Илья, сидевший с ним ногой к ноге в замазанных его, Наполеона, спермой штанах, снова задравшейся на животе футболке, со взбитыми волосами и совершенно довольным жизнью взглядом, сказал:

– Ковбой, давай без поцелуев в губы, ладно?

Он глядел с полуулыбкой, мягко, ласково и удовлетворённо. Закинув одну руку за диванную спинку, коленом игриво подцепив ногу Наполеона. Потом ещё и руку эту протянул _и заправил тому за ухо торчавший кудрявый локон_ , а Наполеон просто обмер. Он не думал даже, что Илья вообще способен придумать в своей доброй и обычно не привычной к издевательствам голове что-то такое, что его, Наполеона Соло, введёт в такой ступор.

Но он почувствовал себя так, словно сел только что мимо стула, хорошенько приложившись об пол. Потому что _давай без поцелуев в губы, ладно?_

Взяв себя в руки с достоинством, присущим человеку, который больше всего на свете не любит терять лицо, Соло достаточно ровно поинтересовался:

– Отчего же?

И Илья ответил слишком искренне и бесхитростно, скосив на него глаза со своей проклятой трогательной честностью:

– Это слишком лично.

Соло в момент запрятал всё то не менее честное, но более неожиданное, садясь ровнее и поддерживая на лице улыбку с непревзойдённой фальшивостью.

– Это называется секс без обязательств, большевик, – подсказал он, решив первым втоптать в ничто свою сентиментальность, пока этого не сделал Илья.

 _Наполеон_. _Наполеон_ , сказала бы ему мама, _мой милый мальчик. Беги, Наполеон. Ты был непогрешим, ты был совершенен – одиночка, которого ничто не может сломать, потому что ему не за что цепляться. Тебя не сломала война, не сломала тюрьма, так неужели ты позволишь сделать это человеку?_

Но он сам вручил Илье оружие, способное его действительно разрушить.

Илья задумался, отвернувшись, и поглядел перед собой. Такой спокойный, уверенный, явно находивший ситуацию совершенно комфортной. И как только может так диаметрально различаться восприятие двоих людей? Илья выглядел мужественным спокойствием в высшей своей степени.

А Соло, чувствуя себя до искренней жути не в своей тарелке, горько поджав губы, пока тот не видел, застегнул брюки, постаравшись привести себя в самый надлежащий вид. Чтобы ничто в нём не говорило, что он только что был готов – пускай и не вслух – вручить себя Курякину.

– Что, большевик, – усмехнулся он. – Никогда раньше не спал ни с кем без любви? Я в это не поверю, ты же um, chest i sovest советской разведки, лучший агент КГБ.

Илья закатил глаза, одарив его немного раздражённым, но, по-прежнему, слишком тёплым взглядом. Соло смотрел на него прямо.

– Почему тебе нужно всё время ershit’sya?

Соло беспечно повёл плечом, опуская ноги с дивана, чтобы встать. Хотелось создать между собой и Курякиным расстояние.

Но тут с кухни послышалось нарастающее шипение, плавно, но оглушительно в этой тишине переходящее в пронзительный свист, – вскипел чайник. Илья рассеянно обернулся через плечо, а Соло так и сидел, не успев подняться, ровно и не поворачивая головы.

– Секс без обязательств, – повторил Илья, явно для того, чтобы ознакомиться с этим термином получше. Кажется, он был невероятно доволен этим статусом. – Если ты не возражаешь, ковбой, – сказал он, снова слишком ласково взглянув на Соло. – Я всё-таки схожу в душ.

– Давай, _мой лучший_ , – иронично ответил ему Соло.

И Илья поднялся с полуулыбкой, замерев на мгновение, которое нормальные люди потратили бы на благодарный прощальный поцелуй, а он – на чёртов длинный взгляд; и ушёл в ванную.

Соло поглядел вслед Илье и уставился поражённо перед собой – на грёбаный фальшкамин. Поправил волосы и ушел на кухню заварить чай. А что ему оставалось? Пасовать Наполеон Соло не любил.

Вот так он и сидел смиренно над чашкой зелёного листового, пока его бесхитростный, прямолинейный и порой очень жестокий русский напарник уплетал пирожные с джемом и глазурью, примостив босую ступню рядом с его ступнёй в оксфордах, и думал о том, что, кажется, впервые за очень долгое время влюбился. И влюбился безответно.

 

***

А потом они поехали в Богемскую рощу, Монте-Рио, Калифорния. И нельзя заявить, будто это были худшие три дня в их жизни, но там, среди мандалей, амфитеатров и троглодитов под корыстным взглядом Совы над алтарём для жертвоприношений, они видели такое, что не нужно было сговариваться, чтобы решить больше никогда не вспоминать об этой миссии.

 

 


	5. Каравелла, парабеллум и трамонтана

 

Часть Вторая

 

  1. Каравелла, парабеллум и трамонтана



_сентябрь, 63 год, где-то над Соединёнными Штатами Америки_

– Илья, – Соло кокетливо и почти незаметно провёл костяшками разбитых пальцев по его руке, руки даже на самом деле не касаясь. По накрахмаленной манжете рубашки – и только напоследок едва задел косточку на оголившемся запястье. – Тебе известно, что такое “Клуб Одной Мили”?

На этот раз в самолете они сидели вместе, потому что иногда же бывает послабление режима и можно не шифроваться. Габи досталась компания Уэйверли, чей бодрый голос иногда доносился до них через три ряда, и его помощницы Хизер. И Габи дружелюбно держала её за руку при взлёте, чтобы Хизер не нервничала слишком откровенно. (Но теперь уже дремала, неуютно откинувшись на иллюминатор. Может быть, в следующий раз она не позволит им двоим сесть отдельно, чтобы комфортно спать на ком-нибудь из них, не то чтобы Илья или Соло возражали.)

Илья повернул к Соло голову, оторвавшись от созерцания того, как крыло самолёта ныряло под линию горизонта и снова всплывало над ней, и посмотрел так, что сразу стало понятно: ему известно.

Полёт предстоял долгий, и ни одна из симпатичных стюардесс не занимала Соло так, как его – подумать только – смущённый напарник. Им достался ряд с двумя креслами, так что за предстоящие полмира над уровнем облаков – как минимум, до пересадки в Ньюарке – он мог зафлиртовать Илью просто до бешенства (что, конечно, было нежелательно). Илья глядел с возмущением, но всё же краска немного ударила в лицо. Соло находил эту его советскую скромность чертовски притягательной. Он сам себе удивлялся, ведь такие его никогда не привлекали, в партнёрах он ценил, прежде всего, уверенность. Но Илья – это Илья, он твёрдо знал, чего хотел, и это Соло подкупало.

– Не говори глупостей, ковбой, – строго (и почему-то даже насуплено) прошептал он. – Вокруг нас люди.

– Да, – Соло широко улыбнулся. И улыбка эта _пьянила_. – В этом весь смысл.

– Нет, – Илья поглядел прямо перед собой, на панель с разводами под дерево, и стиснул челюсти, являя собой всё смирение и осуждение советского народа. Потом достал из кармашка в подлокотнике кресла самоучитель французского, который читал полчаса назад. – Я учу язык.

Соло решил, что насупленность в голосе звучала потому, что ему тоже хотелось.

– Просто посмотри вокруг, Илья, – сказал он, позволив своему голосу звучать немного мечтательно. – Высота, шампанское, туалет за шторкой. Этот самолёт создан для секса. Ну, если ты, конечно, хочешь, я могу сперва сводить тебя в бар.

Слово «секс» прозвучало из его уст слишком волнующе. Так что Илья только сильнее стиснул челюсти, но бросил по сторонам короткий взгляд. Дуглас D** _действительно_ был прекрасным лайнером. Застрельщик реактивной эры, фюзеляж без малого четыре метра в ширину, элегантный интерьер, широкие мягкие кресла с почти полуторным расстоянием между рядами. Хотя Илью и посадили в первый, чтобы он наверняка мог уместить свои бесконечные ноги.

Ковбой рядом был слишком наглым и ему невероятно шли эти чёртовы брюки в клетку принца Уэльского (особенно, когда он поднимался по трапу перед Ильёй).

– Да мы с тобой даже не поместились бы там, – бросил Илья, подразумевая туалет.

– Будет тесно, и придётся вести себя очень тихо, – согласился Соло с особенной, будто бы для него одного, для Ильи Курякина, улыбкой, заставившей его начать декламировать в голове военные стихи. То, что говорили они на пониженных тонах, создавая вокруг себя какую-то кулуарную атмосферу, тоже на пользу самообладанию не шло. – Но тебе не составит труда быть тихим, так ведь?

– Ты нарываешься, – предупредил его Илья.

– Просто тебе так идёт эта чёрная рубашка, – ответил Соло с самым непринуждённым видом: ну его ли вина в том, что Курякин такой красивый? Он чуть склонил голову, а уголок его чёртовых фривольных губ изогнулся совершенно хищно, ну точно у ящерицы, если бы та умела улыбаться.

Илья ясно осознавал, что не злится при всём видимом возмущении, и он знал, что и Соло в это не верит. Но Илья искренне не ожидал от него подобного предложения, хотя теперь и думал, с чего это он ставил моральные качества ковбоя так высоко? Это Соло понимал тоже.

Мысль о том, что он мог бы получить Соло прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь не меньше дюжины часов, а прямо _вот сию минуту_ , заводила куда сильнее фантазии, в которой сделали бы они это прямо практически у всех на глазах. (У своего непосредственного начальства, например.) И Илья постарался сменить её мыслью о Габи: то, что она при этом будет находиться буквально в нескольких метрах, отделённая от них даже не стенкой – придётся быть _очень_ тихими,, – а всего-то перегородкой да парой рядов кресел, не заводила совсем. Это было бы попросту ужасно, неприлично и невежливо. Но Соло все ещё улыбался, забавляясь внутренней борьбе, ясно читавшейся на лице Ильи, и хотелось его дико.

– Я иду в бар, – прохрипел Илья, отстегнув ремень безопасности слишком звонко, и поднялся из кресла резко и сердито.

Лицо Соло было слишком стратегически удачно расположено, чтобы не оценить произведённый на Илью эффект, и он выразительно поглядел на него, когда тот пролезал через него к проходу.

– Всё-таки ты ужасный романтик, – смеялся над ним Соло, отчего правда хотелось втащить его в этот чёртов туалет и заставить растерять всю свою уверенность и самодовольство.

– Это не предложение, – всё так же тихо проворчал Илья, чувствуя себя полным дураком: по-хорошему, ему бы уже уйти, но нет же, чёртов Наполеон Соло выводил так, что уйти, хотя бы не попытавшись оставить последнее слово за собой, было унизительно.

– Это именно оно, – улыбался Соло, переболтать которого, конечно, никогда не получится. Даже если они всё-таки «вступят» в этот распроклятый клуб (чего Илья делать не собирался).

Илья надел и одёрнул куртку, что, конечно, не могло скрыть того, как потяжело у него в брюках, но в глаза это пока не бросалось – и перешёл в соседний салон. Где от скуки уже толпилась половина пассажиров, создавая иллюзию того, что они не несутся стремительной молнией на высоте 10 тысяч метров над землёй, а собрались на приватной вечеринке в слишком маленькой квартире. Он проскользнул среди женщин в своих лучших украшениях и мужчин в костюмах, чьи плащи и шляпы висели батареей в шкафчиках стюардесс. Вся публика была одета элегантно и старательно, никаких тебе новаторских мини-юбок, которые так пришлись по душе Габи, или чересчур яркого макияжа. Илья снова лично выбирал для Габи наряд, запаковав её в комфортное, слегка приталенное платье c круглым воротничком (строгая длина до колен), чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и потому что сейчас им не нужно было ничего из себя разыгрывать.

Он совсем не удивился, когда очень скоро к нему присоединился Соло.

– Ненавижу работать с тобой, – сообщил ему Илья.

– А вот это неправда.

Соло потеснил его, заставляя переместиться в самый угол, между закруглённой розоватой стенкой самолёта и самим собой, и снова над ним потешался. Илье пришлось согнуться и опереться локтями на барную стойку, было тесно, ну прямо, как будто бы они всё-таки... – он раздражённо сжал челюсти.

– Ну и что ты будешь пить? – спросил у него Соло, косо следя оживлённым взглядом.

Издеваться над Ильей было очень весело, но больше Соло доставляло удовольствие то, как он загнал его в угол: Илья иногда бывал таким покладистым.

– Я не пью, – ожидаемо и абсолютно так же бездумно принципиально, как и тогда, в номере “Виллы Рома”, когда Соло предложил ему ставку, ответил Илья.

– Заказать тебе имбирную газировку? Ладно секс, но бар – это точно место для больших мальчиков.

Илья поглядел на него почти насмешливо, очень выразительно передавая этим взглядом, что Соло сам заблуждается, как ребёнок, если думает, что его можно взять на слабо. Он заказал чай (и стюард в очень красивой белой форме вежливо объяснил, что это стоит попросить на «кухне» у стюардесс).

Они с Соло прижимались друг к другу плечами, и оба очень хорошо чувствовали одеколон другого. Ирис, можжевельник и мускус у Ильи, кедр, смородина и бамбук у Соло – оба были немного возбуждены и в чертовски хорошем настроении. В глобальном смысле этого слова: несмотря ни на что – ни на пережитое в Роще, ни на то, как красноречиво расцвечивали ссадины и замаскированные синяки лицо Соло, как он всё ещё не мог полностью опираться на правую ногу и как у Ильи сердце кровью обливалось, когда он начинал подхрамывать, в тот момент им казалось, что жизнь стоит всего этого и что впереди их, возможно, даже может ожидать что-то хорошее. Удивительным образом в это верили оба: и Илья, который определённо был реалистом, и Соло, у которого с этим вообще были проблемы.

Не ошибёшься, если скажешь, что этот момент, плечом к плечу в крошечном баре авиалайнера Дуглас D** в сентябре 63-го, был одним из очень хороших моментов в их жизни, и однажды, в очередной раз лёжа на смертном одре, Наполеон даже вспоминал именно его.

– У нас впереди ещё столько перелётов, – сказал он, усмехнувшись. Теперь здесь было слишком людно и тесно (они как будто бы уже были в Париже), чтобы говорить о сексе прямо. – Лучше избавь нас от трагикомедии и сдайся уже сегодня.

Илья повернул к нему голову медленно, слово «трагикомедия» не понравилось, но Соло только этого и добивался. Было совсем не сложно нервировать его, когда они стояли так близко, а мысли занимало только одно. Глаза его, тёмные, с космической чернотой взорвавшихся зрачков, глядели тяжело, губы были напряжённо и тонко сжаты, а за плечом стояли разноцветные бутылки шведского ликёра, добавляя в атмосферу закатную таинственность. Он посмотрел сурово, но Соло не сдался, спокойно и прямо глядя в ответ, зная, когда стоит промолчать. И очень быстро взгляд Ильи смягчился, плечи чуть расслабились, а выражение на лице стало таким по-смешному мягким, что всё это просто хрестоматийно демонстрировало две ипостаси Ильи Курякина: бешеного расчётливого гэбиста и ласкового русского романтика.

Илья сам отвернулся – потому что заметил, что момент был какой-то слишком открытый. Соло незаметно и тоскливо улыбнулся с видом человека влюблённого и немного несчастного.

 

***

До Парижа они добрались, кажется, целую вечность спустя, перелетев поперёк всю Америку и северную часть Атлантического океана. Два раза такси на пять автомашин, два самолёта.

После пересадки они все уже сидели по отдельности, начиная своё представление. И хотя сам бы Илья предпочёл подобрать любое другое определение, а ещё лучше вообще просто заткнуть Соло при помощи какой-нибудь сверхвосхитительной картины или раритетной книги, над которой тот бы принялся кудахтать, позабыв хоть на несколько драгоценных минут о том, что можно приставать к людям, – Соло называл вещи своими именами: Илья ему так и не сдался. А, видит бог, Соло старался. И французский лайнер Каравелла вдохновлял на это даже больше, чем Дуглас.

Сентябрьский Париж промок и блестел огнями, по погоде мало чем отличаясь от Сан-Франциско. Но особая атмосфера только совершившегося приезда, когда ещё не видел города, не видел своего нового места жительства и с присущей всем людям вне зависимости от национальности и склада характера надеждой ожидаешь чего-то особенного, – смягчила утомлённое раздражение. Даже Габи повеселела, а у неё было _очень дурное настроение,_ и она собиралась пребывать в нём ещё пару дней, как подозревали и Илья, и Соло (и даже Уэйверли), и по молчаливому согласию были немного рады держаться от неё подальше.

Такси Паризьен привезло их на разных машинах и в разное время в маленькую гостиницу, чтобы они набрались сил перед очередным марш-броском. Завтра предстояло добраться до Корсики и далее разыгрывать из себя троих незнакомцев на курорте, выведывая, правда ли там прячутся очередные Кью-боуты, судна-ловушки, воскрешённые два года назад, впервые после Первой мировой, никем иным, как американским Управлением, и кто из местных прожигателей жизни этим промышляет. Но это завтра, а сейчас можно было немного отдохнуть, размяв несчастные кости и приняв горячий душ. Целый день над облаками – звучит романтично, но на деле это совсем не так.

Но помимо этого Соло собирался получить от жизни ещё один должок.

Уэйверли организовал короткий брифинг, прямо в той же гостинице – _Курякин, вы не будете возражать? Мне кажется, именно ваша стойкость к любым невзгодам не позволяет сейчас вашим напарникам расклеиться_ – в номере Ильи, где они, не дожидаясь утра, разобрали все необходимые детали, которые возможно было получить от агентуры только по приезду.

Илья в своей чёрной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, что добавляло его чертовской привлекательности лёгкую непринуждённость, действительно выглядел стойко для человека, преодолевшего пять с половиной тысяч миль за один долгий день. И совершенно не подозревал, что сам теперь является предметом восхищения Соло – рекурсия того, как он сам глядел на него, сияющего и довольного жизнью, на бельгийском аэродроме.

Пять с половиной тысяч миль или нет, а обои на стенах в этом номере были теми же самыми, что и в апартаментах Ильи в Сан-Франциско: модная, но, на взгляд Соло, удручающая крупная горчичная клетка, это ли не иронично?

Уэйверли с Хизер (каждая выверенная деталь которой, будь то взбитая платиновая бабетта в стиле Бриджит Бардо или пигмент от съевшейся губной помады на чувственных губах, пропиталась усталостью) расположились у стола с минималистическим набором чайного сервиза на одного и вазочкой с искусственным букетом роз. Такова была привычка Уэйверли, и они с этим уже смирились, прекратив обращать внимание, - но он никогда не сидел в их присутствии, только, может быть, опирался небрежно на стол, худой и непосредственный.

Он был мягким, очень-очень вежливым, и это внушало опасения, потому что так и казалось, что он что-то не договаривает, и ты никогда не узнаешь, что на самом деле творится в этой британской голове. И, наверное, таким образом он выстраивал между собой и подчинёнными границу, возвышаясь даже над высоченным Ильей со всей своей начальственной доброжелательности. Хизер, порой чересчур жеманная, не садилась сейчас тоже, кажется, она на ходу спала, и он отпустил её, стоило ей раздать всем персональные документы.

Соло взглядом пропустил Илью в кресло, а сам встал у стены в другом конце номера – который весь-то был тридцать квадратных метров. И на протяжении всего этого ускоренного брифинга стрелял в Илью такими взглядами, что, казалось, тут было всего метра два.

Он глядел с полуулыбкой. Чуть приподнимал брови в ответ на информацию по делу. Стоял, застёгнутый на все пуговицы в своём костюме в клетку принца Уэльского, с широко разведёнными ногами, так же непринужденно откинувшись на клетчатую стену, словно часть какой-то инсталляции художника-дальтоника. Невинно подмигивал Габи, когда та глядела с подозрением, не иначе _чувствуя_ , что в атмосфере что-то трещит. И вообще выглядел так, будто ни черта не слушает начальство, но, когда к нему обратились, изложил в самой развёрнутой форме, что он думает по делу и как именно собирается задействовать «свой личный контакт», чтобы добраться до Корсики.

Илья с самым серьёзным и глубокомысленным видом внимал словам Уэйверли, проклиная развязного и безответственного напарника и стараясь на него вообще не смотреть. И пытался отогнать сожаления – совершенно пустые, потому что повторись возможность, он бы всё равно счёл её аморальной – по поводу того, что всё-таки не взял его (или даже не позволил подступиться к себе) ещё _десять часов назад_. А его крепкая шея над черным, чуть замявшимся воротником рубашки проигрышно покраснела. Но он мужественно держался – не иначе на секретной методе КГБ – и не позволял румянцу разлиться по лицу.

Соло окинул его, тоже по привычке широко расставившего ноги, долгим взглядом и улыбнулся, дойдя до рассерженных голубых глаз – Илья всё-таки повернулся и посмотрел, проигрывая тем самым раунд. Но чего тут стыдиться, в этой игре равных Наполеону Соло нужно ещё поискать.

Когда брифинг закончился, Соло пожал руку Уэйверли и первым вышел в коридор, галантно и ласково проводив Габи до её номера. На прощание ещё раз кивнул Уэйверли у лифта – этот неуловимо улыбающийся взгляд заставлял даже Соло чувствовать себя дураком – и пьяно рванул обратно к Илье.

Рванул – фигурально выражаясь, шаг его был элегантным и твёрдым, но вот внутреннее настроение выигрывало Гран-при Франции.

Илья его, конечно, ждал, нисколько не обманувшись его уловками (ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть и всего на мгновение, равное раздраженно-обиженному разбиранию постели). И первым желанием было шагнуть к нему, снося с границы дешёвого ковра в ослепительном и неукротимом поцелуе, с головой сдававшем, как же дико и неистово у Соло было тесно в штанах весь грёбаный день, но – было нельзя.

Нельзя в губы, напомнил себе Соло, исступлённо подаваясь в протянутые руки и прижимаясь губами к его шее, что было удобно при их разнице в росте. Заставляя Илью задрать подбородок и снова впитывая этот аромат ириса и мускуса.

– Ковбой, какой же ты всё-таки идиот, – сообщил ему Илья, не теряя времени уже расстёгивавший его брюки.

Они были уставшие, помятые, но Соло остро – острее, чем даже, когда он застал его за растяжкой – хотелось подчинить Илью себе. Бешено за то, что он заставил его мучиться в самолете, и нежно, почему он не знал и сам. Сейчас он казался тем мягким и добрым Ильей, которого раньше, если Соло и позволяли увидеть, то только в обращении к Габи. И хотя Соло питал слабость перед той силой, которая отрывала от машин багажники и кидала мотоциклами во врагов, такого Илью он тоже боготворил. И, конечно, именно с ним хотел не только заниматься сексом на всех мало-мальски пригодных поверхностях, но и пить утренний кофе на служебных лестницах или играть в шахматы даже без возможности выиграть. Помятый, уставший Илья сейчас какзался таким _настоящим_. Словно вот именно сейчас они были на пике жизни.

Такого Илью нестерпимо хотелось сложить кренделем и _вытрахать_ – хотя Соло и не любил выражаться в подобном безвкусном тоне, но он не знал, как бы это желание можно было назвать более ёмко. Разве что – он во всём предпочитал занимать активную позицию, хотя и не прочь был время от времени уступать её Илье.

Вот только Илья – будь он проклят вместе со своей чокнутой страной, из которой только выходили такие экземпляры – ему не позволил.

Он бойко расстегнул его брюки – руки были уверенными и подчинялись беспрекословно – и подтолкнул его в грудь. Соло позволил уронить себя на наполовину разобранную, как надломанное печенье с белым кремом простыней, кровать, усаживаясь на неё и упираясь руками позади себя. Только заинтересованно взглянуть не успел, потому что Илья Курякин с тем же уверенным выражением на лице, не глядя ему в глаза, ведь взгляд был прикован к чёткому контуру головки полувставшего члена под бельём Соло, опустился на колени и, так же ловко стащив с него это бельё, обхватил её губами.

Соло раскрыл рот, срываясь на вздох, постыдно напоминавший стон, и облизав вмиг пересохшие губы, стал глядеть за ним. За тем самым Красной угрозой, который гонял его по всему Восточному Берлину с яростью необузданного пса. В которого он, Соло, стрелял и который смотрел непримиримо и жалостливо, разделяя их двоих на целые отдельные миры. А теперь – теперь стоял перед ним на коленях в парижском номере и талантливо брал у него в рот, так _неебически_ соблазнительно втягивая щёки.

Илья немного поморщился, приноравливаясь к размеру и форме, толкаясь навстречу горлом, но сразу стало понятно: он делал это не впервые. Вот только почему-то глаз не поднимал, то ли не зная, насколько феерический эффект это может производить, то ли стыдясь. Зато Соло смотрел сквозь тяжёлое дыхание не отрываясь. И только протянул к нему руку, но не в волосы, а почему-то обняв ладонью лицо, умостив большой палец на этот его угловой шрам на виске. Потом перед глазами был белый потолок, затем – он их закрыл, только слушая пошлые причмокивания губ Ильи и собственные приглушённые стоны.

Он кончил, опустившись с вытянутой руки на локоть, и снова хотел обалдело поцеловать Илью, пускай губы у того и блестели от его собственного семени. Но снова – вспомнил, что нельзя.

После этого чёртового минета тело сразу вспомнило, как сильно оно было вымотано дорогой и желанием, и делать что-либо с Ильей у него совершенно не осталось сил. А Илья, наконец, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, спокойно вытерев рот рукой с этим своим закатанным чёрным рукавом, и ухмыльнулся с таким пониманием, что Соло почти стало стыдно. Он так и говорил: _вымотался, ковбой? Ну это ничего, я понимаю_. Захотелось его шутливо пнуть ногой, что Соло и сделал.

– Иди к чёрту, Курякин, – лениво пробормотал он, ясно ощущая, что на этот раз горят уже его щёки.

Илья поймал его за лодыжку и глянул предупреждающе. Соло свёл брови, слушая, как стучит собственное сердце.

– Хочешь пойти в душ, ковбой? – предложил Илья, не выпуская его лодыжки, но очень просто и честно, с затаённым опасением даже, что его идея будет расценена как нечто чересчур.

– Пойдем, Курякин, – вздохнул Соло, поднимаясь с локтя. Руку с его лица он уже убрал.

 

***

Они поднимались по лестнице подземного перехода с одной из «станций-призраков» парижского метрополитена. Солнце падало отрезной линией на несколько последних ступенек, и босоножка на тонкой лодыжке Габи расстегнулась как раз на границе тротуара. Она замерла так очаровательно и непосредственно, чуть приподняв руки, как если бы в них был подол длинного викторианского платья. Растерянная резким неустойчивым положением ноги, она взглянула вниз, на разошедшиеся в стороны ремешки с липучкой. Напарники её обернулись к ней, Соло вот даже не сразу заметил заминку.

Габи стояла всего мгновение, сперва подумав, что ремешок порвался. Соло развернулся, спокойно выжидая, а Илья – Илья вдруг подался обратно, преодолев успевшее разделить их расстояние в один длинный шаг, и молча опустился перед Габи на колено. Её губы, всё ещё приоткрытые, смущённо сомкнулись.

Соло оторопел. Он бы и сам не смог объяснить своих чувств, но его сердце сжалось, и вместе с тем – он не мог отвести от них глаз. Илья так непринуждённо присел перед ней и бережно скользнул грубыми пальцами по тонкой щиколотке к кожаному шальному ремешку, как ни в чем не бывало застегнул его и поднялся, даже не вымучив вежливую улыбку. Он и не задумался особо со своей советской безыскусственной простотой. А Габи и Соло заметили. Переглянулись через его плечо, оба вдруг почувствовав себя _иначе_. Словно сила притяжения у Земли изменилась.

Соло, конечно, только смеялся в ответ на вбитые в курякинскую подкорку мозга пируэты в сторону капитализма, но, по правде говоря, человеку его, Соло, образа мыслей такая трогательная и ненужная вещь как на уровне инстинктов присесть и застегнуть даме босоножку раньше, чем она сама успела опомниться, просто, потому что он может, ничего не желая получить взамен, – могла бы даже и не прийти в голову в их современном мире.

А Илья просто помог ей от чистого сердца и пошёл дальше, погружённый в свои мысли. Они двое тоже двинулись за ним, чуть притихшие. И было даже непонятно, что именно расстраивало. Но, наверное то, что они оба ощутили себя вдруг совсем другими рядом с Ильей.

Соло оставалось только подколоть его:

– Ох, большевик, в этом мире таких, как ты, уже и не осталось. Дамы будут к тебе в очередь выстраиваться, успевай записывать.

Илья взглянул так, словно понял, что «этот» мир – это всё остальное кроме его странной и непостижимой, жуткой и почему-то лелеемой в его сердце Страны Советов.

 

***

_Лазурный берег, Франция_

Успех любого секрета прямо пропорционален тому, сколько человек в него посвящено. Именно поэтому на следующий день, после утреннего «посещения» МИДа, они двое, Соло и Илья, стояли где-то на Лазурном берегу Франции, дожидаясь встречи с личным контактом Соло.

– Мне кажется, это может обидеть Габи, – поделился соображениями Илья.

Соло опасался, что рано или поздно у Ильи может возникнуть эта безумная идея: _рассказать Габи_. Он пожал плечом.

– Она либо сама все поймёт, либо мы разбежимся раньше.

Илья повернул к нему голову и поглядел сквозь стёкла очков цвета виски так, что Соло, до этого не особо увлечённый его присутствием, – курортно-печальный сумбур архитектуры, женщины в купальных костюмах, игра света на влажной коже, было, на что отвлечься – посмотрел с интересом. Илья же понять не мог, как в буйную головушку Соло приходят те или иные мысли. Неужели он в самом деле подумал, будто Илья собирается рассказывать _об этом_ Габи?

– Ты думаешь о чём-нибудь кроме секса? – спросил он.

« _Илья_ , – подумал Соло, коротко окинув его взглядом из-под ресниц, – _Илья, тебе об этом лучше даже не знать_ », а вслух сказал:

– А ты?

Илью порой очень выводила эта его манера – отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

– Что именно должно обидеть Габи? – пошёл у него на поводу Соло. С такой раздражающей снисходительностью, словно был учителем литературы в средних классах и слушал вполуха, как тринадцатилетний Илья читал ему Твардовского у доски, а сам скучающе глядел в окно, потому что слышал все эти стихи уже сотни раз, но всё равно умудрялся следить за интонациями Ильи и тем, чтобы он не пропускал строчек.

Соло снова отвернулся и окинул «кафе де ла Пэ» более заинтересованным взглядом. А Илья ответил:

– Невнимание. Не хочу, чтобы она почувствовала себя лишней.

Соло не знал, что там должна была чувствовать Габи, но сам вот ощутил в ответ на эти слова, как что-то, чему он был не рад, стрельнуло в груди. Он снова повернулся к Илье, не изменившему своей позы с того момента, как они остановились тут: он опирался на поручни ограждения, уложив руки в лёгкой рубашке на верхние перекладины, а ногу, так чертовски соблазнительно изогнутую в колене, на нижнюю, и с профессиональной непринуждённостью наблюдал за улицей.

– Лишней? – улыбнулся Соло с деланным нахальством. – Да ты ко мне привязался, Угроза.

– A emu lish’ by erepenit’sya, – раздражённо пробормотал Илья, наконец посмотрев на него. Нет, не раздражённо даже, а тоже очень так по-отечески терпеливо и досадливо. Соло мог догадаться о значении фразы лишь по контексту ситуации.

– Уже не первый раз говоришь мне это. Звучит, как что-то очень странное и неприличное, – сообщил он, теперь на самом деле бросая на Илью весёлый взгляд. – Это ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой, Курякин?

Вот сейчас очень отчётливо понималось, что он влез в отношения – _секс без обязательств, Наполеон_ – с русским. И, если Илья когда и думал, что эта особенность заводила в нём Соло сильнее многих других, то сейчас бы он не ошибся. Его _русский любовник_ , само по себе уже горячо. Но Илья только сурово и слепо посмотрел вперёд, потому что мысль о том, чтобы позволить ему сделать с собой «что-то очень странное и неприличное» возмущала большую часть естества (с его-то смещённым компасом мужественности), но очень сладко тянула где-то в глубине.

Со своей сексуальностью и желаниями Илья смирился ещё в восемнадцать лет, на «трудовом семестре». Когда их, как и всех советских студентов, перед началом первого курса отправили на уборку урожая, – со своим будущим однокурсником Мишей Крюковым. Который, когда они приступили к учёбе, неожиданно занял позицию «больше никогда ко мне не приближайся, Курякин», так что они разбили друг другу носы и с тех пор поддерживали вежливую отстранённость в отношениях. Но он никогда раньше не позволял кому-либо _сделать что-то с собой_ , не потому даже, что всё-таки никогда до конца не мог открыть кому-то всего себя, а потому, что это бы заставило его в себе сомневаться. А тут Соло, пробравшийся под самую кожу и такой смехотворно, но подкупающе самоуверенный.

– Ну точно скорее небо рухнет, чем ты уймёшься, – сказал Илья, но лицо его, вмиг сделавшееся закрытым и сосредоточенным, а ещё, по-особенному, по-курякински, смущённым, говорило всё за него.

Соло глядел на него и думал, что Илья – если у него не было _особенного настроения,_ _включавшегося в себя разгромы и переломы,_ – осознанно или нет, но хотел, чтобы его наконец просто толкнули мордой в подушку и подчинили себе. У него нужно было забрать контроль. Нужно было, наконец, дать ему возможность расслабиться. Первым бы Илья не попросил.

И от одной этой грёбаной мысли – каждый чёртов раз – у Соло поджимались яйца. Потому что увидеть _под собой его_ , обычно такого собранного, уверенного, иногда вообще не по-человечески бешеного, открытым, откровенным и – особенно – просящим, было чересчур. Невольно он задумывался об Олеге и о том, с какой покорностью и какой готовностью Илья ждал приказов, словно такова была его суть, естественная или втравленная в Комитете.

Иногда Соло казалось, что он вообще разделяет Илью на двое, на разных людей. На Илью в кепи – стальной, сердитый, готовый убить, если придётся. И Илью с галстуком – нежный, заботливый, сочетающий в себе уверенную мужскую безбоязненность это продемонстрировать и умение посторонним этого всё-таки не показывать. Но Илья, конечно, был и тем, и другим сразу, потому что он всё же живой человек. Хотя тогда, в Берлине, Соло и могло показаться, что это не так (и Илье бы непременно польстило, как Соло тогда сказал о нём Сандерсу, что его сложно назвать человеком, он – какой-то робот).

...Контакту было двадцать с хвостиком лет, у него были золотистые волосы и родинка на попе (но об этом Илья узнал позже).

Он знал, что придёт молодая женщина, но вот эта конкретная показалась ему как-то уж чересчур молодой. Описание «я познакомился с Барб в позапрошлом году в Монако. Когда вскрывал сепаратистские ячейки, и, должен сказать, у неё весьма сердитые вкусы» вдруг рассердило и его.

План Соло был прост и, может быть, не лишён изящества, свою личную оценку Илья предпочёл не давать. Под видом монакской легенды (где Соло был галеристом, отправившимся к морю после аукциона дома “Кристис” в Париже) он вместе со своим русским приятелем-бизнесменом собирался на яхте, которую Барб “позаимствовала” у папочки (а отец её был одним очень известным политическим деятелем, но не будем называть имён) отправиться на Корсику просто потому, что мог. Барб была немного авантюристкой.

Соло поцеловал протянутую загорелую руку с браслетом из массивных камней, а Илья уже вежливо улыбнулся, собираясь разыгрывать свою часть легенды, но Соло вдруг представил его сам:

– Познакомься, ma chère, это мой приятель Питер Орловски. Поэт из Сан-Франциско.

Барб восхищённо охнула и улыбнулась, а вот вежливая улыбка на лице Ильи дрогнула, и он поглядел на Соло над её головой.

– Ты вроде говорил, что он занимается импорт-экспортом? – её пышные ресницы затрепетали, а на лице появилось очаровательное выражение недоумения, несмотря на то, что она хмурилась, – улыбка всегда преображает лицо женщины.

– Я солгал.

– Tebe shto, skushno, kovboy? – с нелепой улыкой и сквозь зубы спросил у него Илья на русском, чем вызвал очень живой интерес в глазах Барб.

Соло только поглядел весело – и выглядел он при этом как-то чересчур счастливо. Солёный морской ветер снова выбил из его аккуратно уложенной прически чёлку, а в глазах светилось что-то такое, чего Илья никогда раньше в них не видел. Может быть, ему просто нравилось море, нравился курорт, этот почти отпуск, но Илья только смотрел в ответ и хмурился, сам того не замечая. Поведение Соло озадачило его и отбило охоту препираться.

Ковбой вёл себя непонятно – и это не нравилось.

Барб защебетала на французском – неожиданно низкий, но ласковый и капризный голос, – но, поймав его взгляд, перешла на очень хороший английский.

– Так значит поэт, – она покачала головой, как бы осуждая обман Соло и, вместе с тем, смеясь над ним.

– Мы познакомились с ним в Жуан-ле-Пен, – заливал Соло, элегантно вышагивая вдоль пирса и глядя на горизонт, жарко блестящий за морем.

– Любите джаз... мсье Орловски?

– В числе прочего, – уклончиво ответил Илья, не зная, почему она пришла к этому выводу, и разрешил совершенно без акцента. – Зовите меня, пожалуйста, Питер, – чем вызвал удивлённый взгляд Соло, а после – лёгкую невесёлую усмешку.

Ясно, подумал он, раз я так раскинул карты, то Илья собирается вжиться в образ со всем своим профессионализмом. Интересно, он пытается так насолить лично мне?

А Илья, щурясь от солнца даже под стёклами своих очков, думал, знает ли на самом деле ковбой, какой рискованный он выбрал персонаж для перевоплощения – впрочем, Барб, очевидно, не знала. Она завела их в одно из тех кафе, куда никогда не ходили местные, помпезное, полное не курортно одетой публики, чтобы позавтракать перед отплытием. И, возможно, перенести это отплытие за две вечеринки где-нибудь здесь, на Лазурном берегу.

– Как тебе фестиваль? – светски поинтересовался у неё Соло, на самом деле просто для того, чтобы не оставить сомнений, что они оба там были, в Жуан-ле-Пен на фестивале джаза, при этом не произнеся ни слова лжи – так, чтобы она всё сказала на них.

– Ох, мой отец был в бешенстве, – с улыбкой отмахнулась Барб. – Я тайком приютила у нас маленького чёрного мальчонку, он подавал мне мячи для гольфа, а в городе разразилась парочка драм, но я не задержалась там надолго. В Америке, наверное, большой переполох вызвало выступление того чёрного проповедника?

Когда она попросила _Питера_ почитать свои стихи, Соло улыбнулся мечтательно и лестно и сам продекламировал что-то из Роберта Лоуэлла, которого они с Ильёй обсуждали при подготовке к его встрече в «Везувие». Илья намёк понял и, смерив его не слишком сердитым взглядом – потому что было что-то цепляющее в том, как они стали друг друга понимать с полуслова, – тоже прочитал из Лоуэлла то, что знал. Сила в багаже лучшего агента КГБ была скорее приятным бонусом.

Барб либо действительно не знала этих стихов, либо была слишком хорошо воспитана, чтобы уличить их в обмане.

В целом, прикрытие реальным человеком, известной личностью, было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Лазурный берег знать не знал о битничестве и поэтах из далёкого кислотного Фриско, вокруг была _совсем другая жизнь: тихая, беззаботно-печальная, перемежённая с сияющей и беззаботно-дорогой_. Барб будет иметь чёткое впечатление, с кем именно она провела это маленькое путешествие, личность Илья же останется призраком.

Но эта идея была авантюрой! И Соло улыбался слишком уж ярко. Илья внимательно глядел на него и, казалось, мог прямо-таки видеть, как трепетало всё у того внутри от этих бессмысленных и опасных игр с судьбой.

Позже, когда они остались вдвоём, пока Барб спустилась вниз, чтобы сообразить им что-нибудь на обед, Илья заявил ему:

– Я знаю таких, как ты, Соло.

Он сидел на носу яхты, в одних только белых брюках с закатанными штанинами, откуда выглядывали волосатые, ещё не успевшие загореть лодыжки с массивными костями щиколоток, и казался здесь, посреди Средиземного моря, таким уместным, что было невозможно поверить, будто бы это советский мальчишка, переживший репрессию в семье и _чудом_ избежавший участи «политического ребёнка».

– Таких, как я? – Соло вскинул брови, как бы сообщая, что это звучит, по меньшей мере, оскорбительно. Помимо шуток, ему правда стало немного неприятно от этих слов.

Но Илья продолжил спокойно и хладнокровно:

– У нас такие тоже есть. Но больше это, конечно, ваша особенность. Тебя толкает вперёд скука. Война, воровство, Управление, теперь А.Н.К.Л., я. Ты адреналиновый маньяк, Соло.

Несмотря на то, как нередко Илья вскидывал брови, так и предлагая, _ну давай же, ковбой, скажи мне, что_ ещё _такое смешное ты думаешь, происходит в моей стране_ , сам он тоже иногда страдал от стереотипов.

– А ты не такой, Илья? – спросил его Наполеон, опираясь на штурвал и очень пристально разглядывая этого непринуждённого и слишком довольного для себя самого умника. Илья усмехнулся, едва-едва, и поглядел в сторону. На блестящее бескрайнее море, солёными брызгами окатывающее его брюки. Соло так же едва заметно и косо усмехнулся и ответил сам себе. – Нет, ты не такой.

Когда Соло говорил, что привык работать один, он, конечно, не имел в виду, будто бы всё всегда делает сам. Он просто никогда раньше не строил свою стратегию, опираясь на кого-то равного – только на помощников или тех, кто будет прикрывать спину на оперативном выезде. Илья это понимал. Но теперь у них была совсем иная жизнь, и было это доверие. Ещё не очень надёжное (потому что доверие в их работе это кое-что намного более сложное, чем простая уверенность в том, что этот человек тебя не предаст; к несчастью, предавать не обязательно, можно умереть за напарника, но это нисколько не спасёт его) – не очень надёжное, но обнадёживающее.

И в принципе, Илья был готов к сотрудничеству с самого начала, с Рима. Потому что так приказало начальство (Соло тогда было очень не по себе от того, как явственно Олег держал Илью, этого непоколебимого и сильного человека, за поводок), и это именно Соло _ерепенился_ и отказывался вести себя по-взрослому, работать командой и всё такое прочее. Так что сейчас Илья ему определённо доверял план, но мысль о том, что он пускает всё на самотек, подзуживала.

А в плане был ещё и такой изъян:

– Ну ты уж дай нам с Барб побыть вдвоём, если она будет настаивать, – сказал ему Соло, ещё когда они подготавливали почву в Париже, ни свет, ни заря добывая документы из офиса другого видного политического деятеля.

Он окинул Илью взглядом и ухмыльнулся, явно рисуя в голове картины этого уединения и словно предлагая и тому их подсмотреть. Именно это Илья и считал «пусканием на самотёк».

План полетел к чертям почти сразу, как яхта отшвартовалась от берега и, задорно подскакивая на синих волнах, поплыла в морские глубины. Барб не хотела побыть вдвоём с Соло. Она запала на Илью.

***

_сентябрь 63 год, Корсика_

Коротко всё, происходившее на той яхте, можно охарактеризовать ёмким диалогом, состоявшимся между Ильёй и Соло где-то посреди Средиземного моря:

– Угроза. Ну мы с тобой просто такая команда. В другой жизни мы могли бы на пару раскручивать богатых женщин на деньги.

– И почему только я вообще терплю тебя, ковбой?

Корсиканское дело на отпуск походило мало. Их легенды не предполагали совместного времяпрепровождения, если только не случайного, а Илья заранее предупредил Соло, чтобы тот больше не выкидывал ничего подобного, как с Орловски. Соло ответил ему взглядом, так и вопрошавшим, за кого большевик его принимает (впрочем, этот вопрос между ними давно уже был прояснён).

Работать предстояло в разных коммунах, но Илья за пару дней прочесал свою территорию от стога до иголки и под видом русского бандита, которого он из себя, на взгляд Соло, разыгрывал не очень убедительно ( _люди бывают разные, ковбой. И интеллигентные преступники тоже встречаются. Тебе ли не знать? Но, если ты предлагаешь мне, кидаться из крайности в крайность, я прислушаюсь к столь авторитетному мнению_ ), перебрался в Корте. Где Соло уже устроил себе несколько нужных знакомств в верхушке коммуны и шумную историю с Габи. О том, как они познакомились на вечеринке Бурвиля и сразу друг друга невзлюбили, ещё долго говорило всё общество, не подозревая, что «тот красивый коллекционер» незаметно помогает ей продвигаться на нужные виллы и яхты.

Габи досталась роль американки, глупенькой и очаровательной, как Душечка из “Джаза”, целью жизни которой было женить на себе миллионера. В чём она так преуспела, что, казалось, действительно могла бы плюнуть на всю эту разведку и уплыть в Европу или Штаты – замужеством частенько и заканчивалась карьера агентов-женщин, но не даром Уэйверли сделал именно Габи своим протеже.

Илья и Соло сцепились по этому поводу ещё в парижском магазине, когда продумывался её образ.

Соло хотел выбрать новомодный скандальный купальник-бикини, а Илья не позволял ему этого сделать, оправдываясь тем, что не хочет, чтобы ей _на самом деле_ пришлось вступать с кем-нибудь из объектов в связь. Габи, готовая ради дела облачиться в волнующее бикини, но всё-таки, возможно, немного это осуждавшая, как _девушка из хорошей немецкой семьи,_ подумала о том, что для мужчин эти двое слишком увлечены спорами о моде. О чём в силу характера им и сообщила. Немая пауза и два абсолютно одинаковых взгляда её очень повеселили.

Соло давно перестал иметь что-то против методов Ильи, вот честно. Тот так вошёл в образ бездушного и мрачно-холодного русского, что секс у них был просто феерический. Эти полторы недели на Корсике он сохранит на долгую память.

А ещё, вернувшись из Аяччо, Илья с невероятно самодовольным видом (как будто делает что-то очень остроумное) презентовал ему открытку с памятником в честь взятия Наполеоном Москвы. Не умно и избито, быть на Корсике и не пошутить про Наполеона.

Но Соло оценил подход к шутке.

Правда за эти полторы недели взятие одного конкретного москвича ему так и не удалось – но если дело в том, что большевик должен ему доверять как себе, то успехи у них определённо были.

 

***

13 сентября, в восемь часов вечера Габи принимала поздравления с днём рождения в их маленьком доме в средиземноморском стиле, затерянном в горах и чёрных соснах.

Она спешила на светский раут, облачённая в совершенно приталенное, соблазнительное до головокружения платье, обнажавшее спину до седьмого позвонка и сходящееся под декольте элегантными линиями в несимметричный кластер из звёзд. Соло при виде её расплылся в такой довольной, хоть и совсем не широкой ухмылке, что Илья подумал: надо держать его под присмотром. Это похоже на очередной приступ его расстройства контроля над побуждениями. Правда, их конспиративный дом подходил на этот случай лучше всего – если Соло что и выкинет, то это, скорее всего, будет касаться его, Ильи, а он готов держать удар (Соло, однако, мог выкинуть что-то интимное в его отношении, и тогда пришлось бы объясняться с Габи, а этот удар Илья пока опасался пропустить).

Дом их походил на маяк, забытый над уровнем моря, когда вода сошла в низины: выбеленный первый этаж семиугольником, винтовая лестница к кроватям на деревянной балюстраде. Тут и было-то всего ничего комнат, но имелось всё необходимое для конспиративного дома. А главное – местоположение.

Габи сидела на полукруглом белом диване, переставив со столика модель французского «Коммерс-де-Марсель» и уложив на его место вычурную коробку с подарком от Соло. Илья стоял за её спиной – за спинкой дивана, чуть не задевая потолок головой, и пристально следил за распаковкой, словно собирался защитить в случае чего. Соло восседал нога на ногу с бокалом кальвадоса и щебетал на отвлечённые темы, распаляясь на комплименты, советы по поводу поведения на предстоящем рауте и следя за Ильёй косым весёлым взглядом. С улицы доносилось пение корсиканских поползней, но они трое не замечали посторонних звуков – момент был очень уютным. Соло смеялся, Габи, обласканная вниманием напарников, чуть улыбалась, а Илья смотрел на них – с Соло он мог выстроить прямую взглядов – очень тепло.

Соло подарил ей акции английской автомобильной компании «Катерхэм Карс», основанной в этом феврале и имевшей все шансы на большое будущее, и скульптурный клатч из «Бергдорфа и Гудмана», куда встроил тайник для шпионского оборудования или даже небольших документов. Казалось, Илья несколько смутился, когда она распаковала подарок: он бесспорно признал, что ковбой его уделал, подойдя к вопросу и с прагматичностью, и с сердцем.

Соло, следивший за ним чуть ли не внимательнее, чем за реакцией Габи, умилённо свёл брови в ответ на его чуть сконфуженное выражение лица.

Потом Габи развернула подарок Ильи: грампластинку со сборником русских романсов. Она ухмыльнулась, иронично и, вместе с тем, тепло, и обернулась через плечо просто, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Они двое в этот момент выглядели так, словно между ними была какая-то своя тайна, и Соло почувствовал совсем то же самое, что и Илья минутой ранее – ему показалось, что уделали его.

– Подумал, тебе это будет полезно. И интересно, – всё ещё смущённо поделился Илья. Его большие ладони напряжённо лежали на диванной спинке.

– Поставь её, пожалуйста, – попросила Габи и улыбнулась, когда он отошёл.

Илья бережно взял пластинку из рук – он заказал её ещё во Фриско, потом пришлось просить пересылать из Парижа, и, наконец, только позавчера получил её в почтовом отделении Аяччо – и отошёл к проигрывателю, так же бережно сняв с него Луиджи Тенко. А Соло глядел на напарников, не зная, кто из них вызывает в нём больше какого-то лишнего трепета: Габи, не желавшая признавать, как её тронул подарок Ильи, или же большевик, этого и не понимающий.

Габи же думала, что оба её мальчика просто лучшие, и в чём-то даже не понимала, чем заслужила их.

 

***

Наполеон нашёл фотографию семнадцатилетнего Ильи в томике Сэлинджера. Рядом лежали Габин Чехов и разговорник французского, откуда выглядывал испещрённый чужим почерком с ровными пометками Ильи листочек со сленгом. Он решил, что настольную книгу всех маньяков с красной охотничьей шапкой на обложке Илья уже прочитал, а значит про фотографию забыл. Их было прислано три штуки, для подкрепления легенды о его юношеских годах в банде митинцев. Как в конверт затесалась эта – непонятно, то ли связистка неправильно приняла запрос, то ли фотомонтажёр проморгал.

Илье было семнадцать лет, волосы он носил короткие и смотрел пронзительно. На снимке не было видно обстановки, только Илья, вскинувший светлый взгляд – от бившего в лицо света зрачки потонули в молочной радужке, и взгляд его казался кристальным и бескрайним, как стратосфера Земли.

Соло нашёл снимок совершенно случайно и замер, поднимая его в руки. Провёл пальцем по глянцевой серой поверхности с цветными дефектными пятнами, полупрозрачно расплывавшимися по углам. Коснулся большой руки Ильи с венами, вздутыми на тыльной стороне ладони, в тёмной поросли волос, по крупным костяшками, обвёл собственными его лицо, словно смахивая с фотографии пыль, и усмехнулся.

Ему очень ярко представлялся семнадцатилетний Илья. До скукоты порядочный и до скрежета неуравновешенный. Семнадцатилетний Илья ему бы себя не противопоставил.

Он бы огрызался (и, может быть, у него бы это получалось чуть лучше, чем у тридцатилетнего, но чуть смешнее), но он бы сам, как и случилось между ними в реальности, полез к нему, Наполеону. Семнадцатилетний Илья его бы _просил_.

Соло представил затравленный, затуманенный взгляд, глаза пьяные, одуревшие. Представил загорелые солёные бедра, красивые, девственные от чужих прикосновений. Румянец на лице с сердито-скованным выражением. Ему бы очень хотелось, до безрассудства, а на деле было бы стыдно, но он бы храбрился, раскрываясь под его, Наполеона, руками. Представил, как бы звучал его уже глубокий, но ещё не такой низкий голос, когда бы Илья звал его по имени, несомненно из втравленного уважения к старшим – именно по имени, а не по прозвищу. Соло бы поцеловал его в обнажённое крепкое плечо молодого самбиста, не решаясь коснуться искусанных, юношеских губ, он бы был терпеливым и осторожным, как бы Илья его не подталкивал.

…Он прибрал эту фотографию себе, почти по привычке и просто потому, что ему хотелось.

 

***

Гром грянул после того, как они проводили Габи на тот раут в её день рождения. Соло тоже собирался появиться там, но часа через два, а Илья был свободен. Он ещё не расплёл свою паутину по Корте, приехав только утром.

Соло поднял в руки бутылку кальвадоса, изучая этикетку с таким вниманием, будто бы не он уже опустошил её на четверть, и поглядел на Илью через комнату. Потолок едва ли не лежал на его голове, так что Илья обогнул диван и растёкся по нему с видом человека, не знающего, куда себя деть.

Мысли его были разбросаны по комнате обоями: Габи, Габи, Габи – Соло мог без труда прочесть каждую. Илья думал о своём подарке, о хрупкой напарнице в этом платье Джейн Фонды где-то там, на далёком и опасном светском приёме со снотворными пилюлями для сторожевых собак на соседней вилле в подаренной им, Соло, сумочке и о себе самом, загнанном жизнью в такую невозможную ситуацию, как сотрудничество с американцем и немкой из британской разведки.

– Выпьешь? – предложил Соло, не предпринимая попыток потянуться за вторым бокалом на низкой ножке: Илья соглашался редко.

Но Илья поднял на него глаза, такие же кристальные и чистые, как и на той фотографии, и вдруг чуть кивнул с мягкой полуулыбкой. Он не отводил взгляда, пока Соло пачкал донышко его бокала, и тот мог бы сколько угодно пытаться откреститься, но было приятно. Теперь между ними всё действительно очень сильно поменялось, и Илья больше не носил своей холодной маски. Соло подумал, замечает ли сам Илья, как меняется для него?

Курса психологии у Соло не было, но он знал, как это называется. Проблемы с границами. Илья сперва не подпускает к себе, а подпустив – расстворяется в другом человеке. У него и с Габи так же вышло. Теперь – наступала очередь Наполеона.

Он поставил перед ним кальвадос и мягко опустился в своё кресло. В доме пахло гаригой, сапфиром и бренди. Тихо поскрипывала апрельская[1] пластинка с обещаниями любви низким баритоном. Соло положил ногу на ногу и взглянул на Илью из-под ресниц. Расслабленный, совсем не тот из легенды, немного хамоватый с не вытравленным образом русского без царя в голове, а мягкий, домашний. На кремовой брючной коленке след от травы с налипшими на него песчинками.

Они смеялись, Соло уделал его в нарды, Илья говорил, что Корсика – тот же Крым, рассказал, как сломал руку, спрыгнув со скалы в черное море в десять лет. Соло представлял его пионером, беззаботным, с гордостью носящим красный галстук, ещё полагавшим, что впереди у него годы и годы радостной жизни во славу коммунизма. Представлял его студентом – старостой и комсомольцем, желающим послужить родине прежде, чем вступить во взрослую жизнь. Фотография семнадцатилетнего Ильи, ещё без шрама на виске, но уже с какой-то тяжестью во взгляде лежала в тайном кармане пиджака, забытого наверху.

Отсмеявшись над историей про тутовник, который перепачкал всё платье Майи Лопотухиной и положил конец первому роману в жизни Курякина, Соло спросил:

– Как ты попал в разведку? – с беззаботной, как у десятилетки, полуулыбкой потянувшись, чтобы снова наполнить его бокал.

Рука замерла на нагретом боку бутылки, потому что, наверное, в воздухе что-то изменилось. Соло вскинул глаза, больше из-за заминки в разговоре, чем от интуиции, и наткнулся на тяжёлый и закрытый взгляд. Он распрямился недоуменно, а Илья внезапно отчеканил:

– Вот только в душу лезть не надо, ковбой, – он мотнул головой, чтобы Соло ему больше не наливал, и потянулся, сбрасывая с себя этот уютный момент, как что-то преходящее и непозволительное.

Соло почувствовал себя так, словно сам свалился с той скалы и ободрал кожу на руках и коленях.

 

***

День рождения Габи условно стал последним днём, когда кто-то видел Илью в той его ипостаси, которая олицетворяла доброту и вежливость.

Они пересекались нечасто, но далее Соло познакомился с Егором (сложно произносимое имя, выговариваемое Ильёй с особенной жёсткостью, от которой во рту пересыхало).

Хладнокровным и самоуверенным, как и его Люгер-Парабеллум. У него были добрые глаза Ильи, но опасность в них мелькала, как дорожные знаки, когда летишь ночью по автомагистрали, – только и успевай, что сожалеть. Егор словно предлагал тебе присоединиться к нему в этом нескучном безумстве, которое звалось жизнью, но сразу давал понять, что ему на тебя абсолютно наплевать и уходить он будет один. Егор был тем плохим парнем, которым никогда не стать Наполеону.

Он, Наполеон, даже задумался, а как бы всё могло сложиться, если бы Егор был настоящим? Если бы однажды, дождливой берлинской весной, на его пути возник бы вот этот русский.

Он как-то сказал Илье, что впервые увидел его, когда срисовал за собой хвост, и в свете их нынешних отношений в этом даже была какая-то приключенческая романтика. Это был неудачный момент, они ругались, и выведенный из себя Илья взглянул на него буквально, как на пустое место. Он ответил:

– Неужели ты думаешь, Соло, что это не я позволил тебе заметить, что слежу за тобой?

Вот в тот момент он был очень похож на Егора. Илья таким не был. И Соло понял, что с этим русским у них бы не получилось. Соло очень не любил подчиняться – жизнь и так всё время связывала его.

Но вот он вошёл в их дом, в самом деле подобный маяку: манивший ощущением близости в этом чужом краю, точно моряков к родным берегам.

Илья сидел в кресле, он играл в шахматы. Лицо ровное, руки на коленях. Внутри его трясло и подкидывало. И Соло с тоской его оглядел и замер в дверях.

Илья усмирял внутри себя Средиземное море, грозившее смыть все пирсы на береговой линии и даже горные пики Монт-Ротондо и Монт-Кардо. Он бросил на Соло короткий цепкий взгляд, остро и профессионально оценив его состояние.

Соло ответил взглядом не менее внимательным, но куда более пристальным: прошёлся по суровой линии плеч, закаменевшей прямой спине, по рукам – его добрым, большим рукам, выражавшим сейчас всё пренебрежение к нормам общества и преступное своеволие. Илья холодно посмотрел из-под бровей, и Соло подумал: _поиграем_. Он стянул с себя галстук, при этом коротко и непроизвольно наматывая его на собственные костяшки, как бинты при спарринге. Потом – спокойно и безразлично отбросил галстук в сторону. Илья наблюдал за ним над шахматной партией.

Соло прошёл к белому дивану и лениво стянул ботинки, подровнял их возле ножки. Снял пиджак, аккуратно перекинув его через спинку. А Илья смотрел, провожая взглядом каждое его спокойное, совсем не позёрское движение, но сам не двигался. Только откинулся в кресле, разгибая склонённую до этого к шахматам спину, и размял шею, резко в тишине хрустнув позвонками. Соло вытащил запонки и отложил их на палубу «Коммерс-де-Марсель», расстегнул сорочку, стянув её с усталого, чуть загоревшего на этом солнце тела, без особой старательности уложив на диванную подушку.

Илья аккуратно отодвинул шахматную доску от края стола и поднялся, вырастая мощной исполинской силой, запертой в хоть и высокое, но изящное тело. Он ровно прошёл мимо из одного конца комнаты в другой, минуя экватор дивана, забросанный одеждой Соло. Прошёл к барной стойке, налил себе воды и достал презерватив из внутреннего кармана куртки, покоившейся на стуле.

Соло этого не видел, но внутри всё клокотало от возбуждения и желания принадлежать такому Илье, молчаливому и непреклонному. Он разделся до белья, брюки ловко сложил и бросил поверх сорочки, подумав, снял и носки.

Илья опустошил стакан, сдавая своё ответное иссушающее томление. Грубо поставил его на стойку и посмотрел на Соло через комнату, скользя откровенным, жадным взглядом по раскаченным плечам, крепким мышцам груди в поросли тёмных волос, однозначным путём спускавшимся по кубикам живота вниз. Огладил взглядом его узкую талию, такую контрастную относительно ширины плеч – его тело было совершенно, как бокал «мартинка». А Соло без слов снял с себя бельё, наклонившись, будто бы на медкомиссии, и небрежно забросил его за диван. Вытянулся перед ним полностью обнажённый и смотрел в глаза прямо, а оттого опасно. Илья не снял с себя ничего.

Он приблизился, глядя спокойно, с холодком даже. Осмотрел, действительно как будто комиссуя, и провёл рукой по голому боку, заставляя невольно вздрогнуть от разницы температур (и мироощущений). Коснулся контрастно мягко, по сравнению со своим холодно-безучастным поведением, изучающе, щекотно. Соло поймал его ладонь и бесстыдно переложил на свой голый торчащий член, накрывая рукой Ильи головку. Илья сжал, ласково и одновременно как будто бы безразлично, хотя в глубине его глаз Соло легко читал всю правду. Скользнул ладонью по стволу, провёл пальцами по мошонке, глядя над его плечом на шахматную партию, отстранённо, словно всё ещё обдумывая следующий ход. И Соло прикрыл глаза, отпустил себя, хрипло выдыхая, и бездумно переместил руку на его спину, говоря тихо и честно:

– Илья.

И тот повернул голову, почти задевая носом. Чуть отстранился и посмотрел так, будто бы только сейчас его заметил, обратил на него всё своё внимание. Соло облизал губы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь, что будет стоить ему пары рёбер и отменного секса. Он хорошо слышал, как тихо и искренне вздохнул Илья.

Но тот всё продолжал играть: чуть вопросительно приподнял бровь, так и спрашивая, _что, ковбой? что такое?_ А затем, хренов безумный медведь, сделал ему подсечку и повалил на диван, не заботясь о том, как Соло приземлится. Просто сел сверху, седлая его, блокируя, брюками к обнажённой коже. Соло выдохнул, повёл плечами и опустил ладони на его бёдра, чувствуя жёсткую ткань парусины.

Илья смотрел на него сверху вниз, сурово, пригвождая взглядом. А потом просто опустил презерватив меж пальцев Соло, прокручивая тёмно-синюю упаковку, скользя прикосновением, но не позволяя его замедлить – чтобы Соло сам разорвал пачку и раскатал его по вытащенному из спущенных брюк, мощному, влажно скользящему меж его, Соло, бёдер члену Ильи. Подхватил его под правую ногу и бесцеремонно задрал её на спинку дивана.

Соло под ним едва дышал, он молча разорвал презерватив и на ощупь надел его на Илью, подавшегося бёдрами навстречу неверным рукам, словно примеряясь к фрикциям. Глаза Ильи были широко распахнуты, он смотрел, впитывая этот слишком покорный вид, понимая краем сознания, что это только игра, что Соло только позволяет ему в это верить.

Соло откинул голову назад, податливо разводя ноги шире, забросил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза, жадно глядя за Ильёй из-под ресниц. Впитывая его точно так же, как и он сам: тяжёлый, с упавшими на лоб медными волосами, меж бровей морщинка, взгляд плывёт. Захотелось провести пальцем по прямой спинке носа, по губам, ныряя в манящий влажный рот, который нельзя целовать.

Илья закинул его вторую ногу себе на плечо, наклоняясь, пристраиваясь ниже, и вошёл спустя лишь несколько мгновений подготовки. Почти бесцеремонно, толстая головка с трудом протолкнулась внутрь. И Соло запрокинул голову и чуть вздёрнул верхнюю губу, а потом прогнулся, уходя от вторжения или пропуская глубже, это могло быть что угодно – насадился, цепляя Илью взглядом, понукая и желая видеть его, своего хорошего советского мальчика, у которого сорвало чеку. Илья крепко держал его за бёдра, и Соло соскользнул левой ногой с его плеча, заставляя пропустить её под свою руку, и прижал Илью пяткой, ближе к себе, повелевая, подался ему навстречу и зашептал вдруг низко, в страхе перед самим собой, давая себе отступные, но борзо:

– Командуй, Илья, пока я тебе позволяю.

Сам сломал свою игру в подчинение, но не смог сдержаться, глядя на него такого. Наслаждаясь и всё равно желая настоящего.

Илья был полностью одет, а Соло лежал под ним, совершенно голый, абсолютно открытый, горячий и не потерявший ни капли своей силы. Не такой очевидной, но несокрушимой, спокойной, монолитной. Даже сейчас именно Соло _позволял ему командовать_ , именно Илья из них двоих был ведомым. Но не Егор.

Илья стиснул зубы, до боли сдавил его бёдра, вбиваясь долго и технично, но ничего не сказал, только смотрел. Жадно обхватил за заднюю сторону ляжки, впиваясь длинными пальцами в мягко-напряжённую плоть, наклоняя ногу, буквально складывая Соло пополам. И Соло довольно оскалился в ухмылке. Илья делал хорошо всё, за что только ни брался. А Соло был искренний, и плевать он хотел на то, как выглядит со стороны, – сильнее запрокинул голову и стонал в ответ на каждый толчок.

А после Илья скользнул рукой по его правой ноге, той, что вздрагивала при каждой фрикции на спинке дивана, наклонил голову и поцеловал в колено сухими губами. Чуть потираясь носом и продолжая следить за его лицом непроницаемым взглядом – у него ещё как-то хватало выдержки разыгрывать из себя отчуждённость.

Соло глядел из-под ресниц, уже практически не чувствуя себя, а после захрипел и улыбнулся почти распухшими, искусанными губами, глядя на Илью лукаво и как-то-черт-знает-как-ещё. Илья с рыком пересел на колени, резко подтягивая его на себя и вверх, меняя угол, держа сердито и жёстко.

Он слетел с подголовника дивана, неслабо саданувшись затылком, обжигая обнажённую шею, зато его бёдра теперь были наивысшей точкой. Илья спустил руки по влажной коже, снова впиваясь, держа за них, утапливая пальцы в мягкие крепкие ягодицы. У Соло начинало мышцы сводить, он стонал громко – сперва подталкивая Илью, раззадоривая, шумя за них обоих, потом – растеряв все цели, просто забывшись.

Забыв себя как приложение к собственному телу в руках Ильи. Раздвинул ноги так широко, как только мог, приоткрыл рот, жадно глотая воздух между стонами, горячий и действительно послушный в его руках. Он попытался что-то сказать, на мгновение обретя собственное осознание, но только выдал что-то нечленораздельное и решил, к черту.

А Илья вытянулся вверх, пока не встал на колени максимально (правым едва не соскользнув вниз), пока не начал больше трахать себя бёдрами Соло, чем двигаться самостоятельно. И, может быть, Соло даже захотелось увидеть, как они выглядели со стороны: на себя лучше не смотреть, но Илья... Илья, наверняка, был роскошный. И он глядел на него одним прищуренным глазом, впитывая уверенный жёсткий вид этого русского безумца напоследок. У Ильи сорвало крышу в приближении к оргазму, но лицо – лицо хладнокровного бандита с марафонным румянцем на щеках – он держал отлично. И Соло кончил себе на живот, зажимая Илью ногами, умудрившись наклонить почти вплотную к себе.

И всё-таки протянул руку, коснулся лица, смял губы, приоткрывая его рот большим пальцем, обвёл кромку зубов. Улыбался.

Илья прогнулся, чувствуя давление его пяток на почках, ещё вколачиваясь грубо и сильно, ощущая, как невероятно хорошо Соло сжал его внутри, но не обращая внимания на его оргазмические судороги, и тоже кончил глубоко в нём, стискивая его бёдра так, что Соло пришлось немного изогнуться, чтобы скомпенсировать болезненное давление. А после шлёпнул по красной ягодице и выпрямился, вышел, сбрасывая с себя его ноги, переводя дыхание, и зачесал растрепавшиеся волосы пятернёй, глядя на Соло под собой – скрученное безвольное и счастливое тело. Он слез с дивана, отчего ноги Соло обессиленно разъехались по его опустевшему месту, встал рядом и удовлетворённо рассматривал разомлевшего ковбоя, застёгивая брюки. А потом облизал пересохшие губы, спокойно отошёл к мусорному ведру и, снова отчужденно минуя диван, вернулся к шахматной партии и передвинул фигуру.

А Наполеон подумал о том, что готов встать на колени перед Ильей, лишь бы он _снова_ , как во Фриско, позволил себе хоть немного нежности по отношению к нему. Илья каждый раз словно оказывался в его руках, но потом легко проходил сквозь пальцы, потому что для него их отношения были заперты в четкие рамки: вот начало, а вот конец. А для Наполеона рамок не было. Он неловко сдвинул колени, чувствуя себя непозволительно растянутым и обессилевшим – и удовлетворённым. Он тихо застонал, вытягиваясь на диване и даже не думая одеваться. А Илья играл в шахматы.

 

 

[1] выпущенная на «Апрельском заводе»


	6. В сторону Соло

  1. В сторону Соло



 

_63 год, Париж, Франция_

Именно Габи сняла копии с нужных бумаг, нашла чеки на покупку старых китайских лодок и принесла им ещё одну новость:

– …были завёрнуты в газету «Russkaya mуsl’», – сказала она, со старательностью прилежной ученицы выговаривая русское название.

Она поглядела на Илью, на мгновение растеряв весь свой образ Снежной Королевы. И Соло снова (с той же, что и раньше, смесью ревности и нежности) показалось, что это изучение языка между ней с Ильёй было как будто бы их маленьким секретом, в который они его не брали, и что поведение её всё равно было трогательным. Все они чему-то учились друг у друга, они были командой.

Илья нахмурился, даже не заметивший, что Габи красовалась перед ним, словно отличница перед профессором.

– Я знаю эту газету, – кивнул он. – Газета русской эмиграции.

– Французская? – уточнил Соло.

Илья не отреагировал даже ещё одним кивком. Выражение его лица сделалось закрытым, а взгляд сосредоточенным. Он чуть опустил и повернул голову, задумчиво глядя куда-то в район торшерной ножки. Этот его вид был Соло хорошо знаком.

– Не новый выпуск, – добавила Габи. – За март.

– Шифр? – Соло вскинул одну бровь, так же задумчиво и чуть устало.

– Нет. Но я поискала, и там были и другие выпуски: ноябрь прошлого года, март и июль этого.

– Каждый четвёртый месяц.

– Июль макнули в красное вино, - бесхитростно добавила Габи.

Соло вскинул уже обе брови, а Илья только бросил на неё хмурый взгляд и отошёл к катушкам магнитной ленты, сваленным на столе. Не их даже лентам, на них были записаны морские приливы и пение птиц в горах.

– Возвращаемся, – сказал он, повернувшись к напарникам и окинул их обоих тяжелым взглядом.

 

***

Габи устроили на маленькую должность во французском МИДе, чтобы держать руку на пульсе, не слишком-то полагаться на агентурную сеть и не стоять с ними двоими в прямой связи. Для Ильи же и Соло подобралось прикрытие поинтереснее.

Сперва Илья сказал:

– Лучше нам держаться по отдельности.

И Соло вздохнул и улыбнулся так, будто слово «смирение» было его вторым именем. Он прикрыл на секунду глаза и ответил:

– Сам себе не верю, большевик, но лучше нам держаться вместе.

Илья подверг это предложение тщательному анализу, но согласился под два одинаково выжидательных и заинтересованных взгляда напарников. Габи, на удивление, велась на их игру в друзей-соперников, а Соло было приятно, что Илья с ним в кои-то веки солидарен и что они смогут провести вместе куда больше времени, чем на Корсике. За полторы недели они и виделись-то только для коротких брифингов и торопливого агрессивного секса.

Теперь Илья скинул с себя образ хладнокровного и гипнотически вежливого русского киллера так, словно это никогда и не было его частью, и вернулся к привычному вежливому и хорошему советскому мальчику, по которому Соло не хотел признавать, что скучал. Ведь агрессивный секс без поцелуев и вообще каких-либо сантиментов всё-таки был очень хорош.

Им двоим предстояло разыгрывать из себя двух одиноких приятелей на перепутье жизни. Илья – русский эмигрант второй волны, мистер Грачев. Соло – американский повеса, приехавший курировать выставку Эдварда Хоппера, мистер Сайлас МакБрайд. Связанные общим счастьем и общей трагедией – год назад миссис Грачев, жена Ильи и сестра Сайласа, разбилась в автокатастрофе, оставив обоих своих самых дорогих мужчин на границе экзистенциального кризиса.

– Нам стоит завести собаку, – сказал Илья, обдумывая детали плана с таким серьёзным видом, что и шутить-то было лишним, но Соло всё-таки усмехнулся, высоко вскинув брови и задрав подбородок.

– Думаешь, наши отношения готовы к общей ответственности?

– С собакой будет удобнее обмануть контрразведку, которая заинтересуется любым русским эмигрантом.

– Только чтобы никакой шерсти на моих костюмах.

Разумеется, слишком жестоким было бы просто взять собаку, а по окончании дела вернуть её. Так что они обратились к агентуре и Илье был выделен великолепный «серебристый призрак» – веймарская легавая мышиного цвета. _И она шла Илье так_ , что Соло не сомневался: общество, в которое им двоим предстояло внедриться, будет от Ильи без ума. Легавую звали Félix, но за пару дней Илья быстро научил её отзываться и на кличку Скиф из выдуманной любви к Блоку и нелюбви к режиму.

Когда они снова приехали в Париж, небо было бирюзовым, а день припылённо-солнечным: Светило словно пряталось где-то за кадром, но белые стены домов были по-тёплому лимонными, а асфальт – ярким, как карамель. Они поселились в 16 округе, но не в сам _о_ м “русском квартале”, а в небольшом уютном отеле в парижской классике жанра: с кованым балконом в цветах, выходящим на разноцветные крыши. Сигнальная маркиза над балконом: если она сложена, значит все в порядке, если же расправлена – не входить. У них было две комнаты и даже нечто, что должно было, по всей видимости, заменять кухню и на что Соло взглянул со смесью презрения и восторга (наблюдая за ним, Илья незаметно ухмыльнулся).

Скиф поднял на Илью жёлтые кристальные глаза, словно спрашивая, что ещё ему предстоит снести, и Илья мягко потрепал его по серой голове с этой невозможно бархатистой шерстью, от которой не хотелось отнимать руку. Пёс смиренно сидел возле его ноги без особого желания проходить в очередное незнакомое место. Но после ему дали задание обнюхать апартаменты и это, очевидно, немного его взбодрило. Здесь обои были полосатыми, а мебель рокайльной. Соло остановился возле кресла и осматривал его с таким видом, словно находился на аукционе. Илья подумал, не потрепать ли и его по набриолиненной макушке.

Габи тоже поселилась в этом же отеле, просто потому что оба её напарника считали, что так будет безопаснее. Пешком до МИДа она, конечно, не прогуляется, но её хотелось держать под крылом.

Илья отнёс их вещи в комнату – сперва свои, затем и наполеоновы, с этой его глупой чуткостью, от которой хотелось закатить глаза, потому что становилось непозволительно тепло под рёбрами. И остановился посреди гостиной, неловко оглядываясь, не нужно ли ещё что сделать.

Соло молча подошёл к нему со стороны. Илья его, конечно, заметил, просто не стал обращать внимания. А Соло без промедления вырос перед ним скалой с дрожащей на губах улыбкой и смотрел снизу вверх, запальчиво и несокрушимо. Времени даром он не терял: руки легли на талию, колено раздвинуло колени, бёдра прижались к бёдрам. Илья спокойно посмотрел в ответ, а руки опустил на его плечи так, словно они были часть каменного объятия. Вот сейчас Илью поцеловать снова хотелось – это было бы уместно, и он задумался, а что вообще ему будет, нарушь он их уговор?

Илья, должно быть, склонит голову, глядя удивлённо и чуть жалостливо и скажет, _ну, ковбой, ты чего_ – увольте, такого Соло, готовый, если будет запал, на лёгкие игры с унижением, позволять в своём отношении не намерен. На Илью он чуть рассердился, а потому обхватил рукой за шею и потянул вниз, заставляя голову наклонить, и куснул за мочку уха.

А Илья – чёртова, проклятая Угроза – нежно погладил его большим пальцем по загривку, жарко держа ладонью под головой. Очень хотелось его, такого неприступного и жёсткого в корсиканских пейзажах, наконец-то получить в своё полное распоряжение.

…Илье поцеловать Соло тоже хотелось страшно. Илья испытывал к нему какую-то неопрятную нежность в этих сонных парижских апартаментах, впервые за долгое время создававших вокруг них вакуумную атмосферу безопасности и уединённости. По Соло со всеми его нелепыми физиономиями, которые он непременно строил по любому поводу, словно это самое кресло могло ему ответить или было так уж важно выразить своё отношение к тому, как Скиф вытянул длинные лапы в такси; по Соло с его колкими ухмылками, ни одна из которых сегодня не пришлась в адрес Ильи; по Соло в этой многослойности костюма – по Соло он соскучился. Странно и глупо: не то, чтобы они расставались, но тем не менее.

Соло сказал ему:

– Сегодня не будет торопливого секса, вошедшего у тебя в привычку.

И Илье показалось, что он почувствовал в этот момент по отношению к нему что-то совсем уж диковинно-сильное. Он наклонил голову и поцеловал его в крыло носа, в веко, бровь – пока Соло не мотнул головой, отгоняя его и не взглянул почти критически. У него было очень смешное выражение на лице (Соло подумал: “ _Иисусе, Илья! Ну почему ты такой странный! Целоваться в губы для него слишком лично, а в веки – самое то!_ ”, от этого неприятно восхитительно тянуло в груди). Он даже рот скосил скептически, а Илья расстегнул ему манжеты сорочки. Голубой, такого красивого оттенка, как будто бы с перламутром, она ковбою очень шла.

Соло вытащил водолазку из его брюк, обхватил ладонями за бока, ныряя проворными пальцами под ремень, и Илья чуть закинул голову, позволяя гладко выбритому скульптурному подбородку прижаться к своему горлу. Он поймал Соло на мгновение, останавливая, заглядывая в глаза – близкие-близкие, пьяные, удивительные с этим карим сектором в припылено-голубой радужке, – и накрыл большим пальцем ямочку на его подбородке, разглядывая неожиданно трогательное лицо спокойно и внимательно, вплавляя их обоих в какой-то момент совершенно вне времени.

Впрочем, Соло недолго оставался таким уязвимым, открытым, покорным. Он ловко поймал пальцы Ильи в рот, совсем слегка горьковатые, с привкусом апельсинового мыла. Прикусил зубами и глядел ему в глаза. Взгляд Ильи поплыл, а Соло принялся расстёгивать его брюки, вытаскивая пуговицы из петель. И тут вдруг Илья словно опомнился, остановил его, накрывая его руки своей и неконтролируемо чуть прижимая их к ощутимому возбуждению, чётко обозначившемуся под парусиновой тканью. Он совестливо сказал:

– Скиф.

И Соло вновь захотелось расхохотаться. Как тогда, на приёме в Брюгге. Чёртов пёс приткнулся на миндальном коврике возле балконной двери, элегантно свернув длинное тело, и смотрел на них своим пугающе-распахнутым взглядом, уложив морду на передние лапы.

Соло переместил Илью в спальню. Тот пошёл за ним с непередаваемо лестным энтузиазмом.

Соло эта спальня понравилась сразу: всего кровать, кресло да шифоньер у восточной стены, соседствовавший с дверью в ванную комнату. Западная стена – окно. Небольшая комната с ситцевыми обоями, а света очень много. Он мог очень хорошо рассмотреть Илью.

Илье же было всё равно. Он стоял за спиной Соло, снова по-дурацки увлёкшегося осмотром интерьера – как будто бы не он только что пытался залезть к Илье в штаны.

Илья шагнул к нему, обнимая со спины, вдыхая его запах, тот самый, который следовало бы назвать «сумасшествие и рассредоточенность в Брюгге» – подумать только. Припал губами к колючей коже под ухом, руками принявшись расстёгивать на нём жилет, рубашку. Забрался ладонями под неё, заставляя Соло вздрогнуть и податься назад – руки были холодными.

Соло косо улыбался, он чуть повернул голову, но всё равно угол не позволял увидеть лицо Ильи. Он решил просто наслаждаться моментом. Было три часа дня, солнце уже скоро должно быть идти в надир, а они только что въехали. Чемоданы стояли за дверью, и у них была собака. Он очень хотел получить Илью именно сейчас – сейчас был идеальный момент.

Илья прихватил губами кожу под краем его челюсти, руками бесстыдно исследуя его торс, подался бёдрами вперёд, заманчиво прижимаясь своим нескромным советским стояком и – застонал, негромко, несдержанно. Илья не думал ни о том, как удачно падал свет, ни о том, какой прекрасный это был момент – его уже повело, и Соло это очень хорошо знал.

Иногда Илья был таким смешным. Соло ещё позволил ему несколько мгновений ласково и незрело пообнимать себя, а потом вывернулся и сделал шаг, развернулся к нему лицом, замирая, затормаживая его – вызвал на лице Ильи такое очаровательное выражение недоумения. Ему просто захотелось посмотреть на него, насладиться тем, как откровенно и беззастенчиво Илья хотел его. У Соло были определённые проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения, об этом даже говорилось в его досье убогим психиатрическим термином, и он ляпнул:

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты будешь таким.

Илья хмуро и предупреждающе мотнул головой, чуть склонил её набок, смотрел из-под бровей, Соло это не пугало.

– Видел бы ты себя, – продолжил он и протянул руку, чтобы провести костяшками пальцев по его щеке.

Соло вовсе не хотел сейчас его позлить – он говорил с восхищением (хотя разницы не было никакой), он вообще не следил за тем, что нёс.

– Знал бы я это раньше, забрался бы тебе в штаны ещё в Стамбуле, – сообщил он, наслаждаясь его видом. – Я уже тогда этого хотел.

– Я бы сломал тебе руку, – со смешком ответил ему Илья, и Соло так нахмурил брови – _даа?_ – что он сам засомневался.

Если судить строго, может быть, Илья сказал правду: он сам позволил им это – втянул их в этот непонятный, западный «секс без обязательств», именно тогда, когда был к этому готов, когда решил, что время пришло. В Стамбуле Илья определённо ещё не дошёл до кондиции, но кто знает? Да и судить строго сейчас никто из них способен не был.

А Соло – так он вообще больше не заткнулся, его просто прорвало на комментарии, но он сам себя не слышал. Илья же – Илья разрывался между « _почему ты треплешься даже в постели, ковбой?_ » и тем, что это всё-таки была часть его характера.

Соло довольно ловко, но ненавязчиво разложил Илью по постели. Они ещё не разделили, кому достанется она, а кому диван. Но теперь, лёжа на боку рядом с ним, выцеловывая его грудь, плечи, развернув и добравшись до шеи, отчего по коже Ильи пошли мурашки и он так сдавленно и восхитительно застонал и запрокинул голову, словно постарался _не позволить_ Соло свести его с ума, – теперь у Соло возникли другие планы на этот счёт.

Он игриво, будто бы несерьёзно положил руку ему на бедро, отстукивая дразнящий ритм, не давая Илье сообразить, что к чему в этом мире, жарко целуя в шею. Прошёлся по так же поджавшему от щекотки животу, накрыл пах, сквозь брюки, обнял член ладонью. Несомненно наслаждаясь и самим собой в этой ситуации тоже: тем, как Илья невероятно терялся под его, Наполеона, прикосновениями. Делал ли кто-то Илье так же приятно до него? Он погладил несколько его шрамов.

Потом Илья толкнул его плечом, заставляя подвинуться, лёг на спину и заматерился на русском. Соло принял это за просьбу пропустить аперитив. У Ильи сейчас было такое лицо – разомлевшее, моргал он медленно, зрачки взорвались чернотой, словно он всё-таки получил свою дозу ЛСД, – что Соло не сомневался: поцелуй он его сейчас, Илья бы и не заметил.

Он бы зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и застонал бы в рот, засовывая язык беспутно и horosho – с досадой вспомнилось, как Илья любил целоваться. Но Соло не стал, он только лукаво улыбался, думая, не заставить ли его _просить_. Илья определённо этого заслуживал, за всё хорошее – и Соло заслуживал тоже. Заслуживал, чтобы этот несносный русский комок нервов и принципов _умолял его_. Но Илья лежал под ним на лопатках, такой спокойный и мирный, что Соло даже удивился. Он-то подозревал, что Илью придётся _расслаблять_ , сражаясь, прежде всего, с его комплексом мужественности. Ну там раздевать постепенно и медленно: его водолазка – собственная рубашка, его брюки – свои брюки. Оголяя их обоих одновременно, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности, чтобы не нервничал.

Сейчас Илья был очень далёк от того, чтобы нервничать. Он даже умудрился посмеяться над ним:

– Ковбой, – прохрипел он, глядя из-под ресниц с весёлыми чёртиками в потемневших глазах. – Много думаешь.

У Илья определённо тоже было психологических барьеров до Луны, но со своими желаниями он был в ладах. Или нет, или напротив: стоило ему поддаться им, как они побеждали. И он был готов лежать под Габи на ковре, хотя ещё несколько минут назад на полном серьёзе хотел выставить её в коридор, потому что _не стоит_ (застрял в чужой стране, вынужден сотрудничать с невыносимым агентом ЦРУ, пожалуйста, фройляйн не заставляй меня привязываться к тебе). Или ещё лучше: он был готов лежать под Соло так, словно всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал. _Ты хочешь сделать мне приятно? ой, да пожалуйста_.

Соло раздел его, оглядывая таким жарким, восхищённым и жадным взглядом, что Илье было отнюдь не иррационально, но нескромно лестно. Он поднял руку, ласково запуская её в уложенные кудри и улыбнулся, мягко, неровно. Забегал взглядом от одного его тёмного зрачка к другому, выглядя при этом почти влюблённо, отчего у Соло сердце замерло. На лопатках с Курякиным происходило что-то диковинное.

Захотелось стереть с его лица это всепонимающее и довольное выражение. Соло наклонился, прошёлся носом по его животу, бёдрам, шумно втягивая запах, смутив всё-таки Илью, но недостаточно. Уложил руки на его бёдра, прижимая к постели, властно и уверенно, оглядел большой тяжёлый член, влажно привалившийся к животу, и склонился над ним. Лизнул раздразнивающе, вобрал головку, помял мошонку и, когда Илья ожидаемо задохнулся, заёрзал, запрокинул голову и попытался податься в пленительный жаркий рот, – Соло с улыбкой отстранился. У него были презервативы, но прямо сейчас ему была нужна смазка.

– Лежи и не вздумай трогать себя, – жарко приказал ему Соло, резво скользнув над ним, блокируя собственным телом, склонившись лицом над его лицом так низко, что Илья обалдело потянулся к его губам за поцелуем. « _Ну нет, большевик, нет_ , – самодовольно думал Соло, глядя как дрожали его проклятые ресницы. – _Ты сам просил._ »

Он подтянул себя вверх, поднимаясь, прошёлся короткими ногтями по его рёбрам, животу просто потому, что мог, и встал, помедлив только чуть-чуть, чтобы осмотреть такого невероятно податливого Илью на этой постели. Осмотреть так, чтобы тот и сам почувствовал себя беспутно открытым перед ним.

Илья как-то напрягся, и Соло усмехнулся. Илья мгновение смотрел на него вот так – лёжа навзничь, широко распахнутыми глазами, и Соло очень захотелось просто положить руку на собственный член и подрочить глядя на него такого и толкая Илью за грань понимания собственного Я. Но он в красках представил, как может войти в него, в тесного, горячего, взять его coitus a tergo[1], потом на боку и наконец, расположившись между его коленей, закинуть эти прекрасные ноги себе на плечи, о, им там было самое место.

Примерно всё вот это Соло и болтал ему вслух, пока искал лубрикант. Сам он всё ещё оставался в брюках, от которых избавился, когда снова замер у постели. Илья лежал так же, как Соло его и оставил, красивый, возбуждённый, только поплывший взгляд его немного потяжелел. Всё-таки оставались не рухнувшими некоторые барьеры, воспротивившиеся такому грязному поведению со стороны Соло.

Отлично, именно этого он и хотел. Соло всё-таки провёл пару раз по своему члену, глядя на опрокинутого Илью, выглядя слишком самодовольно и _хозяйски_. Илья наблюдал за ним жадно и совершенно обалдело, наконец он приподнялся, чтобы потянуть Соло на себя.

– Позволишь, Илья? – ухмыльнулся тот, когда они стояли на коленях в зеркальном отображении друг друга.

– Позволю, – стиснув зубы и глянув куда-то на столбик кровати.

Соло смотрел на него всё ещё слишком по-хозяйски, и Илья не знал, что с этим делать по большей части оттого, что ему это нравилось, хотя по всем законам морали не должно было.

Соло волнующе провёл рукой по его боку и попросил, всё ещё оглядывая его тело, не лицо:

– Повернись.

Илья повернулся, чувствуя, как нервно стучит пульс, как горит кожа в каждом дюйме, которого коснулся ковбой. Перед глазами возникло изголовье кровати с ситцевыми обоями в кованой решётке, но прежде, чем он успел взяться за неё ладонями, Соло надавил на его спину, заставляя склониться вниз, в эту совершенно непотребную позу, и он вдохнул, шумно и недовольно, и стиснул зубы. Внутри поднялась волна стыда.

– Боже мой, какой ты красивый, – сообщили ему, и Илья подумал: «И это _ты_ мне говоришь?». О том, как он, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, Илья старался не думать, он был уверен, что от красоты это очень далеко.

А Соло глядел на эту узкую прямую талию под собой, красивую загоревшую на солнце Корсики спину с картой шрамов, рассказывающих о его жизни до – обо всём, что было до него, Наполеона Соло, и кроме пьянящего вожделения испытывал ещё и ослепительное восхищение. Илья ему доверял, Илья открывался для него. Кроме животной похоти Соло испытывал глупую нежность. Он приподнялся и навалился сверху, сплавляя их вместе, рукой скользнул по вновь поджавшемуся, на этот раз от нервозности и неожиданности, животу, на бархатный член, упорно возбуждённый и тяжёлый. Было такое ощущение, будто бы ему в собсвенной шкуре тесно.

Он целовал Илью в плечи и лопатки, дроча ему мягко и ненавязчиво – расслабляя и вытравливая из Ильи всю тревогу, пока тот не принялся приглушённо постанывать и подаваться назад, соприкасаясь с его бёдрами в обманчивых толчках. Пока налитой член Соло не заскользил меж его ягодиц, пачкая их смазкой, и тому не пришлось возвращать себя с небес на землю, чтобы не потерять контроль над самим собой и ситуацией.

Соло надел на себя презерватив, а губами прошёлся вдоль позвоночника Ильи. Не выступающего, но фактурно ощущавшегося позвонками – как коляски на Русских горках. Раздвинул немного влажные от собственной смазки ягодицы пальцами, не столько дразняще, сколько с интересом оглаживая и щекотно касаясь носом сначала поясницы, затем последнего позвонка.

Он помедлил пару мгновений, а потом скользнул языком внутрь, мягко проталкивая его глубже, чуть улыбаясь самому себе. Илья подался в кровать, уходя от прикосновения. Он успел подавить удивлённый стон лишь в последнее мгновение, потому что был готов ко всему, но не к вот этому — такого с ним точно раньше никогда не бывало, а ведь он пережил ни одного искусного палача.

– Что это ты…

Соло ухмыльнулся, выпрямляясь и снова накрывая его спину грудью. Только для того, чтобы прикусить за загривок и прошептать на ухо, испытывая при этом иррациональную ревность:

– У тебя до меня никого не было?

От этих слов Илья невольно замер. Он чувствовал себя очень странно: это же просто секс, сам он видел ковбоя уже практически во всех позах и состояних, но самому было стыдно. А ещё Соло накрывал его собой, тяжело и всеобъемлюще, и такого раньше не было тоже. Илья к подобному не привык. Редко кто-либо оказывался его роста, и Соло определённо не был, но Соло объективно был больше него, и ему не составило никакого труда закрыть его раскатом своих плеч – от этого тоже было стыдно. От того, вернее, насколько Илье хотелось _позволить_ ему.

Он ровно и спокойно ответил:

– Не было, – и стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать того, насколько ему было не по себе и насколько _хотелось_.

Соло отстранился, снова прикусив его за загривок напоследок, отчего Илья неконтролируемо повёл плечом. Он снова лизнул его, раскрывая языком, и Илья подумал, что это просто ужасно, но Соло не позволял ему особо много думать, продолжая уже более настойчиво ласкать его подрагивающий член. Он сам не знал, чего хотел больше: смутить Илью или расслабить, но от этого честного «не было» он чувствовал себя _прекрасно_. Илья очень тихо застонал и спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя, подаваясь ему навстречу, чувствуя, как сильно краснеет, злясь и радуясь, что Соло не может его сейчас увидеть.

Он не знал, конечно, что его шею и даже плечи заливал такой густой румянец, что Соло, заменяя наконец язык смазанными пальцами, подготавливая его основательно, сказал с ухмылкой:

– Мне нравится, что ты краснеешь. Люблю смотреть, когда тебе стыдно, Илья.

Он лизнул натянувшуюся вокруг пальцев кожу, проталкивая их глубоко, чтобы было больно, стыдно, но приятно. Он и сам застонал от удовольствия видеть его таким, податливым и _своим_. А Илье захотелось садануть его пяткой, потому что ковбой слишком уж борзел, он сказал, сердито взглянув из-за плеча. А голос зазвучал совсем низко:

– Ну так наслаждайся. Пока я тебе позволяю.

И это был такой блеф, что Соло практически рассмеялся. Илья всё ещё полагал, что он может отвечать ему на равных? И сам верил в то, что сейчас ляпнул? Соло до мышечной боли прикусил его за поясницу, но не стал больше злить, только убрал вторую руку, выпуская его член, и заставил шире развести ноги. Им обоим не терпелось, и он наконец приставил толстую головку и надавил медленно и осторожно, закусив нижнюю губу почти до боли в отрезвляющей попытке сдерживать себя.

Илья дёрнулся и подался ему навстречу, понукая:

– Прекрати церемониться, Соло.

И это «Соло» прозвучало так же сердито и даже раздраженно вместо привычного и по-идиотски родного «ковбой», коим Илья называл его и в минуты ссор, и в минуты нежности. Храбрился.

– Отважный, – мягко протянул Соло, к нему-то, может быть, даже и не обращаясь. Переложил обе ладони ему на бёдра и наконец – наконец-то! всё это время, все эти месяцы! – вошёл внутрь него.

Боль была таким пустяком в его жизни, Илья практически не обратил на неё внимания, чуть только поморщившись, – Соло всё равно не мог видеть – и расслабился, зная, что так будет легче. Соло там борзел определённо, он и в самом деле быстро перестал церемониться, толкаясь глубоко и пьяно и, что удивительно, довольно скоро прекратив отпускать пошлые комментарии. Он только вновь скользнул по бедру Ильи, к его члену, проводя рукой медленно и лениво, словно просто проверяя, не потерял ли Илья возбуждение. О, куда там, вся простыня под ним была влажная от выступившей смазки. Илья приглушённо застонал, упираясь лбом в постель, и вскинул бёдра.

А спустя несколько – охрененных – мгновений Соло обнял его обеими руками поперёк талии и потянул на себя. Илья оттолкнулся, с готовностью подстраиваясь под его волю, и тот широко развёл колени, сел на пятки и вошёл до самого конца, крепко обхватывая его поперёк живота, держась за собственный локоть с пересечением вздувшихся вен на напряжённых мышцах. Илья откинулся на него спиной, и Соло прижался лбом к его лопатке – если ему нельзя было высказать всё, что он чувствовал, ему никто не запретит показать это всем своим естеством.

Непонятно кто из них это сделал, но рука Ильи оказалась закинута за его, Соло, шею, отчего Илья чуть развернулся, припадая в ловкий капкан его локтевого изгиба. Губы Ильи были очень близко к его губам, они соприкасались, мажа друг друга языками и мешая дыхание, но не целовались. Сплелись, как на каких-нибудь античных ритонах, изобилующих изображениями любовных актов. Соло усмехнулся этой мысли, упоминанию этого слова в собственной голове. И прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть Илью, только чувствовать его всем собой, держа в руках очень крепко, взваливая на себя весь его вес и наслаждаясь его приглушёнными стонами. Пока Илья сам не лизнул его рот, слишком горячо и просительно, и Соло не поцеловал его в висок, ловко уходя от поцелуя в губы.

Он прижался своим виском к его челюсти и поглядел вниз: на его горячий бархатный член в своей руке, накрытой рукой Ильи, снова отчего-то не веря, что Угроза ему действительно всё это позволяет. Теперь закидывать его ноги на плечи совсем не хотелось – Соло не хотел смотреть ему в лицо, срываясь в совершенно влюблённое и выламывающее из себя самого, покорное его красоте и доброте ничто. Было начисто прекрасно и ужасно держать его вот так, потому что слишком легко верилось в то, что Илья действительно принадлежит ему.

Когда они оба кончили, задыхаясь друг на друге, всё ещё сплетённые, Соло снова сильно прикусил его за загривок, ощущая всю его дрожь и все мурашки на его коже. А Илья улыбнулся, будь он проклят. Он потёрся носом о шею Соло, словно пряча лицо, уязвимый и счастливый, и понять его правда казалось невообразимым.

– Ковбой... – сказал он.

Только вот ничего не продолжил дальше – и это «ковбой» было как раз _тем самым_ нежным и личным, что садистским образом вытеснило имя Соло из их отношений, породив между ними что-то безраздельно особенное, чего не было ни между Ильёй и Габи, ни между Соло и его женщинами.

Он устало вдохнул запах Ильи с его влажной кожи и отпустил, позволяя тому… не разлечься разомлело, а довольно повернуться, нисколько не стесняясь забрызганного спермой живота, и лукаво оглядеть раскрасневшееся лицо Соло, убрать взмыленные кудри и сказать:

– Я умираю от голода. Думаешь, здесь есть румсервис?

Соло смотрел на него обалдело.

 

***

Всего в Париже было более трёх тысяч русских эмигрантов, так что сперва им понадобился выход на наводчика. И сегодня Соло предстояло встретиться с доверенным лицом, которое позаимствовало документы на этот счёт – французская контрразведка значительно упростила им задачу, уже собрав, обобщив и перепроверив всю информацию об эмигрантах.

Сперва Габи правда пришлось выслушать спор следующего содержания:

– Проще это будет сделать через связи в ЦРУ.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Ох большевик, что же тебе везде видится камень в огород Союза. Я просто говорю, что французы охотнее станут сотрудничать с НАТО.

– Наоборот, ковбой, в парижской резидентуре КГБ уже давно есть этот выход.

– Давай-ка ты вообще в верхние круги не будешь соваться. После Жоржа Пака они и так настороже.

Габи, как и любой девушке в сложной ситуации, хотелось сладкого. А потому она сидела на их парижском балконе с кованными перилами в японских анемонах и кормила эклерами веймаранера Ильи. Слушала их и думала, опять что ли отношения выясняют? И как она оставит их вдвоём на целую миссию? Она с жалостью погладила Скифа, который был размером почти с неё и относился к ней, похоже, с терпеливостью старшего.

Как бы там ни было, под вечер на их столе лежала папка в четырнадцать листов с досье на всех, кто мог представлять интерес.

Всего в Париже было более трёх тысяч русских эмигрантов, а они выбрали восемь семей. Соло с Корсики не решался заговорить об этом (потому что он тоже вполне успешно мог заботиться о чувствах других людей), но торопливо пролистав эту папку, всё-таки поднял на Илью глаза и спросил:

– Ты же отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что кто-то из этих людей может быть завербован Т.Р.А.Ш.?

Ему казалось, что Илья до последнего будет надеяться, что нет, отказываться поверить в то, что кто-то из его соотечественников окажется предателем, тем самым звеном, которое они ищут, будет верить в Советского человека. Но Илья посмотрел прямо и ответил:

– Это неважно. Может быть, я испытываю горечь оттого, что это кто-то из своих, но враг есть враг. Люди есть люди, и советского человека тоже могло что-то толкнуть на предательство. Возможно, я смогу понять его мотивацию. Но это не означает, что я это одобрю.

Он говорил ровно и смотрел строго в одну точку, не за окно даже – на раму, но потом вдруг усмехнулся. И Соло ещё мог бы понять печаль в его глазах, но усмешку – Боже упаси. А Илье вспомнились слова его бабушки: “ _Эта страна моложе меня. Так что делай, как я тебе говорю._ ”

На парижскую миссию у них были планы и графики. Вернувшись вечером домой, Илья бросил на стол пачку американских сигарет, и она угодила поверх шифротелеграммы, которую получил Соло из Управления. Он вскинул обе брови, поднимая пачку десятисантиметровых «Пэлл-Мэлл», и сказал:

– Хорошо, что ты не любитель целоваться, – это был сарказм, который до Ильи не дошёл. Впрочем, Соло и не надеялся.

Илья только закатил глаза, не обращая на него внимания. Ему было невмоготу спорить с Соло: они тут разведкой занимались, а не детей крестили. Но спустя минуту он всё-таки сдался и ответил (потому что невозможно было не ответить ему, даже если Илья подспудно и знал, что попытка переспорить его всё равно одурачит самого себя):

– Я собираюсь вести себя именно так, как, по мнению контрразведки, будет вести себя любой русский, дорвавшись до свободы. Kutit’.

Соло вскинул брови ещё выше, а улыбка его сделалась коварной и смешливой.

– Развратное поведение входит в твои планы?

– Ты знаешь о том, что ты болен?

На самом деле Соло было очень весело по одной простой причине: Курякин ещё сам не понимал, насколько глубоко он увяз, уже не способный как раньше его, Наполеона, просто игнорировать.

Оставляя последнее слово за собой, он продекламировал Гинзберга:

– _…кто сигаретами прожигал дыры в руках, протестуя против наркотического дурмана капиталистического табака_.

Илья просто снова посмотрел сквозь него.

Теперь им предстояло войти в общество эмигрантов, и сперва они планировали использовать для этого какое-нибудь публичное мероприятие вроде балета или открытия нового магазина, но Илья взмахнул перед Соло той же «Русской мыслью» с таким видом, что сразу стало понятно: у него есть новости и он делает вид, что не считает Соло дураком.

Тот терпеливо вздохнул и обратился во внимание.

Им выпал идеальный момент, и о нём сообщил агент Ильи (о чём большевик не стал упоминать в открытую. Соло всегда забавляла и немного бесила эта его черта: Илья никогда не выделывался, за исключением тех случаев, когда Соло _реально его выводил_ – но ни с тем, как он организовал фотолабораторию в туалете отеля «Плаза», ни – будь он трижды проклят – с углекислотным лазером, ни теперь – он не выделывался. Он просто ставил перед фактом. А бесило потому, что Соло не доверял тому, что человек может так безразлично упускать возможность ткнуть кого-то в собственное превосходство). Итак, идеальный момент:

– Похороны, – сказал Илья, зачитав ему с выражением и трагизмом – как дань уважения, он ведь воспитанный мальчик – некролог малоизвестного опального писателя из газетного раздела новостей.

Соло сделал очень драматичное лицо и поглядел на него из-под бровей, выражая тем самым всё своё нежелание присутствовать на православных похоронах. Но не стал ничего говорить, зная, что все возражения будут выглядеть глупо. Это было скорее по части Ильи: спорить с ним даже не взирая на то, что сам факт спора потопит все его корабли в их морском бое характеров и мировоззрений.

Единственная оговорка: им придётся подождать два дня прежде, чем переходить к основному пункту завязки.

– Но это ничего, – продолжал Илья, всё ещё стоя над ним (Соло восседал в том рокайльном кресле) с газетой в руках. – За это время мы примелькаемся в квартале и возбудим интерес.

– Последняя часть мне, пожалуй, даже нравится, – ответил ему Соло и потёрся ногой об его голень.

Агент Курякин со всей стойкостью русского разведчика остался к его заигрываниям равнодушен.

…Ах да, ещё Соло, после того, как наконец-то смог получить Илью, прицепил на самое видное место в спальне открытку в честь взятия Наполеоном Москвы. И Илья на самом деле закатил глаза, но сказать ничего не мог – в конце концов, это была его дурная идея привезти её из Аяччо.

 

***

В тот вечер они вернулись домой под полночь, уставшие и выполнившие программу максимум: с истинным рвением только что приехавших туристов выгуляв по городу сперва себя, а после – Скифа.

Соло мог бы поклясться, что слышал из ванной комнаты _чертыханье_. Он высоко вскинул брови, пускай Илья его и не видел. Через мгновение тот появился в дверях, и на лице его было написано очаровательное выражение затруднения и неловкости.

– Забыли зайти в аптеку, – сообщил он и глянул в глаза, чуть опустив голову, словно желая стать меньше ростом. – Могу я взять твою зубную щётку?

– Илья. Твой член побывал у меня во рту, – выдохнул Соло с ироничной полуулыбкой. – Конечно, ты можешь взять мою зубную щётку.

В общем, уживались они, вопреки опасениям Габи, вполне неплохо.

Кровать досталась Соло, потому что для Ильи – опытным путём было выяснено – она оказалась слишком коротка. У дивана, по крайней мере, не было спинки в изножье.

Соло вышел из душа, когда Илья как раз раскладывал диван одной рукой, широко разведя ноги и наклонившись, как если бы его развернуло после броска спортивного ядра. Соло оценил не только его силу, но и красоту. Потом спросил:

– Зачем размениваться по мелочам, большевик?

Он был одет в одни лишь шелковые пижамные брюки и сжимал в руках концы зеленоватого полотенца, перекинутого через широкие плечи со следами от губ Ильи в палитре других синяков.

Илья обернулся к нему обнимая подушку и взглянул вопросительно, слишком домашний в этот момент: не внешний вид даже – взгляд. И Соло подумал... неважно, что он подумал. Ничего хорошего (ничего, отчего ему потом может быть хорошо).

– Пойдем в спальню, – просто предложил он, спокойно глядя на Илью.

Илья (всё ещё обнимая подушку, чей заострённый край подпирал его подбородок, мягко лаская) посмотрел с укором.

– Ты специально дождался, пока я застелю себе здесь? – но если Соло подумал, что это согласие, то он ошибался.

Соло повёл плечом. А Илья потерял с ним зрительный контакт, скользнув взглядом быстро, но откровенно. Соло знал, на что ставить в случае, если он станет ломаться. Он приблизился к нему, смело входя в его личное пространство, и, если бы только мог, то положил бы подбородок на эту самую подушку в его руках – но так стало бы неудобно разговаривать. Да и смотреть на красивое, смущённое и стойкое лицо Ильи тоже. Он просто замер в одном шаге перед ним и уместил руки ему на ремень, предварительно избавившись от подушки, превратившейся в барьер между ними. Говорить ничего не стал, только чуть вскинул брови выжидательно, как и делал всегда, когда что-то предлагал. Сейчас Илья об этом не задумался, но вообще ему нравилась эта уверенная черта в Соло: сделав шаг, он не отступал.

– Нет, – наконец сказал Илья, в противовес этому ответу глядя очень мягко, вовсе не ощетинившись. – Это плохая идея.

– Отчего же? – Соло чуть наклонил голову и улыбнулся ему уголками губ. Илья на его губы взглянул, и можно было почувствовать, как приподнялась его грудь от потяжелевшего дыхания.

Временами он Наполеона всё-таки удивлял:

– Это разлагающая идея, – поведал он, оторвав взгляд от мятного от зубной пасты рта только спустя мгновение, которое Соло умело использовал, чтобы обратить его внимание на собственное непоследовательное поведение.

Илья знал, что Соло над ним смеётся, и чуть нахмурился. Он знал, что противоречит сам себе, отказываясь и так откровенно желая согласиться. Взгляд Соло был весёлым и ни капли не досадливым – не сомневался, мерзавец, что одержит верх. У Ильи ускоренно бился пульс.

Соло стоял очень близко, держал его за ремень, не предпринимая попыток раздеть, и понимал, что сейчас может позволить себе пересечь демилитаризованную зону. Он всё-таки сделал последний шаг, прижимаясь к Илье – стойко напряжённому, не сдававшемуся, – касаясь дыханием его уха, и пообещал:

– Подумай от чего отказываешься, большевик. Утром я бы трахнул тебя ещё во сне.

Несло его или нет, но иногда Илья бывал таким (и довольно часто), что принципы Соло ничего не стоили. Он ощутил, как дрогнул кадык Ильи, когда тот сглотнул. Но сказал Илья совершенно неожиданное:

– Не притворяйся, – твёрдо и непонятно. Соло чуть отстранился, чтобы можно было посмотреть на его лицо. – Я же вижу тебя насквозь, – и контрольное, – Наполеон. Будь настоящим.

Он говорил негромко и как-то не просто уверенно – стреляно. Соло бы непременно почувствовал себя дураком от такого тона, ребёнком, вот только лицо Ильи всё ещё выдавало его, словно и не шпион он вовсе. Предложенная перспектива его заводила.

Но от слов Курякина всё-таки сделалось как-то не по себе и отвечать ничего не хотелось, чтобы не развивать тему. Что он имел в виду? Соло почувствовал себя совершенно перед ним _проваленным_. Поэтому он просто поцеловал его под ухом, прикусывая, влажно втягивая кожу, громко, с чувством.

Илья с готовностью обнял сперва локти его всё ещё лежащих на собственном ремне рук, затем скользнул на его обнажённую, ещё горячую после душа спину, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя себя совершенно одурманено. Но если он сказал «нет», значит – нет. Спать вместе с Соло, отпускать себя настолько – было абсолютно деструктивно.

Он пришёл к Соло ночью.

Свет загадочно падал в ночную квартиру, а под одеялом было очень зябко. Илья поспал всего около часа, а потом что-то смутное и далёкое разбудило его. С улицы доносился перелив полицейской сирены, его ноги свисали с дивана.

Он поднялся, чтобы закрыть окно, но так и замер возле него, без сна созерцая синие крыши ночного Парижа и яркий серп полумесяца. Он пошёл к Соло, потому что вспомнил, как тот настойчиво звал его вечером, какие у него тёплые руки и грустные глаза. Откровенно говоря, в третьем часу ночи Илья не отдавал себе отчёта в своих действиях полностью. Он только негромко сказал ему, боясь нарушить ночную непроницаемость:

– Тихо.

– Илья? – сонно и удивлённо спросил Соло, выглядывая над одеялом, обнажавшем неприкрытое плечо. « _Не люблю холод_ », – вспомнил Илья.

Ковбой щурился, чуть приподнявшись на локте, и явно решил, что что-то стряслось и следует тянуть из-под подушки ствол. Илья подумал, что идея вломиться посреди ночи к спецагенту в _самом деле деструктивна_.

– Всё в порядке, – заверил он, смешливо глядя на ковбоя. Ему явно тоже не хотелось отдавать себе отчёт в своих действиях, ему хотелось спать.

Илья подошёл со свободной стороны кровати, и Соло с готовностью приподнял одеяло и подвинулся так, чтобы Илья мог лечь к нему спиной. Ещё полностью не проснувшийся, безропотный. Илья с темнотой под сердцем вспомнил его _заманчивый утренний план_ и подумал, что сам бы мог сейчас его... Соло поднял руку, прижимая его к себе, жаркий и голый.

– Упрямец, – мурашечно пробормотал он Илье в затылок, и даже можно было почувствовать его сонную улыбку.

– Меньше слов, ковбой, – ответил ему Илья, глядя на длинные тени от фар, скользнувшие по стене. Его ноги упирались в спинку кровати, но какая разница? Он согнул колени, прижимаясь к бёдрам Соло и снова почувствовал на его губах улыбку. Соло скользнул рукой ему под резинку штанов, но так и оставил её на животе, только чуть погрузив пальцы в завитки волос в паху.

На удивление они оба заснули довольно быстро. Только на самой границе сна, вдыхая пряный аромат волос Ильи, Наполеон пьяно думал, что Илья врал и было между ними нечто куда более глубокое, чем простой дружеский секс.

 

***

Воплотить своё обещание в жизнь ему было не суждено.

Илья покачал головой, глядя на него с усмешкой: разворошённые кудри, приоткрытые губы, мужественные горы плеч. Если выражаться русским языком, то ковбой _дрых, как суслик,_ – куда ему что-то вытворять с Ильёй.

Он лежал на боку, лицом к Наполеону, разглядывая его пристально и искренне. Обрисовывая взглядом расслабленные скулы в синеватой тени от пробивавшейся щетины, различая каждую родинку на загорелой коже, любуясь бахромой чуть подрагивающих черных ресниц. Очень хотелось лизнуть его рот, мягко проникнуть языком внутрь – сделать это просто потому, что Соло бы не знал. Илье нравилась его челюсть, нравилась крупная шея, уходящая аркой трапециевидной мышцы в мускул плеча, его грудь, пресс, почти полностью скрытый одеялом, хотелось откинуть его, наслаждаясь видом абсолютно обнажённого и беззащитно-спящего Наполеона Соло. Мягкого, расслабленного.

Он всё-таки протянул руку, не сомневаясь ни капли, не задумываясь – имел полное право. Очертил острую челюсть под ухом, ямочку на подбородке, убрал со лба волосы, и Соло чуть потревожено заворчал и дёрнул головой, задевая носом его ладонь, но не проснулся.

Он не проснулся, ни когда Илья вылез из постели, ни когда шумел душ, ни даже когда его разбудить попытались. Так что в конечном счёте, Илья просто оделся и, не став расшторивать окно, приступил к своим делам. Он сделал зарядку, посмотрел репортаж о прошедших в Алжире президентских выборах (которые они едва не получили задание сорвать, но – случилось то, что случилось) сорок минут бродил по району со Скифом, замыливая глаз наружке, выпил чаю в кофейне на углу и принёс Соло печенье мадлен, а тот всё ещё сопел в две дырочки!

Илья вымыл лапы послушному служебному псу и скормил ему одну мадленку, скептически глядя за спящим ковбоем. Наконец, Соло глубоко вздохнул и заёрзал. Илья открыл окно, впуская свежий утренний воздух и роняя полоску яркого света на постель, пересёкшую его оголившийся живот. Он поставил рядом с ним поднос со сваренным в его турке кофе и печеньями и сел в кресло по диагонали от кровати, наблюдая за ним – жив, лентяй, а то Илья уже было подумал, что он скончался от счастья и отправился в какие-нибудь брейгелевские райские кущи.

– Доброе утро, – сонно пробормотал Соло.

Он открыл глаза и, увидев Илью, улыбнулся раньше, чем отдал себе в этом отчёт – чем успел поймать это движение. И если это не было самым искренним признанием его чувств, тогда Жан-Поль Сартр не ошибался и во Вселенной смысла нет.

– Доброе, – кивнул Илья, простивший ему безалаберное желание поспать до обеда.

Соло задорно сообщил:

– Как это романтично: ты – последнее, что я вижу засыпая, и первое – когда открываю глаза утром.

Он знал, сколько иронии нужно придать своему голосу, чтобы Илья не воспринял его всерьёз. Но тот всё-таки чуть опустил подбородок и взглянул со строгостью, призванной скрыть неудобство. Слава Богу, ему хватило такта не ответить: «Именно поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы мы спали вместе». Себе бы Наполеон мог сказать: «Самоирония – моё второе имя»; он сладко потянулся и откинул одеяло.

Ничего не скрывало его утреннего возбуждения, и он с насмешливой серьёзностью поглядел на Илью, взгляд которого нашёл цель, как отравленный дротик. Соло заметил, как шевельнулись его челюсти, словно рот был наполнен слюной. Илья, судя по всему встал уже давно, а ещё, оказывается, принёс ему привет от Марселя Пруста.

Соло спросил:

– А где моё молоко?

Илья посмотрел ему в глаза так, будто бы среагировал просто на голос, а самого вопроса не слышал, но потом сообразил и буркнул:

– Назад в корову залил.

Соло усмехнулся.

– Тогда не забудь поставить её в холодильник.

– Ты когда-нибудь замолчишь? Под газетой.

– А я уже пропустил шоу с зарядкой?

Он вспомнил, что обещал ему вчера, и не без труда сдерживая триумфальную улыбку, ушёл отлить, на мгновение только дразняще стукнув его пальцами по колену. Илья сидел всё в том же кресле, когда он вернулся, но стоило Соло по-турецки расположиться на постели, как он спокойно поднялся, разулся, стянул носки и водолазку, откидывая её на пол возле постели в выбивающемся из паттерна неаккуратном жесте, и тоже забрался на кровать.

Соло старался сохранять хладнокровие и лицо, только с интересом созерцая его передвижения, а Илья вытянулся рядом с ним, совершенно открытый, не скованный ни одной из существовавших в мире – в его мире, в частности – социальных цепей. Лёг на живот, растягивая свое волнующее длинное тело от изголовья почти до самого изножья – пришлось подогнуть ноги, и стащил с подноса одно печенье и «Дэйли Ньюс» из-под тарелки.

Некоторое время он читал первую полосу, затем лениво, но обстоятельно высказал своё мнение о новостях – о том, как журналисты интерпретировали настоящие мировые свершения, некоторым из которых посодействовали и они трое, и как эти свершения войдут в умы общественности («целуй vahtershu, ковбой, ты продул. Они всё-таки пишут, что это был «конфликт внутри правящей группировки») – и передал газету Соло, чтобы услышать, что думает он.

Соло всё ещё продолжал тихонько наблюдать за ним, одурманенный тем, что ему позволено увидеть такого утреннего Илью. И гадал, понимает ли он вообще, что делает? А потом Илья внезапно и абсолютно сногсшибательно подтянулся и, обхватив его поперёк талии, вдруг прижался лицом к его животу, закрывая глаза и втягивая его, Наполеона, запах. У того чуть воздух из лёгких не выбило от такой ненормальной и честной нежности. Он поглядел вскользь газеты, вниз, на него, и почти неловко положил руку ему на волосы, наблюдая, как пальцы утопают в коротких медных прядях, почесал его за ухом, уверенный, что ответом ему стало тихое урчание. Ладони Ильи горячо лежали на его пояснице. Соло тронул его за плечо и негромко спросил:

– Полежишь вот так?

Мысль о том, что он может прямо сейчас осуществить своё обещание, уложить его, такого, оказывается, по утрам ласкового, ещё такого _подготовленного_ после вчерашнего, уткнуть его лицом в матрас и взять собственнически, немного злясь на него, грубо, _по-хозяйски_ , всё-таки спёрла воздух в его лёгких.

– Угу, – полуразборчиво ответил ему Илья, тихий, не подозревающий о его намерениях, кажется, даже чуть-чуть по-сонному разомлевший.

Соло отложил газету, которую и не стал бы читать, если бы Илье не было интересно его мнение, и скользнул руками по его плечам, выпутываясь из объятий, заставляя перелечь обратно на постель, на живот. Сжал его бока, чуть царапнул кожу ногтями, наклонился, нависая над ним и развязно пообещал, прикусив за верхний край уха:

– Я тебя выебу, Курякин.

Илья повёл плечами и посоветовал ему следить за языком. У Соло было много идей, как ещё он может применить свой язык, так что смутить Илью ему всё-таки удалось, не только напоминая о вчерашнем (с садистским удовольствием видеть, как Илье – правильному и недоступному – стыдно), но и озвучивая новые идеи.

Впрочем стыдно Илье было не эпически: в какой-то момент он наткнулся взглядом на оставленные печенья, пока Соло кусал его лопатки и раздевал, и стянул одну мадленку, роняя на их кровать крошки.

– Хватит есть!.. – возмутился Соло, шлёпая его по руке, отчего кусочек печенья упал и затерялся в складках. – Имей совесть!

– Кто бы говорил. Я полтора часа ждал, пока ты проснёшься, чтобы позавтракать, – с осуждением отозвался он и с готовностью приподнялся и подался навстречу, чтобы спустить брюки.

Илья попытался развернуться, ему было неизвестно всё то, что творилось в чувствах Соло, он хотел видеть его лицо, улыбаться, считывать, как расширены его зрачки, любоваться им – но Соло не позволил, жёстко надавив на плечо. Он поражался тому, как Илья перед ним открылся… теперь _вот так_ – всегда? Илья был удивительным. И Соло бы никогда не дерзнул подумать, что, если его достаточно расслабить и войти в зону комфорта, он станет _таким_.

Спорить Илья не стал – секс есть секс, спиной, лицом. Он был уверен, что ещё насмотрится на него, красивого, потерявшегося в ласках, когда ковбой будет лежать на лопатках под ним.

Но, как оказалось, ковбой тоже иногда бывал очень жёстким: и в нём можно было разбудить доппельгангера. Он помедлил всего мгновение – чтобы впитать в себя каждую деталь разложенного под собой Ильи: того самого, который только что так кошмарно ласково тёрся носом об его живот, который был таким ужасно нежным. Он провёл ребром ладони меж его ягодиц, раздвигая их, заставил шире развести ноги, а потом дёрнул его, ставя в коленно-локтевую, и поборол в себе желание всадиться без подготовки – по вчерашнему – только по одной причине. Он втолкнул в него два смазанных пальца и снова обнял своей грудью его спину, находя второй рукой его член, неудобно упиравшийся в простыню – член, который Илья уже сжимал сам. И спросил у него:

– Тебе ведь нравится, Курякин?

Илья дёрнул плечом, попытавшись сбросить зарвавшегося Соло, но попытка пока была несерьёзная — предупреждающая. Соло только покачнулся и крепче зафиксировал его бёдрами, горячо и слишком многообещающе прижимаясь собственной эрекций к его расставленным ляжкам. Илья ведь мог его одной левой уложить, но подчинялся. Мысль о том, что он главенствует над такой силой, сносила башню. Он развёл пальцы, не унимаясь:

– Я не войду в тебя, пока ты не попросишь.

– Хватит, – грозно прорычал Илья, чувствуя, как зло зашлось сердце. – Прекрати, ковбой, – сказал он хрипло и ещё немного осуждающе – разозлился ещё не так серьезно, ещё думал, что может утихомирить Соло.

Но тот только отстранился от него и упёрся в поясницу обеими ладонями, прижимаясь бёдрами, но больше не шевелясь. Он вежливо сказал:

– Ты же знаешь, я не отступлю, Илья. Оставлю лежать так, с раздвинутыми ногами и стояком, и уйду.

Таким злым он Илью не видел давно.

Даже зная всю подноготную, даже сочувствуя им и откровенно видя все чувства, разрозненные между ними, нельзя было бы сказать, что в тот раз они занимались любовью.

Соло сжимал его до синяков, не заботясь ни о нём, ни даже о том, чтобы не оставить на его теле каких-нибудь способных помешать работе отметин. Илья ответил что-то вроде: _да, Наполеон, я этого хочу! Давно!_ \- и ещё на русском, – _suka, chtob ya eshe hot’ raz pechenie tebe prin_ _yo_ _s_ ; а Соло засаживал грубо, очень зло, проклиная его в этот момент и думая, что так ему будет легче.

В ответ на несдержанный, гортанный стон Ильи, он сказал:

– Покричи, давай. А я запомню.

Когда Илья кончил, пачкая семенем простыню и собственные ноги, Соло шлёпнул его по ягодице, понукая не расслабляться, и продолжил вбиваться ещё жёстче, растеряв последние мозги.

Потом Илья пихнул его, тяжёлого, свихнувшегося, и зыркнул зло и как-то распекающе, словно спрашивал: _ты в своём уме?_

Это был просто феерический секс, и не то чтобы он собирался обижаться – глупости. Но Соло перешёл все допустимые нормы. От толчка Ильи он, неловкий после оргазма, завалился, задевая плечом поднос, и расплескал кофе с громким звоном. Илья глядел на него и не знал, помочь ему или врезать.

Потом Соло, конечно, было стыдно, но он всё равно смотрел Илье в глаза, потому что всегда умел превосходно скрывать свои чувства.

– Ты всё-таки больной, – говорила в Илье советская благовоспитанность.

Его заляпанная спермой спина (когда Соло толкнул его в постель, и Илья _позволил_ кончить ему на лопатки, когда Соло казалось, что его можно _заклеймить_ ) говорила другое. В итоге он тяжело выдохнул, почти фыркнул и ушёл в душ, но на Соло серьёзно вроде бы не злился.

 

 

[1] совокупление сзади (лат.)


	7. Планы и графики

7\. Планы и графики

Париж, 63 год  
Планы и графики.  
Каждое утро Илья Грачёв просыпался в восемь часов, делал зарядку под утренний выпуск новостей и шёл, великолепный, как Диана Охотница – но не Сен-Пьера, а та, что в Лувре, – на долгую прогулку со своим псом Скифом (жизнерадостный спортсмен, возможно БАР). Прогулка обязательно завершалась в кафе на углу, где под неусыпным надзором копии Бельфорского льва сходились три улицы.  
Сайлас просыпался около десяти и отправлялся в галерею. На протяжении дня он постоянно мотался по городу и выпивал с различными художниками, меценатами или работягами (повеса с деловой хваткой).  
Наружка, так же неусыпно осуществлявшая за ними надзор, скучала и терялась в скучном одинаковом изо дня в день расписании, так что через некоторое время Илья стал немного от него отклоняться не вызывая подозрений – задержаться на пять минут здесь или там, с кем ни бывает.  
И в один прекрасный день в переулке между улицами Антуан Бурдель и Арман Муазан, оставленным по правую руку от Фаселя контрразведки, в слепом пятне, он заменил одну розовую картонную коробку пирожных на другую – наконец Центр прислал его заказ на необходимое оборудование.   
Габи с тоской толкала пальцами эту коробку, красивую, с пудровой ленточкой и изящной французской надписью в завитках, но совершенно пустую – ни крошки, только разложенное рядом на столе оборудование. Илья стоял у окна её номера, читая шифровку и зажимая почтовый конверт с окантовкой в красно-синюю полоску в вытянутых пальцах. Ему прислали малюсенькую фото-камеру в виде – вполне рабочей – зажигалки «Крикет», и Соло, вертевший её в руках и наставлявший на Габи, изображая из себя модного фотографа, потерял к ней последний интерес по той причине, что интерес давно не проявляли к нему. Он прищурился в сторону Ильи и с хитрой ухмылкой спросил:  
– Кто тебе пишет, большевик?  
Илья отвлёкся на мгновение, взглянул на напарников через плечо и рассеянно бросил:  
– Моя жена. Должен же быть у Комитета рычаг влияния.  
И на лицах Соло и Габи застыли два таких потрясённых выражения, что лучше бы зажигалка с фотокамерой в этот момент была в руках у Ильи. Они оба замолкли, взглянули на него, чуть приоткрыв рты, и замерли, как памятник ошеломлению. Илья моргнул, посмотрел на одного, на другую, и уголки его губ застенчиво вздрогнули.  
– Я же пошутил, – брови заложили складку, одновременно умилённую и невинную. – Не ожидал, что вы поверите. Вы оба.  
Соло подумал: «Черт возьми!», а ещё: «Я недостаточно его знаю», а вот что подумала Габи – как говорится, она была слишком хорошо воспитана для того, чтобы мы об этом узнали. Они оба и сами-то не ожидали, что Илье удастся обвести их воруг пальца, но переглянулись так, что ему показалось, будто бы он знаком с ними первый день, будто бы он новичок в давно сработавшейся команде. Неприятно от этого почему-то не стало – совсем наоборот.  
Каждое утро Илья начинал с зарядки, и Соло предвкушал, как каждый вечер он будет проводить в их постели, открывая себя и ломая свои барьеры. О, Соло мог многое ему показать. Он собирался брать эту высоту планку за планкой, раскрепощая Илью и иногда позволяя себе проявлять слишком много менторства, отчего тот непременно начинал бы злиться. Но жизнь была жестока.  
На второй день их пребывания в Париже, когда они вернулись в свои апартаменты, ещё немного скованные после утреннего секса-ссоры, Скиф, едва переступив порог, протяжно залаял и завилял хвостом, сообщая им, что кто-то здесь побывал. Илья и Соло замерли (причём Илья вытянул руку в останавливающем и раздражающе защитном жесте преграждая Соло путь; оставалось только скептически глядеть на его сосредоточенный профиль и отмечать, что раньше он вёл себя подобным образом лишь в отношении Габи).  
«Прослушка», – невербально постановил он, используя их личный язык жестов. Стоящий всё ещё в куртке и с «охотником» в руках Соло очень недовольно кивнул – он разозлился на самом деле. Жучок установили только один, в гостиной на дне статуэтки «Русская тройка», и избавляться от него, конечно же, было нельзя. Соло в этот момент ненавидел французскую контрразведку со всей силой лишённого секса мужчины.  
Так началась вторая фаза их печальных поглядываний в сторону друг друга без возможности опрокинуть на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.  
К слову, это заставило Илью задуматься: разницу между простым дружеским сексом, снятием напряжения пару раз в неделю и острым желанием завалить Соло при любом удобном случае или хотя бы забраться руками под кромку его брюк и провести носом по оголённой воротником сорочки шее, он понимал слишком хорошо.  
А на следующий день Соло заскочил в магазин игрушек, прикупив там подарков какому-нибудь ребёнку – они найдут, куда их сбагрить – и «волшебную доску», при помощи которой оперативники ЦРУ обменивались сообщениями в подобных случаях. Это было куда более простым и эффективным решением, чем те же записки, пускай и из легко воспламеняемой папирусной бумаги, которой у «курящего» Ильи теперь было прозапас.  
За два дня, предшествовавших «выходу в свет» на похороны, Илья уже успел познакомиться с какой-то русской и разведать почву. Про Лизавету он рассказывал Соло так вдохновенно, что когда тот увидел её сам, он просто развернулся в сторону Ильи всем корпусом, прямо-таки неизвестно как удержавшись от вопроса вслух, и поднял брови слишком откровенно и невоспитанно. Лизавета была на седьмом месяце беременности, и Соло почему-то очень удивило, на какие же темы Илья мог с ней так задушевно болтать. Илье было смешно.  
Париж кипел вокруг них уходящим летом, смешивая школьные каникулы с рабочими днями взрослых. Сентябрь имел свою неповторимую атмосферу – la rentrée, наступление нового года во всех его проявлениях; печали по уходящему лету Соло в ней не замечал. Илья глядел на него через комнату так, что казалось, можно просто встать на пороге спальни и смотреть на него в ответ, чтобы испытать трансцендентальный оргазм.  
Скорее всего прослушку из их номера уберут через несколько дней, невозможность заниматься сексом не должна была стать такой уж проблемой – но она стала.  
Соло мог бы с закрытыми глазами нарисовать на бумаге колени Ильи – так его руки изучили их форму в постоянных собственнических прикосновениях, а дыхание Ильи – глубокое и шумное, когда они иногда оставались в комнате вдвоём, – начало ему сниться. Проклятый Курякин выжег всё, чем Соло был тридцать четыре года своей жизни.  
Один раз Илья не выдержал и зажал его в коридоре гостиницы, жарко, бешено, опасно, но коротко. А один раз Соло психанул после очередного гимнастического представления, выкрутил Ричи Валенса по радио на полную громкость и залез к нему в душ.  
Было просто поразительно, как можно скучать друг по другу, находясь на восьмидесяти квадратных метрах одного гостиничного номера. Теперь Соло понял строчку из стихов Гинзберга: …голые привидения, ищущие друг друга беззвучно. Он не замечал печали в умирающем в сентябре парижском лете, потому что был слишком близок к тому, чтобы забыться окончательно.  
Он готовил для Ильи с Габи самое домашнее из всех французских блюд – суп-пюре пармантье, орудуя на её кухне, когда Илья спросил:  
– Ты уже бывал в Париже? – он чистил залежавшееся оружие и, отложив его на стол, внимательно посмотрел в широкую, перетянутую фартуком с ковбоями спину Соло.  
Соло бывал. Он хотел ответить, но в голову пришла другая мысль. Он опрокинул в суп стакан сливок и развернулся с усмешкой на губах. Шагнул к Илье, глядящему на него заинтересованно, снизу вверх. Соло стащил фартук, вытянул из брюк рубашку, расстегнул пояс – Илья вскинул брови, но руки сами потянулись вперёд, чтобы улечься на его бёдрах (это была одна из его лучших привычек).  
– Монпарнас, 54-ый год, – сказал он, демонстрируя старый гладкий шрам в самом низу живота, который Илья уже, конечно, видел раньше.  
Илья бережно коснулся его пальцами, отчего Соло стало очень щекотно и живот поджался. Меж светлых бровей залегла небольшая хмурая складка и захотелось до неё дотронуться. Илья поднял на него глаза, всё ещё держа одну руку на его бедре, и Соло чуть улыбнулся. Он заметил, что галстук Ильи сбился на одну сторону.  
– Ты не должен мне так доверять, ковбой, – неожиданно сказал Илья, когда он поправлял ему чёртов галстук. Соло недоуменно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты должен понимать, что я бы выстрелил тогда.  
Руки на винздорском узле замерли, но это ничего.  
– Я знаю, – Соло снова беззаботно и неуловимо улыбнулся ему.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты бы не выстрелил.  
– Ну, – он пожал плечом, – мне не пришлось.  
– И когда-нибудь я могу снова получить этот приказ, Соло, – Илья перехватил его руку, раздражённо отбрасывая её от галстука и пристально глядя на него снизу вверх – чтобы тот не дурачился и понял всю серьёзность его слов.  
– И тогда я снова спасу тебя, Угроза, – отмахнулся Соло и, скользнув взглядом по начищенному Вальтеру на столе, ещё более раздражающе потрепал Илью по голове и продолжил варить свой суп.  
Он подумал, что у Ильи определённо талант к возвращению людей с небес на землю.

***  
На кладбище Сент-Женевьев-де-Буа светило солнце. И при взгляде на крошечную церквушку с синим куполком, пойманную под арку белых ворот, разбегались негативы световых пятен. Соло снял очки. Здесь присутствовало пятеро из их фигурантов, молчаливых, облачённых в элегантное чёрное – они отдавали дань уважения, придя проводить своего друга А. В. в последний путь.  
Пахло кустарниками и цветами, можно было чётко различить иногда проскальзывающий вместе с ветром аромат дикой орхидеи; и ещё пахло землёй. Аллеи переплетались системным лабиринтом с пунктиром мелкого белого гравия, атмосфера здесь была неповторимая. Даже Соло понимал, что это не обычное кладбище, печальное и трогательное, – здесь чувствовалась тоска и ностальгия тысяч людей, растерзанных в плену толстых берёзовых стволов воспоминаниями о покинувшей их родине.  
Ряды аккуратных надгробий под сенью пушистых деревьев, русские надписи французский погост. Гиппиус, Бунин, Зноско-Боровский, Маковский, Мережковский под Троицей. Дублированные французским имена воскресили в памяти далёкие строки, Илья с выражением какой-то непонятной иронии на лице тихо прочитал Мандельштама на русском:  
– В стенах Акрополя печаль меня снедала по русском имени и русской красоте.  
Не Юрия Владимировича, над чьим печальным кенотафом они замерли, – Осипа Эмильевича. Но всё-таки, скользнув взглядом по двум мраморным крестам и запорошённой листьями плите, он обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Успенский собор. Его не было видно за яркой-яркой листвой. Соло с интересом разглядывал репродукции икон.  
Похороны прошли печально. С экзистенциальной, будь она не ладна, точки зрения: семьи у А. В. не было. Не было даже женщины, чтобы дрожащей рукой провести по щеке покойного. Не было близких, чтобы поцеловать лоб с замершим на нём выражением долгожданного спокойствия, не достигнутого во всех мытарствах. Но человек пришло с две дюжины, так было принято: своего загнанная интеллигенция провожала с уважением. Кто-то принёс томик его юношеских стихов, самиздат, пожелтевший и свободный на утреннем ветру.  
Круг эмигрантов достаточно радушно принял их двоих. Немного потерянного русского (овдовевшего всего год назад, до озноба грустного на похоронах) и его более открытого приятеля-американца. На обратном пути в Париж их арендованный темно-синий Фасель потяжелел на двоих пассажиров – сестёр Сорокиных, в досье не проходящих, но, похоже, осведомлённых обо всех сплетнях и подковёрных тайнах квартала Пасси. У них можно было не только выведать всю подноготную, но и слить им всё, что хотелось, чтобы стало известно кругу уже к обеду.  
Фасель их заслуживал отдельного упоминания.  
Дело в том, что из-за него они разругались в пух и прах. Соло арендовал не какой-нибудь Пежо или Рено Дельфин, нет, ему было скучно и он выбрал им ту самую модель автомобиля, из которого велась за ними чёртова наружка. Фасель Вега-4. Сам он правда оправдывал свой выбор Альбером Камю, но Илья не оценил его мрачный юмор ни на унцию.  
В Париже они были приглашены в русский ресторан на поминки, которые прошли в целом шумно, но с неповторимой задушевной грустью. Илья к месту ввернул смешную историю про А. В., себя и сухое вино.  
– …ну вы помните, – говорил он, обращаясь ко всем эмигрантам, но зная, конечно, что мало кто из них это застал, – сухой лимонад. Такой, в стакане растворяется. И официант нам ответил: «Извините. Сегодня осталось только мокрое».  
Позже, он с едва различимой улыбкой признался Соло, что на самом деле это вовсе и не его история, и уж точно не А. В. – это ему рассказывал Евтушенко. Соло скорчил очень выразительную мину.

***  
Пинус была и правда очень хороша. Давно простившаяся с понятием воспитанной скромности, пробивная, одна из тех женщин, которые бы вполне могли протянуть на себе всю эмансипацию, но не стали бы этого делать, считая, что подобное, как ничто, женщину унижает. С ней можно было поговорить – не по делу, она была слишком умна, чтобы болтать лишнего, да и вообще не считала это интересной темой. Они обсудили ожидаемую постановку «Лебединого озера» с Нуреевым в Шанзелизе и политику де Голля, а потом она всё-таки немного рассказала о том, как стоит забыть к чертям о дворянской гордости, чтобы выжить в новом мире. Она родилась в Париже, но Соло решил ей поверить.  
На прощание она поглядела на него из-под ресниц и едва заметно ухмыльнулась. У неё были маленькие глаза цвета прошлогодней травы и она подводила их ярко, изящно и чарующе. А ещё низкий голос и уверенно-флегматичная манера разговора. Соло бы хотел услышать, как она поёт. Когда он ушёл, Марианна Пинус долго смотрела на его удаляющуюся фигуру через покрытое дождевыми каплями стекло.

Его кровь немного бурлила, когда перешагивая по две ступеньки он поднимался в их номер на бульваре Дельсер. Он даже хотел было толкнуть дверь, громко сообщив прослушке: «Я собираюсь трахнуть Мари в подсобке в Musee du Vin», в этом была вся его конспирация, но, слава Богу, не сделал этого.  
В большом квадратном кресле возле приоткрытого балкона спали Илья и Габи. Прямо вот так, вдвоём. Его длинные ноги – такие длинные, Соло готов был поклясться, что это самые красивые ноги, которые он видел в жизни – вытягивались на полкомнаты, юркнули бы под стол и выглянули с другого его конца, если бы только он не остался сбоку. Илья являл собой идеальную прямую, стремящуюся ввысь стрелу, а Габи свернулась калачиком в его объятиях. Соло вновь огладил взглядом острые треугольники его локтей. Полусогнутые ноги Габи в маленьких чёрных балетках с золотой пряжкой на носках лежали на его коленях, её голова – на его груди. Его подбородок – на её кудрявой макушке.  
Только Скиф, приютившийся на полюбившемся ему коврике у балкона, поднял голову с красивых больших лап и вильнул хвостом. Соло переглянулся с ним с пониманием и заставил чуть сдвинуться, чтобы можно было закрыть балконную дверь. Полупрозрачные розовые занавески с орнаментом на тон темнее щекотно качнулись по бархатной собачьей спине.  
Глядя на эту сладкую парочку в кресле – они серьёзно вполне успешно помещались в одном проклятом кресле – Соло думал о многом. О том, например, как эти двое, должно быть, соскучились друг по другу, и вовсе разделённые легендой, как незнакомцы. Но старался убедить себя, что главное тут одно: какого черта Илья «ты нарушаешь конспирацию» Курякин обжимался здесь с Габи, когда их номер прослушивается, а она не входит в круг их официальных знакомств.  
Как бы сказал Илья, что толку теперь беситься? Соло хотел было взять для них покрывало, потому что Габи слишком трогательно ёжилась на сквозняке. Он перешагнул через длинные, как улица Вожирар, ноги Ильи и почти вышел из зоны доступа, когда на его запястье, неловко и больно вжимая в кость запонку, сомкнулись сильные пальцы.  
Илья смотрел ему в глаза, безмолвно, но очень пронзительно, кристально.  
Соло ухмыльнулся и вскинул бровь, рисуя на своём лице неповторимый мимический шарж. Он кивнул подбородком на Габи, потому что Илья всё ещё не выпускал его руки.  
И Илья аккуратно высвободился из-под неё (звук, который она издала – они оба готовы поклясться, что это было урчание) и, мгновение с нежностью погладив её висок большим пальцем, подхватил Габи на руки. Соло оставалось только ретироваться с его пути и наблюдать, как её птичьи запястья, смятые массивными браслетами, обвились вокруг его шеи. Казалось, Илья может вот так пронести её через всю планету, от Триумфальной арки до монумента Виктору Эммануилу. Но он отнёс её в спальню и, вернувшись, прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Соло стоял возле их небольшого бара, наполняя стакан виски. Он уже выпил немного армяньяка с Марианной, так что не видел в этом ничего дурного. Чего он не ожидал, так это вновь почувствовать на себе руки Ильи: тот подошёл со спины и провёл скулой и дугой брови, виском по его плечу, задел холодным носом шею (чужим парфюмом от ковбоя не пахло, но это он так, машинально отметил).  
Соло чуть нахмурился, радуясь, что Илья не может видеть его лица, а потом вспомнил, что прямо перед ними была зеркальная стенка бара. Но Илья не смотрел, его глаза были полузакрыты, и взгляд направлен в сторону, он только глубоко вздохнул. И на его лице было такое выражение… Соло не знал, как полновесно назвать его. Странное, не расслабленное, задумчивое, невесёлое, какое-то потустороннее, у Соло холодок скользнул по позвоночнику. Он молча и внимательно смотрел на их отражение. Илья вроде как сонно ластился к нему.  
Потом Соло поднёс виски к губам, оскалился в улыбке и, обращаясь к этому отражению, сказал:  
– Ну ты и мудак, Курякин.  
– Просвети, – повернув голову, тоже заметив отражение и вопросительно выгнув бровь (он научился этому приёму у Соло), попросил он, нисколько не рассердившись.  
Соло прикрыл глаза и ответил скучающим тоном, всё ещё держа стакан в руке; свет от настенной лампы играл в гранях ярким янтарём.  
– Это моё определение тебя, как личности.  
Илья сделал совсем уж неожиданное: он рассмеялся, улыбаясь широко, до морщинок в лучистых глазах.  
Соло глаза прикрыл. Он не стал говорить, что не знает более непоследовательной личности, виски тяжело и тепло разливался по телу, какой смысл?  
От Ильи было жарко, и пахло так же – жаром, сексом, недоступностью. Но он всё ещё не отходил, снова провёл носом по его шее, растрёпывая волосы за ухом, раздражая, на самом деле выводя из себя.  
– Прослушку убрали, – сообщил он, просовывая одну руку вдоль талии Соло и упираясь в столешницу.  
Соло поставил стакан и развернулся в его объятиях. Посмотрел в глаза.  
– Вот как?  
Выражение на лице Ильи… вовсе не было странным, ушла эта неожиданная, непонятная инфернальность, он глядел привычно мягко и чуть даже улыбался. Это злило ещё сильнее. Илья положил вторую руку на его бедро и встал ровно перед ним, его губы были очень близко, и он невольно лизнул их, глядя на губы Соло. Не надо было считать его пульс, чтобы знать, как он ускорен. Его ноги колко сквозь два слоя ткани прижимались к ногам, бёдра вплавлялись в бёдра.  
Соло чуть задрал подбородок, наклонил голову и глядел насмешливо. Илья не шевелился, и он медлительно и приметливо разглядывал его, чувствуя щекотное дыхание над верхней губой.  
– Большеви-ик, – сказал он, в как будто бы догадливом тоне протянув последний слог. – Что это с тобой?  
Илья, не сбитый с толку ни одной из его фраз до этого, словно опомнился и посмотрел непонятливо, растерянно, чуть прищурившись левым глазом.  
Соло, получивший какое-то подобие контроля, положил руки ему на поясницу, беззастенчиво скользнул ими в задние карманы брюк и наклонился к лицу. Лизнул щетинистый край челюсти, что было хреново, потому что неожиданно заводило.  
– Ты хочешь быть моим, Курякин? – спросил он, касаясь искажённым в насмешке ртом.  
Илья ожидаемо взъерепенился. Челюсти сжались, руки отстранили Соло от себя (из-за запущенных в карманы ладоней получилось нелепо, не с первой попытки, смешно). Он глядел ему в глаза очень серьёзно, а зрачки всё ещё были наркотически расширены.  
– Я вроде сразу дал понять, что хочу быть тебе другом, Соло, – прогремел он, даже тихо умудряясь звучать масштабно. Голос у него и без того низкий, а когда он говорит негромко…  
Соло именно этого и хотел, он молчал, позволяя Илье злиться.  
– Мы с тобой всё время проводим вместе. Мы вместе работаем, едим и даже отдыхаем. Чего ещё ты можешь от меня хотеть?  
– Ты спишь со всеми своими друзьями? – Соло вежливо улыбался.  
Потом, когда он всё-таки остался один, он, снова сжимая в одной руке стакан, запустил вторую в волосы и с усмешкой глядел на далёкую Эйфелеву башню, видную сквозь разрез розовых занавесок. Он всё-таки был тем ещё мазохистом.  
В соседней комнате спала Габи.

***  
63 год, где-то под Парижем  
Дело продвигалось хорошо. Они ловко передвигались по паутине, как дети, играющие в «Олимпиаду», не путаясь и даже не касаясь натянутых нитей. Один человек вёл к другому, и спустя неделю удалось отсеять несколько кандидатур и подобрать несколько новых.  
Была интересная пара: чета Лаврухиных. Бывшие супруги, всё ещё связанные странными отношениями, разведённые официально, но постоянно мелькавшие вместе. Не скрывавшие вроде интрижек, но оставшиеся в разговорах «четой». Если использовать французские идиомы, то про них можно было сказать: tenir le haut du pavé, держать верх булыжной мостовой. Он занимал высокое социальное положение в жизни, она — в кругу русских эмигрантов.  
В предвоенные годы отец Аркадия Лаврухина состоял в одном из гиммлеровских националистских комитетов, когда в кругах белого движения русской эмиграции популяризировались настроения о сотрудничестве с немцами. Разведка давно наматывала круги вокруг него, он был идеальной кандидатурой для связей с Т.Р.А.Ш. Обыск и закладка прослушки в его квартире планировались на будущую неделю.  
А в субботу легенда Соло увлекла его вместе с одним разрабатываемым художником в парижские предместья на просмотр нескольких галерей. Илья отправился следом за ними, чтобы проверить свою наводку и быть его вторым пилотом, незримо считывая мелочи.  
Был тёплый и ветреный послеобеденный час, Илья сидел на террасе провинциального кафе рядом с городским буржуа, специально приехавшим сюда ради лучшей во всей Франции пулярки в «полутрауре» под бокал ша-тонеф-дю-пап, но Илья этого не знал и пил американо. Соло подкатил к кафе на новенькой жёлтой «Веспе», припарковался рядом с ним, вальяжно и шумно бросив ключ от художественной студии на его столик через кованое заграждение, и заказал себе двойной эспрессо с шариком мороженого.  
Илья только ухмыльнулся тому, как трогательно ковбой выделывается, и подвинул ноги, чтобы он мог расположиться напротив. Он сел рядом.  
– Что, даже злиться не будешь? — поинтересовался Соло, элегантно поправив уложенную чёлку и весело сверкнув глазами. Вот здесь вместе их видеть не должны были.  
Соло отпил курякинского кофе, и тот только вздохнул чуть более тяжко, чем обычно. Времена, когда ему не позволялось стащить зефирку, давно прошли.  
– А смысл на тебя злиться? Ты же, как непоседливый ребёнок.  
Соло хмыкнул.  
– Я старше тебя на два года, придержи коней, – он развернул заложенную подмышкой газету. — Смотри, здесь пишут про нашего Номера Один.  
Илья газету не взял.  
– Я видел, – он утомлённо откинулся на белую спинку с круглым сердечком в ковке и снова вытянул под столом ноги, являя собой длинную прямую линию, диагонально уходящую к тротуару.  
Илья выглядел таким простым и расслабленным в этот момент — словно не было тисков спецслужб, тайного фронта, никаких моральных жгутов и неприятностей. Габи принесла ему откуда-то дизайнерский шейный платок и буквально завязала Илью в него «детским» бантом, чтобы наверняка. А волосы он встрепал для легкомысленного образа, специально — для несочетания. Платок оттенял голубизну его глаз, и Соло в который раз подумал, какие же они… Он залюбовался Ильёй и макнул край газеты в кофе, чудом не заляпав брюки и чертыхаясь. Сказал полушутливо-полусерьёзно:  
– Курякин, ты красивый.  
Илья немного растерялся, напрягаясь в свою характерную защитную позу, и сделался очень похож на самого себя, настоящего, привычного. Не того русского из легенды, который оставлял в пепельнице тлеющие окурки. Он ничего не стал отвечать, только переложил ноги.  
Ему вспомнился вдруг Соло на резкой улице Сан-Франциско, какой-то потерянный и неуместный. Франция ему определённо шла. А, может быть, ему шло душевное равновесие. Но Илья вдруг почувствовал что-то вроде гордости за то, что этот, чего уж душой кривить, неординарный, но очень результативный агент сидит рядом с ним, да и о привлекательности Соло не нужно было упоминать лишний раз. Странно, глупо даже — Соло не женщина, чтобы гордиться им как достижением, да и не принадлежит он Илье, но чувства есть чувства. Он испытывал триумф. И необдуманно толкнул его носком ботинка под столом.  
И протянул салфетку.  
Соло прикрыл глаза и негромко произнёс:  
– Предупреди прежде, чем будешь трогать меня за бедро. Я отодвину кофе.  
Он опустил газету, и она скатертью легла на стол. Илья посмотрел с укоризной.  
– Я не собираюсь трогать тебя где бы то ни было.  
Официантка с очаровательно нелепым английским наконец принесла эспрессо, и Илья поблагодарил её, получив милую улыбку в ответ. Кофе она поставила ему, и он взглянул на него, не зная, забрать у Соло свой или оставить себе этот.  
Ковбой этим вопросом не задавался. Он наклонился, чтобы с напускной и беззаботной наглостью поменять чашки, а другой рукой дотянулся до колена Ильи под столом, прихлопывая его и поглаживая. Рука была тёплая, а перстень на мизинце жёстко упирался в коленную чашечку. Илья перехватил бесстыдные пальцы, скептически глядя в глаза. Озорно блестящие, смеющиеся под чёрной вуалью ресниц. Но руку не скинул, пальцы не выпустил, в какой-то момент даже погладил с привязанностью.  
И Соло вдруг стушевался — больше ощущение, чем внешнее проявление. Мгновение хотел вытащить руку, но потом передумал, погладил тихонько ладонь Ильи в ответ. Взглянул с вызовом, отчего Илья снова позабавился его позёрской манере. Он сунул ступню между ног Соло и чуть выпрямился, поднявшись со спинки стула, чтобы их позы были более естественными.  
Пахло трюфелями со столика буржуа и жареными каштанами откуда-то из недр кафе, опасно поднявшийся ветер трепал уложенные волосы Соло, рискуя всё-таки выбить их из ювелирной прически. В последний раз он стригся в Турции, и волосы значительно отросли, всё сложнее было скрывать кудри. А Илья вдруг понял, что они Соло не нравились, может быть, он их даже в какой-то мере стеснялся. Безумный. Илья не приставал к нему, просто расслабленно отстукивал по его пальцам какой-то мотив и не мог объяснить самому себе, отчего ему не хочется выпускать его руку. Колену бы определённо стало без неё холодно, он обвёл мизинцем печатку на его перстне.  
А Соло, пристыженный собственной сентиментальной реакцией на ласковость Ильи, всё-таки высвободился из его захвата и сжал руку на мосластом колене, чуть двинул ею вверх по его ноге, щекотно и неблагопристойно. Он практически напрашивался на мордобой, но это было ему куда более знакомо и привычно, чем резкая волна нежности и благодарности, спровоцированная долгим лазурным взглядом. К тому же, как ещё ему было проверить, насколько далеко способен зайти Илья в своей терпеливости?  
Илья закаменел в мановение ока, как жена Лота. Его челюсть затвердела, а взгляд вмиг собрался и сделался серьёзным, как будто бы им угрожала опасность и шестым шпионским чувством он заметил врага. Он остановил непотребства, перехватив руку. Красный и сердитый он предупредительно смотрел ковбою в глаза.  
А Соло улыбнулся мягко и нежно, приподнимая верхнюю губу, демонстрируя чуть неровные резцы, снова погладил большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Совсем как в собственной фантазии. Медленно и жарко проводя рукой по его бедру, сворачивая на внутреннюю сторону, касаясь члена сквозь ткань брюк, полувставшего, упёршегося в ширинку, вот сейчас Илья шире разведёт ноги…  
– Прекрати дурака валять. Мы на людях, – прохрипел он собранно и жёстко, с усилившимся акцентом, ломано и негромко.  
Илья скользнул взглядом по его кадыку, не зная, чего ему хотелось сейчас сильнее: припасть к нему губами или ударить ребром ладони. Соло поинтересовался светским тоном, коварно отвлекая его:  
– Давно хотел спросить у тебя, большевик. Что связывает тебя с этим поэтом, Евтушенко? – и непринужденно отпил кофе, облизывая губы от сладкого, растаявшего мороженого. – Ты говорил, что вы хорошо знакомы.  
Конечно, вопрос непринуждённым не был. Вопрос давно не давал ему покоя, оплетая ревнивым удавом, как бы Соло ни старался от этого отречься. Лицо Илья удивлённо вытянулось, а взгляд на мгновение снова стал по-простецки добродушным.  
– Да мы же как-то пили вместе, – сказал он так просто, словно его одновременно и ошеломил намёк, и он хотел оправдаться.  
Соло не теряя времени даром забрался рукой выше и невесомо уложил горячие пальцы рядом с его промежностью, дрожа от возбуждения и какого-то собственнического триумфа и очередного осознания собственной глупости. А у Ильи неожиданно дёрнулась нога, отчего стол покачнулся, и он распахнул глаза, стушевавшись и грозно расправив спину. Соло сохраняя невозмутимый вид приветливо улыбнулся покосившейся на них официантке, но Илья наконец-то снова скинул его руку со своего бедра и спросил, пристально и прищуренно глядя в глаза:  
– Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь, Соло? — голос прозвучал хрипло, и он передёрнул плечами.  
– Изучаю, насколько ты красивый, – он сально улыбнулся, а после поднёс руку к лицу и провёл пальцами по губам, делая вид, что вдыхает запах. Потом как ни в чем не бывало сцепил руки замком перед собой, блаженно улыбаясь в никуда.  
А Илья смотрел на его уверенные крепкие руки в поросли волосков, на бесстыдные пальцы, тёмным и немного чумным взглядом, думая о том, где эти пальцы побывали. Он отвёл глаза, чувствуя, как потяжелело в брюках, но не подавая виду. Только заметил, что собственные пальцы так впились в белую чашку, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она бы хрустнула под ними. Чертовски хотелось проверить, стояло ли у самого Соло, но вместе с этим он испытывал настоящую такую злость — какого хрена, ковбой, мы в публичном месте!  
А этот грёбаный беспутный Соло перегнулся через стол, отбирая у него чашку и отставляя её в сторону мимо блюдца, мол, «разобьёшь, успокойся», и доверительно поинтересовался тихим голосом, чуть ли ни подмигивая:  
– Напрягся, большевик?  
Вот теперь Илья определился: перевешивало желание перебить трахею. Он посмотрел сердито, ноздри трепетали. Сейчас Соло очень сильно напоминал ему себя в самом начале, в Берлине, в Риме — когда бесил, когда Илья был расстроен и переживал из-за работы, застрявший в чужой стране и вынужденный иметь дело с проклятым американцем. Он бросил на стол пару купюр, поднялся, пригвождая его взглядом, и вышел с террасы кафе.  
Соло для вида глядел на него снизу вверх, весело и неустрашимо, совсем как тогда в Берлине, даже так же свою чашку на всякий случай в руки взял, но стол никто переворачивать не собирался. Илья обжёг презрительным взглядом и ушёл. Внутри всё рухнуло. Соло чертыхнулся и встал следом. Он знал, когда следует принять поражение. И знал, что это было глупостью злить Илью сейчас, у них и так всё как-то не ладилось.  
– Илья!  
Но Илья декламировал про себя «Капитал», пытаясь сконцентрироваться и подавить эрекцию, ещё не слишком заметную, но определённо лишнюю. Соло поравнялся с ним, сунул руки в карманы и пошёл в ногу, неуловимо улыбаясь, и начал, не глядя на него:  
– Мой нетерпеливый друг…  
Илья взглянул безумно, хотя и был даже немного ошеломлён его наглостью (безрассудством?). У Соло сердце билось оглушительно.  
– Ещё раз сделаешь что-то подобное на людях, и я что-нибудь тебе сломаю, - пригрозил Илья.  
Тогда Соло опередил его на шаг, обогнул и предложил:  
– Ну ломай, - вытягивая перед ним шею.  
Илья стиснул зубы и смотрел свирепо. Казалось он вот-вот разъярённо прижмётся к нему лбом (в принципе, Наполеон был к этому готов). Они стояли посреди проклятого бульвара (даже если и безлюдного), возбуждённые и необузданные, он пытался унять себя и ему это удалось. Соло – идиот, он всегда это знал. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, Илья коротко огляделся, спрятал нервные руки в карманы и ссутулившись снова направился прочь. Вот только драки посреди пригородных пасторалей им и не хватало.  
Соло, словно не понимал до конца, что угодил не просто на минное поле, а на мину. Он поглядел Илье вслед через плечо и растеряно и громко попросил:  
– Илья! Подожди.  
Он довёл его и вдруг понял, что не знает, что делать дальше. Может, это отттого, что в кои-то веки задевать не хотелось.  
Илья раздражённо сверкнул глазами и посмотрел через плечо так, что взгляд прямо-таки выражал: серьезно? подождать со стояком посреди курорта для старичков? И тогда Соло молча кивнул ему подбородком, на подворотню.  
Сказать, что Илья разозлился, это забыть и о его проблемах с управлением гневом, и о природной скромности хорошо воспитанного человека. Он медленно окинул взглядом узкий переулок между магазинами, укромный, не просматриваемый, и его практически физически застряло от неприятия того, что предлагал Соло. Хренов империалист, никаких понятий о приличиях. В подворотне, как… он и названия-то подобрать не мог. Он так и стоял и смотрел, подвиснув, потому что проклинал тот час, когда ему повстречался Наполеон Соло. Эрекция нисколько этому делу не мешала.  
А Соло смотрел на него в ответ – он предлагал и он ждал. Очень хотелось просто затолкать Курякина в этот переулок и дальше… да чёрт его знает, что будет дальше. Курякин сам уже довёл его до ручки, и пускай Соло понимал, что, кажется, таки перешёл границу, он практически кричал от желания. И упрямо и спокойно ждал, не зная, чего ожидать. А хотелось просто, чтобы Илья сам пошёл туда, накоенец покорённый. Хотелось шагнуть вслед за ним с осознанием, что это ему, Наполеону Соло, он сдёт свои стойкие и целомудренные позиции. И было немного страшно.  
Илья быстро окинул его цепким взглядом, находя наконец откровенное свидетельство его возбуждения. И чётко уловил определение ситуации: заниматься сексом в переулке подобно случайным партнёрам противоречило всей его сути. А случайными не были даже они с Соло, поимел бы совесть.  
Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стиснул кулаки и опасно и распалённо приблизился к нему, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Соло всё ещё смотрел прямо, и это бесило страшно. Илья угрожающе навис над ним, уничтожая всякое расстояние, и низко прохрипел:  
– Я предупредил тебя: ещё раз проделаешь нечто подобное и пожалеешь об этом.  
Ну вот угрозать-то не стоило, адренали вытеснял здравый смысл и даже чувство стыда, Соло нисколько не растерявшись бегал взглядом от одного его узкого зрачка к другому, и вдруг улыбнулся взбесившемуся, нависшему над ним русскому. Кровь одновременно горячили азарт, возможность получить под дых и его едва различимый, но, судя по всему внушительный, стояк. Он лизнул губы, чуть отстраняясь, замечая приближавшуюся к ним пожилую пару и выжидая, пока они мирно пройдут мимо. Стёр большим пальцем влажный след от своего языка с кожи под нижней губой и с усмешкой и сожалением оставил Илью в покое.  
После этого они разошлись в разные стороны, достигнув предела в медленно восходящем к вершине конфликте. Наполеон пошёл осмотреть местную достопримечательность — тысячелетний замок с сохранившимися в нём фресками и каминами, а Илья — начистить морду первому попавшемуся французскому франту.

***  
Студией не пользовались с тех пор, как в моду вошёл флуксус. Небольшая, заставленная мольбертами во взрывах краски и референсами она служила им местом встречи. На границе клетки света, льющегося через окна в стеклоблоках со вставленными в них цветными камушками вроде карбида кремния, который Илья с мальчишками таскали в детстве с металлургического завода, лежал большой матрас в простынях и тканях, собранных с тех же натюрмортных референсов. На стенах висело несколько снимков обнажённых моделей с картинами в руках, снятых на этих простынях.  
Илья толкнул дверь мягко. Не хотелось признавать перед собой, что он намеренно действовал бесшумно, не желая привлекать к себе внимание — может быть, и вспыльчивый, но быстро отходящий. Он уже выпустил пар, по телу разливалось опустошение, почти атараксия, которая порой приходила после приступов ярости. От крови было щекотно в носу. Он подтёр ноздрю большим пальцем и огляделся: студия пустовала, но из крохотной ванной комнатки доносился шум воды. Душ на стене, чтобы натурщицы могли смывать с себя краску.  
Он не сомневаясь направился туда, желая умыться. Вряд ли Соло услышал его. Илья бросил хмурый взгляд на его странно-неподвижный силуэт за полупрозрачной шторкой, вздрагивающей от струек воды, и склонился над неоттираемой раковиной, смывая подсохшую кровь над верхней губой и наблюдая за ним сквозь запотевшее стекло. Он провёл по нему влажной пятерней, раздирая пар пальцами.  
Соло сориентировался довольно быстро. Он выглянул из-за шторки и саркастично развёл руками.  
– Проходи, не стесняйся, – сам без стыда светя голым членом и намыленной грудью.  
Илья не ответил, наклонился только, теряя с ним зрительный контакт, чтобы высморкаться кровью. В голосе Соло засквозило беспокойство, когда тот спросил:  
– Что с тобой стряслось?  
Вопрос был таким тупым, что аж бесило.  
– Дай мне мыло, – гнусаво велел Илья, протягивая руку назад.  
Комнатка была такая маленькая, меньше бельгийского туалета, что и шагать не приходилось. Он неловко задел пальцами мокрую шторку, не попадая с первого раза, чувствуя, как жар влажного пространства оседает на кожу, как липнет к спине рубашка. Но Соло тоже игнорировал его в ответ, сверля пристальным взглядом. Едва ли волновался всерьёз, скорее переживал за дело. Нос был всего лишь разбит, глупо, безответственно, но не криминально. Илья сам взял мыло, сверкнув недовольно взглядом, и Соло отвернулся, не став прикрывать шторку. Показушник, и плевать он хотел на брызги.  
Илья наблюдал за ним в зеркало, чувствуя, что жар становится невыносимым и удушающим. Потом заметил на своей рубашке с воротничком на пуговицах, прямо под Габиным шейным платком, потёкшие капли крови и досадливо поскрёб их. Безответственно.  
– Подай мне полотенце.  
Голос Соло раздался вдруг, и Илья вскинул глаза. Но увидел только опущенную голову, широкую спину с напряжённым раскатом мышц и протянутую руку. И ягодицы, не скользнуть по которым вороватым взглядом было выше его сил, а дальше и крепкие ноги — тело, к которому он, казалось, так давно не имел доступа.  
Полотенцем тоже служила белая простыня, и она висела на расстоянии одного локтевого изгиба от Соло. Но Илья всё-таки сам снял и передал её, наконец разворачиваясь к нему и первый раз заглядывая в лицо. Стоящий на поддоне душа Соло оказался выше ростом.  
Илья глядел на него снизу вверх, это было диковинно и, может быть, чуть возбуждающе. Соло томно вздохнул, разомлевший под душем, тоже достигший определённого равновесия в стенах многовекового замка, повидавшего куда больше тридцатитрёхлетних битв, чем он мог себе представить. Он положил руки на плечи Ильи, мокрые на рубашку. Получилось так, что Илье осталось только самому впеленать его в простыню. И на его лице отобразилось строгое негодование, но Соло не дал ему опомниться, произнёс мягко и мечтательно:  
– Отнесёшь меня в комнату и продолжим на постели? — веселился, конечно.  
Откинул с лица мокрые, завившиеся волосы и, подспудно замечая избитое лицо Курякина, внутренне сжался от сострадания.  
А глаза Ильи, обрамлённые этими совершенно девичьими ресницами, блестели. Внутри Ильи всё выворачивалось от возбуждения: он стоял снова полностью одетый, грязный перед этим голым, мокрым, превосходным и благоухающим затрапезным мылом, которое умудрялось как будто бы раскрываться на его теле дорогим букетом, Наполеоном. Он накинул на его бёдра простыню, влажно прилипшую к коже, очертившую каждую деталь, и подался вперёд, мысками ботинок упираясь в поддон. И глядел на него с каким-то божественным преклонением. Чувствовал себя Наполеон, по крайней мере, под этим взглядом именно так. А Илья был сейчас такой… мягкий, вот именно такой, каким когда-то бывал только с Габи, настоящий.  
Никуда, конечно, Илья его не понёс. Но, когда они добрались всё-таки до импровизированной постели, он толкнул Соло на лопатки и ловко стащил с бёдер промокшую простыню — Соло словно и в самом деле был греческим богом. А за ней стащил и свою вымокшую от объятий рубашку. Откуда-то на этом матрасе обнаружился наполеоновский набор отмычек, и Илья раздраженно скинул его на пол, а Наполеон позабавлено ухмыльнулся и снова начал болтать не затыкаясь.  
Илья расположился между его разведённых ног и глядел безотрывно, пока тот не замолк наконец и не протянул к Илье руки, прохладно скользнув ими по его обнажённым бокам, по груди, приподнялся, дотягиваясь до плеч, развязывая платок и наклоняя к себе.  
– Разденься, Боже, иначе, тебе не в чем будет возвращаться в город, Илья, - бессвязно бормотал он.  
Илья встал на колени и расстегнул брюки. Соло под ним был такой… без капли притворства, глядел восхищённо. И Илья смотрел на него, просто не понимая, как в нём всё это одновременно уживается.  
Как он может так до безумия распалять, заставлять хотеть сделать с ним такое, чего Илья вообще и представить не мог, что может захотеть, — и моментально сбивать настрой своими странными и непознаваемыми действиями. А потом — потом вот так, искренне, без фальши, но всего на мгновение. Иногда Илье казалось, что он за Соло просто подсмотрел, когда тот думал, что его не видят.  
А Соло снова повторил это неуместное:  
– Ты очень красивый, – уверенно и довольно.  
Если Илья вновь и задался вопросом, как он может так думать — особенно такой он: распластанный по простыням, кудрявый, с блестящими полночно-синими глазами, прекрасный Наполеон, под грубым, избитым, никчёмным Ильей — это было неважно. Он извлёк из кармана припасённый презерватив и разделся, а после склонился над ним и, щекотно подхватывая под коленку, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
Соло хотел бы сам взять его, этого хренового недотрогу, но решил, ладно, успеется — раз уж Курякин, похоже, был так серьёзно настроен. Они оба так истосковались друг по другу, запертые в своих апартаментах с возможностью смотреть, но без возможности трогать.  
Когда Илья скользнул в него пальцами, подготавливая чутко и опытно, Соло ухмыльнулся так широко и обаятельно, что получил бы в ответ осуждающий взгляд — в любой другой ситуации. В подготовке Соло не нуждался, о чём и сообщил ему в непристойной форме («Я уже всё сделал сам, когда дрочил в душе, пока ты спал»). Илья склонился к нему и укусил за острый, гладко выбритый подбородок. Лизнул, почти касаясь рта, обводя языком под нижней губой со вкусом чистой кожи. Он снова устроился между его разведённых ног и закинул одну себе на плечо, вошёл наполовину прежде, чем наклониться и предупреждающе и неожиданно прошипеть в лицо:  
– Больше никогда не лезь ко мне на людях. Ты меня понял?  
Если Соло и удивился, то чего уж там, он всегда знал, что Курякин больной. Он через силу оскалился и почти с улыбкой прохрипел:  
– Ты меня пока, – смежая с шипением, покрывающим стон, – не убедил.  
Больной и ведущийся на все провокации. Курякин сердито склонил голову, нахмурился и внезапно придавил его поперек горла, немного придушивая и входя до конца.  
– Ты меня понял, Соло?  
Нисколько не поддавшийся Соло вместо ответа хрипло простонал, дёргаясь под его рукой, ему даже было весело (даже, возможно, хотелось Курякина вывести всерьёз, чтобы встретиться с совсем другой его личностью; иногда Соло казалось, что ему достался не один Илья, а близнецы Курякины). Илья злился, желая донести до него мысль на самом деле, и в итоге так разошёлся, что на секс их положение стало походить мало, если не считать того, что его член был глубоко внутри Соло.  
– Я хочу услышать, что ты понял, – прорычал он, совсем не играя.  
Но Соло упрямо вернул ему серьёзный взгляд и просипел:  
– Думаешь я… упущу возможность посмотреть… как ты меня придушишь? – вот только воздуха стало не хватать.  
Илья злился, а Соло не мог воспринимать его всерьёз, потому что, если бы Илья мог, он бы уже просто бросил его.  
Илья заметил, как нервно начали подрагивать руки, оглядел неестественно-покрасневшее лицо Соло и стиснул зубы, бесясь на его упрямое нежелание быть серьёзным в серьёзных вещах.  
– Хорошо, Соло, – холодно произнес он, убирая руку и позволяя ему вдохнуть. Откинулся назад, выгибаясь перпендикулярно относительно него, под прямым углом к полу, и закинул на другое плечо его вторую ногу, вбиваясь длинно и молча, крепко держа за лодыжки, вздёргивая его бёдра наверх, отчего член Соло влажно шлёпнул по его же животу.  
Так-то лучше, Соло блаженно закинул голову, позволяя Илье всё, что ему вздумается. Несколько секунд он просто наслаждался тем, как его собственный гэбист вытрахивал из него всю, по его мнению, дурь, — наслаждался тем, как Илья ритмично вбивался в него, сохраняя железное самообладание. А после потянулся к нему руками, с трудом выгибаясь в пояснице, коснулся его лица, смяв губы, почти нежно проводя пальцами по вспотевшему лбу, и тихо, сквозь нарастающее желание стонать в голос произнес:  
– Ну прости меня.  
Илья отмахнулся, отвёл голову, уходя от прикосновения, потому что ему это уместным не казалось. Понять Соло было невозможно: что он делал искренне, а где снова смеялся? Но объяснять ему что-то, ждать от него какого-то понимания, похоже было нецелесообразно да и просто бессмысленно, зато вот Соло очевидно кайфовал.  
Но он решительно мотнул головой, почти зарычал, перехватывая руки Ильи, и ловко — какого хрена — соскользнул с его члена, прогоняя его из себя. И, спортивно зафиксировав бёдрами, поменял их местами — Илью очевидно совсем развезло, он только глянул волком, но не успел рыпнуться обратно, хотя бы в упрямой попытке. Соло склонился над ним и посмотрел нежно, сочувственно вглядываясь в разукрашенное лицо.  
– Больно? — он коснулся кровоподтёка на скуле и всё ещё немного окровавленного носа.  
Илья снова мотнул головой и нахмурился, но не вырывался.  
– Ты, кажется, путаешь меня с другим напарником: она ростом тебе в пупок и не умеет пить.  
Соло трепетно провёл по его шее, наслаждаясь теперь уже совсем другим видом: пышущим гневом, но лежащим под ним на лопатках Курякиным. Он знал уже, что Илья может ершиться сколько угодно, но на самом деле он мягкий и стоит вот так разложить его под собой – он уступит, отдаст контроль. А контроль Соло любил, особенно над ним.  
– Мне тоже начать тебя душить или ты мне сам расскажешь?  
– Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, – огрызнулся Илья и попытался перевернуть их обратно, но хренов ковбой удерживал ловко, да ещё и ухмылялся; лежать под ним вот так Илье совсем не нравилось. — Я отправил в больницу парочку французских figlyarov. Они, кстати, очень напоминали тебя, – он выразительно опустил взгляд на свой покинутый Соло торчащийся член. – Может быть, ты продолжишь?  
– Уже перешёл к стадии сублимации? – спросил тот, склонившись к нему и ухмыляясь совсем уж кошмарно: довольно и как-то искренне. Он заёрзал, неожиданно меняя всё: и притёрся своим влажным членом между его бёдер. — Я продолжу по своим правилам, Угроза.  
Илья смотрел на него (очень комично при этом: из-под бровей, думая, наверное, что выглядит сердито, но на деле — насуплено), гадая, правда ли ковбой такой дурак или опять смеётся?  
– Ты невыносим.  
Соло скользнул рукой меж его ягодиц, сминая жадно и грубо, нетерпеливо протолкнул пальцы. С того момента, как у них была последняя возможность заняться сексом, прошло сколько четыре? пять дней? — Илья был ещё таким восхитительно готовым. Соло чуть отполз назад, быстро избавляясь от презерватива на изнывающем члене Ильи, а после склонился над ним и вобрал в жаркий пленительный рот, так и трахая его: пальцами и горлом.  
Илья задохнулся и выгнулся под ним, запрокидывая голову, вплетая руку в волосы, бесконтрольно, жёстко, понукая. Искренний, не способный или не желающий больше упрямиться — зачем, если можно просто наслаждаться? А Соло снова подумал: советский мальчишка, далёкий, родившийся на другом конце света, и на французских простынях на полу под ним.  
– Какого чёрта, – зло прорычал он через минуту, выпуская член Ильи с пошлым, влажным шлепком. Обжигая взглядом и заставляя недоумённо (и обалдело) на себя посмотреть. Он сдвинулся и вошёл в Илью на всю длину, некомфортно, без резинки. — Я не могу, Илья, я… — говорил не помня себя, – помоги тебе Боже, если ты не перестанешь быть таким.  
И Илья сделал то, что Соло больше всего в нём не понимал: он улыбнулся.  
Нешироко, но почти весело, поднял руку к своему лицу, потирая бровь с маленьким шрамом из Сан-Франциско, прикрывая лицо наполовину и чуть улыбался, безумный. У Соло сердце ёкнуло, но Илья смотрел на него мягко, с прежним каким-то пониманием, словно знал о нём все то, что тот никогда не хотел показывать.  
Илья уверенно просунул руку между их телами, обхватывая собственный, мокрый от слюны член, и глядя на Соло прищуренным глазом. А потом закинул голову, открывая шею с беззащитно выступающей трахеей. Соло поцеловал его в кадык, прошёлся губами по колючей щетине, отпущенной для образа отпустившего себя русского. Поцеловал его лицо, веки, скулы, спинку носа, задевая улыбающийся рот, и сдался на какой-то бессмысленный нежный шёпот, не вбиваясь больше — беря его плавно, длинно, с полной самоотдачей стараясь вытолкнуть из Ильи как можно больше звуков. И Илья позволял ему целовать себя, раздвигая ноги, забрасывая их на его поясницу — как Соло давно и хотелось.  
Когда прошёл оргазм, и они оба лежали плечом к плечу на влажных простынях, Илья снова гимнастично подтянулся, укладываясь рядом с ним на бок, и болезненно нежно оглядел такого посткоитального Соло. Коснулся рукой его волос, тёмных, взбитых, отросших, и со смешинками в пьяных глазах предложил:  
– В следующий раз сразу начнём с секса. Без этой mozgotrahatelnoy прелюдии.  
Соло было плевать. Пускай Илья бы хоть снова шахматы достал из-за пазухи и начал разыгрывать холодное отстранение — ему было слишком хорошо, даже плевать на лёгкий холодок от промокшей простыни. Он разомлело покосился на Илью с двумя лихорадочными пятнами на щеках, как от стометровки на морозе, и блаженно скользнул взглядом в хромированное переплетение труб под потолком.  
Они ещё некоторое время полежали так, но после Илья ощутил, что из него влажно, щекотно и кошмарно вытекает сперма Наполеона, неловко скользя между ягодиц, и поднялся с постели, чувствуя негу и ломоту в теле. Вот только от напряжения порванные капилляры в носу снова закровоточили и, кажется, на верхнюю губу поползла капелька крови. Он замер, обнажённый, со следами от рук Наполеона на ляжках и красных влажных ягодицах, и мгновение так и стоял, растерянно глядя на свои пальцы, перемазанный семенем и кровью.  
Соло смотрел на него так открыто, как никогда бы не посмотрел, стой Курякин к нему лицом. А потом сообразил, в чём с ним дело.  
– Илья! — он приподнялся на локте и протянул к нему руку. Только этот иногда тугой на голову или просто слишком простой большевик бросил на него взгляд через плечо, зажал подушечкой одной ладони нос, а второй рукой резко и уверено вздернул Соло на ноги. Ну не идиот ли?  
Соло тихо пробормотал себе под нос всё, что он о нём думает, и откинул его руки, чтобы взглянуть на состояние травмы самому.  
– Ты идиот. Я сейчас принесу тебе… — он махнул рукой на курякинускую безнадёжность и, выпустив его, пошёл за аптечкой — или что там ещё найдётся.  
Илья глуповато осмотрелся, но подтянул на себя простыню, потому что было прохладно, и пошёл вслед за ним. Ему всё-таки надо было в душ, что бы там ни собирался делать ковбой.

***  
Наполеон прорвался сквозь французское ненастье и поднялся по не успевшей пока промокнуть лестнице в четыре ступеньки. В голове ещё звучала мелодия песен Бадди, и он позволил ей истаять под хрипотком дождя. Когда он вернулся, Илья уже спал – лежал спиной к двери, посреди их матраса, одного на двоих.  
Наполеон отбросил к куче досок и мольбертов газету, служившую ему зонтом под застигнувшим уже почти у самой студии ненастьем, и отряхнул плечи своего пиджака. Было в позе Ильи что-то такое ранимое. Не просто беззащитное, как у любого доверчиво уснувшего в чьём-то присутствии человека, а именно – ранимое. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, не ребёнок даже, а эмбрион. Наполеон рассматривал его высвеченный лунным светом шейный изгиб, пока снимал ботинки, стягивал брюки, вешал рубашку, и вспоминал их прошлую совместную ночь.  
Тогда Илья спал, уверенно раскинувшись по постели, разложив своё красивое тело на доступном максимуме поверхности. Наполеону почему-то казалось, что он должен жаться, вертеться и беспокоиться, а он был так уверен и так прекрасен. Ты загадка, Курякин.  
Наполеон позволил себе тихий тоскливый вздох, потому что никто его сейчас не видел. Единственный, кому в последнее время принадлежало всё его внимание, с привычной безразличностью пренебрегал этой привилегией, немного скованно, но полноценно предпочитая ей сон. Лишь мгновение – Наполеон тоскливо окинул взглядом его голое плечо, словно шарик крем-брюле торчащее над пломбиром простыней, и, подхватив ботинки за задники, скрылся в их крошечной душевой.  
Илья спал всё так же – даже, может быть, свернулся ещё плотнее, на ещё меньший срок в материнской утробе. Наполеон понял, что на самом деле, он просто мёрз. Осень, и будь ты хоть трижды закалённым русским. Как раз сейчас Габи где-то на другом конце этого сентябрьского ненастья, наверное, вытянула себя из горячей ванны своего гостиничного номера и забралась в огромную для неё постель. Им двоим сегодня повезло меньше — ночевать пришлось здесь же, в заброшенной студии. Хотя, подумал он, поднимая заботливо оставленный для него Ильёй старый плед, что считать удачей?  
Он вспомнил, как утром сам предлагал им спать вместе, проблемой это не было. Курякин даже не спросил его мнения, даже не взглянул, не засомневался, для него всё было просто. Было задание, комната и постель. Была ночь и любовник, с которым предстояло провести несколько часов бок о бок, чтобы набраться сил перед завтрашним марш-броском. Наполеон сделал вид, что ему всё равно – он даже улыбнулся с намёком, показывая, что очень даже не имеет ничего против. Пожал плечом.  
Проблемы не было, просто был Илья Курякин, из-за которого вот уже третий месяц сердце Наполеона сбивалось с ритма и с которым сегодня предстояло просто спать рядом. Не в первый раз даже — во второй, что было особенно иронично. Если Наполеона что-то и угнетало в этой ситуации, то он не собирался давать знать об этом Курякину.  
Он поднял плед, оставленный для него на краю матраса, и, подойдя, аккуртно подтолкнул Илью в это покрывшееся мурашками, оголённое, точно нерв, плечо.  
– Давай же, большевик. Подвинься. Разлёгся тут Нарциссом Купфера.  
И Илья недовольно засопел и посмотрел из-под слипшихся ресниц.  
– Ков-бой? – хрипло донеслось из-за плеча.  
Наполеон так и замер на полусогнутых коленях, с пледом подмышкой.  
– Ложись, – сквозь сон позвал его Илья и, вытянув ноги, отодвинулся. Наполеон даже не был уверен, что тот действительно проснулся и что он вспомнит об этой сцене утром. Илья перенёс вес своего тела набок и, заведя руку за спину, приглашающе приподнял край простыни. – Холодно.  
Наполеон выхватил взглядом изгиб его бока, талию, неожиданно чётко очерченную изломанной позой, но не стал ждать второго приглашения. Он только подумал о том, что, конечно, холодно – большевик ведь укрылся лишь простыней из референса для ужасного натюрморта.   
Наполеон раскинул над ними плед и прижался к Илье, голым животом к голой спине. Он спал в одних пижамных брюках, это Наполеон уже знал, но раньше фантазировал большевику очаровательно-безвкусную советскую пижаму. Не то чтобы он излишне драматизировал, просто Курякин со своим «слишком лично, ковбой», кажется, перевернул в нём все, что сам он считал интимным три десятка лет.  
Илья расслабился, откидываясь на него, и Наполеон без лишних слов обнял его рукой, раскатом своих плеч защищая от сквозняка. Кажется, Илья сразу и уснул, прижимаясь к нему по оси; если он просыпался вообще.  
А Наполеон – к Наполеону сон не шёл. Илья в его руках не казался таким уж гигантом, он вообще не казался собой, позволяя Наполеону так себя обнимать. Ночь друг с другом. Иллюзия.  
Наполеон притёрся носом к его затылку, думая о том, что этот запах, наверное, всегда теперь будет ассоциироваться у него с тоскливой осенью под Парижем.  
…Он проснулся спустя несколько часов, всё ещё лёжа на боку, придавив собственным весом руку. И пару бессознательных мгновений осмыслял творившийся вокруг мир: утреннее солнце, не выветривающийся до конца запах растворителей для краски, колючая шерсть пледа. Он ещё не помнил вчерашнего холода, тянувшегося по полу, не пробираясь к ним под одеяло, не помнил себя, своей работы, занятий и личности, осознавая себя лишь набором ощущений. Потом – он увидел Илью. Илью, лежащего на другой стороне матраса, так далеко от него, как это только было возможно.  
Мир навалился полнотой связей, разом вспомнился вчерашний день, дождь, Бадди Холли, глядящий через студию напарник. Вспомнились все последние месяцы: Италия, Габи с расцарапанными плечами, Уэйверли в завязке, Илья, вошедший в его жизнь со всем своим гэбистским изяществом. Илья, который спросил его: «За что ты сражаешься, Соло? У тебя за плечами нет страны, ты ведь сражаешься за себя?» Илья, которого хотелось сделать своим, но который никогда бы его, Наполеона, не выбрал — даже если бы и хотел.  
Наполеону вспомнились все те ночи, когда Илья чуть улыбался, не очевидно для чужака, но очевидно для Наполеона, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи, – ему нравилось держать лодыжки в захвате, потом даже оставались синяки. Впрочем, Наполеон мог наставить их себе о его плечи и самостоятельно. Вспомнилась мягкая полуулыбка Ильи, когда тот втрахивал его в постель. Тот хмурый, суровый гэбист остался в прошлом и возвращался только на людях, на заданиях, они с Габи теперь были знакомы с настоящим, заботливым и по-тихому милым Ильёй. Странным даже, как раз от раза думал Наполеон. Смех у него был искренний, а от улыбки лучики разбегались из глаз с тлеющими огромными зрачками. Чего он находил смешного, Наполеону было не понять – безумный. Потом – признавать не хотелось, понял: Илья был вполне себе счастлив, ему нравилось и было хорошо, о большем он, казалось, не мечтал.  
Вспомнилось, каким он был пристыженно открытым в эмоциональном, моральном плане, как смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, словно сам не верил, что делает это, когда Наполеон вжимал в койку его. Как подставлялся и вот тут – никогда не улыбался. Только Наполеон понимал – хотел, давно хотел и боялся попросить. И Наполеону хотелось зализать все его раны.  
Вспомнилось, как Илья толкнул его в плечо как-то после секса и, криво улыбнувшись, будто говоря, отличная работа вышла, приятель, ушёл. Как уходил каждый раз или как вынуждал уходить Наполеона – сам, наверное, того не ведая, просто правила игры такие были: секс, но никаких поцелуев.  
Вспомнил совместные завтраки, полные тревоги – ужаса! — взгляды в моменты опасности. Разговоры о детстве, которыми, он ставит Вермеера, не могла бы похвастаться и Габи, и то, как Илья осадил его на Корсике – тоже.   
Как забывшись Илья клал ему на людях руку на колено – строго под столом, конечно, бессознательно скрываясь. Как на прошлой неделе Илья отчаянно уткнулся ему лицом в шею, не в силах выразить своё состояние в словах.  
И вспомнил, как ночью, держа руку под рукой Ильи, на его груди, стараясь не отсчитывать стук глупого русского сердца, не мог справиться с собой. Не мог снова стать тем беззаботным и безразличным Соло, которого в нём видел сам Илья, – уж он постарался. Не мог снова стать самим собой, тем, кому никто не нужен для счастья, тем, кто вот так – сидя сверху просто умеет улыбаться, потому что хорошо же – здесь и сейчас. Как позволил себе думать, что у них есть шанс, что вот, по крайней мере, сейчас чёртов русский спит в его руках.  
И теперь только глядел, так и замерший на боку, как этот хренов, будь он проклят, русский комкал в объятиях плед, бессознательно тянущийся к привязанности – желающий быть кем-то любимым, кем-то согретым – и выпутавшийся из его, Наполеона, объятий.  
Он зажмурился и отвернулся на спину. Под потолком лабиринтом переплетались вчерашние трубы.


	8. Охота на русских

  1. Охота на русских



_В общий мы замкнуты круг_

_Боли, тоски и заботы…_

_Верю я, все ж ты мне друг,_

_Хоть и не знаю, - кто ты…_

_/Зинаида Гипппиус_

 

_63 год, Париж_

Габи принесла корреспонденцию мсье Цапколенко (и Илья так и не смог объяснить им, почему хрипло рассмеялся над этой фамилией и считал, что она бы идеально подошла ковбою). Целую сумку белых конвертов с аккуратными завитками букв. Иногда, чтобы сохранить равновесие в мире, требовалось прочитать чьи-то личные письма. Она опрокинула сумку, разваливая по столу внушительную бумажную горку переписки, начинавшейся в 57-ом, фестивальном[1], году, и с сочувствием погладила Илью по плечу.

– Сварю кофе, – сказал Соло, наблюдая за ним от стола с диапроектором, на котором изучал плёнки, найденные дома у Лаврухина.

Изучал уже часа полтора, так что голова гудела, но ему определённо было, что написать в отчёте, и даже не про кью-боуты.

Илья разгрёб стопку писем со стойким и серьёзным видом, на лице и намёка не мелькнуло на неохоту. Большие руки, привычно упёртые локтями в разведённые колени, порхали над конвертами с разноцветными марками и черными кругами печатей со звёздами. Соло чуть заметно ухмыльнулся, снимая взглядом залёгшую меж светлых бровей сосредоточенную складочку.

Илья провёл пальцем по аккуратному адресу, а вот единицы в индексе оказались не одинаковыми — у одной была чёрточка снизу, у другой был хвостик. Начиналась переписка в узбекистанском городе Фергана на Проспекте Карла Либкхнета 22-25, откуда первое письмо ушло в Швецию, в Гётеборг от В. Савиной к “Prof. B. Hedegärd (for dr. J. Zoubovu), Björnbärsg 3”, и он с лёгкой грустью поглядел на советские марки по две и по шесть копеек. Писем оказалось целых сто сорок пять, считая вместе с последним – неотправленным.

Соло поставил на диван рядом с ним поднос с тремя чашками кофе по-турецки, а бархатную лазурную подушку протянул Габи. Она расположилась на полу с другой стороны стола и взяла её не глядя. Через несколько минут созерцания того, как Илья бегло, но бережно просматривал письма, он сказал:

– Позволь помочь тебе, большевик. Мне тебя жаль.

Габи уже достаточно неплохо владела русским, но недостаточно для того, чтобы внимательно изучить русскую корреспонденцию на предмет подозрительных идей, диалогов или шифровок. Илья только поднял на него яркий взгляд над развёрнутым перед собой письмом, и Соло с полуулыбкой потянул один конверт на себя.

Все эти письма были от некой Веры Савиной, оставшейся в СССР, когда её Яков – _Яша, мой хороший_ – эмигрировал после войны. Соло пристально разглядывал ровные подогнанные буквы, вовсе не разбирая некоторых слов. Такой почерк назывался “бисерным”. Он тоже испытал какую-то необъяснимую грусть, читая о погоде и о хоккее, который передавали по радио, о её настоятельной просьбе, чтобы он купил себе тёплую шапку, о беременности Раи и о любви.

С 61-ого года письма уже приходили во Францию, но в каждом из них он встречал эти одинаковые ласковые обращения: moy rodnoy, milyj, moy horoshiy – и, стараясь не отвлекаться от вылавливания из переписки триггеров, отстранённо думал: « _Вот значит, как принято у них_ (русских) _ласково обращаться друг к другу_ ». Он глянул на Илью, строго бегающего взглядом по убористым строчкам с иногда проявляющимся на лице мягким выражением, а потом подумал о последнем письме.

Оно было от Якова, с синей авиа-маркой, без печатей, не отправленное, но распечатанное. Мало ли что остановило его, но на ум всё же приходила только одна причина. Это письмо Илья прочёл первым, но Соло всё равно вытащил его из конверта с одной бессмысленной целью: ему стало интересно, как Яша обращался к своей Вере.

Golubushka. Наполеон не сразу смог распознать значение этого слова, а когда смог, у него сжалось сердце. Голубушка. Какую же щемящую нежность нужно испытывать к человеческому существу, чтобы придумать такое трогательное обращение. Уголки его губ вздрогнули и он с печальной ухмылкой взглянул на Угрозу.

– Что-то нашёл? – спросила Габи.

– Нет, – отмахнулся он. – Личная переписка: инжир, погода, сплетни.

– У тебя такое лицо эмоциональное, ковбой, – Илья глядел на него поверх письма, и Наполеон с обворожительной улыбкой повёл плечом.

 

***

Они подумали, что план дал осечку в тот момент, когда в квартиру вошла юная Полина Лаврухина.

Они оба замерли, и Илье пришлось лезть в окно.

Но сперва они переглянулись, сообщая друг другу так много, что Полина могла бы и простить им проникновение на частную собственность. Осечка заключалась в том, что всё было рассчитано и в это время дома не должно было быть никого, но когда это старшеклассницы укладывались в какой-либо план?

Соло как раз был по уши закопан в документы, коих в сейфе мадам Лаврухиной оказалось столько, что позавидовал бы и секретер Людовика XV. А Илья уже закончил установку прослушивающего устройства и смахивал строительную пыль, выбитую из стены. Так что они коротко и невербально обсудили вставшую между ними проблему, и ему пришлось вылезать в окно – на четвёртый этаж, по карнизу, через балконы, _не лезь на трубу, она же тебя не выдержит_ , на крышу аптеки, в переулок и бегом к подъезду, чтобы нажать на звонок и отвлечь мадемуазель.

Затаившийся Соло видел её тень, мелькавшую в соседней комнате, понял, что она переодевалась из школьной формы, и оттаял, только, когда из коридора раздался нарочито громкий голос Ильи. Он Полину собирался из дома увести, потому что ещё определённо следовало проверить спальню Лаврухиной, но если не выйдет — уходить придётся Соло, через четвёртый этаж, карнизы, балконы…

Он приник к дверному косяку и осторожно выглянул, выстраиваясь с Ильей на одну прямую. Полина оказалась точкой на ней, но она стояла к нему спиной, высоко задрав на Илью голову, отчего её длинные волосы спускались чуть вьющимся водопадом до поясницы.

Просто между делом, Соло отметил её ультракороткое платье, по-модному кукольное, с плиссированной юбкой. Скользнул по трогательному девичьему стану взглядом, уверенный, что платье это было выбрано после того, как она услышала, кто именно пожаловал в гости, — великолепно изображала наив. Соло весело качнул головой, встретившись взглядом с Ильёй. Вкупе с белыми гольфами, которые она ещё не успела скинуть после школы, и бантом, собиравшем на тёмной голове «мальвинку», она была чертовски хороша, не хватало только очков-сердечек. Илья увёл её есть мороженое, и Соло отмер, вернувшись к обыску и фотографированию бумаг на его «зажигалку» и рассовывая документы обратно по тайникам.

У мадам и мадемуазель Лаврухиных была красивая квартира в том французском стиле, который можно назвать «лавкой старьёвщика»: уютно потёртая и разномастная мебель, плеяды картин и фотографий – ничего, что представляло бы интерес для Наполеона, но вполне стильные несмотря на дешевизну собаки в круглых рамах и пышные букеты цветов. Обширная библиотека на трёх языках и рояль с неожиданными кругами от стаканов на крышке. Особенно ему ещё приглянулись старые и огромные напольные весы в белой ванной комнате.

Вот только, с полуулыбкой думал он, можно было бы сколько угодно разоряться о модном и сложном оттенке стен, а Илья за десять минут высверлил в них отверстие для установки микрофона и замаскировал нужным колером, смешав несколько пластинок алебастра, — вуаля и модный цвет «сангрия». Илья был хорош во всём.

Дальше Соло без эксцессов сделал всё что им было нужно, так что можно было бы фантазировать, что план дал осечку лишь в том, как скоро, наверное, Аркадий Лаврухин решит популярно объяснить Курякину, чтобы тот держался подальше от его дочери, что в самом деле крайне веселило Соло.

Но, к несчастью, всё пошло наперекосяк худшим из образов: Габи получила в плечо отравленным дротиком и упала в Сену.

 

***

Аркадий Лаврухин не снёс Илье голову. Потому что Полина была плохой девочкой и никому не сказала, что новый мамин приятель – два метра и косая сажень в плечах, так вот, что это такое – водил её в кафе. И Илья подозревал, что это ещё хуже. А вот мать Полины покровительственно улыбнулась им с Соло и предложила:

– Я так понимаю, вы останетесь у нас надолго. Зачем же вы тогда берёте номер? Я помогу снять вам недорогую квартиру в Пасси.

Так они переехали с бульвара Дельсер в квартирку с двумя спальнями.

Ещё она спросила:

– Почему Париж?

– Yvidet’ Parizh i ymeret', – ответил ей Илья, и выражение на её лице сделалось простым и понятливым. Больше она ничего не спрашивала. Соло мог только догадываться, что тут имела место какая-то русская коннотация.

У него, у Соло, была предельно простая задача: окучивать эмигранток и выведывать у них всю нужную информацию.

– Кто на очереди? – спросил Илья, забрав из его рук папку с альбомными листами, на которых Соло от скуки изобразил все свои объекты.

Флиртовать Соло нравилось. Кружить дамам головы, развлекать их и дарить каждой ощущение, что она – особенная. Но чуть ли не впервые в жизни он не был особенно рад, если дело доходило до постели. И суть не в моногамии даже: просто когда можешь в любой момент получить кого-то такого, как Курякин, на других и не смотрится. Зачем размениваться на «Пежо», когда в гараже у тебя стоит «Порше-911»?

Илья влез на диван и потянул его на себя, заставляя оседлать свои колени, сесть лицом к лицу. Так и выходило, что в одной руке он держал папку с перегнутой обложкой, другой — обнимал Соло на своих коленях. Илья хитро и едва заметно ухмыльнулся, переводя на него взгляд. Он сказал:

– Может, найдёшь себе русскую жену. Они верные. И в огонь, и в воду за тобой. Не всегда кроткие, но в целом мирные. Даже тебе понравится, – папка отлетела в сторону и соскользнула с дивана, плоско шлёпнувшись на пол и раскидывая по нему изящные портреты русских женщин. Илье было всё равно, он обнял Соло второй рукой и посмотрел на него, в кои-то веки, снизу вверх. – Ну как я, только настоящую.

И улыбнулся уголками губ чуть щуря один глаз. Как будто бы снова сказал что-то невероятно остроумное и был собой доволен.

А Соло глядел в эти кристальные, честные глаза и думал, откуда в нём только это всё берётся? Как оно вообще рождается? Как может этот верзила с большим сердцем так ласково держать его, Наполеона, в руках и размышлять о том, какую ему нужно выбрать жену. Непостижимый идиот. Очень хотелось забраться прямо в самое его нутро, как в Троянского коня какого-нибудь, и воочию взглянуть, как же работают эти скрипучие русские шестерёнки.

Отвечать на это ни черта не хотелось, но он всё-таки ответил:

– Намного интереснее обуржуазить тебя, Курякин.

Илья весело мотнул головой, чуть закидывая её и глядя из-под ресниц. Он находился в небывало хорошем настроении, и в груди у Наполеона закладывало, когда он так улыбался — редкое проявление феерического умиротворения, и всё чаще в его обществе. Светлые, незачёсанные волосы, шелковисто блестящие теплом летнего пшеничного поля — хотелось пропустить в них пальцы, притягивая к себе, и прижаться своим лбом к его лбу. Взгляд до боли открытый и счастливый. Он улыбался широко, оголяя красивый ряд зубов с двумя острыми резцами, можно было бы скользнуть по ним языком, позволить прикусить им свою губу. Ещё – от этой улыбки у него появлялись щёчки, и Соло почему-то находил это очень милым.

– Была бы моя воля, я бы не выпускал тебя из спальни ещё как минимум три дня, – сообщил ему Илья, словно зеркаля его мысли.

– Надо же, как безответственно, – Соло мотнул головой.

– Это мой план на ближайшую пятилетку, – попытался пошутить Илья, не вкладывая в эти слова какого-либо обещания.

Соло прикрыл глаза. Интересно, Илья задумывался о том, что действительно будет через пять лет? После того, как «срок» Соло закончится.

– Сумеешь не сократить её до четырёх лет? – спросил он со вздохом и усмехнулся.

Илья засмеялся, искренне, широко, откинув голову и щурясь. Провёл пальцами по его щеке, по острой, словно рисованой верхней губе. И Соло поймал горьковатые пальцы ртом, улыбаясь в ответ.

Илья чуть успокоился, взглянул лукаво и спросил своим низким голосом:

– Почему ты так редко улыбаешься? – ему это так нравилось, он нежно очертил улыбку загрубевшими подушечками пальцев.

Соло пожал плечом.

– Меня редко кто вынуждает улыбнуться.

– Мне нравится.

– А мне нравится, когда ты стонешь.

Илья взглянул предупредительно и смиренно, выражая давно озвученную мысль о невыносимости Соло. А тот продолжил:

– Но, прости, Курякин, на лопатках я предпочитаю видеть тебя.

– Не сегодня, ковбой.

Когда Илья потянул его в спальню, Соло оставалось только усмехаться:

– Начинаешь воплощать свой план в жизнь?

В их новой, найденной мадам Лаврухиной, квартире, конечно, никому не приходилось спать на диване. Здесь было две спальни, и в первый же день Илья отчётливо дал ему понять, что спать вместе они больше не будут. Соло изобразил оскорблённую невинность и стойко пережил этот удар судьбы.

А на следующий день Илья нашёл на своей подушке бархатистый цветок астры.

Соло пожал плечом и ответил из-за газеты:

– Тебе больше подходит амариллис. Или знаешь, я бы принёс тебе букет викарий. Викария на языке цветов означает приглашение на танец.

Не то, чтобы он отрицал, будто всё-таки принёс ему астру, но объяснять то, как, прогуливаясь по Марсову полю, он поддался сентиментальному порыву и сорвал один цветок с мыслями о Курякине, было бы совсем лишим. Илья нахмурился, бурча себе под нос что-то про Габи и бережно сжимая раскидистый цветок в больших пальцах.

Соло взглянул на него, как на больного ребёнка, с сочувствием и нежностью, думая, что он сам страдает от чужой нежности и нуждается в сочувствии.

 

***

Красный робот-астронавт, снятый с тела диверсанта Т.Р.А.Ш. ещё сыграл свою роль. Картинку на афише игорного клуба «Аполлинер» они заметили случайно: крошечный робот знакомо сверкал глазами из-под забрала в самом уголке плаката.

– Ne bulo bu schast’ya, da neschast'ye pomoglo, – мудро заключил Илья, и Соло захотелось пройтись в самых ехидных выражениях по его матери.

Они спокойно шли по улице, когда он, Наполеон Соло, Казанова и лучший агент ЦРУ, буквально запнулся в собственных ногах и рухнул наземь, мысленно сокрушаясь: неужели Илья обязательно должен был видеть его унижение? День не задался с самого утра.

Прямо перед его носом на оссмановском тротуаре была нарисована белая трафаретная стрелка, словно указатель в Страну Чудес.

– Порядок, ковбой? – прогремел над головой позабавленный голос Ильи.

– Смотри-ка, – делая вид, что всё абсолютно в порядке, что всё так и задумано, ответил Соло, поднимаясь и сразу шагая в сторону, указанную стрелкой.

К кирпичной городской стене в плеяде других рекламных афиш был приклеен плакат небольшого игрального клуба, обосновавшегося в бывшем здании знаменитого публичного дома «Один два два» (когда Соло бывал в Париже в последний раз – разумеется, уже после принятия «закона Марты Ришар» – он оценил великолепную лепнину в прибордельном ресторане «Лё Боф а Ля Фисий», где ужинал вместе с одним британским писателем, который приходился ему не только коллегой в шпионском ремесле, но и добрым другом).

Тут-то Илья и ввернул изречение про счастье. Они отодрали афишу, сложив её, как городскую карту, и спрятав во внутренний карман пиджака. Это было интересно. Это было удивительно. Но на этом странное не закончилось.

Скиф вильнул хвостом, грациозно вышагивая перед ними на натянувшемся красном поводке. Они забрели в тихий район с узкими мощёными улочками и растянутым между домами бельём на тонких верёвках. Бедному псу приходилось несладко: забрали из питомника, разлучили с любимым инструктором, так ещё и имя отобрали – дома Илья старался чередовать настоящую кличку с конспиративной, чтобы пёс тосковал не так сильно. Ему очень не хватало внимания, так что, когда мальчишки, игравшие в конце улицы в «Стенку Джонатана», собрали монеты и обступили его, застенчиво попросив разрешения у двух солидных высоких мсье, он завилял хвостом и прижал уши, опускаясь на задние лапы.

А когда мальчишки вернулись к своей игре, выспросив про веймаранера всё, что только может прийти в пытливый ум восьмилеток, Илья сам присел перед ним на корточки и положил большую ладонь на гладкую морду. И они с псом посмотрели друг другу в глаза так ласково и печально, что у Соло сердце ёкнуло. Он сунул руки в карманы и стоял над ними двумя безмолвно. Илья мягко погладил за навострившимся ухом, и Соло подумал: « _Боже мой. Да ты же сам, как пёс: бесстрашный и преданный. И полюбишь всего раз в жизни_ ». Тот строгий комми остался в прошлом, а Илья – был весь для него. Очень захотелось пропустить пальцы в его пшеничные волосы.

Но Илья вдруг напрягся, поднялся на ноги и сказал:

– Я уже слышал это. На том складе в Сан-Франциско.

Соло скинул с себя наваждение и посмотрел растеряно.

Из какого-то незримого окна доносилась музыка, и Илья замер как вкопанный прежде, чем Соло вообще успел сориентироваться.

_Раскудря, кудря, кудрява,_

_раскудрявенькая!_

_Нынче ягод было мало,_

_я не видел ни одной,_

_И жена не настояла_

_мне рябиновки родной._

Соло цепко оглядел улицу: цветы на окнах, черные фортепианные клавиши фонарей на белых стенах, беззаботные дети. Он вскинул брови, поворачиваясь к Илье, хищно подобравшемуся, оглядывающемуся исподлобья.

– С тем складом нас разделяет пять с половиной тысяч миль, – заметил он.

– Тебе проще умничать, чем поверить мне?

Соло постарался напомнить себе, что Курякин видел, как он растянулся на земле, чтобы не сорваться на что-нибудь уж слишком неуместное, но всё же сказал:

– Я тебе верю, Илья. Кому, как не тебе?

Это была правда и, к счастью, у Курякина слишком бегло работали шестерёнки в голове в этот момент, чтобы обратить на его слова внимание. Казалось, их трио неотвратимо двигалось к зыбучим пескам, поглотившим в «Лоуренсе Аравийском» его юного друга Дауда.

Всё к этому шло, и Соло прорвало по пути на одну из тех станций-призраков, где был разбит рабочий кабинет Уэйверли.

Он рассказал правду о своей семье, отце-ирландце и отдельно – о матери. О своём первом «деле» и вообще о том, как попал в воровской мир. Назвал даже номер своего жетона и куда подевались те два года из его досье — вещи личные, интимные, _лишние_. К тому моменту, как они дошли до кабинета, Илья рвал и метал.

– Ты не должен мне говорить этого, – шипел он. — Не будь таким безрассудным кретином, Соло. _Почему_ ты так доверяешь мне?

– Перед Союзом я всё равно проваленный агент, – Соло повёл плечом с видимой беззаботностью. — И я не верю, что ты не доносишь на меня КГБ.

Ему одновременно было и весело, и он говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Но это было такое веселье обречённого.

– Может быть, – сквозь зубы согласился Илья. — Но однажды и я могу сломаться на пыточном стуле.

– Что ж, тогда знай, что будешь там не один, – Наполеон картинно вздохнул и положил руку ему на плечо, преданно заглядывая в глаза. — Я готов умереть вместе с тобой, большевик.

– Это самое глупое, что я когда-либо слышал!

– Ну я же человек искусства, я люблю красивые и драматичные романтические жесты.

– Ты вор!..

– Вы чего орёте? — из-за двери показалась голова Габи в ярко-розовой шляпке-таблетке.

– Просто большевик не умеет принимать подарки, – Соло печально пожал плечами, проходя мимо неё в кабинет.

– _Мне не нужна в качестве подарка твоя жизнь!…_

– Ну вы двое просто Эбботт и Костелло, – Габи возвела очи горе, пропуская и Илью.

В общем, Соло хотел в любви признаться, но Илья не оценил.

Но не это ещё было самым страшным. Соло нередко казалось, что в его жизни происходил полный фарс и что она как будто бы строилась по сценарию к водевилю, но, если спросить его, он мог точно назвать день, когда всё пошло не так.

Второе октября 63 года, если хотите, – день когда он решил, что должен принести Илье свои извинения.

Он сказал:

– Прости меня, Илья.

И ещё:

– Я не должен был ничего говорить о твоей матери.

И финальное:

– Я сожалею об этом.

Потому что это была правда, и если бы ему выпала возможность снова пережить тот момент, он бы никогда не сказал того, что сказал.

И Илья Курякин, любовь всей его, Наполеона, жизни повернулся к нему, твёрдо посмотрел в глаза, скользнул рукой на плечо, держа крепко и глядя с чувством такой силы, что им можно было бы питать энергией перпетуум-мобиле, и ответил:

– Я прощаю тебя, брат.

Это определённо был день худшего недопонимания в истории Союза и Штатов в целом и в жизни двоих влюблённых идиотов в частности. Наполеон вроде бы и рад был и высочайшую степень доверия — не оценил тоже, как и Илья его признание.

Он драматично сложил брови. Братом Курякину он быть не хотел.

 

***

От затеи посетить игровой клуб «Аполлинер» они добра не ждали, но того, что Соло, даже знающий, что идёт в вероятную ловушку и поэтому подстрахованный с обеих сторон напарниками, оставшимися «снаружи», угодит в такое дерьмо, что ему и не снилось (хотя Рощу ещё нескоро что-то переплюнет), им предотвратить не удалось.

Но было ещё кое-что, что, возможно, удивило даже сильнее.

В бывшем кабинете Мадам, ныне занятым Мсье, ещё до того, как чёрное дуло пистолета упёрлось ему в первый позвонок, но уже после того, как он вырубил парочку головорезов тем же ядом, которым до этого вырубили Габи (к несчастью для них, они не принимали антидот из секретных лабораторий А.Н.К.Л. перед каждой опасной вылазкой), он нашёл папку из прессованного картона с чёрной тонкой резинкой на пуговке.

(Наполеон ещё оценил великолепный стол из морёного дуба с нефритовым факсом в тайном ящике, под которым его находка и обнаружилась.)

В той папке были фотографии. И, как только он взял их в руки, его прошиб холодный пот. В этот момент шутки кончились; он глубоко втянул воздух с ароматом кубинских сигар и смерти, чувствуя, как горло схватил спазм.

На фотографиях был он. Был Илья, была Габи. На одном из снимков рука Ильи тяжело лежала на её пояснице, когда он пытался увести Габи с приёма по случаю юбилея Винчигуэрра-Шиппинг. Её широкополая и белая, как ярость Ильи, шляпа, его галстук, по его, Наполеона, замечанию заменивший слишком парадную бабочку.

Руки задрожали, словно бы он и сам был подвержен приступам белой ярости.

Был снимок с Испанской лестницы, где почти ничем не отличавшийся от первой фотографии Илья тоже пытался утянуть куда-то Габи (кажется, от него самого, от Соло, пижонски нарисовавшегося тогда на скутере). Илья в движении был смазанный, угадывался только его профиль и высоченная фигура, зато Габи, сложившая руки на груди и смотревшая на него исподлобья, была развёрнута прямо в камеру.

Была Виктория, глядящая на него, Соло, широко распахнутыми глазами с замершим на лице выражением недоуменного интереса. Совсем не надменная, властная в своей красоте и грации (он ещё помнил вкус её кожи, помнил, как она склонилась над ним, привязанном к электрическому стулу, садистки втягивая запах, как он уже не обращал на неё внимания, готовя своё сознание к пытке).

В папке был Рим, Стамбул (они троё на фруктовом рынке; Габи на том вечере, откуда Соло ушел вместе с генеральской дочкой, прокатиться на турецкой «революции»). Была Америка — просто какой-то случайный кадр с улицы. Он долго разглядывал его, пытаясь вспомнить, пока не заметил подсказку в виде отсвечивающего яркого пятна на лацкане Габиного плаща — активистский значок, который достался ей на встрече с агентом в каком-то баре.

Словно оглавление ко всей их грёбаной жизни.

Но не было Франции: он дважды пролистал фотографии, как деньги, большим пальцем. К счастью, не было ничего — ни одного проклятого снимка, и он мог только надеяться, что их не существовало _в природе_ — его с Ильёй за каким-нибудь компрометирующим занятием: Бог есть!

Но больше всего разозлила фотография, на которой Илья смеялся.

Этот день Соло тоже вспомнить не мог, как ни старался, может быть, он и вовсе при этом не присутствовал.

Илья сидел на чём-то, напоминавшем крышку пианино — конечно, нет, — облачённый в свой оперативный наряд. Чёрный костюм на чёрном фоне, граница белой стены и его светлая голова. Улыбка такая широкая, что было видно почти весь верхний ряд зубов, на снимке просто сияющий. Даже верилось с трудом.

У Соло перед глазами поплыло от ярости. Даже тогда, даже в такой удивительно спокойный момент незримый палец врага держал их на мушке.

Он взял себя в руки, помня, что для того, чтобы успешно выбраться из этой западни, ему нужно холодно оценивать ситуацию.

Холод кольцом сомкнулся на Атланте его позвоночника.

 

***

Илье осознание полного и безграничного, убогого и ненужного доверия Соло открылось во сне. Или нет — или сон был спровоцирован этим осознанием. Откровением. Как бы там ни было, ему приснилась страшная, обжигающая гарью, окутавшей его со всех сторон, подобно чернилам каракатицы, Великая Отечественная Война. Понятно: тайный фронт сменился настоящим.

Десятилетний Илья, храбрый, но совсем-совсем потерянный на оглушающе громогласном фронте, в не по размеру огромной фуражке с маленькой красной звёздочкой над козырьком, был совсем один и не знал, что ему делать. Бояться было некогда: вокруг него разразился ад под музыку Вагнера, чернозёмный и до зубовного скрежета _знакомый_.

Соло было восемнадцать: короткие чёрные волосы, как будто бы более мягкие, не такие острые скулы с полосами грязи на обожжённой далёкими огнями коже, три крыла сержантской нашивки и яркий в ободке чёрных ресниц синий взгляд.

Соло опустился перед ним на колени, пачкая красивую форму землёй, и схватил горячими ладонями плечи. Взгляд у него был такой же — горячий. Он спросил растерянного мальчишку Илью, всё ли с ним в порядке, ощупал цепко, проверяя на ранения, и, получив уверенный — потому что терять лицо, поддаваясь страху, нельзя было ни в коем случае — кивок, подхватил его на руки.

Илья обнял руками за голую шею, мурашечно раскрашивая кожу холодом, и ткнулся лицом в знакомый безопасный запах. Соло вынес его с фронта, и Илья тревожно проснулся на диване в кабинете Уэйверли.

 

***

От Ильи пахло безумием. Соло привстал, поддерживаемый его руками, сжимающими с выпущенной из-под контроля силой, и попытался улыбнуться. Он сказал:

– Угроза. Ты нашёл меня.

И потом ещё:

– Но нам стоит что-то поменять в этом флирте.

Или думал, что сказал – на деле получилось неразборчивое бормотание, губы плохо слушались.

Илья ответил:

– Это дивиденды по твоему вкладу.

Ему смешно не было. Он твёрдо держал Соло за плечи и смотрел в глаза, смиренно игнорируя его безжалостно и неровно выбритую макушку. От мысли о том, что Соло пережил тут за эти два дня, пока они его искали, _он был в бешенстве_. Но его собственный взгляд был льдисто кристален. А Соло вновь начал терять связь с реальностью, как будто бы его сознание было радиоволной, разыскиваемой радистами на фронте.

– Ковбой? – спросил Илья, и одно только это – то, что голос его дрожал растерянным вопросом вместо твёрдого императива, говорило о многом.

Он хладнокровно и твёрдо «зачистил гнездо», со стороны действительно, может быть, выглядя безумно, но теперь, когда он увидел своего проклятого ковбоя, на котором живого места не было, которому _сбрили грёбаные кудри_ с головы, кому они только помешать могли? – и который всё равно улыбался разбитыми губами и пытался шутить, в Илье как будто что-то надорвалось.

А Соло, если и слышал его, то это казалось таким маловажным. Колени подкосились, и он ощутимо рухнул в руки Илье, сталкиваясь с ним грудью.

– Соло, – звал его Илья, приподнимая обратно, а тот всё заваливался. – Соло! _Наполеон!.._

Имя прозвучало совсем беспросветно, а Наполеон всё-таки сумел рассеять мрак, хотя видел только тяжёлые еловые ветви собственных ресниц, стараясь проморгаться. Илья прижал его лопатками к стене, держа на полувытянутых руках, ловя так и норовивший упасть на грудь подбородок. Держал вымученно, притискивая коленом, и смотрел в лицо с такой искренностью, что хорошо даже, что Наполеон не мог этого различить.

– Gospodi, – выдохнул атеист Илья в пустом бездумном облегчении, когда сумел перехватить какой-никакой взгляд Соло. – Почему с тобой это все время происходит?

Илья ткнулся носом ему в шею, щекотно и колюче. Под край безвольной челюсти, бешено втягивая его запах; отпустил чуть окрепшие плечи, пробираясь руками за спину, обнимая – нет, вжимаясь. Дико, напропалую, не оставляя сомнений в своей уязвимости, себя не помня.

– Я задаюсь тем же вопросом, – хрипло, как при ангине, прокаркал Соло, ватной рукой стараясь зацепиться за водолазку на его лопатках.

А Илья поднял голову, руки, обхватил его за лицо, за щёки, скулы, за что пришлось, и поцеловал разбитые непослушные губы с ошеломляющей нежностью и отчаянным жаром. Соло только ошалело двинул плечами, едва способный на поцелуй ответить, рот разве что открыл покорно и обалдело.

Илья поцеловал и вжался в него ещё на полмгновения. Руки дрожали.

Он вытащил Соло, и тот ещё смутно осознавал его присутствие, его тепло и даже нервное напряжение, когда они ехали в какой-то — кажется трёхдверной — машине.

А утром, когда Соло проснулся в своей постели, с ломотой, как при гриппе, но в ясном сознании, Илья был точно такой же, как и обычно. Собранный, спокойный, _равноотдающий себя всему миру_. Стало вдруг очевидно, что вчерашний момент уязвимости открыл ему того Илью, которого он и хотел когда-либо, даже не понимая этого. Илью, который был только для него, смело показывающий свои настоящие эмоции, дико боящийся его, Соло, потерять и не способный от страха себя сдерживать.

Но Илья смотрел ровно, ясно давая понять, что вчерашнее Соло должен забыть, что оно ничего не меняет и вообще ему привиделось, и что настоящий русский разведчик не ведает страха.

 

***

Не то, чтобы Соло любил бездействовать, но ему действительно было паршиво.

Илья тихонько постучавшись вошёл в его спальню и застал там Габи, свернувшуюся рядом с ним на постели с книжкой. Её сморило.

Соло поглядел на него с улыбкой в уголках губ, как бы говоря: посмотри-ка.

– Выглядишь, словно утром первого января, – подойдя вплотную к кровати, сообщил ему Илья.

Синяки, разбитые губы, измятое бледное лицо. И, конечно, волосы. Короткий ёжик, но уже ровный: может быть, ему и было паршиво, но, похоже, на стрижку и бритье он нашёл в себе силы. На просвечивающей черепушке тоже виднелась крепкая ссадина в тёмном ореоле гематомы. Соло понял, куда смотрел Илья по вмиг сомкнувшимися эмоциями на усталом лице.

– Зато на тебе глаз радуется, – улыбнулся он.

Говорили тихо, боясь потревожить Габи. Маленькая рука с искусанным розовым лаком лежала на последней книге Хемингуэя, а большой руки Ильи с разбитыми розовыми костяшками коснулся Соло.

Илья вскинул на него глаза, и тот безмолвно пригласил его присоединиться. Илья замялся, снова рассматривая миниатюрную Габи в голубой пижаме. Одна штанина была подкатана, другая нет, дома такое называли: одна штана ворует, другая на шухере стоит. Соло глядел очень мягко и просительно, но было понятно, что, если Илья не захочет, он просто уберёт руку и не станет настаивать.

Илья аккуратно лёг рядом с Габи, сняв её книгу, и она чуть подвинулась, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Вытянула ноги, чтобы было больше места; всё она чувствовала. Жаркая изогнутая спина прижалась к его животу, а руки ткнулись в Соло, и он приподнял свою, чтобы приобнять Габи.

Илья смотрел на него над её растрёпанной по простыне макушкой, пока Соло с нежностью убирал её тёмные на фоне постельного белья волосы, укладываясь. Потом тоже поднял глаза на Илью.

Так они и лежали, втроём, в дребезжащем надрыве. И казалось, что весь мир, гремевший за окнами явочной квартиры в Париже, ополчился против них. Но они трое друг у друга были, и от этого хотелось сильнее прижаться к Габи с обеих сторон, закрывая её маленькое тело, и касаясь друг друга.

Потом, глядя в сонные голубые с карим глаза напротив, с тёмными кровавыми полосами в синяках под ними, Илья вспомнил Корсику. Их маяк в горах и, как никогда, нерешительные прикосновения Соло и сказал:

– Мне было двадцать четыре, когда я попал в разведку.

Он рассказал ему всё. И о том, как сложно с его историей было попасть в комсомол, как на предпоследнем курсе Бауманки в университетском коридоре к нему подошёл комсомольский вожак и сказал, что его вызывают в ЦК. О том, что ни о какой «огромной степени доверия к нему» он, конечно, и не подумал. О статусе слушателя в Институте Марксизма-Ленинизма на Советской площади, даже о том, что такое «бичи», политические дети.

Ну или почти всё — не о своей матери. Не Соло было судить о том, сколько жертв ей пришлось принести ради него.

– Курякин это не фамилия моего отца, – после нескольких мрачных минут раздумий всё-таки признался он. — Отчима.

Взгляд Соло метнулся к «отцовским часам» на его руке, но вопрос так и остался не заданным. Наверное, Соло и сам понимал, что это был единственный шанс для Ильи с его матерью. А, может быть, понимал, что Илья не хочет этого рассказывать из уважения к одному из них — к настоящему отцу или тому, что усыновил его потом.

Он говорил долго, тихо. Голос звучал ровно, хорошо скрывая горечь, но позволяя проявиться веселью в хороших моментах. А Соло слушал едва не затаив дыхание и удивлялся собственной самонадеянности — как мог он думать, что Илья раскрыл ему всего себя, когда позволил опрокинуть себя на лопатки?

Илья рассказал о том, как в войну состоял в дружине. Как они с другими мальчишками дежурили на крышах, предупреждая о фугасках, как водили стариков в бомбоубежища. О том, как на втором курсе университета попал в студенческий аэроклуб и действительно едва не ушел в лётную, но судьба распорядилась иначе. О самбо и гребле (и косвенно о том, что он никогда не довольствовался малым), о том, как ещё в школе увлёкся техникой, как был членом «Общества любителей радио».

– …Аристарх Александрович очень повлиял тогда на меня, – Илья усмехнулся, глядя в потолок, словно там проигрывался диафильм его жизни. — Я перепаял столько приборов, что и не вспомнить.

– То есть тебя растлил учитель физики? — усмехнулся Соло, лёжа на боку и глядя на него с прищуром. Просто потому что мог; он, конечно, был не серьёзен, и Илья это понимал.

– Ты всё-таки в курсе, что тебе лечиться надо, а, ковбой? — уточнил он, повернув к нему голову.

Ковбой смеялся. Не вслух, но глаза его сияли так ярко, что это сияние можно было бы даже принять за некую вывернутую надежду. Подобно той, на борту Дугласа, когда он прижимался горячим боком к боку Ильи. Губы в припухлых ушибах и сухих трещинах чуть улыбались, причиняя ему солёный дискомфорт, но очень тепло, словно он нашёл всё-таки что-то радостное в сомкнувшейся на их шеях петле.

Габи тревожно свернулась между ними, зажав в кулаке халат на животе Соло. От неё пахло Римом: аромат духов прочно воскрешал в памяти давно ушедшие сцены романтической близости. А Соло глядел весело и преданно над её макушкой. Илье захотелось, чтобы он улыбнулся.

До простоты и отчаяния, чтобы он улыбался, свободный от всего и сам решающий, что он хочет делать со своей жизнью. Таскать предметы искусства или пойти ещё дальше в своей адреналиновой тяге — пускай, Илья с этим справится.

Илья глядел на него слишком серьёзно, не зная, как закрылось вдруг выражение на его лице. Как потемнели глаза от решимости и утончились губы над сомкнутыми челюстями. Но в лице Соло не переменилось ничего (заметил, конечно, но какая разница? С самим собой бороться он уже не мог — проиграл после Лоуренса, а, может быть, даже и раньше, после «Везувия». Он мог глушить искренность, пробившуюся в нём, как горный источник, выдавая её за скважину с золотой нефтью, но не хотелось. Какая разница?).

Ладонь Наполеона лежала на смуглом плече Габи. И ладонь Ильи легла совсем рядом, обхватывая её тонкую руку, как бейсбольная перчатка, разделённая с Наполеоном покалывающими тёплыми миллиметрами.

 

***

Соло тоже видел сон. Шипение колёс, два выстрела и душераздирающий звук удара. Восточный Берлин, он стреляет в Илью.

Он проснулся как будто бы в лихорадке – но это просто сердце стучало и сдавило дыхание. Он повернулся на спину, откидывая тяжёлое одеяло, и закрыл глаза рукой, скользнул ею в волосы, практически пугаясь спросонья их отсутствию. И слушал, как шипит воздух в заложенном носу и тишину с улицы. Нет, проехал автомобиль. Город за стеной был жив.

Всего лишь тонкая стена, господи, как смешно. Чувства его были липкими и взвинченными. Он стрелял в Илью. Неужели правда было такое в их жизни, что он, Наполеон, в него стрелял?

« _Я всегда знал, что ты бы не выстрелил_ ». Ты что, дурак, Илья? Он покачал головой, глядя на светлый в ночном свете потолок с полоской огней над гардиной. В ночной невозможности мысль о том, что Ильи могло бы не быть в его жизни, казалась невыносимо ироничной.

Где были бы они оба, поставь КГБ другого агента? Разве мог быть в этом мире ещё один такой же, как он, Наполеон, безумец, который решит сжечь ту проклятую плёнку? Оказывается, один мог. А до встречи с Ильёй Курякиным он думал, что незаменимых людей нет.

Он спросил об этом, когда они проводили последний обыск, на этот раз, в служебном кабинете Аркадия Лаврухина.

– Ну ладно я, большевик. Я всегда считался в Управлении «ненадёжным агентом», но ты-то? Каким образом тебя могли списать в А.Н.К.Л.?

– Какой же ты смешной, ковбой, – Илья покачал головой. — Думаешь, что всё и обо всём понимаешь. Не веришь, что защищать интересы Союза на международной арене могли отправить действительно хорошего агента?

– Сгораю от любопытства, что же такого ты мог вычудить, чтобы и тебя списали со счетов, _мой лучший_.

– Всегда интересно послушать, что же вы, иностранцы, думаете о моей кровожадной стране. Не суди людей по себе, ковбой. Гляди, – он достал из вещей Лаврухина ключ с позолоченной биркой в виде французской буквы «с». — Что это?

– Ключ от номера в «Крийон», – не удостоив его и двух взглядов, ответил Соло и с интересом взглянул Курякину в глаза.

– Это престиж, Соло. Одна из самых главных и провальных вещей, которую русские всегда хотят продемонстрировать.

Взгляд Соло снова метнулся к ключу в его руках, и он усмехнулся.

Безупречный сверху донизу Илья Курякин был престижем Страны Советов. Самым лучшим, быстрым, высшим и сильнейшим, что в ней рождалось. Свет из окна с видом на Малый дворец обрисовывал его мощный в любимой замшевой куртке силуэт, возводя в лик святых, и смотрел он прямо на Наполеона. Никто и никогда не отдаёт своё лучшее. И Наполеон не отдаст. Как будто бы спецслужбы всего мира могли его испугать.

– Не надо, – сказал вдруг Илья, сложив из своих бровей что-то суровое и милое.

– Чего не надо? – спросил Соло.

– Я по твоему лицу вижу, что ты собираешься гадость сказать.

Соло вздохнул.

– И какое же у меня лицо?

– Улыбаешься как-то подозрительно.

Соло чуть усмехнулся и покачал головой, выражая сочувствие к этому аутисту.

Им предстояло полночи просидеть в машине под «Крийоном». В переулке между площадью Согласия и авеню Габриэля, по странной прихоти судьбы названном ни много ни мало улицей, хотя поперек-то там и было метра три от силы, как раз, чтобы запарковать машину в андеграундной тиши.

Соло бездействовать всё-таки не любил, так что не остался отлёживаться, и не то чтобы Илья собирался возражать. Но подкупить неподкупную обслугу «Крийона», оборудовать номер проводным микрофоном и внедрить своего агента он пошёл сам. А Соло отстукивал пальцами по рулю в такт радио, как будто бы давал фортепианный концерт в «Шатле», когда в машину вернулся Илья с мелкими каплями моросящего над Парижем дождя в волосах. Стёкла быстро запотели, и Соло только теперь обратил внимание, что в салоне было очень тепло, почти душно, но приятно. Где-то вдалеке туманно передвигались фигуры и моргал светофор.

– Ещё двадцать минут и можем ехать, – сматывая катушку проводов, сказал Илья. Потом оттянул рукав куртки, испещрённый влажной крапинкой, проверил время. — Поедешь к Лаврухиной?

– Марианна Пинус, должно быть, ещё не спит.

Илья отвлёкся и поглядел так удивлённо, что можно было только порадоваться, как удалось привлечь его внимание.

– Я думал, ты вычеркнул её.

– Вычеркнул, – Соло косо ухмыльнулся, вспоминая грациозный изгиб её спины. – Но она обещала спеть для меня.

– Мне кажется, нет на белом свете такой силы, которая могла бы тебя усмирить, – заключил Илья с таким осуждением, что Соло решил считать, что он всё-таки немного ревновал. Это было бы очень своевременно.

Капли дождя на лобовом стекле падали тенью на приборную панель, и она была похожа на микробов под микроскопом. Илья рукавом протёр запотевшее окно и выглянул наружу, на золотистые окна отеля — почти во всех горел свет. Сам он не знал, как объяснить Соло свои чувства — как в них разобраться самостоятельно. Всё между ними слишком спуталось.

Толкая его на кровать в «Вилле Рома» он думал, что просто сбросит напряжение. Что Наполеон Соло, начинающийся со стальных икр и заканчивающийся языком без костей, его слишком отвлекает, что его хочется и надо решать эту проблему. Для него Наполеон был _блажью_.

Но было ошибкой думать, что он сможет оставить всё, как есть. Илья к нему слишком прикипел. Рядом со своим партнёром Илья бессознательно хотел быть спокойной скалой, внушать уверенность и чувство безопасности. И, если сперва это распространялось лишь на Габи, то, начав спать с Соло, он стал проецировать эту особенность и на него. Но это – если постараться быть рациональным.

А правда в том, что он и сам знал, что ведётся на каждую его проклятую провокацию, но теперь за всей этой мишурой из ехидства и вежливости он видел его настоящего. Соло был очень _хорошим_ , где-то там, в глубине своего костюма-тройки. И Илье было непонятно, зачем он это прячет, и до смерти хотелось этого хорошего в нём коснуться.

Но он не ревновал. Во-первых, такая была у них работа, они себе не принадлежали. А, во-вторых, он не имел никакого права на ревность, как не имел права на Соло. Но Илья уже знал, что всё это больше не было тем, чего он на самом деле хочет.

Он разглядывал горящие окна в колоннаде, и глаза у него казались светлыми, как ледяная сталь. Соло разглядывал его: красивый профиль, волевой подбородок, упрямо сжатые губы – он запомнил их мягкими и недоступными. Небольшая горбинка на переносице, расчерченная ссадиной о том, как он спасал его, Наполеона, из гнезда вражеской птицы. Дивно густые ресницы, подрагивающие от движений его взгляда, шрам на виске, о котором он так и не рассказал. Ночной свет скрывал сочетание его загоревшей кожи и уложенных светлых волос, но это Соло привык видеть уже и сам.

Потом по радио заиграл Гальярди, и Соло едва не вздрогнул. Сердце заколошматило, как сумасшедшее, и лёгкие, кажется, коротнуло тоже. Он усмехнулся и сказал раньше, чем успел задуматься:

– Илья, эта песня.

Илья повернулся растеряно. Меж растрёпанных бровей залегла складка, и он скользнул взглядом по радиоприёмнику, затем по Соло, и тот понял. Может быть, это и была _их_ песня – но только для него одного.

Соло припев смотрел в его выхваченные полоской света кристальные глаза, а затем просто безапелляционно положил руку ему на шею, чувствуя под пальцами влажный загривок, и наклонил его голову на себя. Целуя крепко — так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь.

Шея под рукой была каменная, и он протянул и вторую ладонь, нежно проводя пальцем по щеке. Илья его не отталкивал, о, он послушно раздвинул губы и, пока _che vuole questa musica stasera_ , забрался языком Наполеону в рот.

Потом Соло отстранился, и выражение на лице Ильи — это определённо было любимым выражением Соло: моргал медленно, смотрел ошалело, губы блестели, и он их облизал. А Соло повёл плечом и сказал с весёлой ухмылкой:

– Просто хотел, чтобы ты запомнил эту песню.

Он, конечно, не стал объяснять того, как сиганул под неё с пирса, погружая грузовик под толщи ледяной воды и запирая в космическом вакууме и самого себя. Безрассудно, _безумно_ , но никак иначе, уже тогда.

Курякин его не убил, не высмеял и не спросил, чего это он. Курякин свойски обхватил его большими ладонями за затылок и привлёк обратно в поцелуй, сминая губы требовательно, самозабвенно и трепетно. Краем сознания Наполеон ещё пожалел, что всё-таки выполнил обещание и машину в этот раз взял европейскую, с раздельными сиденьями.

 

***

Коридор был длинный, с провалами почти не одинаковых дверей направо и налево, и очень напоминал школьный коридор под Куйбышевом, куда Илья попал после того, как их с матерью выселили из Дома на набережной. Больше всего высотой потолков. Да и свет падал точно так же, слепо отражаясь в глянцевом полу, он готов был поклясться. Здания были совершенно разные, и даже смешно, что где-то в мире могли существовать такие одинаковые коридоры.

Соло можно было найти за последней дверью перед поворотом. Илья бросил взгляд по сторонам, больше срисовывая атмосферу, чем обстановку, и постучал. Трижды, потому что открыл ему Соло в одном полотенце, беспечно придерживаемом на бёдрах — почти и не завязанном. Илья наградил его критическим взглядом: ковбой как всегда поддался моменту и расслабился.

– Ты за мной? – лучезарно улыбнулся Соло, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Ресницы слиплись от капель воды, да и плечи были влажные, распаренные, покрасневшие. Казалось, проведи рукой по ёжику волос и капли крошкой разлетятся в стороны.

– А ты готов? – спросил Илья, и Соло отступил с ухмылкой, пропуская его в комнату.

Пахло здесь развратом и тяжёлыми сигаретами. Невольно и Илье захотелось закурить — паршивая профдеформация.

Генсбура дома не было, он повёл родителей в «Распутин». Соло закрыл дверь и замер около неё, не прислонившись спиной только потому, что замёрз бы. На Илье была синяя водолазка и замшевая куртка, и — подумать только! — синие джинсы! Кажется, Соло съехал совсем не вовремя.

С Генсбуром он познакомился ещё в его бытность Гинзбургом. Они оба тогда мнили себя художниками (для них обоих это было прикрытием, но только душа Наполеона оставалась на этот счёт чиста). После того, как они, изрядно накидавшиеся, «ловили такси», как два философствующих бунтаря разлёгшись на проезжей части Монпарнаса, между ними возникла _особенная душевная связь_ — возможно, это понял бы даже Курякин. Так что теперь, когда Наполеону — Полю — понадобилось залечь на дно, но не слишком глубоко, чтобы особенно не выпадать из круга русских эмигрантов, Люсьен — теперь уже Серж — с хрипотцой и безразличием приютил его у себя в комнате номер 47 в общежитии для артистов.

Особенно ироничным казалось то, что ещё тогда, девять лет назад, Соло выбрал себе приятеля из того же эмигрантского круга, а имя его первой жены — той самой, которую он выкрал из постели Сальвадора Дали и которую оставил среди сожжённых картин на Монмартре, — даже мелькало в позаимствованных из французского МИДа списках.

В общем, жизнь Соло была очень далека от представлений Ильи о нормальности.

Илья прошёл в комнату, окинул её строгим взглядом, стараясь особо не принюхиваться, и уверенно продефилировал к блестящим чёрным шторам — Соло, так и стоявший у двери в одном полотенце, наслаждался видом на него.

А Илья, расшторив два вытянутых горизонтально в обе стены окна, наслаждался лучшим во всём городе видом на Париж. Он впустил свежий осенний воздух, и Соло поморщился.

– Ещё рано, – сообщил Илья, развернувшись к нему и скользя неодобрительным и заинтересованным взглядом по голым стенам и картинам, стоящим на полу. Свалке грампластинок на табуретке, модели человеческого скелета по имени Марсель с женской бретонской кепкой из апельсиновой замши на пожелтевшей черепушке и разворошённой постели с бельём цвета шоколадной глазури.

Ведущим предметом в комнате, конечно, был прекрасный чёрный рояль «Стэйнвэй» с усыпанной нотами, записями и солянкой из всякого барахла крышкой (тоже покрытой следами от бокалов и разлетевшимся на сквозняке сигаретным пеплом). Соло ночевал на диване по другую его сторону, под окном с видом на Эйфелеву башню.

– Переодевайся, – сказал ему Илья.

– Присаживайся, – предложил Соло, указав на диван и перехватив полотенце другой рукой. Край всё-таки соскользнул с крепкого бедра, и теперь он просто держал полотенце перед собой. От зубной пасты, которую он не успел смыть, начинало щипать уголки рта.

Илья вздохнул — обречённо и устало, конечно. Он обошёл рояль, привалив красным телефоном рискующие разлететься вслед за пеплом ноты и подхватив пепельницу.

Золотистая, тёмная, она отлично смотрелась на зелёном, тёмном диванном подлокотнике, подумал Соло.

– И чем вы тут занимаетесь? — поинтересовался Илья, снова обводя взглядом комнату.

А потом заметил зеркало, в котором как раз отражалась ванная через оставленную почти распахнутой дверь. Он чуть пересел, почти неосознанно, чтобы видеть, как Соло переодевался. Немного лениво, не зная, что за ним наблюдают, не красуясь. Как сам провёл рукой по бритой голове и бросил взгляд перед собой, очевидно, в зеркало над раковиной.

Он вернулся в своём сине-зелёном, как ночной еловый лес, халате, небрежно завязанном на поясе и, замерев на мгновение, совсем не похожее на то, что он замялся, опустился на диван рядом с Ильёй. Вытянул голые ноги, беззастенчиво укладывая их на его колени в джинсах. Хотелось сказать по этому поводу что-нибудь особенно разгульное, но он ответил на вопрос Ильи:

– Люсьен принёс газеты по искусству. Там написано столько глупостей. Говорят, что пейзаж Вермеера не найден, а я ведь его в самое видное место подбросил.

– Кто это: Люсьен? — спросил Илья, отодвинув с подлокотника пепельницу, чтобы ковбой её нечаянно не столкнул ступнёй.

Он достал портсигар с «Пэлл-Мэллом», спички книжкой и закурил, щуря один глаз, Соло всегда забавлялся этому. Потом затянулся и откинул голову назад, прогибая шею с выступившей трахеей. Запрокидывая затылок за спинку дивана, а свободную от сигареты руку, холодную, положил на лодыжки Соло на своих коленях.

Соло смотрел на Илью внимательно, словно старался запомнить его таким до мельчайших деталей. Он даже подумал, что мог бы поиграть ему на рояле, но не хотелось шевелиться.

– Расскажи ещё что-нибудь, – попросил Илья, не выпрямляясь, отчего голос звучал чуть сдавлено.

Он глядел в потолок, на диво обыкновенный в этом творческом хаосе, белёный, без каких-либо изъянов. То подносил сигарету ко рту, блядски втягивая свои поросшие медной щетиной щеки, обхватывая её горькими губами и выпуская дым лениво и самозабвенно. А то и вовсе — зажал сигарету в зубах и с приглушённым стоном чуть поёрзал затылком по спинке, выдыхая прямо так, через уголок рта. Одной рукой сильно обхватил лодыжку Соло, чтобы ничего не упало, второй — нащупал пепельницу и устроил её на его ногах.

Моргал задумчиво, часто, чтобы дым не попал в глаза. Кристально-голубые, холодные, как иней. Взятые в осаду длинными загнутыми ресницами. А Соло рассказывал:

– Как-то раз я чуть не попался в руки тем, кто очень жаждал моей крови. Посреди Палермо, с мейсенским фарфором в сумке. Думал, пока убегаю и пролезаю в подворотни, от части сервиза и крошки не останется. Но всё обошлось. Откололась только одна ручка, и я удачно выдал это за показатель старины. Кроме клейма середины XVIII века, разумеется.

Сигарету Илья сжимал меж указательным и средним пальцами, но и другие были напряжённо вытянуты, расставлены – курил красиво, немного позёрки, специально, чтобы красоваться для легенды и по привычке сейчас, только что с дымом не играл. Соло смотрел на его профиль, и это зрелище было просто беспутным, то, как губы вытягивались на стволе сигареты, он ей практически завидовал.

Потом Илья повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза так, словно только что заметил его. И Соло понял, что это означало: Курякину было очень комфортно. Даром, что грудь перехватывала кобура с Вальтером.

Он машинально махнул рукой, описывая что-то из прошлого, не слыша самого себя, так что Илье на мгновение стал виден член Соло, чуть привставший — от внезапной близости, от его ласковых невинных поглаживаний по щиколоткам.

Илья скользнул прищуренным взглядом, пока Соло смотрел в окно. Возбуждённый не только желанием, но и рассказом и явно немного смущённый – что-то вроде того, Илья чувствовал, что Соло неловко, не знал, отчего, но чувствовал. И это заводило.

Он затушил сигарету, разворошив старый пепел, и отставил пепельницу на пол, чтобы не уронить. Потом тронул Соло за лодыжки, заставляя замолчать и взглянуть вопросительно даже. Снял их, чтобы можно было выбраться из-под него, и заставил согнуть и развести колени. Соло глядел на него, как заворожённый, такой в кои-то веки тихий и покорный.

Илья встал на колени между его ног и небрежным движением развёл на нем полы халата, обнажая грудь, подрагивающий живот и тёмную головку члена. И Соло молчал, что было просто сногсшибательно. Он чуть задрожал – от сквозняка, а уголки губ Ильи вздрогнули в полуулыбке. Он коснулся его члена осторожно, словно на пробу, словно впервые, вырывая из Соло глухое постанывание, тот облизал губы и смотрел из-под ресниц.

– Тихо, – велел ему Илья, усмехнувшись. – Я собираюсь в этих джинсах ещё домой идти.

– Эти джинсы символ того, как рушится твоя вера, мой комми? Пожалуйста, будь с ними аккуратен, – беспутно улыбнулся Соло, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как Илья раздевается над ним. Синие, как полосы на американском флаге, джинсы скользнули прочь. Кобура опустилась под диван.

Потом Илья, обнажённый, снова уселся между его ног, закинув левую руку за спинку дивана и глядя на него сверху вниз, уверенно и абсолютно собственнически. Соло даже говорить ничего не хотелось. Илья опустил правую руку на его пах, обхватил член горячо и восхитительно и принялся дрочить, Соло даже смущая. Ему хотелось сделать Илье приятно в свою очередь, и было до невыносимого страшно поверить в то, что он Илье принадлежит.

Илья наконец склонился над ним, скользнул в личное пространство, и Соло с готовностью потянул руки, обнимая, вжимая в себя. От него пахло сигаретами, и это нравилось, это напоминало о том, что он спит с мужчиной, это заводило. Илья коснулся рукой его макушки, проводя по бритому ёжику большим пальцем, тоже будто пачку денег перелистывая. Соло смотрел ему в глаза, когда попытался в чём-то невнятно признаться:

– Илья, я…

Илья дрочил ему ловко и быстро, без тени смущения на часто закрытом и по-своему невинном лице. А второй рукой скользнул по ягодице, оглаживая и сминая, но не задерживаясь, провёл по напряжённой ляжке, глядя в сторону, наблюдая за тем, как Соло был раскрыт перед ним. И тот потянул его на себя, заставляя повернуть лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

– Почему у меня сейчас такое чувство, – снова начал он, а Илья наклонился и ткнулся лицом в его шею, втягивая запах и позволяя ему спрятать собственное раскрасневшееся лицо, понимая, что дрожит Соло уже отнюдь не от холода.

Он кончил на ловкие пальцы Ильи, чувствуя, его толстый большой член меж своих ягодиц.

И договорил, чуть придя в себя и улыбаясь так обаятельно, как только умел:

– Такое чувство, что ты меня совратил.

– Нам надо поработать над твоей силой воли, ковбой, – Илья пытался удержать улыбку в ответ, но уголки губ чуть подрагивали.

И Соло, все ещё лёжа под ним, обалделый и шальной, потянул руку, касаясь его губ под колючей щетиной, сминая, и просунул в рот пальцы, влажно, неприлично и глядя в глаза. Язык Ильи показался на мгновение и мокро обвёл их, лизнул.

И тут раздался нетерпеливый и нервный стук в дверь.

Илья ничего сказать не попытался, и даже не потому, что у него во рту были пальцы Соло – в силу характера. Он только словно ощетинился вмиг по-собачьи и взглянул на дверь поверх головы Соло.

Тот вздохнул, состроив очень комичное выражение смирения с глупостью мирового устройства, и поинтересовался с деланным любопытством:

– Пригласил кого-то ещё?

Илья скользнул по нему суровым и пустым взглядом, качнул головой, и откинулся назад, поднимаясь, влезая в джинсы со стояком и злобным шипением и доставая Вальтер из-под дивана. Соло косо взглянул на свои заляпанные семенем бедра, мягкий член в слипшихся завитках (лучше поскорее попасть в душ) и затянул полы синего халата, поднимаясь и давая Илье время, чтобы вырасти элегантной скалой в джинсах вдоль стены, разделявшей комнату и коридор. Стук не прекращался, потом раздался знакомый взвинченный голос соседа, и напряжённые плечи Соло опустились. Он дал знак Илье, но тот всё равно стоял со стволом наготове.

Соло был совсем больным, как нередко сообщал ему, Курякин, так что подумал, что _с двумя стволами_ , а в голове всё затянулось пьяной пеленой. Остроносые полусапоги, джинсы, с трудом застёгнутые на топорщащемся члене, обнажённый живот с корочкой подсыхающего семени и взведённый Вальтер в руках, ну просто мечта и мокрый сон.

Он всё-таки открыл, чтобы получить поток взбешённого ора, который способен выдать только человек, у которого проблемы на работе и которому систематически мешают спать.

– А, мсье Амальрик, – улыбнулся Соло с такими вежливостью и участием, что Илья нахмурился, наблюдая за ним.

Он уже давно отметил, что ему импонировало то, каким вежливым и милым ковбой всегда был с посторонними людьми, но совсем не импонировала не конспиративно выглянувшая в разрез халата голая коленка.

– Мсье Генсбур издевается!

Мсье Генсбура дома не было, но мсье Амальрик нашёл, что сказать и по поводу мсье Поля, ошивающегося здесь поперёк установленных норм. Соло уже был свидетелем тому, как Люсьен грациозно и особо не напрягаясь осаживал его. Кажется, Амальрик играл в квартете в каком-то ресторане, хотя Соло и не был уверен, он не понимал всего, что они говорили по-французски, да и просто не интересовался. Его даже было жаль и Соло пообещал, что всякое безобразное поведение Генсбура будет прекращено.

Поводом для скандала стал пакет, присланный на имя Генсбура Амальрику, и Соло забрал его с самым извиняющимся видом.

– Что это было, ковбой? – хрипло спросил Илья, когда закрылась дверь и пакет (коротко изученный) отправился на стопку пластинок. Акцент в этот момент проявился у него как-то особенно мило.

– Будни творческих людей, мой дорогой, – беспечно повёл плечом Соло.

Он поглядел на Илью совершенно довольно и облизал губы, настроение покоряло эвересты. Илья тоже взглянул в ответ. На обнажённого под этим халатом Соло, и молча отложил ствол туда же, на пластинки с камерным рококо. А Соло подумал, что надо подарить ему кобуру, которая цепляется на ногу, это будет очень сексуально. Он улыбнулся приглашающе и спросил:

– Хочешь, поиграю тебе?

Илья глядел на него, внезапно оглушённый осознанием уместности Соло в этих декорациях: картины, ноты, какие-то безумные элементы интерьера. Это мог бы быть Соло. Так бы могла выглядеть его жизнь, если бы не спецслужбы, если бы не эта работа, которая распылила их по свету на атомы.

– Сейчас хочу другого, – честно ответил Илья.

Соло вот хотелось толкнуть его на постель, разводя бесконечные ноги в джинсах. Но он прямо-таки в красках представлял, какое лицо будет у Люсьена, когда он спросит: «Ты _кого_ трахал на моей постели?». Да и большевик, возможно, не оценит – хотя, судя по силе его стояка, не та кондиция, чтобы думать. Соло протянул руку, приглашая Илью, и тот охотно шагнул вперёд, чтобы быть развёрнутым и вдавленным в ложбинку на изогнутом боку рояля.

– Не ценишь ты мои романтические жесты, Курякин, – прошептал ему Соло, глядя снизу вверх и с лукавой улыбкой лапая поверх джинсов.

Илья притянул его к себе, снова развязывая пояс, оголяя мучительно-соблазнительную грудь в чёрной курчавой поросли, ненавязчиво столкнул с плеча халат, снова положил руку на бритую голову, и сказал:

– Почему тебе вечно достаётся?

– Всё ещё не нашёл ответа на этот вопрос.

– Хотя я даже в чём-то их понимаю. Тебя же реально невозможно терпеть.

– Оу, большевик, – он коварно улыбнулся. – Ты мне раньше не говорил, что предпочитаешь бандаж.

– В каком смысле?

Наполеон с мягкой ухмылкой ткнулся губами в его обнажённую ключицу, поражаясь тому, насколько всё-таки Илья у него невинный.

Когда они в последний раз занимались сексом? Семь-восемь дней назад? Ему нужна была смазка.

...Соло стоял перед ним на коленях, принимая в рот ритмично и послушно, а смазанными пальцами был глубоко в Илье. Илья старался не откидываться на рояль за своей спиной, боясь повредить лакированный клён, и обалдело, задыхаясь глядел вниз, на его бритую макушку и влажные губы, блестяще скользящие по его, Ильи, члену.

Затем Соло отстранился, бросив взгляд вверх, наслаждаясь зрелищем почти уже растраханного Курякина. Липко тронул за ноги, заставляя окончательно выбраться из приспущенных джинсов, любовно расстегнул помешавшие сапоги.

Развернул его, поднявшись почти вровень, и наклонил, упирая руками в крышку, сминая какие-то ноты. Спросил, намеренно медленно примеряясь истекающей головкой между пухлых ягодиц:

– Хорошо я сосу?

– Будешь ещё лучше, если я выбью тебе зубы, – хрипло прорычал Илья, откровенно подаваясь навстречу, неверно цепляясь за что-нибудь пальцами. Соло поморщился.

– Ты как овчарка, Курякин: почешешь за ухом, ты доволен, полезешь, как не следует – рычишь.

– Собаки преданные, Наполеон, – ответил Илья, внезапно называя его по имени, отчего руки Соло на мгновение замерли на его бёдрах. Илья чуть склонил голову к плечу, словно бы хотел повернуться, говорил ровно. – Не вижу в твоих словах ничего оскорбительного. Для агента КГБ.

Соло глядел в светлый затылок перед собой, сам не понимая, держал он Илью зло или просто страстно, но он продолжил, задумчиво поддразнивая:

– Хотел бы я быть твоим хозяином, – направляя член рукой, сминая одну ягодицу, заставляя Илью привстать на носочки, поднимая бедра.

Заставляя наклониться ещё вперёд, нависая на рояль, укладываясь локтями, к которым остро лип мелкий мусор вроде грифельной крошки.

Он вошёл длинно и медленно, наслаждаясь теснотой и жаром, и почти потерял себя, но потом всё же протянул руку и раззадоривающее погладил за ухом. И Илья сделал именно то, что Соло больше всего завело в такой ситуации: дёрнул головой, стараясь уйти от его прикосновения. Ну в самом деле овчарка! Нет…

– Русская борзая, – с наслаждением прохрипел Соло.

– Поводок не удержишь, – запоздало отозвался Илья, и голос его звучал так низко и предупреждающе, что Соло наклонился, провёл носом, обвёл пальцами мочку уха и спросил:

– Ты уверен? У меня очень цепкие руки.

Илья застонал сквозь зубы и снова чуть повернул голову через плечо, желая посмотреть на Соло, потому что не знал, что ответить. Испытывал удовольствие, какое-то тёмное и безумное, а Соло тоже склонился к нему, носом задевая щёку, щекоча её ресницами, и спросил:

– Хочешь быть моим псом, Илья?

И Илья захрипел, зло качнув головой, стиснул зубы, потому что стал совсем конченным, совсем ополоумевшим с этим Наполеоном Соло, но не нашёл, что возразить.

– Не заигрывайся, – предупредил он. – Пока я не укусил тебя за доверчивую руку.

– Если бы ты мог, то уже давно бы укусил, – спокойно сказал Соло, любуясь крепкой шеей, напряжённым раскатом плеч, влажной спиной и надавил, заставляя лицом уткнуться в крышку, в ноты, записи, двумя пальцами, указательным и средним, поглаживая по напряжённому горлу. – На тебя бы ошейник надеть, Илья.

Илья чуть дёрнулся под его руками, получая взамен только болезненное давление, когда колени Соло прижали его собственные, а рука ткнула по узлам мышц на шее. Но он всё же усмехнулся:

– Ага, и этот день вошёл бы в историю ЦРУ как праздник.

Соло засмеялся, второй рукой находя его член, в кошмарном наслаждении трущийся под резонансной декой.

– Нет-нет, – медленно ответил он. – Только для меня.

У Илья чуть немели пальцы ног, внутри всё сжималось и плавилось от этой дури. От идеи, которая невольно так и разворачивалась в голове, а из уголка рта по подбородку потекла ниточка слюны из-за грёбаного мучительного положения.

Соло смотрел на него, не сопротивляющегося, не сломленного, и думал о том, насколько жутковатые вещи могут быть в его подсознании. Ведь быть не могло, чтобы в КГБ его не ломали, привив ненароком бессознательную тягу к подчинению.

Снова вспомнился жуткий куратор, Олег, с его властным гипнотическим взглядом. И Илья: недовольный, сердитый, смотрящий по сторонам, словно в попытке заменить чем-нибудь образ американца перед собой, но послушный, беспрекословный, ждущий, умеющий исполнять приказы. И Соло бешено впился ногтями в его плечо, засаживая грубо, заставляя биться бёдрами в дерево, бережно сжимая его член в руке. Но до скрипа роликов по полу, до нестройного звона струн под крышкой.

Илья стонал, а к лицу прилип влажный от слюны лист с L'eau à la bouche[2], отпечатываясь ми бекаром на щеке.

Соло смотрел на свою руку на его спине, покрытой следами работы и любви, и дрочил ему с влажными шлепками. Скользнул взглядом на то, как его собственный член на мгновение показывался под покрасневшем крестцом и как снова скрывался глубоко внутри Ильи, и вспомнил эти русские письма, подумал: «Господи, moy horoshiy», а вслух признался:

– Но я бы даже позволил тебе ошейник надеть на меня.

Илья сорвался в проигрышный стон, но умудрился бросить нечитаемый взгляд за-за плеча.

– Тогда бы пришлось держать его очень крепко, – просипел он, на действительно ломаном английском, неразборчиво из-за того, что челюсть была придавлена к крышке.

– Зачем?

Илья передёрнул плечами, показывая Соло, чтобы не давил, чтобы отпустил, и тот позволил ему подняться просто из интереса. Илья оттолкнулся от рояля, неловко скользнув рукой, и, на мгновение выпустив его из себя, развернулся. Наплевал на все принципы, договорённости и здравый смысл и прильнул к нему поцелуем, а по животам одинаково шлёпнули два влажных члена. Соло застонал, выгибаясь, и прижался к нему всем телом.

Они опустились прямо на пол, и Илья сам оседлал его, как в самый первый раз сделал Соло. Округлил пересохшие губы, насаживаясь медленно, чтобы следить за безумием на его лице. Он поймал его за руку, переплетая пальцы, склоняясь над самым лицом и жарко, хрипло прошептал:

– Я бы затянул его очень, очень крепко. Взял бы тебя на самый короткий поводок. И дёргал бы каждый раз, как тебе вздумалось бы показать себя кому-нибудь ещё, – выпрямился, прогибаясь в спине, опираясь на переплетённые руки, и вогнал в себя его член, как какая-нибудь Venus Pendula, Венера Раскачивающаяся, на фреске в доме Веттиев в Помпеях. – Дёргал бы, пока ты не начинал задыхаться, – говорил в этой своей русской монотонной тональности.

Соло под ним был просто ошалевший, ему было просто нечего ответить. Курякин безоговорочно переиграл его в его же игре, и он кончил, вздрагивая и шлёпая второй рукой где-то по его бедру. И Илья поймал его неловкую руку, положил на свой истекающий член, забрызгав его живот семенем тоже всего через пару рывков.

А потом слез с него, нырнул вниз и вылизал подрагивающий живот Соло.

Его синие глаза были тёмными и глубокими, пьяными, как самое океанское дно, и он их закрыл, не в силах смотреть на Илью, а тот поднялся, провёл пятерней по волосам и сжал губы.

– Думаю, нам не стоит возвращаться к этому разговору, – сказал он, влезая в свои джинсы, сапоги, наскоро надевая водолазку, кобуру, куртку и подхватывая Вальтер с табуретки.

Соло бросил ему не открывая глаз:

– Ты даже вылизываешься, как пёс.

Илья помедлил у двери секунду, равную двум Миссисипи. Невольно рукой коснувшись шеи, словно бы и правда в желании нащупать на ней ошейник. Бросил последний взгляд на Соло, так и лежащего на полу, ногами под роялем, с которого слетела половина бумаг, превратившись в смятый ковер, и вышел прихрамывая.

Сказав только напоследок:

– Жду в машине.

Наполеон ощутимо стукнул затылком по полу.

 

 

[1] В 1957 году в Москве проходил VI Всемирный фестиваль молодёжи и студентов, на котором был впервые "приоткрыт Железный занавес", событие огромной значимости для советской культуры

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/VI_Всемирный_фестиваль_молодёжи_и_студентов

[2] название песни можно перевести как: слюньки текут. И послушать)


	9. Chapter 9

  1. Во дворце, где играют свирели



 

_октябрь, 63 год, Большие ансамбли, пригород Парижа_

      – Настал праздник на улице Гарри.

Илья поднял на Соло очень недовольный взгляд.

– Ты что, серьезно?

Соло не считал, будто бы у большевика есть какое-то право запрещать ему давать имена неодушевлённым предметам.

– Хочу увидеть тебя в этой форме, – ответил он.

Напряжение трещало в воздухе так, что казалось, оно может этот воздух разломить трещинами и засосать их обоих в какое-нибудь третье измерение.

– Не загораживай мне зеркало, – велел Соло, и Илья с той же недовольной миной подвинулся на заднем сиденье агентурной машины.

У них была одна зажигалка (настоящая, не фотокамера), одна униформа парковщика, почти 39 галлонов питьевой воды, один костюм разносчицы сигарет.

– Надеюсь, ты говоришь про форму парковщика, – с хрипотцой заметил Илья.

Соло покосился на розовую юбку, феску и поднос с полосатым, как купол цирка, ремешком и широко ухмыльнулся.

– Да как тебе больше нравится.

Соло водил _очень изящно_. Двумя руками за руль не держался, скотина, отвлекался на зеркала и происходящее на улице, но можно было бы посадить к нему на заднее сиденье главу общества пуританских мамочек, и под конец поездки она бы захотела укатить с ним в Вегас. Он водил так же, как и жил. Соло вообще готов был пустить псу под хвост всю операцию, если бы ему вздумалось покрасоваться или – не дай бог – захотелось взглянуть, как пойдут события, если он не станет вмешиваться. Поцелуй в ушко? – ну давай-ка, продемонстрируй. Перед девушкой в бежевом тренче на краю тротуара он тормознул так, что Илью на заднем сиденье опрокинуло, и пришлось схватиться за ручку над дверью.

Илья наградил его недовольным взглядом в зеркало, но Соло не смотрел. Он перекинулся через коробку передач и пассажирское кресло, чтобы выкрутить ручку и опустить окно; глядел из-под бровей.

– Садись назад, дорогуша.

Её звали Лолой и ростом она была пять с половиной футов без каблуков. Как и мадемуазель Габриэлла Теллер.

– Впереди у нас несговорчивый пассажир, – застенчиво улыбнулся он, когда Лола расположилась рядом с Ильей.

– Илья, – вежливо (и совершенно неловко) представился тот, умудрившись ещё и пожать руку французской девушке. Даром, что агенту.

Они притормозили в очередном правом переулке – _in obscura_ , на мгновение выпадая в слепое пятно из наблюдения наружки – и Соло нащупал пальцами замок на пассажирском кресле, активируя пружинку подъёмного механизма. Мгновение – и к ним присоединился ещё один пассажир: объёмный макет человеческого торса, прятавшийся до этого в чемоданчике под сиденьем. «Чёртик из табакерки» или, как называл его Соло, Гарри – в честь Гарри Гудини.

Лола закатила глаза и покачала головой. Но без истерик переоделась в машине, пока они ехали по оси Восток-Запад. И Илья всё это время наблюдал за проносящимися рафинированно-интернациональными башнями с таким выражением на лице, будто бы его укачало. Если Соло и бросал взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, то только затем, чтобы посмеяться над ним. Если же он и увидел, какого цвета было на Лоле белье – бирюзовое, – то это была случайность.

– Застегни, пожалуйста, – попросила она, повернувшись к Илье спиной, чтобы он затянул на ней корсет. Руки у него были ледяные. Соло беззвучно хохотал.

– Не забудьте, – он повернулся, чтобы водрузить на её завитые волосы розовую феску. – Только долго с Габи в подсобке не обжимайтесь, – посоветовал он Илье, в глазах сверкали чёртики.

– Vot ved’ idiot neugomonnyj, – возведя очи горе бормотал Илья, когда они высадили его недалеко от Центра контроля за городскими отходами, обосновавшимся в тридцатиэтажном небоскрёбе из светоотражающего стекла. Небо, соседние высотки и земля слились в исполинском зеркале.

План был предельно прост, и Лола, облачённая в головокружительный и непристойный костюм разносчицы сигарет с оружием в тайнике подноса, вошла в вестибюль вместе с Соло, который вёл её под руку, а в другой держал её тренч. Илья в это время уже разыскивал Габи, запертую на двадцать шестом этаже вместе с мсье из секретариата министра экономразвития, которого им нужно было тайно вывезти из здания (и из страны).

Консьерж смотрел на приближающуюся к нему парочку такими глазами, будто бы тоже был сделан в СССР и никогда до этого не видел женских ног в чулках со швом. Лола очень мило и очень запинаясь в «неродном» французском попросилась в туалет и через несколько мгновений консьержа всё-таки удалось уболтать, _но только быстро, пока не заметил управляющий и не выгнал нас, всех троих, с позором_.

Всё шло как по маслу. Габи обменялась с Лолой одеждой, слишком откровенной, чтобы кто-то смотрел на её лицо. Мсье секретарь был спрятан в наспех подготовленную грузовую тележку с бутылками воды, и Илья укатил его на парковку, где он заменил «Гарри» на пассажирском сиденье. А Соло «скучал» в вестибюле, общаясь с консьержем, сторожа поднос с сигаретами своей спутницы, оставленный для удобства на стойке регистрации, и следя за обстановкой.

Он срисовал двоих контрагентов, прогуливающихся мимо и несомненно заметивших их с Лолой, но не придавших этому никакого значения, кроме непристойного свиста.

Всё шло по плану ровно до того момента, как Габи и Соло не вышли на улицу, чтобы Илья подобрал их. Машина уже была совсем рядом, когда показался ещё один контрагент с бегающим взглядом и слишком очевидно занесённой за отворот пиджака рукой.

Для Ильи всё происходило словно в замедленной съёмке. Габи, взмахнувшая волосами и прикрывшая лицо рукой, якобы удерживая на голове феску от порывов ветра. Не растерявшийся Наполеон, с готовностью обнявший её поясницу, когда она приподнялась на носочки, обвивая его за шею. Их слитый в поцелуе образ и агент Т.Р.А.Ш., смотрящий прямо на них.

Чувство страха у Ильи давно заменилось чувством опасности, но вот сейчас – сейчас ему показалось, что у него просто душа ушла в пятки.

Выстрела не раздалось. Мсье секретарь, испуганно вжимавший голову в плечи, глядел на Илью широко распахнутыми глазами, молча вопрошая, почему они все ещё не на Ямайке, но Илья не обращал на него никакого внимания. Габи поцеловала Соло и, стерев большим пальцем с его рта след от помады, на прощание подтолкнула его в сторону автомобиля. А сама направилась вниз по улице, только сомкнув полы тренча и завязав ремешки на животе, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть «рабочий» наряд. Сигареты она свалила в сумочку, а цветастый поднос подхватила подмышкой. Солнце садилось, озаряя улицу розовым закатом.

– Какого черта? – с разъярённым недоумением прошипел Илья, когда Соло влез на заднее сиденье. Судя по его виду, расстроенному и сосредоточенному, он и сам не знал. – Ты просто оставил её на улице? В костюме ласточки и с наружкой!

Наполеон поднёс руку ко рту и выплюнул на ладонь чёртов пятицентовик, служивший футляром для микроплёнки.

– Нам нужно в штаб, – сказал он, глядя Илье в глаза через зеркало заднего вида.

 

***

_тем же вечером, где-то в парижском метрополитене_

Габи подняла голову, взглянув на вошедших, и чуть улыбнулась. В кабинете Уэйверли больше никого не было, а Илья так и замер у дверей, вцепившись в неё взглядом, словно бы собирая образ по кусочкам. Ноги в черных колготах, платье-трапеция жёлто-розового цвета, серьги с шарами на концах и перекинутый через спинку кресла плащ, блестяще-белый, из Рима. Соло едва ощутимо хлопнул Илью между лопаток, проходя в кабинет из-за его плеча, и он, очнувшись, сдвинулся с места.

Габи смотрела на побитое выражение на его лице и чувствовала, что должна извиниться – за что непонятно. Но не собиралась этого делать, решив просто прояснить статус дел, раз отсутствовал Уэйверли. Илья хотел коснуться её плеча под упавшими на него волосами, просто почувствовать тепло её хрупкого тела и попросить всё ему немедленно рассказать.

Но Соло сказал:

– Ты на вкус, как горький шоколад с дыней, – и улыбнулся одним уголком губ бессовестно и весело.

Габи сложила из бровей страдальчески-усталое выражение, а Илья, было чуть склонившийся к ней, замер так, будто по его плечам прошёл разряд электрического тока, и закаменел. Ой, Соло же не его имел в виду.

Он едва не расхохотался. Но Курякин, похоже, сообразил и распрямился, перенося вес на обе ноги, и взглянул на него, так и спрашивая: _тебе зубы жмут, ковбой?_

Габи была в порядке. Благодаря поцелую с дынно-медным привкусом им удалось достать плёнку с шифровкой и теперь они знали, где пройдёт заключительный акт этого проклятого дела. Набитый информацией секретарь был спрятан в загашнике агентства, палец со спускового крючка войны снят.

– Не каждая миссия даётся, как пятилетка в три дня, – ухмыльнулся Соло, хлопнув Илью по плечу. – Но ты не расстраивайся, большевик,

За их спинами раскрылась дверь и вошёл Уэйверли, взглянувший так, словно они трое на станции-призраке парижского метрополитена оказались случайно, а не пришли к начальству по договорённости.

– Так вы уже здесь, господа! – вежливо сказал он, оглядывая всех троих со своей невыносимо-неуловимой улыбкой и не думая оправдываться за нехилое опоздание. – Как боевой дух? Наш новый друг из министерства передаёт вам привет.

Уэйверли был доволен, Габи смотрела мягко и чуть насмешливо, а Илья почти оттаял. Соло незаметно ухмыльнулся, жизнь, казалось, налаживается, даром, что на троих они перенесли один вывих плеча, одно отравление ядом, два дня пыток и три сотрясения мозга. Уэйверли улыбался так, словно они проставили галочки напротив каждого из запланированного им пунктов.

– Предлагаю вместе перекусить, – сказал он, выпрямляясь и взглянув на часы. – Мы как раз успеем к ужину. Хизер, – он нажал на кнопку интеркома, – вас не затруднит занести нам паспорта?

Хизер принесла документа и три ключа от номеров в каком-то отеле.

– Я слышал, там замечательный шведский стол, – поделился Уэйверли.

Где-то за бетонной стеной прогрохотал поезд, подъезжавший на станцию Vaneau.

 

***

– Я буду по нему скучать.

Габи со вздохом присела и положила руку на породистую морду Скифа. Он чуть дёрнул длинным ухом и посмотрел на неё пронзительно и глубоко. Всё-таки у него были удивительные глаза.

Илья и Соло, стоящие от Габи по оба плеча, тоже взглянули на неё, единственную из них открыто выражавшую свою привязанность к собаке. Со стороны это была довольно очаровательная картина: маленькая Габи, непринужденно трепавшая пса по загривку, и два её вечных спутника, её вечных телохранителя.

Они коротко переглянулись и посмотрели перед собой, оба не желая проявлять слабость друг перед другом. Соло держал руки в карманах, Илья поправил кепи. Габи вновь подумала, что мальчишки есть мальчишки.

– Феликс!

Появившийся из-за ворот инструктор шёл к ним бодрой походкой, улыбаясь и уже чуть пригнувшись, чтобы протянуть руку, в которую непременно ткнётся пёс через пару мгновений.

Скиф вильнул хвостом и ласково негромко заскулил, весь напрягся, но не шевелился, только глядел пристально и нервно.

Соло пожал инструктору руку, лучезарно заливаясь о том, как здорово им жилось с собакой, как на них вешались девушки, поражённые веймаранерской красотой, и даже успев обсудить велогонку.

Илья только кивнул и больше смотрел за ним, Соло, вежливым, добродушным и сияющим. Отчего-то Илье было приятно, он снова почувствовал нечто, сродни гордости за то, что Соло, этот потрясающий, этот на самом деле очень добрый и чуткий ковбой, выбрал именно его. И Соло, словно бы ощутив его взгляд, чуть повернул голову, глянул косо и простодушно, неуловимо улыбнувшись ему уголками губ. Как бы говоря: _эй, сейчас я закончу и буду весь твой, может, сходим в театр?_ Илья тоже ухмыльнулся и спрятал руки в карманы своей замшевой куртки.

– А ошейник, большевик? – спросил его Соло, когда они уже покинули территорию питомника для служебных собак. Он, подпирая спиной здание, лимонно отражавшее послеполуденное солнце, ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ и поднял взгляд.

Габи с Ильёй буквально на минуту задержались внутри, и только вышедший Илья взглянул растеряно и почти загнанно. Соло было очень смешно.

– Отдал ошейник? – с улыбкой повторил Соло.

Илья стиснул зубы и посмотрел на него очень, очень выразительно. Крылья его носа трепетали, а Соло в порыве какого-то совершенно мазохистического флирта сделал к нему шаг, глядя нежно и весело, и сказал:

– У тебя ресничка.

Габи глядела на них из-под очков с таким выражением, словно в любой момент готовилась стать рефери и одновременно катастрофически устала им быть.

А Соло аккуратно коснулся его выбритой до юношеского состояния щеки и действительно снял ресничку. Он глядел очень мягко и немного улыбался, как бы посмеиваясь над Ильёй и сразу прося прощения, успокаивая и моля не убивать его. Внутри Ильи всё клокотало, но честный взгляд Соло, его нерешительно вздрогнувшие уголки губ и осторожное прикосновение – это действительно работало. Совсем как с Габи раньше: она всегда была рядом, всегда держала его за руки и много трогала на выходах с легендой, чтобы в случае чего успокоить.

Илья отвёл глаза от слишком близкого лица Соло, не обращая внимания на протянутое «загадаешь желание?» и снова чувствуя, что Соло оставил его в дураках.

– Кофе, дорогая? – Соло сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся Габи, действительно над Ильёй внутренне посмеиваясь. Он чувствовал себя так, словно сама Артемида улыбнулась ему, и море казалось по колено.

Как будто выражая свою любовь на языке русских романсов, он двинулся в сторону машины, тихо напевая себе под нос:

_– Сам Господь по белой лестнице поведёт Вас в светлый рай…_

А Илья чуть смущённо хмурясь пошёл следом, неся в руках его тяжёлую папку с документами.

 

***

_Париж, отель «Крийон»_

В чёрном Габи смотрелась так отрешённо, словно уже наступили семидесятые и Сен-Лоран погасил свет. Манекенщицы, спускавшиеся с мраморной лестницы в новой коллекции Л. К., рассосредоточились по зале, подвластные воле своих агентов, а кир-рояль, поднесённый к губам, красиво светился ярким отражением окна в шампанском. Наполеон сказал:

– Дорогая, достань пудреницу и посмотри, что происходит на балконе.

– Нирофимович разговаривает с министром, – Габи на самом деле поправила изящную карнавальную маску на глазах. Захлопнув зеркальце, она спросила. – Ты знаешь, как они называют его?

Габи и Соло разговаривали над столом с закусками. По правде, сперва им обоим достались черные кошачьи маски, но Наполеон с ухмылкой обменял свою на медведя Ильи. С его разрисованным лицом, он нуждался в чём-то побольше.

Габи улыбнулась двум почтенным дамам, бросившим на них оценивающие взгляды, а он потянулся за канапе с паштетом.

– Человеком из КГБ, – продолжила Габи, не глядя на него. Наполеон усмехнулся. – Потому что все его боятся.

– Иронично, – он выпрямился и повернул голову в другую сторону. Стал переглядываться с Пегги Моффит, облачённой во что-то совершенно взрывоопасно прекрасное: словно в эскизы Бакста влили немного космического века.

Все ниточки тянулись к Аркадию Лаврухину.

Ниточку Аркадия Лаврухина сжимал в руке человек по фамилии Нироф-Нирофимович, по имени Платон.

И сегодня им троим этот клубок предстояло распутать. Наполеон мимолётно коснулся руки Габи, чуть сжал, мягко и подбадривающе. Они справятся. Она склонила к плечу голову, отвечая ему без слов. Им хотелось сказать, что сегодня здесь присутствовал только один человек из КГБ, и он был не на стороне Т.Р.А.Ш.

Наполеон скользнул взглядом сквозь мраморный холл «Крийона», где среди золочёного веджвудского фарфора и богемского хрусталя, среди джентльменов с бабочками и дам с пышными прическами, благотворительных буклетов и стен, которые видели, как подписывалась Декларация Независимости США, Илья пил коктейль вместе с Лаврухиным.

В атмосфере вечера так и чувствовалось, что что-то будет. Наполеон запомнил его как будто бы кадрами: Габи, напряженно глядящую в прорези кошачьей маски, манекенщиц, рассыпанных по всем залам, музыку, тягучую, как оплывшие свечи, и Илью, отражённого в безумных глазах Человека из КГБ. Иронично в самом деле.

В половину десятого Илья чему-то усмехался, опираясь левым боком на барную стойку. Лаврухин стоял перед ним, между ними – два бокала, лёд в которых сверкал, словно бриллианты. От всего остального мира их отделяла огромная мартинка, наполненная «шампанским», в котором резвились две танцовщицы в обтягивающих комбинезонах. Илья достал портсигар и упаковку спичек, посылая знак Наполеону и месседж в сознание Лаврухина.

Илья любезно прикурил его сигарету, чуть склонившись, чтобы не погасло маленькое пламя. Его левая рука с книжкой спичек была занесена за чужой бокал, почти до самого лацкана сюртука Лаврухина. Наполеон знал, что к донышку спичечной пачки на «клей» из порошка гуммиарабики прицеплена маленькая таблетка, которую он столкнёт безымянным пальцем в его «Олд фэшн», когда будет плавно тянуть левую руку обратно.

Без десяти минут десятого женщина из французских спецслужб со стрелками, как у Элизабет Тейлор в её новом фильме про Клеопатру, держала Наполеона на мушке Либерэйтора с глушителем (причём пистолет она изящно выхватила из подвязки, а глушитель достала из декольте с глубиной по строгому правилу «три сантиметра обнажённой кожи»). В этом была и хорошая, и плохая новость. Помощь спецслужб страны пребывания могла быть и на руку — вот только сперва стоило подружиться.

Потом они с Клеопатрой кричали друг на друга:

– Ля багет вуле ву куше авек муа лё шампиньон о ля ля[1]! – на самом деле он просто не понял её французского.

– Ты чуть не пристрелила всю мировую надежду на противодействие возрождению Виши, – ну и сам он тоже не кричал, он почти флиртовал.

Вовремя появившаяся Габи едва не закатила глаза и сказала:

– Ты клоун, Соло.

И Наполеон с улыбкой ответил ей цитатой из «Лоуренса»:

– Ну не всем же быть укротителями тигров.

Жалея только, что это не Илья.

В одиннадцать Наполеон лежал на обюссонском ковре президентского люкса на последнем этаже, едва не задохнувшись от газа и облитый ни много ни мало расплавленным воском, уже присохшим доспехами к его костюму. Ещё чуть-чуть и все было бы кончено. Илья ворвался с голыми руками, так шандарахнув дверью XVIII века, что у Наполеона чуть сердце не сжалось.

Это был один из самых запоминающихся моментов в его жизни: победа уже была сжата вездесущей рукой Т.Р.А.Ш., когда Платон, которого, как теперь на личном опыте знал Наполеон, не даром называли этим жутким прозвищем, истошно заорал:

– Убейте русского!

Только убить было некому, его приспешников Илья уже раскидал непринужденно, как молочные зубы.

Лишь увидев Илью могущественный и безумный магнат преступного мира понял, что битва проиграна.

А Илья, этот проклятый, ненормальный, восхитительный и невозможный большевик, просто разогнался через анфиладу президентских апартаментов и со всей дури снёс Платона с ног. Как защитный текл игрока, завладевшего мячом, прикладывая его головой об барочный паркет так, что весь дух вышибло, и прижимая бёдрами. Наполеон только голову повернул, глядя на них одурённо. А Илья прохрипел в лицо Платону:

– Боишься меня?

– Ты неповторим, – сипло выдохнул Наполеон.

– Порядок, ковбой? – спросил его Илья.

В половину первого крайне возбуждённая толпа знаменитостей от искусства, моды и политики была эвакуирована из отеля. Не менее знаменитые в областях искусства и политики постояльцы заверены в своей полной безопасности (извиняться даже за дождь над Парижем обслуга в «Крийоне» умела так, словно была лично в нём виновата). А толпа жандармов и репортёров взяла в осаду всю площадь Согласия, словно пришла вторая Французская революция.

Показ удался. Об этом говорили ещё целый месяц, сразу за обсуждением политики, секса, затем, конечно, адюльтера вспоминали феерию на показе Л. К.

 

***

Когда они наконец вернулись, в лобби-баре отеля не было ни единого засидевшегося гостя. Даже свет был приглушен и несчастный бармен, заступивший в ночную смену, должно быть, скрывался в подсобке. По-хорошему, в утренних газетах, которые уже лежали связкой на рецепции, должен был бы красоваться репортаж о том, как они трое снова вытащили мир из петли. Но ничего подобного в них, конечно, не было.

Габи так и унесла к себе на голых плечах пиджак Ильи, слишком утомлённая, чтобы заметить это, а сам Илья безмолвно завёл Соло в свой номер.

    – Налить тебе чего-нибудь? – беззастенчиво предложил Соло.

    – Налей.

Илья кивнул ему и прошёл к дивану, подхватив по пути брошенные плёнки и аккуратно устроив их на кофейном столике. Впрочем, подумал он, укладываясь, порядка от этого не сильно прибавилось. По его номеру были раскиданы вещи Соло так, будто бы он провёл здесь всю парижскую миссию, а не въехал в этот отель прошлым вечером. Его газета, его книга, синий кардиган, который, Илья подозревал, неспроста был ему мал, и даже его роликовый стеклорез, забытый за вазой с цветами. Илью, можно сказать, по дивану просто размололо.

Соло налил им две порции бурбона и сел прямо на пол, прислонившись к дивану спиной. Он передал Илье его бокал и какое-то время они молчали, разделяя тишину и усталость на двоих.

После «Крийона» ещё несколько утомительных часов они провели на разборе полётов, на сей раз в служебном кабинете начальника французской разведки в Леваллуа-Перре. Соло наложили три шва на бедро, которое ему продырявил Платон, не задев артерию только потому, что тот сам успел смоделировать удар. За окнами уже почти занимался рассвет.

Илья чуть подвинулся и положил голову ему на плечо, и Соло с удивлением повернулся, чуть касаясь носом его губ. Он почувствовал, как Илья неуловимо улыбается.

    – Что такое? – спросил он.

    – Просто подумал о том, что знаю тебя лучше, чем Габи.

Соло замер, чувствуя, как зашлось его глупое сердце. Илья бывал противоречивым до крайности.

Он поёрзал по плечу Соло, ещё немного спускаясь вниз, и тот спросил беззлобно щурясь:

    – Напрашиваешься на поцелуй?

А Илья вдруг вывернулся, потянулся и в самом деле поцеловал его, неловко, косо, но очень нежно. У Соло непозволительно заложило в груди. Он закрыл глаза, повернулся, обхватил ладонью его гладкую щеку и позволил влажному горячему языку с привкусом бурбона скользнуть в свой рот. Илья целовал его очень ласково, плотно сомкнув веки и сам шалея от его близости, оттого, что это он, Наполеон.

Соло встал, взял в руки оба бокала, чтобы поставить их на кофейный столик, и сел в ногах Ильи, заставляя и того принять сидячее положение. Он не собирался ничего говорить, ему хотелось посмотреть, что собирается делать Илья. Ведь это именно большевик усложнял совершенно простые вещи между ними.

И Илья выдохнул:

    – Pochemu s toboy vse poluchaetsya ne kak u lyudey?

Он рассматривал ковбоя перед собой: бритая голова, синяки, растёртая ссадина на лбу, капельки воска в чёрных бровях и на двубортном воротнике жилета, а взгляд спокойный, может быть, даже понимающий какой-то. Казалось невероятным, что это был тот же самый Соло, который с незнакомым Илье абсолютным превосходством сидел напротив него в берлинском кафе. Казалось, что между той весной в ФРГ и настоящим моментом на гостиничном диване в Париже минула целая жизнь.

Соло решился. Он насмешливо вскинул брови и спросил:

– Курякин, ты никак влюбился?

Илья фыркнул.

    – Не будь смешон, Соло, – твёрдо ответил он. Только вот взглядом привычно скользнул в сторону, сурово и слепо цепляясь за какие-то детали обстановки, как делал всегда, когда не мог управлять ситуацией и мирился с этим. Соло глядел на него очень внимательно.

    – Всё или ничего, Илья, – сказал он. – Это твои слова, помнишь?

Илья взглянул хмуро, глаза у него снова были индевело-холодные, но очень серьёзные.

    – Если начал – побеждай, – не отступал Соло.

    – Не рви напрасно душу, ковбой. Если ты думаешь, что у нас есть хотя бы один шанс, то ты именно такой самонадеянный идиот, каким и показался мне при первой встрече, – чисто скрывая отчаяние отрезал он. Но Соло не обманывался.

Он ухмыльнулся.

    – Пускай. Но я решил, что буду неотступно следовать именно за тобой, Курякин, а не за кем-то ещё. И ты, возможно, тоже.

    – Ты… – у Ильи просто слов от возмущения не находилось. – Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – он наконец посмотрел Соло строго в глаза. Наконец Соло удалось завладеть его вниманием целиком и полностью. – Связь с тобой будет предательством Родины. Ты можешь это понять? Сколько ещё раз мне напомнить тебе, ты не должен!.. Наша совместная работа не может продолжаться вечно, и я не хочу!... – зло запнулся Илья и стиснул зубы.

Ну как Соло не понимал, что он просто не может вот так вот взять и вручить себя Илье? Просто забыв о себе самом.

    – Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, – договорил Илья, рассудительно глядя в журнальный столик перед собой.

    – Мне плевать, – безразлично бросил Соло. – Ты же сам говорил, что я больной и безответственный – в этом ты, кстати, ошибаешься – и что я не в ладах с мирозданием. Похоже, что ты любовь всей моей жизни, Угроза, так что за что же мне ещё пострадать, как не за тебя?

Илья обжёг его раздражённым взглядом и поднялся с дивана, сжимая руки в кулаки.

    – С тобой невозможно разговаривать серьёзно, Соло.

    – Я серьёзен как никогда, – возразил он, свободно откинувшись на спинку и даже заложив за неё руку в расслабленном и уверенном жесте.

Не то, чтобы Соло не нервничал, всё-таки не каждый день говоришь кому-то о том, что он любовь всей твоей чёртовой жизни, но одновременно ему стало спокойно на каком-то фундаментальном уровне. Илья перед ним стоял злой, растерянный и до смешного не знающий, что ему делать.

    – Я же сказал, я всё решил. Не тебе меня переубеждать.

    – Думай, что говоришь, pozhaluysta, – вежливо и строго процедил Илья, срываясь на русский и с таким отчаянием жёстко произнося эту чуждую «ж», что Соло точно не мог ни в чём сомневаться.

    – Я подумал, – он страдальчески вздохнул. – Поверь мне.

    – Ты понимаешь, что мы проживём очень недолго?

    – А ты надеялся жить долго? – Соло позабавлено вскинул брови. Они могли умереть завтра по отдельности, разделённые целым океаном, а могли спасти друг друга или умереть и сегодня — но вместе.

    – Kakoy durak, – Илья покачал головой.

Конечно, грёбаная правда была в том, что он не хотел делать ковбоя _слабым_ этой проклятой зависимостью. Илья хотел, чтобы ковбой уверенно сжимал пистолет, когда им снова придётся держать друг друга на мушке.

Соло будто бы прочитал его мысли, что, возможно, так и было – в последнее время Илье всё чаще казалось, что тот уже пробрался к нему под кожу. Соло вдруг улыбнулся так искренне, словно Илья сдался ему без боя.

    – Я же обещал тебе, – сказал он, глядя на него снизу вверх без тени своей бесстыдной игры. – Я спасу тебя.

    – Не надо меня спасать! Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я всю жизнь ждал того момента, когда появишься ты, чтобы забрать меня из моего сумасшедшего социалистического мира?

    – У нас впереди целая жизнь. Мы как-нибудь сумеем примирить наши взгляды, не прогибаясь друг под друга. Ты же обещаешь не прогибаться под меня? Мне бы этого не хотелось.

И та же самая правда была в том, что просто уйти, оставив ковбоя одного, было невозможно. Илья знал, что делает его слабым, но ведь именно он мог бы его и защитить. Уже не имело значения, что Соло как-то прожил тридцать лет и без его помощи, теперь Илье казалось просто противоестественным, что он может оставить его без присмотра. Да он же неугомонный!.. Только сегодня вечером снова полез в самое пекло и… да как он вообще мог дожить до нынешнего возраста?

    – Всё-таки не умеешь ты заниматься сексом без любви, Илья, – вдруг коротко рассмеялся Соло, вспомнив то чёртово утро, когда Курякин решил все окончательно усложнить.

Илья обжёг его таким сердитым взглядом, что стало ещё смешнее. Это было очень знакомое чувство: когда вокруг расцветала опасность, а ты стоял в самом центре, всё казалось до смешного простым. Ну какая разница на режимы, принципы, деньги, целые страны, когда жизнь так страшно и остро ощущается здесь и сейчас?

    – Не говори глупостей, Соло. Ты хочешь, чтобы я принадлежал тебе, но я…

    – Да ты и так принадлежишь мне, Илья.

    – И с чего ты это взял? – он чуть вскинул подбородок и сложил руки на груди. О, Соло обожал, когда Илья так делал: возразить нечего, может только оскорблённую невинность разыгрывать.

    – Я так решил. Тебя не спрашивал.

    – Ох, замолчи, ковбой, – он развернулся и опустился обратно на диван, всё ещё держа руки на груди и глядя перед собой так, словно жизнь только что обвела его вокруг пальца.

Что Соло нравилось в Илье, так это то, что он всегда смело смотрел в лицо трудностям. Даже тогда, в Риме, его подкупало то, как Илья стиснул зубы, но согласился с ним сотрудничать, потому что понимал, что так будет лучше для дела.

    – У тебя такое смешное представление о мире, Илья, – поделился с ним Соло, получив в ответ только косой взгляд, Илья как бы говорил: удиви меня. – Для тебя жизнь это что-то настолько линейное и запертое между правильным и неправильным.

    – И я с успехом жил так тридцать лет. Пока ты не появился.

    – Я знаю, – Соло чуть улыбнулся, развернувшись к нему и разглядывая его сердитый профиль с такими же нелепыми ссадинами на скулах, как и у него самого.

Планета сделала оборот вокруг своей оси, солнце вставало над Парижем, а Илья сидел рядом с ним.

 

***

Утром Илью разбудил стук в дверь. Он проснулся резко: дёрнулся и поднял голову над постелью, оглядываясь, точно шейх на свои владения. Стояла тишина, рядом, отвернувшись от утреннего света лицом в подушку, спал Наполеон. Стук не мог Илье померещиться, потому что и Наполеон тоже был потревожен, просто ему было плевать.

И стук – чёткий, настойчивый, разгадываемый – раздался снова. Илья подтянул своё ещё плохо слушающееся тело с постели и сонно сполз ступнями на пол. Он подхватил брюки, рубашку и, заправив за пояс Вальтер, прикрыл за собой дверь спальни. Скользнул взглядом по часам на комоде – восемь утра, они поспали всего ничего. В номере стояла тишина, нарушаемая только отдалёнными сонными перекатами автомобилей за окном, и тянуло ранней свежестью с балкона, растрёпывая занавески.

За дверью оказалась Габи – недовольная, помятая, в гостиничном халате, из-под которого едва выглядывали голубые брючины её пижамы.

– Уэйверли не знает, что такое сон. Почему ты выглядишь так хорошо в такую рань? – вместо приветствия патетически сказала она. – У нас новое задание. А Соло куда-то подевался. Я сказала, чтобы поискали его в номере тех балерин, но, в общем, если увидишь его, передай, чтобы зашёл к Уэйверли. Мне нужен кофе, – Габи полусонно скользнула по нему взглядом и, вяло кивнув, направилась обратно на свой этаж. – Передай ему, чтобы сварил кофе.

Попрощалась она в той же манере, что и поздоровалась:

– Мы отправляемся в Москву, Илья! _На пароходе_.

Она только махнула рукой не оборачиваясь.

Когда Илья вернулся в спальню, вытаскивая Вальтер из-за пояса брюк и желая убрать его в кобуру, Наполеон уже проснулся. Он вальяжно лежал теперь с улыбкой посередине постели, закинув руки за голову. Как в далёкой стамбульской фантазии Ильи.

– Портье принёс завтрак? – весело спросил он Илью ещё в дверях, но затем замер, а его лицо вытянулось.

Лёгкая улыбка сползла с губ, и глядел он как-то странно. Илья отложил Вальтер и посмотрел в ответ.

– Что?

– Да просто Бельгию вспомнил, – найдя внутренний тумблер, ответил Наполеон, снова глядя с улыбкой – чуть более нежной, чуть более бессовестной. – Я всё ещё шире тебя в плечах.

Илья нахмурился, а после – ярко вспомнив эту фразу – озадачено опустил глаза. На нем была надета рубашка ковбоя. Он удивлённо поскрёб оксфордский хлопок пальцами и скользнул взглядом по комнате. Точно – его собственная рубашка накрывала мягкий бархатный стул.

– Что за сентиментальность, ковбой, – по-утреннему хрипло ответил он, лениво начав расстёгивать пуговицы. – Думал, это моя, – он подошёл ближе к постели. – Тебя Уэйверли ищет. Собирайся и дуй к нему, завтрак откладывается.

Наполеон закатил глаза и раздосадовано промычал что-то в ответ, поднимаясь и тоже собирая разбросанную одежду. Он надел жилет прямо на голую грудь, накинул сверху пиджак и улыбнулся Илье, ещё не снявшему с плеч его рубашку.

– Оставь себе.

Улыбка была мягкая и обаятельная.

Наполеон вышел, а Илья остался стоять, занеся на постель одно колено и так и сжимая в больших пальцах тонкие роговые пуговицы. Мог ли он всего каких-то полтора месяца назад, на аэродроме Остенде-Брюгге, подумать, что будет стоять вот так вот в одежде Наполеона Соло, когда тот утром выскользнет из его постели, чтобы снова выступать на их тайный фронт?

– Вспомнил Бельгию, – тихо повторил Илья и его глаза распахнулись. – Ковбой!

Им предстояло сделать ещё так много. Предстояло узнать, зачем кто-то вправил Илье вывих на том складе под Фриско, выяснить, как связаны Винчигуэрра и Нирофимович и что за человек вспоминал тогда в Бельгии про Бёрджеса. Ещё столько раз предстояло встать единственной преградой на пути у мирового зла и найти способ конкретно им двоим противостоять целому миру, но теперь — теперь они готовы были бороться. Они оба. Теперь Илья готов был стоять за плечом Соло, чтобы неприятель знал: за этим невыносимым американцем придет бешеный русский.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Конец.

 

[1] багет не хотите ли со мной переспать шампиньон о-ля-ля


End file.
